To Be A Hero Issue 1: The First Step
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: Reina Nouki is a girl who posses, a rare and unique Quirk; follow the story as she and her friends enter the prestigious Hero Academy.
1. Chapter 1: The Symbol of Peace

_**DISCLAIMER**_ :

 _The following is a fan-based story. The anime & manga My Hero Academia and its characters with the exceptions of OCs is all owned by Funimation Entertainment, Crunchyroll, VRV, Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine, JNN (MBS), NNS (ytv), Viz Media, Bones, Kenji Nagasaki, Yosuke Kuroda, & Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release._

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _The story takes place during the My Hero Academia storyline, so scenes may or may not be altered. If you are not a fan of this kind of thing I advise you not to read ahead._

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

 _Kenta & Sabato my friends IRL; Couldn't have done this without ya ^_^. Kenta's OCs has the last names Aihara so they're rightfully owned by him! Sabato has an OC too but I'll let you know when he's a coming! _

* * *

_**(Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed By Porno Graffitti)**_

 **RING! RING! RING!**

A groan escaped someone who had been buried under many layers of blankets on top of a soft and large futon. The sound of the rings was coming from what looked to be a smart phone. A hand reached put from underneath to take the phone up off the ground, only to throw it across the room; successfully landing in the trash bin that was just in the corner of the room.

"Need more sleep…" A girl had said, as she turned to lay on her stomach and put the pillow on top of her head. A door could be heard sliding open followed by the sound of footsteps. They approached the young girl that was trying to sleep.

"Hey Reina." A tired voice belonging to a man had said, "Get up."

"Go away…" The girl named Reina said with her voice muffled, "... Wanna sleep…"

The man started to nudge her with his foot earning yet another groan from her. "You can sleep on your own time, but today is a school day." He said, "That and your friends been banging on the door for quite awhile."

She was perplexed by what he meant at first until the sound of loud knocking became clear to her. From the banging had followed a voice, " **OI REINA-CHAN! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE STILL SLEEPING!? WE'RE GONNA BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY IT UP!** "

"He's been at it for the past ten minutes." The man said, "It's getting on my nerves."

Reina kept her head down as she waved her hand, "Okay I get it Scruffy. Just get out of my room so I can get ready."

"Make sure you hurry." He said before leaving her to it. With effort she finally stood up from her futon revealing her shoulder length purple and aqua green hair and odd colored eyes that were of red and violet. After retrieving her phone from the trash bin, she started to get ready for the day.

* * *

 _ **My name is Reina Nouki.**_

 _ **I've just turned 14 and I'm a senior in middle school. I live in a world where basically everyday is like a comic book; Meaning that everyone in every country has a superpower.**_

 _ **The short version is that someone in China had a baby that just glowed and I mean that in a literal sense.**_

 _ **No one knows how it happened or what the cause of it was, but since than people have been getting powers or better known as Quirks, left and right and it donned a new age in humanity.**_

 _ **Both in a good and bad way.**_

 _ **Nowadays people with Quirks can do two things with them. They can either use it for good, protect and save the innocent, or use it for evil, to steal and kill the innocent.**_

 _ **Like many, I have a Quirk too, and so do a couple of friends of mine.**_

* * *

Reina wrapped a set of bandages around her forehead before tying her hair back into a ponytail. After fixing up her uniform a bit she grabbed her bag and proceeded out the door of her room, entering the living room just down the hall. "I'm gonna be late getting home again." A familiar man with a tired voice had said, "So you're on your own for dinner tonight."

"Gotcha Scruffy." Reina said as she waved, "Have a good day."

"Safe trip." The man said as he drank from a juicy beverage.

When Reina went to the front door and opened it she was met with a familiar face; A young African-Japanese boy to be exact with hair that almost looked like a paint-brush. She was calm when she looked upon his hands; one being of pencils and the others being of pens.

"Morning Floyd-kun." Reina greeted as she shut the door behind her, "As usual Scruffy told me about you knocking like a madman."

"Well I wouldn't have if you actually woke up on time for once!" The young man named Floyd said, "Do you know how long I've been waiting!?"

"Yeah, yeah." Reina said, as she fixed her bangs a little, "I get it. Look can we just get to school before we both get a scolding from the teachers."

"I hear ya. My parents will kill me if they realize that I'm tardy again." Floyd said. With that being said, they proceeded down the block towards the train station that was nearby.

* * *

 _ **This is one of my best friends, Floyd Aihara, who I've known since the second year.**_

 _ **He moved to Japan around the time he had started to get his Quirk. We both met when I beated his ass in a race in PE class one time.**_

 _ **Sure he made a big deal out of it but, we both got along well after a few conversations with one another.**_

 _ **Turns out we had more in common than I thought when he first showed up.**_

 _ **His Quirk is he can draw all kinds of things that can help out, like weapons for example, though in some cases he can only draw things that are logical for the real world.**_

 _ **I'll have to admit it, it's really cool.**_

 _ **Despite it getting a little messy at times.**_

* * *

They had soon gotten off at their stop, both of them yet in an argument with each other as they had exited the train. "For the last time, I'm not letting you copy off the answers from my homework!" Reina yelled at Floyd, "You won't be able to solve the answers on your own if you don't do it yourself!"

Floyd couldn't help but beg, "Come on! I had stuff to work on at home!"

" **THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE YOU LAZY BOZO!** " Reina yelled as she shook him with a fast paced.

" **TRY HAVING TWINS, A SISTER AND A BROTHER AT HOME!** "

" **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?** "

" **YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!** "

Soon enough they were both drawn to familiar voice from within the crowd.

"Hey! Reina-chan! Floyd-san!"

They both turned to see a young boy with messy green hair with freckles on both of his cheekes, with eyes that were of green too. He had on a large orange backpack as he waved to them while he approached them.

"Oh Izuku-kun!" Reina said as she let go of Floyd.

"Hey Izuku!" Floyd said as he started to wave when he accidentally sprayed his ink at a young girl making her cry.

Reina and Izuku both looked to Floyd just pretty much speechless before the mother of the girl had approached them. " **HEY! DID YOU JUST SPRAY INK ON MY LITTLE GIRL!?** " The mother yelled at Floyd.

Floyd had stammered as he said to the woman, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Oh boy he did it again…" Izuku said as a sweat dropped from his head.

"You really gotta learn how to control it." Reina said to Floyd.

Floyd couldn't help but say, "It's not like they have caps ya know?!"

Izuku just pulled Floyd away as the woman started to scold him, "Come on let's just hurry up and get to school."

The three of them quickly went down the block just as the woman still yelled at poor Floyd.

* * *

 _ **The green haired boy is named Izuku Midoriya, he's in the same year and class as me and Floyd. I met him when I was just starting out in middle school.**_

 _ **Before I enrolled I didn't think I would be capable of making friends because of what I had, but I was proven wrong when I met him.**_

 _ **The reason? It was because he was like me in a way; he was outcasted.**_

 _ **You see, he was one of the few people that was born without a Quirk in other words, he was Quirkless.**_

 _ **Many would say that he was unlucky.**_

 _ **Because of this people around him had made fun of him for it. I didn't think it was fair how they thought of him, just because he was Quirkless.**_

 _ **Luckily I wasn't one to judge, and we were quick to become friends on the first day of school, as was Floyd-kun when I introduced him in our second year.**_

* * *

The three of them walked down the street, just on their way to the school, until they're attention was drawn to a crowd. They soon saw what appeared to be a large man with a shark face on top of a subway train station, wreaking havoc just in the opposite direction of where they were heading. Midoriya's eyes brightened at the sight of this when he saw a couple of people fighting against the giant man.

"Oh boy, a Villain." Reina said, "Looks like people are gonna be late getting to work today."

"Not to mention the traffic is gonna be a nightmare for awhile." Floyd had added.

"Come on!" Izuku said running in the direction of where the Villain was, "Who knows what kind of a Pro Hero is going to show up this time around!"

Reina couldn't help but smile at Midoriya's enthusiasm, "You're such a dork." She said before running after him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Floyd yelled as he started to run after them.

When they had arrived they managed to get through the crowd to the front to watch up close. Midoriya's eyes had gone wide as the crowds eyes laid upon a couple of hero's; one being of a large bulky man with two heavy metal bracelets with a black and yellow stripe pattern, one by the name Death Arms, and the other being of a man that looked to have woodlike features one by the name of Kamui.

Floyd had cheered as they watched Kamui attack, " **ALRIGHT!** **YEAH! GO GET'EM KAMUI!** "

"Man, I forget how amazing heroes like these are." Reina said.

Izuku had gotten out his book as he started to take down notes; Reina couldn't help but notice. "Wow, you breaking down the notes already?" She said.

"That was fast bro..." Floyd said.

They watched as Kamui jumped onto of the roof of the station annoying the villain.

"Using your skills for evil purposes when people are trying to get to work, while committing theft and assault." They heard Kamui say to the villain, "You truly are evil incarnate! Time for you to be punished!"

Izuku's eyes brightened when he saw his arms turn to branches as was Floyd, while Reina herself looked confused by this.

"What kind of a move is that?" Reina asked.

Floyd looked to her with disbelief, "Please tell me you're joking?"

"That's his famous special move!" Izuku added as he continued to write, "The Absolute Preemitive Confinement Lacquered Chains Poison!"

"That name seems pretty long for just one move." Reina said.

Floyd said to Reina, "I'm sure it's just as fine!"

The Villian found himself surrounded in branches; and just when it was about to entrap the Villain-

" **CANON CANYON!** "

A giant woman suddenly came flying kicking the Villain in the side of his stomach making him fall off the track and leaving everyone stunned; though the guys started to have their faces turn red, Midoriya & Floyd included when they realized who the hero was. It was a woman named Mount. Lady.

Reina couldn't help but slap herself in her face when she saw the many camera people taking pictures mostly being of men. "Oh you're kidding me…" She said

"Giant Woman..." Floyd said in awe as his nose started to bleed.

"Eyes off, you pervert!" Reina said as she hit him on the head.

"Ow! Hey! Can't I dream?" Floyd asked.

"Not with what you dream up you can't!" She countered.

He couldn't help but argue, "Hey! I'm only 14, I have only a couple of years till I'm an old fart!"

"You guys come on don't argue." Izuku said as he continued to write, specifically about Mount. Lady

Mount. Lady seemed to enjoyed all the attention, just as the camera people gathered around, Izuku was going through his notes, but he was mutter loudly to himself, "Hertransformationisquitepopularwiththecrowdandit's reallygreatwithindividualitybutwhenyouconsiderthedamagecausedinthecity,canyoufearabad cost-benefitratioandlimitationstocome?..."

"Uhh dude?" Floyd asked as he waved his left hand in his face.

"Stop, think of the children." Reina said.

Izuku soon stopped when he looked to his watch, " **AGH! GUYS! WE'VE GOT FIVE MINUTES UNTIL THE FIRST BELL RINGS!** "

" **WHAT!?** " Reina yelled, " **ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? WE WASTED THAT MUCH TIME!?** "

Floyd shouted as he started to run ahead, " **I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE GONE EARLY!** "

The three of them started to run down the block minding the people that were in their way. " **OH GOD WE'RE SO DEAD!** " Reina yelled, " **SCRUFFY IS NEVER GONNA LET ME LIVE THIS DOWN!** "

" **LET'S HOPE WE CAN GET THERE ON TIME!** " Izuku yelled as he held onto his notebook.

Floyd picked up his pace as he shouted to the skies, " **MAN, I SO BLAME YOU REINA-CHAN!** "

" **PUT A SOCK IN IT AND RUN!** " Reina yelled.

" **WE CAN MAKE IT!** " Izuku exclaimed, " **WE CAN MAKE IT!** "

* * *

Needless to say they didn't make it as all three of them received a scolding from the teacher before class began. Both Reina and Floyd had their heads down the most of the time in class before they picked them up eventually due to the teachers nagging at them. It was just halfway through the school day as the students listened more to the lesson; that is except for Reina and Izuku, who were both in their own world, with Reina drawing in her sketchbook as well as Floyd via his quirk while Izuku was writing in his note book again.

"Alright then students!" The teacher said, "If this had been any other world I would say that this would be the time to think about your futures and hand out these career aspiration documents."

The teacher pulled out a pile of papers as he said this, before he tossed them in the air, "But there's no need for that since all of you want to be heroes!"

The students cheered as most used their Quirks to show their ambition, with Floyd included, while Izuku raised his hand. Though only two students didn't seem to want to use their Quirks, that was Reina herself and one more student in particular.

Floyd cheered on by saying, "Alright, hero's!"

"Well, well." The teacher said amused, "It seems that everyone here has wonderful Quirks, but please be aware that outside establishment is against the rules."

A student in particular had bursted out laughing at this remark, drawing the attention of every student in the classroom.

"Hey teach!" A young man with spiky blonde hair and red eyes who was leaning back in his seat had said, "Don't put me in the same bag as these extras! I really don't intend to make buddy-buddy with a bunch of rejects."

Reina turned to the young boy who had just sat behind her while everyone else seemed to have raged over what he was saying.

" **WHAT THE HELL KATSUKI!?** "

" **THAT IS SO UNCOOL!** "

" **YOU WANNA FIGHT!? WANNA GO!?** "

" **LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!** "

" **BRING IT ON YOU SECOND RATERS!** " The blonde spiky haired kid named Katsuki yelled, " **I CAN TAKE YOU ON IN MY SLEEP!** "

" **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SECOND RATER'S, YOU YELLOW HAIRED TRIGGER HAPPY FREAK?!** " Floyd shouted.

Katsuki yelled at Floyd, " **WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, INKHEAD?!** "

* * *

 _ **That right there last but not least, is Katsuki Bakugou, another friend of mine, and Floyd's rival. I've known him about as long as I've known Izuku-kun, though to be frank, he's known him longer than I have.**_

 _ **Both him and Izuku-kun grew up together in the same neighborhood, and they both refer to each other through a certain nickname. Izuku-kun's is Deku, and Bakugou-kun's is Kaa-chan from what I'm told at least. They're still friendly uh… Ish?**_

 _ **Their relationship is a bit complicated.**_

 _ **Bakugou-kun's Quirk is he can make explosions from his hands, but funny thing is he's known for his explosive personality, and by that I mean he's short tempered with everyone he comes across.**_

 _ **Well everyone except me.**_

 _ **I'm not sure why but he acts strange when I'm around or even when I'm in the same room with him. I mean that he weirdly clams up whenever I go to talk to him, and sometimes he's just frozen when I approach him. Sometimes I find him running the other way when I say something nice which is out of character for him.**_

 _ **Seriously I can't figure out the guy.**_

 _ **Huh? You wanna know what my Quirk is?**_

 _ **Uh… I'll tell you about it later.**_

* * *

Floyd yelled back from Katsuki as he stood from his chair, " **YOU HEARD ME! UNLESS ALL THAT EXPLODING MUST HAVE MADE YOU LOSE YOUR HEARING!** "

" **BRING IT, YA BASTARD!** " Katsuki yelled as he stood up from his seat, " **I'LL TAKE YOU ON ANY DAY OF THE WEEK!** "

Floyd yelled while preparing himself, " **OH HO HO! YOU'RE ON BAKUGOU!** "

The students cheered at Katsuki and Floyd, most of them had chanted the words fight as they banged their desks. Reina soon stood up from her seat before saying, " **COME ON YOU TWO, KNOCK IT OFF!** If you wanna fight you can take it outside, but not in here! Show some courtesy for the rest of us that aren't looking for a trip to the hospital today!"

Floyd said to Reina as he stuck his tongue out, "He started it!"

Katsuki on the other hand, couldn't utter a word as his face turned red, when Reina looked to him before he sat back down in his seat. Most of the students had gone ooh or snickered at the way that Katsuki acted while Reina was left clueless as to why they were laughing in the first place as she sat back down; the teacher soon shouted at Floyd, "Aihara-san! Please restrain yourself!"

"Yes sir." Floyd said as he sat back down; most of the other students couldn't help but snicker.

The teacher soon cleared his throat before saying to Katsuki, "On that note, Bakugou-san, I see that you want to enter the UA academy don't you?"

Many of the students gasped at this as they looked to Katsuki.

"Him? UA?" Floyd asked "No way!"

"You mean that National School?" One of the students said, "That school is really hard to get into!"

"Not to mention their acceptance rates is really low!" Another student had added.

"That's exactly why you guys are just a bunch of extra's!" Katsuki said before he jumped onto his desk, "I aced the mock test with flying colors! I'm the only in this school who could possibly get into the UA! I'll surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name will be inscribed on the top list of earners!"

The teacher looked through the papers and he was surprised to see who else was trying to get into the UA. "Oh, it looks like Nouki-san is looking to get into the UA too." The teacher added.

The students looked to Reina surprised, while Katsuki looked down on her with his face turning a little red again. Whispers from the other students could be heard among most of them, while Izuku and Floyd looked to Reina with worry as she started to draw in her sketchbook again.

"She wants to go to the UA too?"

"I bet Katsuki is really happy about that!"

"Yeah, look at his face, he's all red!"

"She's never shown her Quirk before right? Is a person like that even allowed?"

"Would they even accept someone like her?"

"I bet she doesn't even have a Quirk, she's just doing it so others can take pity on her."

"What a manipulative jerk."

"They should probably ban her from going to the UA all together."

Reina did her best to block them out but her hand had shook slightly at what the other students were saying. It wasn't long before Floyd and even Katsuki yelled to get the students to shut up.

"It's not like you turds wanna go too." Floyd shouted.

"Butt off half-breed!" One of the students said

"What are ya? Her boyfriend or something?" Another one teased

" **SHUT UP, EXTRAS!** " Katsuki joined.

"Aww Katsuki's in love with Reina too!" One of the students said before he made kissing sounds.

" **I'M NOT, YOU SECOND RATERS!** " Katsuki yelled with his face turning red like a cherry.

Floyd had added, " **HE'S RIGHT! HE'S NOT!** "

" **DON'T ANSWER FOR ME, INKHEAD!** " Katsuki shouted with his face still red.

The teacher decided not to make a big deal out of it as he looked through the papers more, "What's this?" The teacher said before taking a closer look, "You want to go to UA, Aihara-san?" Most of the students to looked to Aihara with even more surprised looks on their faces.

"Wha? The Half-Breed too?!"

"Awww, both of Reina's boyfriends want to go to the UA!"

"Why not go to an art school?"

"His Quirk is not hero material!"

"That Quirk is manga artist material!"

Floyd immediately countered by saying, with a confident smile, "Says the peeps who have useless quirks!"

" **WHAT WAS THAT?!** "

" **YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN KATSUKI!** "

"You starting a fight?!"

"He thinks he's _**SO SPECIAL**_ because he discovered his Quirk early back in America!"

"Leave it to Reina's boyfriend to look down on us!"

Floyd yelled in denial, "I'm not her boyfriend you dinguses!"

" **SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I BLOW YOU UP!** " Katsuki yelled at Floyd.

Floyd yelled back at Katsuki, "I wanna see you try!"

The teacher noticed one more form, written by someone very familiar to the class. "Oh yeah, now I remember." The teacher said, "Midoriya-san wanted to go to UA too right?"

By this point Katsuki froze where he stood as well as everyone else in the class, except for Reina and Floyd. "Oh boy…" Reina said knowing exactly what was coming next.

Floyd added as he sat down, "This is not gonna end well…"

Just as this was said, all of the students started to laugh hysterically at the thought of Izuku going to the UA. "Hey lay off of him will ya!?" Reina said as she tried to get them to stop laughing, "It's not funny!"

"Are you serious!? Him going to the UA!?"

"No way! That's hilarious!"

"You can't get into the hero course just by studying! What are ya, stupid!?"

Izuku got up from his seat as he said, "H-hold on they got rid of that rule! There's just no precedent-"

Izuku was cut off suddenly when he was sent flying to the back of the room thanks to Katsuki's Quirk, making everyone in the room jump at this as his desk blew up.

"Hey Deku!" Katsuki yelled as his hands were seen smoking, "You're below these second raters! You're Quirkless! Do you even think you can stand in the same ring as me!?"

Izuku started to back up as he stammered, "N-No! Wa-wait Kaa-chan! It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything! Believe me!" He took a deep breath before he started to explain himself, "It's just been my goal since I was a kid. And, well… I'm not gonna know unless I try…"

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNLESS YOU TRY!?** " Katsuki yelled with his hands smoking again, " **ARE YOU TAKING THE TEST FOR FUN!? WHAT THE HELL CAN YOU EVEN DO!? YOU'RE QUIRKLESS!** "

"Hey!" Reina said as she stood in front of Izuku, making Katsuki freeze up again, "That's enough Bakugou-kun! You don't know what he's capable of doing! Who knows he might even just surprise you all when the entrance exams come on!"

Katsuki tried to say something or even just yell at Reina, but couldn't as his face flushed with red again; it wasn't long before Floyd joined in as he said, "Yeah, trigger happy explosion boy! Pick on someone your own size!"

" **OH THAT'S IT, INKHEAD!** " Katsuki yelled with his rage coming back and his hands in combat position, " **YOU'RE GOING DOWN!** "

Floyd shouted as he posed with his pens and pencils like wolverine. " **BRING IT, BAKUGOU!** "

The teacher had exclaimed, " **HEY NO FIGHTING! CLASS IS STILL GOING ON!** "

Reina rolled her eyes as she helped Izuku up off the ground, "Men, they're always so complicated."

* * *

 _ **Now, in case you have all been wondering, yes these things tend to happen like everyday of the week. Floyd-kun is the one that tends to start the fight as you can plainly tell. To be perfectly blunt,**_ **sometimes Bakugou-kun is the one that starts the fire if you know what I mean; Figuratively and literally of course.**

 _ **I know what you're thinking, you talked about everyone else, but I want to know more about you Reina. And usually this would be the part where I tell you my whole life story right?**_

 _ **Honestly, I wish there was something to tell.**_

 _ **The truth is, I don't really know much about myself.**_

 _ **My childhood wasn't all that it was cracked up to be like most of the quote unquote normal kids. I spent most of my young years recovering in a hospital. Why you may ask?**_

 _ **Same as answer as before, I don't know.**_

 _ **I don't know if I was there since I was born, or if I was in some sort of an accident, but I tell you, it still bothers me to even this day.**_

 _ **It was because of my Quirk, that I couldn't go to an orphanage in the city, so a couple of certain people (Not the Government, mind you) put me with a Pro-Hero and he became my Guardian, when I was six; to tell you the truth, my Guardian was the closest thing I had to a father, despite how strict he can be.**_

 _ **I know you want to know about my Quirk, but like I said, I'll tell you about it later.**_

* * *

It wasn't long before the school day came to an end, and everyone started to pack up and either headed home or went to hang out with friends. Floyd of course was getting scolded by the teacher for picking a fight again, and Reina had just finished packing up and went to meet with Izuku. She noticed he was on his phone as he approached him.

"Whatcha doing, Izuku-kun?" Reina asked before looking over his shoulder; she saw that it was the info on the fight they had seen this morning, "We just saw that hours ago, how come you're looking through it?"

"I want to put this information in my notebook when I get back home." Izuku replied as he placed his phone in his pocket, "I gotta be ready if I want to go to the UA."

"Speaking of which, mind if I eat dinner at your place again?" Reina asked, "Scruffy's gonna be home late and I have no idea how to cook as you know."

"Oh sure, I could use an outside opinion." Izuku replied, "Wait, what about Floyd-san and Kaa-chan?"

"Truth be told I need some help studying for the upcoming exam." Reina said, "And you're the only smartest person I know when it comes to practical, so I figured you could show me a few things. Plus you know those two…"

Izuku couldn't help but turn red from embarrassment as he said, "Aw Reina-chan! Knock it off!""

Just before Izuku could put his notebook back in his bag it was taken right out of his hands; this was courtesy of Katsuki himself. "Hey, I still got a bone to pick you Deku." Katsuki said.

"Hey whatcha got there Katsuki?" One of the students said. Katsuki didn't say anything as he showed them Izuku's notebook.

"For the future?" One of the students read, before they started to laugh, "Seriously? That's hilarious!"

"You're such a freaking dork!" The other had said.

"Hey come on, back off!" Reina said specifically to the two students behind Katsuki.

"Yeah, I mean, it's nothing important so please just give it back!" Izuku begged.

Though instead of Katsuki giving the book back he instead blew up the book burning it slightly, causing Izuku to scream and Reina's eyes widened in shock. " **THAT'S TOO CRUEL!** " Izuku exclaimed.

"Okay, Bakugou-kun you've proved your point." Reina said, "Now come on, give Izuku-kun his book back please?"

Once more instead of giving the book back, he instead threw out the open window catching Izuku and Reina by surprise.

" **WHAT!?** " Izuku exclaimed.

" **THE HELL MAN!?** " Reina yelled.

"Listen here and listen good Deku." Katsuki said ignoring Reina completely, "Most top first string heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want the shine of being able to be called on-" For a moment Katsuki looked to Reina, his face was seen turning a little red again, which Reina didn't seem to notice before he continued, "-One of the students to make it to UA from this mediocre junior high school. I mean, I'm a perfectionist!"

"One of?" Reina said with her head tilting slightly as she was a bit confused; the two students behind him snickered at the way she looked.

"So anyway…" Katsuki said, as he placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder as his hand smoked a little, "... Don't apply to the UA nerd."

Izuku shook slightly as Katsuki left to go exit the classroom, along with the other two students; Reina went to comfort Izuku, by patting him on the head.

"Come on you should at least say something back." One of the students said.

"Don't say that. He's pathetic." The other had said, "He still can't face reality."

"Okay that's it." Reina said as she started to rummage through her pockets, taking out a pair of brass knuckles as she put them on her hands, "Hey Izuku-kun? Wait here a second."

* * *

Floyd came walking back from the teacher's office stomping angrily and with slight fear as they had just contacted his family. "Oh man, my mom and sister are going to kill me…" Floyd said as he ran his hand through his hair, "... It's bad enough that they scold me for me being tardy, now I can only imagine the punishment that they have in store for me! This can't get any worse…"

Just as this was said, two of his classmates came flying out of the classroom, with bruises on their faces, while Katsuki himself stood there in shock.

Floyd looked and saw that Reina was rubbing a pair of brass knuckles together with an angry look on her face.

"And it got worse…" Floyd said not surprised to see Reina in her pissed off state.

"You mind saying that again ya bastards?" Reina said with an angry smile on her face.

" _Oh man! Normally I would approve of Bakugou getting his ass kicked but only if it was me!_ " Floyd thought to himself.

The student yelled to Reina as his nose bleed, " **HEY WHAT THE HELL?!** "

The other yelled, "Don't think we won't fight back because you are a girl!"

"What? You too chicken to try?" Reina asked with a taunting smile, "Come at me bro!"

" _She's really getting into this…_ " Izuku and Katsuki thought at the same time.

"Reina! Knock it off!" Floyd shouted. "You're just asking for the school to suspend you!"

The student growled before he went to throw a punch at her.

"Gah! Oh man!" Floyd shouted with the flick of his wrist. He used his quirk to blind one of the students.

" **GAH**! You damn Half-Breed!" The student yelled.

"Oi, Inkhead! The hell are you doing?!" Katsuki shouted.

" **SHUT UP!** I'll kick your ass later!" Floyd shouted "Right now, I'm taking Reina out of this situation!"

Floyd picked Reina up just like picking up boxes, and started to run down the hall with Izuku in tow.

"H-Hey! Floyd-kun! Put me down!" Reina shouted as she trashed about.

" **I'M GONNA BE SICK!** " Izuku exclaimed as Floyd ran at supersonic speed.

Floyd pointed to Katsuki as he shouted " **WHEN I COME BACK YOU BETTER BE READY FOR OUR FIGHT, BAKUGOU!** "

" **SCREW YOU TO HELL YOU DAMNED INKHEAD!** " Katsuki yelled as he flipped him off. The students groaned from Reina's attacks as one of them said, "Man, I think she knocked my tooth out…"

* * *

- _ **Minutes After Running**_ -

The three of them were walking down the road on their way to Izuku's house after they had retrieved his hero notebook from the koi fish pond that was provided from the school. Though Floyd was seen with a bump on his head courtesy of Reina and her brass knuckles as she looked through Izuku's notebook.

"Well at least the damage doesn't look that bad. You can still read it." Reina said as she handed the book back to Izuku, "I swear Bakugou-kun sometimes takes things too far."

"You could have let me kicked his butt for me." Floyd said as he rubbed his head.

"Look I know he can be a jerk and stuck up about himself, but he's still good friend to me." Reina told Floyd, "That and he gives me good combat advice. You should probably look into it yourself since you want to take the hero course in UA."

"Says the girl that had her guardian teach her judo, when she was ten!" Floyd said.

"Correction, I was seven and half, and it was mixed-martial arts." She corrected as she bonked him on the head where his bump was, "You okay, Izuku-kun?"

Izuku took a deep breath as he asked the two of them, "I don't know. Do you guys… Think I'm cut out for the UA?"

Reina and Floyd looked to each other before looking to Izuku.

Floyd had happily responded with as he patted him on the shoulder, "Of course dude! Forget those turdlets!"

Reina had added, "He's right. Don't be afraid of what others think of you. Don't let them fill you with doubt! Floyd-kun and I think you have what it takes to be the first Hero without a Quirk! After all you got that handy notebook don't you?"

Izuku's expression brightened up at what Reina and Floyd said; he made his hand into a fist as he looked to the sky, "You're right Reina-chan! Floyd-san!" Izuku said biting his bottom lip, "I shouldn't worry about what other people think! I'll have my head held high and move forward with my goal!"

"That's the spirit, Izuku-kun!" Reina exclaimed as she held her fist in the air, " **CAN I GET AN AMEN!?** "

" **YEAH**!" Floyd yelled before looking at Reina with a confused look, "Wait, what?"

Reina turned red with embarrassment before replying, "Sorry, I've been playing too much of Bendy and the Ink Machine."

Izuku looked confused by this while Floyd slapped himself in the face, "... Idiot…"

They continued to walk down the road before Floyd brought up a question, "So how are we gonna do this?'

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked curiously.

"Would you care elaborate?" Reina asked.

Floyd had replied, "I mean where are we gonna get started on this becoming first superhero without Quirks thing?."

"That's true…" Izuku said before he turned to Reina, "Reina-chan? You've seen UA for yourself right? Do you have an idea on what the entrance exams is gonna be like?"

"Well, no, I've only been there when I was kid and when Scruffy was to lazy to find a daycare." Reina replied, "Who knows what kind of stuff they do, for the entrance exams."

Floyd had said to Reina, "Are you serious right now?"

"Dead serious." She said bonking on the head again where his bump was.

Floyd couldn't help but yell at Reina, " **DUDE!** That's three times you done that today!"

Reina completely ignored Floyd as she said to Izuku, "Now that you mention it, I get by without my Quirk thanks to my black belt in Mixed Martial Arts. Why don't I train you to do close combat?"

"Are you sure you're not gonna go 'Terminator' on him?" Floyd joked

" **TERMINATOR!?** " Izuku exclaimed.

Reina kicked him in the back causing him to land in a pile of cherry blossom petals before saying, "No, you dingus!" She soon turned to Izuku with a smile on her face, "I can teach you a few basics."

Izuku looked to Reina unsure, "Are you sure that's alright?"

"Don't worry about it Izuku-kun. You gotta be able to pass that entrance exam somehow, I mean… It's not like anyone could just magically give you a Quirk right?" Reina said before laughing.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Izuku said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

Floyd had added as he got himself up "I know right? What is this a Shonen Jump Manga or something?"

The three of them walked into a tunnel as they discussed on how they could help Izuku they didn't take notice of what looked to be a monster made of slime coming up behind them. The only that seemed to have noticed was Reina as she stopped in her tracks which had gotten the attention of Izuku and Floyd.

"Reina-chan?" Floyd asked, "What is it?"

"Do you guys, smell something?" Reina asked the two of them.

"Smell wha-" Izuku asked before screaming at what was behind Reina.

" **WHAT?!"** Floyd shouted as he got his pens and pencils ready.

Reina wondered what Izuku was screaming about until she felt something drip on her shoulder. She slowly looked up and saw that it was what looked to be a man that was made of slime with eyes of red and human teeth smiling down on them. Reina gasped as she jumped back before exclaiming, " **A VIL-VILLAIN!?** "

The man made out of slime chuckled, eyeing Izuku in particular, "A medium-sized invisibility cloak… You'll do just fine for me!"

" **WHAT DO WE DO!?** " Izuku exclaimed as he remained frozen.

"I got this!" Floyd shouted as he started to draw out a katana from his sketch book. It seemed to have come out of the paper as it landed in his hand. Floyd yelled as he ran towards the villain, " **TAKE THIS!** "

He sliced the man in two, but it didn't seem to do much as his halves were put back together, "What the hell was that, kid?"

Floyd tried to reply to the Villain but had started to stammer, "Wha-What! That normally works! U-Unless. Oh… Crap…"

" **GET OUT OF MY WAY!** " The Villain yelled. He batted Floyd to the side causing him to the hit the wall and pass out before his sword reverted to ink.

" **FLOYD-SAN!** " Izuku exclaimed.

Reina quickly grabbed Izuku's wrist and started to pull him to the end of the tunnel. " **COME ON WE GOTTA GO!** " She yelled as she started to run with him.

" **WAIT! WHAT ABOUT FLOYD-SAN?!** " Izuka yelled, " **WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM THERE!** "

Before Reina could say anything, the Villain made of slime caught them by surprise when he threw himself on top of them. Reina ended up flying out of the slime Villians body along with Izuku's book and she ended up hitting the wall. She went to stand up but she let out a gasp when she saw that the slime Villain was forcing his way into Izuku's mouth.

" **IZUKU-KUN!** " Reina exclaimed as she saw how much pain he was in.

"Now calm down little girl." The Slime Villain said, "I'm just going to take over his body. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds. He'll feel better soon."

Reina stood there in shock as she watched Izuku struggled to get free. He tried to loosen his grip on him but it proved to be no use. "You shouldn't even try kid." The Slime Villain said amused, "I'm all fluid, you can't touch me as seen from your other friend earlier."

" **WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT YOU BASTARD!** " Reina yelled.

She broke out her brass knuckles once more before she charged at the Villain with full speed. She punched the Slime Villain in the gut, though she soon found herself sinking into his body and she started to struggle. The Slime Villain said still amused, "Huh looks like you wanna join your friend after all!"

"Let me- _ **MMF!**_ " Reina exclaimed before she started to choke on the slime. She tried to find air as her body sank further and further into the Villain's body. "I appreciate the help, you two are my hero." The Slime Villain said, "I never thought that _**he**_ would come into the city, but you'll provide me a ticket out of here."

Reina continued to struggle as she found herself losing conscious, " _Damn it…!_ " Reina thought to herself, "... _I can't focus… It's hard to breath…_ " She looked over to Izuku as she saw that he had already passed out, " _... Izuku… Kun…_ "

Before the Slime Villain could finish them off, a manhole cover was thrown in his direction as it had just missed him. He turned around and saw that it was someone that he knew all too well.

"It's alright, young ones!" A voice had said, "For I am here!"

The Slime Villain shrunk while who was struggling to keep her eyes open had tried to see who the person was.

" _Who is that…? A pro hero…?_ "

She heard what sounded to be an explosion, she supposed it was the Slime Villain attacking whoever came to save them. Another explosion had followed before she heard-

" **TEXAS SMASH!** " The voice had yelled.

The impact caused the Slime Villain to implode just as Reina finally passed out.

* * *

" _ **...Over here! I found someone!"**_

" _ **Be careful of her Quirk… She's dangerous…"**_

" _ **... No one can know… The less people know… The better…"**_

" _ **Someone… Please save me."**_

Reina felt someone rapidly hitting her on the face as she started to come to. It wasn't long before she heard a familiar voice speak to her.

"If you don't wake up I might have to use mouth-to mouth...or draw on your face.."

Reina felt herself flinch at this before she kneed Floyd right in the stomach causing him to shriek out of surprise. "Very funny Floyd-kun…" Reina said as she sat up.

"It was joke!" Floyd shouted, "Plus you might cracked more of my ribs..."

It wasn't long before she heard the voice from the tunnel again, "Now, now young lady, you don't have to be so rough with your friend, not after I saved your lives!"

Reina froze when she realized that the voice had sounded familiar. She turned and saw a familiar bulky man with yellow blonde hair standing before her, Floyd and Izuku who had sat there in complete and utter shock. She couldn't believe it, but it was-

" **ALL MIGHT!?** " Both Reina and Izuku had exclaimed out of shock and surprise.

Floyd had added with a smile, "The World's Greatest Hero!"

"I'm glad you're all okay!" All Might had said, "Sorry 'bout getting you all caught up in my Villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place." He took a moment to laugh to himself before continuing, "But you were all a big help! Thanks!"

Floyd said to All Might with his thumb up, "No problem!"

"How are you not freaked out by this!?" Reina yelled.

Floyd simply replied, "Dude! My mom and dad are Pro Heroes! They take me to these things back in America!"

"Even so-!?" Reina tried to say.

It wasn't long before Izuku started to fidget around, as he looked through his pockets, "Oh an autograph! I need you to sign-" He soon noticed his notebook had been nearby, "-My book!"

He picked up the notebook and opened to what he thought was an empty page, but it was now it had All Might written across the whole two pages.

" **HE ALREADY DID!?** " Reina and Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd had said to Izuku as he patted him on the shoulder, "Huh, that's a pro hero for ya.."

" **THANK YOU SO MUCH!** " Izuku couldn't help yell as he bowed rapidly, " **IT WILL BE AN HEIRLOOM! A FAMILY TREASURE!** "

"Okay!" All Might said as he showed his thumb. He than patted his pocket that was of a empty soda bottle that had the Slime Villain inside "Now young children, I have to take this guy to the police station. See you again on the other side of the screen!"

The three of them looked surprised at this.

"Wait you're leaving?" Reina asked.

"Already?" Izuku said.

Floyd had also added, "You just got here!"

"True! But pros are constantly fighting enemies and time!" All Might said as he started to stretch.

"But…" Izuku said before he mumbled to himself; Only Reina and Floyd heard him, "They're still things I want to ask…"

Floyd had whispered, "Dude, louder!"

"He's not gonna hear you!" Reina added, before her face lit up, "Wait… I have an idea."

All Might squatted as he prepared himself to jump, "Well then… **I'M COUNTING ON YOU AND YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!** "

With that All Might jumped high into the air as he was flying through the sky. Though it wasn't long before he realized that there was something heavy on his leg. He saw that Reina, Floyd and Izuku were holding on for dear life as they couldn't help but scream.

" **I IMMEDIATELY REGRET HAVING THIS IDEA!** " Reina yelled through the wind.

" **I CAN'T DIE! I HAVE TO BEAT UP BAKUGOU LATER!** " Floyd shouted

" **THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT?!** " She yelled.

" **I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK AGAIN!** " Izuku exclaimed.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" All Might said as he tried to get them off, "Let me go! Your fanaticism is too much!"

" **WELL WE WOULD LET GO! BUT WE'RE KIND OF HIGH IN THE AIR RIGHT NOW AND WE WOULD QUITE LITERALLY FALL TO OUR DEATHS!** " Reina pointed out.

"Oh, good point." All Might said as he stopped what he was doing.

Floyd couldn't help but yell at All Might, " **IS THERE ANY CHANCE YOU WANT TO STOP NOW?!** "

" **THERE'S ACTUALLY SOMETHING I WANTED TO ASK YOU!** " Izuku yelled, " **IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!** "

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" All Might said, "Just close your eyes and mouth in the meantime!"

They did as they were told as they tightened their grip on All Might, leaving an awkward silence between the four of them. They didn't realize that All Might had started to cough a little.

Eventually they landed on the roof of a building where the three of them managed to catch their breath and get their thoughts together.

"Oh my God… I thought I was going to die…" Reina said in-between breaths.

Floyd had said taking deep breaths, "My life flashed before my eyes for a sec."

"Tha-That was scary…" Izuku stammered.

"Good grief." All Might said, "If you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down. I am seriously out of time so I really must be going."

"Wait!" Reina yelled, "Please, my friend would like to-"

"No, I will not wait!" All Might said cutting her off.

Floyd had tried to say to All Might, "Come on dude. Just one question,"

"Sorry, I have no time to talk!" He said cutting him off.

"Wait!" Izuku said before asking, "Is there a chance I can become a hero even without a Quirk!?"

This time All Might had stopped completely dead in his tracks and once more there was silence. He turned to Izuku who had his head down the whole time as his hands shook slightly.

Izuku spoke up again, "Can someone without a Quirk… Be like you!?"

"Izuku-kun…" Reina said turning to him.

Floyd had commented on Izuku as he patted him on the head, "You did your best"

"Without a Quirk…" All Might soon said to himself. Suddenly All Might felt something in his body snap before smoke began to emerge.

"Oh no!" All Might said, "Holy shit, goddamnit!" The only one who seemed to notice that his body started to smoke up was Floyd.

Floyd tried to get his friends attention as he said, "Uhhh guys…?"

Izuku ignored him as he said, "Well, it might be the reason why I've been asking is because, I don't have a Quirk myself…"

"You see, Izuku-kun has always been made fun of, but he's been working hard so that he can enter the UA." Reina said.

Floyd tried to get their attention again as he said, "Dudes… Something's off."

The two still ignored him as they both continued.

"Maybe that's why…" Izuku said, "... I don't know… But I think saving people is important. I mean saving people with a fearless smile… I want to be the greatest hero in the world like you!"

"See?" Reina said, "You can't say no to a face like that."

" **GUYS!** " Floyd yelled finally getting their attention.

"What!?" Reina exclaimed, "What could be so important?!"

Floyd replied as he pointed to where All Might was, "That."

The two of them turned what looked to be a puff of smoke at first, but when the smoke cleared they saw what looked to be an over skinny man with long limbs and neck; the clothes he wore which was a simple white t-shirt and a pair of green cargo pants were baggy on him, and he had on a frown instead of a smile, and his eyes were revealed to be blue and his hair looked more disheveled than it was before.

This had shocked the three of them as they looked to the man with disbelief.

" **EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!?** " Was all the three of them had screamed.

( _ **Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice Ending-You Only Live Once Performed By YURI! On ICE Feat w. Hatano**_ )


	2. Chapter 2: The Special Kind of Hero

_**Quirks are pretty common nowadays when you live in this kind of a world. But it's as I said, it's still a mystery to how they came to be for humanity.**_

 _ **Though there is something I can tell you… How Quirks are developed.**_

 _ **You see it comes naturally to people in general. Their Quirks usually start showing when they're young, or in some cases they don't show at all, no offense to you Izuku-kun.**_

 _ **But then, you get the third special case, and that's where my Quirk comes in.**_

 _ **You see most kids get their Quirks when they turn four…**_

 _ **Me, however?**_

 _ **I'm one of the few that's had it, since the day they were born.**_

* * *

The Slime Villain one by the name of Sludge opened his eyes to find himself trapped within what he assumed to be a soda bottle. He noticed that he was in an alleyway as he looked around and saw that he was near the Tatooin Shopping district.

"What the hell?" He wondered, "How did I get here?"

He tried to recall what had happened to him, as he tried to move around in the bottle. It wasn't long until he recalled how he ended up the way he was. "That's right…" He said, "All Might must've got me." He growled out of annoyance, "If it weren't for that bastard… Than I would've been home free… I gotta find a way to get back at him… But how…?"

His answer soon came in the form of a voice; Katsuki along with his two classmates came strolling down the alleyway as they were using it to take a shortcut.

"Hey Katsuki?" One of them asked, "Weren't you and Midoriya childhood friends?"

"You went a little overboard today." The other said.

Katsuki merely replied, as he kicked the soda bottle aside, allowing it to pop open, "It's his own fault for getting in the way."

"Don't let it get to you." One of them said.

"How can I not?" Katsuki said, setting fire to a soda can he had been holding before tossing it to the side, "Just watching him pisses me off!"

"I know what doesn't piss you off." The other classmate said.

Katsuki looked to him with a raised eyebrow, "What?" He asked.

"Two words." He said, before the two classmates said at the same time, "Reina Nouki-chan."

Katsuki turned red when he heard her name, " **WH-WHAT!?** " He yelled at the two of them, " **WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?** "

"Come on the others can see it from space." The other said, "She may be tough around the nail, but you gotta admit she's super cute! Face the fact, she's perfect for someone like you."

" **SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!** " Katsuki yelled as he made explosions from his hands.

"Alright, alright no need for that." His classmate said, "Look why don't we go to the arcade for a change of pace?"

"You'll come too, right Katsuki?" The other asked.

Katsuki took a deep breath as to calm himself down before replying, "Fine, whatever."

"In that case why don't we head to the one at the front of the station?" His classmate suggested, "There's lots of prey down there if you know what I mean?"

"You're terrible!" The other said as he snickered.

Katsuki had yelled again, " **HELL NO! IF WE GET CAUGHT, IT'LL END UP ON MY RECORD!** "

"Oh yeah." The Classmate said, "Not to mention Reina-chan's the only one for Katsuki, am I right?"

"I always thought she liked that half-breed, Floyd Aihara?" One of them asked.

" **I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!** " Katsuki yelled again.

Soon enough the two classmate started to shake in fear as they saw something creeping up behind him, which made Katsuki looked to them perplexed. "Hey! Look!" The two of them said. Katsuki soon looked what exactly got them spooked, and saw that the Sludge Villain creeped up to him.

"An invisible cloak with a great Quirk!" He said as he towered over Katsuki, "You'll do nicely!"

Katsuki's eyes widened before the world around him became dark.

* * *

( _ **Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed By Porno Graffitti**_ )

"Maybe that's why…" Izuku said, "... I don't know… But I think saving people is important. I mean saving people with a fearless smile… I want to be the greatest hero in the world like you!"

"See?" Reina said, "You can't say no to a face like that."

" **GUYS!** " Floyd yelled finally getting their attention.

"What!?" Reina exclaimed, "What could be so important?!"

Floyd replied as he pointed to where All Might was, "That."

The two of them turned what looked to be a puff of smoke at first, but when the smoke cleared they saw what looked to be an over skinny man with long limbs and neck; the clothes he wore which was a simple white t-shirt and a pair of green cargo pants were baggy on him, and he had on a frown instead of a smile, and his eyes were revealed to be blue and his hair looked more disheveled than it was before.

This had shocked the three of them as they looked to the man with disbelief.

" **EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!?** " Was all the three of them had screamed.

They couldn't believe that the man that they were looking at right now was really All Might, as he looked to them with a frown. They could almost swear that they had been dreaming; though they wish they had been dreaming since they didn't want to say that what they were looking at was real.

" **WHAT IN THE HELL?!** " Reina exclaimed, " **YOU DEFLATED LIKE A BALLOON!** "

Floyd had also added by yelling, "You almost look like Shaggy from Scooby-Doo!"

Izuku started to look around as he said, "No-Wait, you can't be him! You must be a fake! I mean, All Might is huge and you're skinny!"

"Not to mention you're frowning!" Reina yelled, "All Might doesn't frown! He smiles in the face of danger!"

Floyd had shouted, "Yeah, and his hair! It looks all messed up compared to his!"

All Might let out a sigh before replying, "I assure you, I am All Mi-"

His sentence had been cut off when he spilled out blood from his mouth, which scared Reina, Izuku and Floyd; all the three of them did was scream.

" **HOLY CRAP!** " She yelled, " **HE THREW UP BLOOD!** "

" **OH MY GOD!** " Floyd exclaimed, "He's getting old like my Uncle Takun!"

" **NO WAY!** " Izuku exclaimed.

"Okay, how can I put this…?" All Might said as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "... You know how the guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing to impress others?"

The three of them didn't say anything; they merely nodded their heads in reply.

"It's like that." All Might stated.

" **ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?** " The three of them exclaimed.

"Whoa! Hold up a second!" Floyd said after snapping out of it, "I'm pretty sure that doesn't happen."

Reina slapped herself in the face, "You're right Floyd-kun. It just doesn't add up."

"N-no way, it can't be!" Izuku said, "I mean, Reina-chan has a point about what she said! All Might is fearless! He saves everyone with a smile!"

"He's one of the greatest heroes among heroes!" Reina added.

All Might let out another sigh before he sat himself down, "A fearless smile huh? Young children, now that you've seen me like this, make sure you don't write this up online, or even accidentally."

The three of them looked to each other with confusion, before looking back to All Might. "Back up a minute… You mean to say that no one else knows about this?" Reina asked, "... Just us…?"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say." All Might said, "Just listen to what I tell you…"

All Might had lifted his shirt slightly to show a large scar just along his side, which took the three of them by surprise. "Wha…" Floyd said speechless, "What the hell is that?"

"Pretty nasty, huh?" All Might had said.

"What happened?" Reina asked.

All Might had began to explain, "It's an injury I got five years back. Half of my respiratory systems were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. I've become emaciated due to the repeated surgeries and aftereffects. Right now I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day."

"Three hours?" Izuku said surprised.

"You're… Serious…?" Reina asked.

"Please tell me you're kidding right now..." Floyd stuttered while taking it all in.

"I wish I was young man." All Might had said, "But it's true, every word of it."

Izuku's eyes widened in realization at a certain thought. "Hold on!" Izuku said, "Five years ago… That was when you fought Toxic Chainsaw right?"

"Wait, that Villain!?" Reina said, "The one killed at least two families?!"

"You two are certainly well informed." All Might said, "But a punk like that couldn't beat me. The fight was not made public to the world. I asked that it'd be kept that way."

"No wonder dad didn't tell me about it then…" Floyd said

"Hold on, you mean your dad was there when it happened?" Reina asked.

"You're kidding me!" Izuku said surprised.

"He was." Floyd replied "When he came back to the states, his eyes looked like they saw hell and back, his hands were shaking. He couldn't tell me, mom or my siblings about the incident."

"Are you by any chance talking about Joji Aihara?" All Might asked.

Floyd simply nodded his head in reply before saying, "Yes known as the Hero Lead Zeppel."

All Might nodded too but in understanding before saying, "I see, then… You must be his son, Floyd. No wonder you look so much like him and his wife. I wish we could've met under better circumstances"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Reina said, "... This doesn't make any sense! If you have this condition going on for the past five years, why do you put yourself at risk of being exposed to others especially villains? People that would literally try to kill you?"

"It's simple to why I do it young lady…" All Might replied, "... I want to save people with a smile! The Symbol of Peace cannot be daunted by evil. I smile to show the pressure of heroes and trick the fear inside of me." The three of them gasped at this at the new found information. They didn't want to believe that All Might, this Symbol of Peace was afraid. The great All Might simply afraid and he hides it all behind of smile.

It wasn't long before All Might had continued, "Pros are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say ' _ **You can become a hero even without power.**_ '"

Izuku gasped at this while Reina and Floyd looked to him in shock. All Might stood up with the help of the railing before proceeding out the door, "If you want to help others… Then you could also become a police officer. They're often teased because they get villians delivered to their doorstep, but that's also a fine occupation. It's not a bad dream… But you also have to consider what's realistic young man."

With that he exited the rooftop, leaving Reina, Floyd and a shocked Izuku alone. Floyd looked to Izuku and comforted him by saying, "Come on, Izuku. Let's go."

Reina on the other hand had a face of both rage and disappointment. "Floyd-kun, you mind sticking with Izuku-kun?" Reina said before she went in the same direction that All Might had gone in.

"What are you going to do?" Floyd asked as he continued to comfort Izuku.

Reina didn't answer as she shut the door behind her. She found All Might half-way down the stairs looking worried about something; though she didn't pay no mind to it, she was too enraged by his words to one of her closests friends.

"How can you say that to him!?" Reina exclaimed, getting All Might's attention.

He turned to her, "Young lady? I'm sorry I don't have-"

"No you listen to me!" Reina said as she approached him, "I don't care if you're the Symbol of Peace, you can't just say something like that, especially to someone like Izuku-kun! He's worked harder than everyone else to get into the UA! Not to mention that he's looked up to you ever since he was a little kid! Don't you realize that you crushed his dreams by what you just said!?"

All Might turned to her, "Don't you think I might've said it to protect your friend young lady?"

"By destroying any means he has to reach that goal to become a Hero!? That's a real funny way to help!" She exclaimed angrily, "I don't care what other people say about Izuku-kun! He can be hero even without a Quirk!"

"No offense but how would you know something like that?"

"Because I get by life without relying on my Quirk all the time! And I've been doing just fine without its help! And besides he has something in him that most people would never dream of having!"

"Hold on young la-"

All Might looked at her closely as he couldn't help but wonder why the girl before him looked so familiar."I feel like I've seen you somewhere…" He said before asking, "What's your name again young lady?"

"It's Reina!" She replied, "My name is Reina Nouki!"

All Might's eyes widened in shock when he realization when he heard her name. he came to realize why she had looked oddly familiar; Reina noticed the change in his eyes as her expression fell from her face. "Wait a minute." All Might started to say, "I know you, your—"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Their attention was drawn to explosion outside; they looked outside the window and saw smoke coming from the Tatooin distract. "What was that?" Reina said, "A Villain?"

"No…" All Might said as he shook slightly, "Don't tell me-!"

Before Reina knew it, All Might had dashed down the stairs heading towards the exit just downstairs. "Hey wait!" Reina exclaimed as she ran after him, "I still need to talk to you!"

* * *

- _ **Tatooin Shopping District**_ -

Many of the people ran away screaming from the Villain that had been attacking the shopping district. Not only that but fire had surrounded. The Sludge Villain stood tall and intimidating to many as Katsuki struggled to get free and to get the Villain to stop using his Quirk. A group of Pro Heroes had arrived on the scene, one of them being Death Arms, and the other being Floyd's father, one known by many, Lead Zeppel.

They were shocked to see how fast the fire had spread, but they were more shocked to see Katsuki in the Sludge Villain's body.

"It's taken a child hostage!?" Lead Zeppel exclaimed.

" **YOU DAMN COWARD!** " Death Arms yelled as he charged at the villian.

He threw a powerful punch into the Sludge Villains stomach. Though it didn't seem to have no effect as his fist started to think into his body.

"What the-!?" Death Arms exclaimed as he struggled to get free, "What is this!? I can't grab a hold on him!"

Instead of the Sludge Villain absorbing the hero he instead tossed him to the side roughly as he hit the iron gate of a store that was nearby.

" **DEATH ARMS!** " Lead Zeppel exclaimed, before he and the other heroes dodged the Sludge Villain.

The Sludge Villain merely laughed, "Don't come near me if you want the boy to live."

With a cry, Katsuki managed to get his mouth free and let out a scream, " **I WON'T-!** " He shouted as he struggled, " **-LET SEWAGE LIKE THIS SALLOW ME!** **YOU LITTLE-** "

Katsuki tried to use his Quirk to break free creating a shockwave and setting more flames on the ground, but even than it seemed to have no effect on the Sludge Villain.

"What power!" The Sludge Villain said with a smile, "I've hit the jackpot! With this Quirk and power, I can get revenge on that guy!"

The crowd couldn't help but watch as they had stayed behind as the Pro Heroes did their work. Though they were praying for the safety of the young student, many were more interested in the Villain that laid in front of the Pro Heroes.

"Woah, what's that?!"

"It must be a big shot Villain!"

"Oh! She's here! The rookie Hero Mount. Lady!"

Just as they said, Mount Lady came rushing into the scene, though she had stopped when she realized something as she arrived. Lead Zeppel asked Mount Lady as he got people out of the fire, "What's wrong!?"

"I can't move in one lane! It needs to be at least two lanes!" Mount Lady exclaimed.

" **YOU'RE KIDDING!?** " Lead Zeppel exclaimed.

Kamui managed to grab ahold of five people before he started to dart out through the fire and towards where the crowd was. "I'm not good when it comes to explosions!" Kamui said, "I'll leave it to someone else for today!"

"Thanks for that!" A Hero one by the name of Backdraft did his best to put out the fires, "I have my hands full with fighting the fire! Are the fire trucks here yet!?"

"No, not yet!" One of the Hero's replied.

"How are things on your end!?" Lead Zeppel shouted.

"He's sticky and hard to grab." Death Arms said, "Not to mention he's got a child with a pretty powerful Quirk! It's hard to do anything against this triple play since this whole thing is a minefield!" Soon enough the Sludge Villain attacked again and they were quick to dodge. "Damn it! This is bad!" Lead Zeppel said, "If only we had extra help! Sucks that Caligrahphine is away on another mission right now..."

Death Arms said, "We need to buy time for the proper Hero to show up!"

" **RIGHT!** " The other heroes said.

Just outside of the crowd, All Might and Reina had arrived on the scene to see what the explosion was. After catching their breath they both looked through the gap and saw that it was the Sludge Villain from earlier. "What!?" Reina exclaimed, "Him again!? I thought that you captured him!?"

"I must've dropped the bottle while I was in the air!" All Might had concluded, "Damn… I made a careless mistake!" Reina's attention was soon drawn to someone familiar screaming. The voice came from where the Sludge Villain stood. She looked over the crowd and saw someone she knew all to well, struggling to get free.

" **BAKUGOU-KUN!?** " Reina exclaimed out of mere shock before her expression turned to rage, " **THAT BASTARD HAS BAKUGOU-KUN!** "

Reina went to run through the crowd but was stopped by All Might.

All Might had said to her, "What do you think you're doing, young Nouki!?"

"What's it look like!?" Reina yelled as she struggled against his grip, "I'm gonna go save my friend!"

All Might yanked her back as he said, "You're just going to end up the way I found you! Until I get my strength back you need to sit this one out!"

" **BY THEN, HE'S GOING TO BE DEAD!** " She shouted, " **NOW LET ME GO!** "

Before All Might could say anything more, he cried out in pain, when Reina hit his foot hard causing him to let go. The next thing he knew, she started to push her way through the crowd leaving behind her bag and heading towards the villain in front of her.

"Wait, Nouki!" All Might exclaimed, "Someone stop that girl!"

The crowd didn't have time to react, nor did the Pro Heroes for that matter as Reina went charging into the fray. Many of the Pro Heroes tried yelling at her to turn back but she didn't listen; Even Lead Zeppel was caught by surprise when he saw her pass by and head straight for the enemy.

" **HEY! SLUDGE FACE!** " Reina yelled getting the Villain's attention, " **REMEMBER ME!?** "

The Sludge Villain turned to her and Katsuki soon took notice of her as he continued to struggle against him. "You're the girl from earlier?" The Sludge Villain, "Come back to join another victim?"

"You've got a friend of mine!" Reina said, "Let him go and I'll go easy on you!"

The villain laughed as he said "Oh! You think you have what it takes to go against me? I don't know who's funnier? Your other friend with the useless quirk or what you just said!"

" _ **You asked for it…**_ " Reina said as she cracked her knuckles.

The Sludge Villain went to attack Reina, though she was quick to duck and cover; the crowd watched as Reina continued to dodge; she attempted to charge at the Villain only to move from his attacks again and again. It wasn't long before Floyd and Izuku had approached. They didn't notice at first since Floyd had been comforting Izuku.

"Even a Pro… Said I couldn't become a hero…" Izuku said as he started to cry, "I shouldn't be crying… Probably deep down, I knew the truth…"

Floyd said as he gave him a hug, "Hey, it'll be okay… Let's just find Reina and go-What the hell?"

Their attention was drawn when they heard what appeared to be the sounds of fighting. Curious as to what it maybe they followed the sounds just where the crowd had formed; at the entrance of the Tatooin Distract. They both let out gasp at what they saw through the crowd of people.

Floyd exclaimed as his eyes were on the Villain before them, "Hey! It's that slime guy!"

"But All Might he captured him didn't he!?" Izuku exclaimed.

Izuku and Floyd both gasped when they thought back to when they talked with All Might; they knew he had the Sludge Villain trapped inside the soda bottle, however as they thought back to it they realized something.

"The bottle!" Both Izuku and Floyd exclaimed.

Floyd had added, "It must have fallen out when we were flying!"

"Which means…" Izuku said as he started to sweat, "... _**It's all our fault**_ …"

Soon enough a certain conversation had caught their ears.

"Hey, why aren't the heroes doing anything?"

"I heard that the Villain has someone as a hostage. They can't really do much without hurting him."

Floyd and Izuku turned to one another before looking back to where the Villain was. "It has someone!?" Izuku exclaimed out of shock.

Floyd had said as his body shook slightly, "Yeah, but who?"

"Though that girl is crazy if she thinks she can take that guy on by herself." They heard someone say.

"She's gonna get herself killed!" Another had added, "One of those heroes should go and help her!"

"A girl!?" Izuku and Floyd both said questioningly.

They took a closer look and saw that the Sludge Villain was attacking someone. Their they saw someone dodging his attacks with familiar aqua green and purple hair; they even saw a familiar blonde hair boy stuck in the body of the sludge villain.

" **REINA-CHAN AND KAA-CHAN!?** " Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd had also yelled, "Bakugou and Reina-chan!? It can't be..."

Floyd soon spotted his father at the front of the crowd as he was now helping keeping the people back. Floyd quickly headed to the front and proceeded to get his attention, "Pops!"

"Floyd!?" Lead Zeppel said, "What are you doing here? I thought you would be at home by now!"

Floyd had replied, "You can lecture me later! My friend is out there!"

"What?!" He exclaimed before he turned back to the fight at hand.

Reina had soon ducked behind a shopping stand as the Sludge Villain continued his attacks. " **COME ON OUT AND DIE LIKE A HERO LITTLE BRAT!** "

She peeked out behind from the shopping stand eyeing Katsuki in particular who was struggling to breath.

" _Physical attacks aren't going to work against this guy…_ " Reina thought to herself, " _... And I can't rely on All Might right now based on what he told us, nor can I count on a proper Pro Hero to come in time… That means my only option is…_ "

For a moment, Reina reached for the bandages around her forehead and clenched it slightly. She bit down on her lip causing to bleed a little. " _I have no choice…_ _It might be the only way I can save Bakugou-kun… It won't last very long since I won't be standing directly in front of him but…_ _ **Five minutes is all I need**_."

With a deep breath, Reina stood up and simply walked to the Sludge Villain. He merely laughed, "You finally accepted your fate little girl!?"

"No." Reina said, "... I'll tell what I'm going to do. I'm going to beat you without even laying a finger on you."

"Ha!" He said, "You're bluffing!"

"Your loss…" She said as she reached for her bandages, which confused the Villain; Katsuki's eyes however widened slightly at this.

"Bakugou-kun!" She said tightening her grip, "Shut your eyes!"

Katsuki nodded and did just that, just as Reina ripped the bandages off of her forehead and tossed them to the floor. The Sludge Villain was taken back slightly when he saw what appeared to be a line similar to a smile in the middle of her forehead.

"The hell…?" The Sludge Villain said perplexed.

Though he soon came to realize that it wasn't a smile, when the upper line started to move upward. Their revealed that was on the middle of her forehead was a third eye in the color of black, which took him very much by surprise. The pupil in the third eye seemed to have dilated the very moment his own eyes were upon it. It wasn't long before he found himself in a different reality altogether; many didn't realize this until he let out horrific scream.

" **GOOD GOD!** " The crowd could hear the Sludge Villain yell, " **BUGS! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! THEY'RE ALL OVER MY BODY! GET THEM OFF!** "

The crowd and the Pro Heroes that were there were befuddled to hear this while Floyd and Izuku ( _ **Who joined up with Floyd**_ ) on the other hand knew exactly what was happening.

"Her Quirk…" Floyd said, "... She must've used it…"

"Reina-chan…" Izuku said as he put his hand over his mouth.

Reina watched as the Sludge Villain started to freak out at whatever the third eye was making him see, though it wasn't long before she turned her sights to Katsuki.

"Now's my chance!"

She quickly ran underneath the Sludge Villain as he was freaking out, and she headed where Katsuki had been stuck; not before she picked up the bandages from the floor and stuffed it in her skirt pocket.

"Bakugou-kun!" She said as she started to get some of the sludge off of his mouth, "Are you okay!?"

"Nouki!" Katsuki managed to cough as he kept his eyes shut, "Did you get him?!"

"Yeah, but it won't last long!" Reina said as she started to get the sludge off the rest of his body, "I'll have you out of there as fast as I can!"

"Hurry!" Katsuki said to her.

Reina did the best she could to get the sludge off of at least one arm while Katsuki continued to struggle. Though no matter how hard she tried to get it off more just seemed to produce on his body. "Seriously!?" Reina exclaimed angrily, "How much sludge does this guy have!?"

Floyd and Izuku watched helplessly as the Sludge Villain freaked out by whatever he was seeing.

Floyd couldn't help but say, "You're seeing this right?"

"Ye-yeah…" Izuku said, "She might be able to save Kaa-chan. As long as nothing happens, she'll be fine. Please be fine Reina-chan..."

Floyd said while crossing his fingers, "I'm really hoping nothing bad happens to her."

Reina struggled to get Katsuki free as he himself struggled than he ever did before. No matter how hard she tried, more of the slime dripped onto his body. "God! It just keeps coming!" Reina exclaimed trying to feel for Katsuki's arm, to at least pull him out, "How much can this guy even produce!?"

 _ **I'm scared…**_

Reina stopped when a child's voice caught her ears. She turned and next to her there was a little girl with shoulder length hair wearing raggy clothing and looking dirty from head to toe. Reina's eyes became focused as the child she had been looking at was herself. The younger version of herself had a look of fear, as she was covered in tears; her eyes looking as cold as a corpse.

Reina's eyes widened slightly at the younger version of herself as she saw her cry.

" _I'm scared…_ " She said, " _... Please… Someone save me…_ "

"... Why am I…?" Reina slowly said as her eyes were completely focused on the little girl as her body turned, allowing Katsuki's eyes to open. Though it wasn't long before she-

" **NOUKI! LOOK OUT!** "

Reina was caught by surprise when she was suddenly hit from behind and she had been sent flying to a building nearby. The crowd let out panicked screaming as the Pro Hero's watched in horror.

"Reina-chan!" Floyd and Izuku shouted.

Reina did her best to get up from the floor but the Sludge Villain managed to grab a hold of her arm and pinned her.

He said with a laugh, "Foolish girl! Did you really think you can fool me with that trick? Now you can pay the price!"

Everyone heard her cry when the Sludge Villain snapped her arm in two; Katsuki felt his rage build up when this happened. He let out a roar of anger before he started to push himself out of the Sludge Villians body. " **YOU SON OF A BITCH!** " Katsuki yelled as he tried to break free, " **LET HER GO OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! YOU HEAR ME!?** "

"Quiet you!" The Sludge Villain said before covering his mouth once more and restricting his movements; He turned his attention back over to Reina, "... Now than… Time to finish you off."

Reina felt her forehead getting covered by the sludge before she started to feel herself getting strangled by the Villain. Katsuki let out a muffled yell, while the crowd and Pro Heroes gasped or screamed in horror.

"No! Reina-chan!" Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd said with his voice quivering, "C-come on...T-this can't be happening…"

Their attention was soon drawn to the crowd again.

"Wait a minute. Wasn't that the Villain that All Might had been chasing before?"

"All Might? No way! Is he here?"

"I think I saw him earlier."

"Seriously!? Than what is All Might doing!?"

"Someone has to save those poor children!"

Izuku's body started to shake, while Floyd just had a look of horror on his face. "It's… All our fault…" Izuku said, "... All Might… Can't do anything right now…"

Floyd had added, "... We wasted his time, and now… Bakugou and Reina-chan are going to pay the price…"

"Reina-chan… Kaa-chan… I'm so sorry… It's our fault this happened… It's all our fault…" Izuku said.

Floyd had said, "And there's nothing we can do about it.."

Izuku said to himself, with only Floyd hearing him, "Someone… Has to show up… Another Hero… Has to save them…"

From within the flames Reina's eyes arms fell to the side, as her eyes started to roll into the back of her head, and Katsuki had a pleading look in his eyes. Both of them did their best to reach out to the crowd as they both struggled to breath.

"Someone… _**Save us**_ …"

The crowd was soon taken by surprised, when Izuku ran right into the chaos. Even All Might who stood in the back was put into shock when he saw this happen. The Pro Heroes tried yelling at Izuku to stop but he didn't seem to have heard them. Floyd soon heard yelled to him as he saw him run, " **OI!** **IZUKU!** "

Floyd bit his lip as he was thinking what should he do. Should he run away or should he fight? He wasn't sure what he should do as Izuku charged.

The Sludge Villain took notice of Izuku as he ran towards him.

"That brat again?" The Sludge Villain said.

" _Deku…?_ " Katsuki thought to himself as his eye opened slightly.

"Iz… uku… Kun?" Reina gagged, just as her eyes started to roll.

Just as Floyd sees this he clenched his fists so tightly that ink starts to drip out of it. The next second He proceeded to run past the crowd joining Izuku.

" **FLOYD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?** " His father yelled.

Floyd yelled as he ran " **I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE AND LET MY FRIENDS DIE BECAUSE OF ME! I HAVE TO HELP THEM!** "

" **DIE IN AN EXPLOSION!** " The Sludge Villain as he went to attack Izuku.

Just before he could, Izuku swung his bag and it flew towards the Villain; most of his stuff had fallen out and a can had hit his eye. Soon enough Floyd went to attack the Villain. Just as he did he had yelled, " **HEY ASSHAT!** "

The Villain looked to Floyd before his other eye was met with a steel hammer; Floyd yelled as he attacked, " **LET THEM GO!** "

"Gah! The Sketchbook brat too?!" He exclaimed. The Sludge started to loosen allowing both Reina and Katsuki to breath while the Sludge Villain tried to recover as Floyd continued to attack him with weapons he drew.

" **REINA-CHAN! KAA-CHAN!** " Izuku yelled before he started to claw his way to get them both free. "Izuku-kun!" Reina managed to cough out.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Katsuki yelled.

" **I DON'T KNOW, MY LEGS MOVED ON THEIR OWN!** " Izuku exclaimed still with a look of fear on his face.

Floyd had added, "Yeah call it, Ultra Instinct or something!"

"What?! Inkhead too?!" Katsuki shouted.

"You two!" Reina said before she slowly felt the Sludge Villain tighten his grip on her again, "It's dangerous! You need to go!"

" **I DON'T NEED HELP FROM YOU TWO WEAKLINGS!** " Katsuki yelled, " **JUST WALK AW-GAH!** " It wasn't long before Katsuki had started to choke again along with Reina, although that didn't stop Izuku from clawing his way.

Floyd yelled commenting on Katsuki's stubbornness, "Like I'd listen to you, you crazy trigger happy freak!"

"You—Gah!" Reina tried to say, "You have to—Agh—Leave, now!

"No! I can't leave you both here!" Izuku said as he was in tears yet forming a smile, "Reina-chan… Kaa-chan… _**It looked like you guys were asking for help**_ …"

Reina's eyes widened slightly at this, though what they didn't know was that All Might had heard what he had said as well as he let out a gasp. Once more, Reina's eyes started to roll back before Katsuki was doing the same thing. Floyd yelled at them trying to get them free, " **KATSUKI! REINA!** "

"You little brats!" The Sludge Villain yelled before he threw Floyd off him and onto the ground, " **DON'T GET IN MY WAY!** " He went to attack the two of them, and with no way to dodge all they could do was wait until the impact.

" **THEY'LL DIE IN VAIN!** " Death Arms yelled, " **ARE THEY SUICIDAL!?** "

Lead Zeppel exclaimed, " **FLOYD! NO!** "

Before they felt the impact, Floyd and Izuku felt a sudden woosh. When they opened their eyes, they saw that it had been All Might.

"... I really am pathetic." All Might said, as he was buff as he was before, "Even though I admonished you I wasn't putting what I said into practice."

"All Might!" Izuku and Floyd cried out.

All Might still with his smile had gotten himself free from the sludge before he had grabbed a hold of the four teens hands. " **PROS ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES!** "

" **ALL MIGHT!** " The Sludge Villain yelled before he went to attack, but All Might beat him to it.

" **DETROIT SMASH!** " All Might screamed.

With a single punch the Sludge Villain seemed to have imploded on himself followed by an insane gust of wind that nearly blew the whole crowd away. The crowd was literally in awe by what they had just seen, but they were taken by surprise when they felt water hit their cheeks.

"What the-Rain?"

"Was that from the wind pressure just now?"

"Good Lord, did he make it rain?"

Lead Zeppel said as he was amazed, "Incredible… With just one punch. That man never ceases to amaze me."

As soon as everything died down the ambulance arrived, attending to both Katsuki and Reina who had soon regained conscious from All Might's Detroit Smash, while Izuku and Floyd received a scolding from the Pro Heroes and that of Floyd's father.

* * *

 _ **It's better to show not tell as the saying goes.**_

 _ **You've now seen what my Quirk can do, unfortunately that's not even the half of it.**_

 _ **Let me explain in detail how it works.**_

 _ **Most of the Quirks you see are based on physical properties, but mine, is more different than that.**_

 _ **In case if you hadn't figured it out, the eye in the middle of my forehead allows me to manipulate the mind of others. They'll see things that aren't there if they look at the third eye. It lasts for ten minutes when they make eye contact, but even when they're not they're still in that hallucination but only for five minutes.**_

 _ **Not only that, it allows me to move objects with my head, a car, a person, myself you name it.**_

 _ **But there's a price to pay.**_

 _ **You wanna why I hide this eye from other's?**_

 _ **It's so that they don't crazy themselves.**_

 _ **It doesn't matter who the person is looking at my third eye… They'll go crazy, both good and bad people all together. And the longer they look, the more dangerous it is. If they look long enough, they'll suffer brain damage, sometimes… It's permanent.**_

 _ **At least, that's what I heard the other Pro Heroes say, but frankly I don't want to find out.**_

 _ **And as you no doubt can tell the mental tricks affect me as well.**_

 _ **I can't control what happens, hell, I can barely even control my telekinesis as it as; If I use it for too long, I can feel my brain melt in my head.**_

 _ **I can get myself hurt or worse, I can hurt others even if they didn't do anything wrong.**_

 _ **The only ones that know of how dangerous my Quirk can be are my friends and Guardian, but even than I'm still scared.**_

 _ **Terrified even.**_

 _ **Terrified, that one day I could make a mistake and end up hurting them. I would never forgive myself if that were the case.**_

 _ **That's why…**_

 _ **I hate my own Quirk...**_

* * *

- _ **Later That Day**_ -

The sun had begun to set over the horizon, as three familiar teens walked down the block. Izuku, Reina and Floyd walked together after they all had what they could all agree was a tiring day. Reina who walked in between them couldn't help but scratch underneath her cast before Floyd slapped her hand away.

"Knock it off!" Floyd said, "You'll get it infected!"

"I can't help it if it itches like a mosquito bite!" Reina said, "Seriously, how did you live with this!?"

Floyd replied with confidence, "Just leave it aside and suck it up!"

"You learned a lot of weird crap back in the states." Reina said to him

"But other than that… Dude… That was stressful." Floyd said as he rubbed his head.

Reina had added, "No kidding… Who knew we would run into the same Villain on the same day…"

"Yeah…" Izuku said, "... We didn't even get a chance to apologize to All Might since he was being interviewed…"

The three of them let out a sigh in unison. "I'm just hoping Scruffy doesn't find out about my stunt today…" Reina said, "... Otherwise my life is over…"

Floyd said as his body shook, "Your life is over? Try talking to my mom." Reina and Izuku stopped in their tracks when Floyd was face flat on the floor, which made sweat drop from both of them. "Uh…" Izuku said, "... Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I forgot…" Reina said, "... You told me your mom is like the devil if he was a woman… At least when she's mad."

Floyd had added, "Yeah and my siblings are not gonna let this one go."

"Is your family really that scary?" Izuku asked with his voice trembling a little.

Floyd had replied as he picked up his head, "You have no idea."

"Honestly I don't know which ones worse…" Reina said, "... Your mom or Bakugou-kun's."

Just as this was said, they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

" **HEY! YOU THREE! WAIT UP!** "

They all turned and saw a familiar blonde teen run towards them.

"Kaa-chan?" Izuku said.

"Bakugou-kun?" Reina had also said shocked.

Floyd said as he got into his stance, " **YOU!** About time we settled our score- **ONCE AND FOR ALL!** "

" **I'M NOT HERE ABOUT THAT, INKHEAD!** " Katsuki yelled at Floyd angrily as he stopped in his tracks. He soon turned to Reina as his face turned red a little. He soon walked over to Reina as he put his hand on her shoulder. Izuku gasped slightly at this, and Floyd yelled as this happened, " **OI!** What the hell are doing?!"

Katsuki ignored what Floyd had said as he looked to the ground before he said, "... I'm sorry."

Reina was a bit confused by this before he continued, "... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you. You got your arm broken because of me."

She was taken by surprise by this a little since it was rare for him to apologise, though she smiled reassuringly as she put her hand on his, "It's alright. Believe or not, I've gotten worse than this. Don't apologize if it's not your fault."

Katsuki's face turned even redder at that point as he pulled his hand back. He coughed a little before he said, "G-good! You're not mad! A-A-Anyway, that's all I wanted to say…" He soon turned to Izuku, getting his demeanor back on, " **AS FOR YOU DEKU!** "

Izuku flinched at his nickname and Floyd jumped at his sudden outburst.

" _He's back already!?_ " Both him and Floyd thought in unison.

"I never asked for your help, nor did I ask for the Inkhead's!" Katsuki yelled, "And you two didn't even help! Got it!? I was fine by myself! You're a Quirkless failure playing without a full deck! And as for you Inkhead, your stupid Quirk is more useless than Deku being the way he is!"

" **OH THAT'S IT!** " Floyd shouted " **NOW IT'S ON**!" As he hurls his first at Katsuki only for him to dodge but at the same time Floyd's ink got it all over him.

"Inkhead..." Katsuki said under his breath as he was about to use his Quirk.

Floyd laughed as this happened, " **HA!** **TAKE THAT YOU RAGING TRIGGER HAPPY PEE HAIRED LOOKING POUTY FACE LOOKING DOU-!** "

Just before Katsuki could do anything, Reina instead was the one to kick him in the face which caught both Izuku and Katsuki by surprise.

" **THAT WASN'T A VERY NICE THING TO DO TO BAKUGOU-KUN!** " Reina yelled as she continued to kick him, " **IF ANYONE IS TRIGGER HAPPY AROUND HERE IT'S YOU!** "

Floyd yelled as he was kicked, " **HEY, WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?! THIS DUDE IS A TURDBALL!** "

" **TURDBALL OR NOT, HE'S STILL MY FRIEND YOU INKY DINKY IDIOT!** " Reina yelled hitting him in the gut.

Floyd cried out as he was kicked again and again, "Dude! Chill!"

Katsuki soon turned back to Izuku looking at him with anger, "As I was saying before Inkhead's interruption… **DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!** Never think you're trying to owe me! **REMEMBER THAT YOU DAMN NERD AND HALF BREED!** "

With that he turned and stomped away leaving the three of them alone. "See you tomorrow, Bakugou-kun!" Reina said as she waved making him walk a little faster.

Floyd said as he got up off the ground, "What a dingus."

"Come on, you're being dramatic." Reina said.

"Well next time I see him… He's dead!" Floyd shouted.

Izuku soon heaved a deep sigh before he said, "Though it's as Kaa-chan said… I can't accomplish or change anything." Reina and Floyd looked to Izuku surprised at this, "But I'm glad… Now I can think of a more realistic future…" He said.

"Izuku-kun…" Reina said with worry as she followed him.

Floyd said to him, "Forget what Bakugou said! I'm sure you have what it takes to be a he-"

" **I AM HERE!** " A familiar voice had shouted suddenly, cutting off Floyd.

The three teens let out a cream when they saw All Might appear from out of the corner of the block. " **ALL MIGHT!?** " They all exclaimed.

Floyd yelled at him, " **SERIOUSLY DUDE!** Timing much?!"

"Wait a minute! How did you even get here!?" Reina exclaimed.

"Last I checked you were surrounded by reporters!" Izuku added.

All Might merely laughed before he proceeded to pose, "Getting away from them was a piece of cake! Why? Because I am All Migh-!"

This time All Might had been cut off abruptly as he changed back into his true form suddenly, causing the three of them to scream again.

" **HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!** " Reina & Izuku freaked out.

" **SERIOUSLY, IS HE POSSESSED BY AN ENEMY STAND?!** " Floyd shouted

" **WRONG SHOW!** " Reina yelled as she hit him on the head.

All Might coughed a little before wiping the blood off of his mouth. "Young man…" He said to Izuku, "... I come with thanks, a correction, and a suggestion. If you hadn't been there… If you hadn't told me about your life… I would've turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk."

He soon turned to Reina who was taken back a little, "And you young Nouki, I have you to thank as well. You opened my eyes and let me see what was really in front of me."

Both Izuku and Reina turned red from embarrassment from this. "That can't be!" Izuku said, "... It was our fault in the first place."

"Ye-yeah, and I barely did anything!" Reina said, "Besides I came out of this with a broken arm."

Floyd had said, "And I got a couple of scratches here.."

Izuku had added, "Not to mention we got in the way of your work, and I said all those impertinent things even though I'm a Quirkless…"

"Exactly." All Might said surprising them, "It was because you were a Quirkless _**you**_ at the scene that I was able to act. Top heroes have stories about them in their school days, most of them have one thing in common: Their bodies moved before they have the chance to think. That was true for you… Wasn't it?"

While Reina and Floyd stood there unfazed they noticed Izuku go to his knees as he started to cry; As the two went to comfort him, All Might had said one thing that had simply moved them.

"Young man…" All Might said, "... _**You too can become a hero**_ …"

Izuku started to cry loudly as Reina and Floyd both smiled at this, both of them glad to hear this from everyone's idol, Reina especially. Ever since Izuku had told Reina about how he want to become a hero without a Quirk, she supported him however she could. Though she has a Quirk of her own she rarely had to rely on it thanks to her training from her Guardian. She knew that even someone who was considered small can do big things. She was happy for Izuku though what she and Floyd didn't expect was-

"You young man…" All Might said to Izuku, "... You're worthy to inherit my power."

The three of them looked to All Might, all with surprised and perplexed looks on their faces.

"Huh?" Was all they could say.

( _ **Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice Ending-You Only Live Once Performed By YURI! On ICE Feat w. Hatano**_ )


	3. Chapter 3: Hell's Training

( _ **Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed By Porno Graffitti**_ )

Reina wasn't one for early mornings though she felt that she had to make an exception considering what she was about to go through. The minute she had woken up, she threw on a simply grey t-shirt with skinny jeans and a black hoodie to cover the cast on her arm, and covered her eye on her forehead; she than tied her hair back and threw on a red baseball hat.

She made simple toast and slapped butter on it making sure that she left a note for her guardian before proceeding out the door and putting on her roller blades. She looked onto her phone and read the text that she had gotten.

"Izuku-kun is with him already." She said as she went down the block like an ice skater in a race, "Man I can't believe I almost overslept again! Hopefully he won't scold me. I've got enough on my plate as it is when I get home."

As she went down the street as she couldn't help but think back to the news that she and her friends had heard just two days prior, as a certain someone told Izuku he had been worthy to inherit.

* * *

- _ **Two Days Earlier**_ -

" _Young man… You're worthy to inherit my power."_

 _The words stuck to Reina and Floyd like a head in a vice. They just couldn't believe what All Might had suggested to Izuku. Though Izuku himself as he was lost in his own thoughts as he was covered his own tears and snot as his jaw was wide open slightly._

" _Did I… Hear you right?" Reina asked._

 _Floyd had added, "Did you just say, what I think you said?"_

" _Inherit…" Izuku said, "Your power…?"_

 _All Might laughed, mainly at Izuku, "What's with that face?" He asked, "It's just a suggestion the real show starts after this."_

" _What do you mean the real show?" Reina asked curiously._

" _Now that's a decision that your friend has to make young Nouki." All Might replied, "He has to decide…_ _ **WHETHER OR NOT HE'S WORTHY TO INHERIT MY POWER!**_ " _Just as he said this, blood started to come out of his mouth again, making the three of them jump._

" _It happened again…" She said._

" _Of course it did…." Floyd said slumping over slightly._

" _Ho-hold on!" Izuku stammered, "What are you saying exactly?"_

 _All Might coughed a little before wiping the blood away from his chin, before replying, "I'm talking about_ _ **my power**_ _young man." The three of them gasped lightly at this before All Might had continued, "You see, the tabloids called my Quirk 'superhuman strength' or a 'boost'. I constantly dodged the question when they ask me on interviews with a funny joke. The reason why I do this is because the Symbol of Peace All Might had to be a natural-born hero. But young children, I'll tell you the truth."_

" _The truth?" The three of them said in unison._

 _What All Might had said next had taken the three of them by surprise as he looked to the sky, "My Quirk…_ _ **Has been passed down to me like a sacred torch**_ _."_

 _Their eyes widened in shock at this newfound information. A person's Quirk being passed down!? That was absurd, they all thought in their heads. Though they had heard about some kids having something similar to their parents Quirks though having to inherit, that was a different story altogether!_

" _You mean to say…" Reina said as she slowly stood up, "... Someone… Actually gave you a Quirk, like in a literal sense?"_

" _Correct young Nouki!" All Might said, "Now you're catching on!"_

 _Floyd had said trying to process the information, "Dude… That's some real stuff there."_

" _It is real, young Aihara!" He said to Floyd, "And now it is your friend's turn."_

" _Whoa! Whoa!" Izuku said, "Hold on a second! It's true that your Quirk is something hotly debatable as one of life's great mysteries! So much so that not a day goes by when I don't see someone talking about it online!" It hadn't been long before he started to mutter aloud, making the situation awkward, "ButIreallydon'tunderstandwhatyoumeanI'veneverheardofanythinglikethatbeforeinmylife!That' -chancangetQuirksatbirth,isitevenpossibleforsomeonetobeactuallygivenaQuirk?"_

" _Oh boy…" All Might said as Izuku continued to mumble aloud, "... Is he okay?"_

" _He's…" Reina replied hesitantly, "... He's fine."_

 _Floyd had added, "This happens a lot..."_

" _ **NONSENSE**_ _!" All Might exclaimed making the three of them jump again, "I may hide a lot of things but I don't lie! The power transfer is the Quirk that I inherited. I was crowned… With_ _ **One For All**_ _."_

" _One For All?" The three of them said at the same time._

 _Floyd had said, "Where did I heard that before?"_

 _Reina thought to herself as the word sounded familiar, "One… For All?" Her head had hurt a little as she saw images that were unclear. Though they didn't seem to notice as All Might continued, "That's right! One person cultivates the power and passes on from on person to the next. It is the crystallization of power that spins together voices of those who need help with a courageous heart._

" _Why… Are you giving me something so great?" Izuku asked._

 _Floyd couldn't help but add, "Yeah and Izuku out of all people… No offense."_

" _No! I'm with you!" Izuku said to Floyd._

 _All Might had soon replied, "Truth be told, I've been looking for a successor. And then I thought it would be alright if you were to inherit it. You're just a Quirkless hero fanboy, but you were more heroic than anyone else back there!" Izuku felt his tears come back, before All Might had said awkwardly, "Never mind! It's up to you anyway!"_

 _Floyd said facepalming himself, "That's basically repeating the same thing."_

" _I'll do it." Izuku suddenly said as he stood up and wiped away his tears._

" _You decided that quickly?!" Floyd exclaimed._

 _All Might on the other hand smirked at this, "An immediate reply… That's what I thought you would say!"_

" _Man welp this is actually happening!" Floyd said, "Hey Reina can you believe-"_

 _Floyd cut himself off when he saw Reina in pain, as All Might and Izuku took notice of her distress as well. "Reina-chan?" Izuku asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"_

" _Huh?" Reina said picking up her head, shaking it a little, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, what were we talking about?"_

 _Floyd said as he slapped her on the head, "_ _ **DUMMY! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU OVERDO IT WITH YOUR QUIRK! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO WHAT ALL MIGHT WAS SAYING A FEW MOMENTS AGO?!**_ "

" _ **IT'S NOT THAT, YOU DINGUS INK BOY**_ _!" Reina yelled, as she hit him back, "_ _ **AND FURTHERMORE THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!**_ "

 _Floyd couldn't help but yell back, "_ _ **OKAY MOM**_ _!"_

" _Uhh… Is it always like this with these two?" All Might asked Izuku._

 _Izuku replied as he tried to get them to stop fighting, "Yes unfortunately! It's been like that for two years. Some say they fight like a married couple."_

" _ **WE'RE NOT MARRIED!**_ " _They both yelled starling Izuku before they went back to fighting again._

 _All Might watched as the two started to engage in a fight looking at Reina in particular, as he couldn't help but think to himself, "I can't believe that she's grown up to be so beautiful._ _ **He**_ _did a good job in raising her right. Though her personality..."_

 _All Might couldn't help but chuckle to himself as watched Izuku get in between them to stop them from arguing._

" _She really is a lot like you…_ _ **Alcina**_ _."_

* * *

 _-_ _ **Present**_ -

Reina had soon arrived at the beach where she and her friends were supposed to be meet up with All Might. Though she was shocked to find what appeared to be a whole mountain of trash as far as the eye could see as she felt the breeze. She looked to see how far it went and it practically went to the far end of the beach and even to the opposite side as well.

"Umm…" Reina said looking at her phone again, "... Is this really the right place?"

She soon got her answer as she heard the sound of Izuku grunting followed by a familiar voice that had said, "Hey! Hey! Hey! This is such a comfy fridge to sit on!"

" **FRIDGE!?** " She exclaimed.

Reina quickly got off her roller blades and put on her sneakers before running onto the beach. She followed the sounds of Izuku and her jaw dropped at what she had seen. All Might in his Hero form had been sitting on top of an old refrigerator while Izuku had been pulling it. He looked like he was struggling to do so.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?** " Reina yelled.

"Oh young Nouki!" All Might said, "You're timing is impeccable!"

" **DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT TALK! WHY ARE YOU HAVING IZUKU-KUN PULL A FRIDGE LIKE HE'S A MULE!?** "

"That's simple! It's training!"

" **YOU CALL THIS TRAINING!?** "

Soon enough Floyd arrived on the scene and he too was taken back by the fact that Izuku was pulling a fridge with All Might on top of it. Floyd had yelled, " **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! BOOT CAMP?!** "

"Good morning Young Aihara!" All Might said, ignoring his question completely, "Nice of you to join us!"

"Oh Floyd-kun, you're here." Reina said before she took notice of the many bruises on his faces, "What in the world happened to you?"

"Mom happened..." Floyd replied, "She found out about what I did and I got the punishment of a lifetime."

"Yikes… Glad I don't got a mom like that." Reina said feeling a bit down from saying that.

Floyd soon asked his friend, "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine." Reina said with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry."

"So Reina-chan!?" Izuku said as he continued to pull "Did your Guardian find out about that Villain from earlier!?"

At this point Reina became frozen as she had a deadpan look on her face. Floyd and Izuku got scared when she showed this expression; though it wasn't long before Izuku fell face flat on the floor.

Floyd had asked her, "It was that bad huh?"

Reina didn't say anything as she lifted her arm and rolled up her sleeve revealing her cast. Izuku and Floyd's jaw dropped when they saw that across her cast was written in bold letters, " _ **YOU'RE GROUNDED**_ ".

"I woke up one morning to find this written on my cast." Reina said with a deadpan look, "My life is officially over."

"Reina-chan's Guardian is scary…" Izuku said with his voice quivering.

Floyd added as his body shook, "That's even worse than my parents…"

All Might couldn't help but laugh, "That sounds a lot like your Guardian alright!"

"You know him?" Reina asked as she rolled her sleeve down.

"Yes, he and I are acquaintances." All Might replied before taking out his phone as he took pictures of Izuku, "Anyway, onto more important things… You all might be wondering why I called the three of you out here on the beach today?"

"I am kind of curious about that." Reina said, "And why you're having Izuku-kun drag this damn fridge."

"Yeah All Might." Floyd said, "What gives?"

"Welp, I have three reasons for that!" All Might said jumping off of the fridge, "One is because young Midoriya doesn't have the proper vessel."

This had surprised the three teens, especially that of Izuku. " **BUT THAT'S THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE!** " Izuku yelled as he was in tears.

"And here come the waterworks." Reina said as she patted Izuku on the head.

Floyd had said to All Might "Nice one, dude."

"Hear me out, young ones." All Might said calmly, "I'm not talking about young Midoriya in general, but rather his physical body."

"Now you've lost me." Reina said as Izuku stopped crying.

All Might soon explained it to them as took what looked to be mug-shots for Izuku, "My Quirk One For All, is the fullest physical people gathered into one. An unprepared body cannot inherit fully."

"Wait, back up a minute." Floyd said, "Suppose Izuku was to inherit your powers the way he is now, what were to happen if that were the case?"

"Well Young Aihara…" All Might had said, "If he were to get his Quirk without the proper training, than his body would quite literally explode."

" **I'LL WHAT!?** " Izuku exclaimed.

" **HOLY CRAP, THAT'S EXTREME!** " Reina yelled.

Floyd had added, " **JUST LIKE CELL DURING THE CELL GAMES!** "

" **AGAIN, WRONG SHOW!** " Reina shouted as she hit him on the head.

"Hold on…" Izuku said, looking around, "... Is that why you had me picking up trash, so that I could train my body?"

"Correct!" All Might said with his thumbs up, "But that's not all! After some research on the internet yesterday, I discovered that this part of the beach has been like this for many years."

"Oh that's right." Reina said, "The currents drift a lot of objects like this on the shore line. A lot of people tend to use this place for illegal dumping since no one comes around here anymore."

Floyd said as he gritted his teeth, "The worst kind of people!"

"Right you are, Young Aihara!" All Might said before turning to Izuku as he went to the fridge before he crushed it flat with only one hand, "Now, Heroes these days are all after the spotlight. Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service. Sure, it was boring, but you can't waver from these roots."

As he finished crushing it most of the other trash had gone flying in a random direction clearing the ways in view of the sunset.

"You'll clear this whole section of the beach to restore the horizon!" All Might said, "That is your first step to becoming a hero!"

"Wait, this whole thing!?" Izuku exclaimed.

"But there's trash for miles!" Reina said, "It would quite literally take a lifetime for him to clear this himself!"

"Ah, but that's where you come in young Nouki!" All Might said.

Reina doubletake at this while Izuku and Floyd merely looked at her. "Umm…" Reina said, "... Pardon?"

All Might had approached her as he said, "I'm told that you have a secondary ability that comes with your Quirk. You restrain yourself from using this because of your main ability am I right?"

Reina let out a sigh, "He told you huh?"

"We've had conversations about it, but you must understand Young Nouki, if you want to become a hero you have to rely on your Quirk sooner or later. For now, I'd like for you to focus on your secondary ability so you'll at least have something to help you with the Villains."

"What would be my training exactly?"

"Simple! You'll help out young Midoriya to get rid of the trash on the beach, with the help of your Quirk and _**ONLY**_ your Quirk. You can do that without having to show your eye can't you?"

"Yes, but I can't do it for very long so-"

"That is why this kind of training can help you! It'll help you extend the time limit! Oh and don't worry about what your Guardian thinks, he's already approved of this."

Reina couldn't help but slump over this as Izuku and Floyd went to comfort her. "Of course he did…" She said with a monotone voice.

Floyd soon stepped forward raising his hand slightly, "Wait, um All Might sir… Where does that leave me? Do I help out in cleaning up the trash too?"

All Might merely laughed before saying, "Nope!"

This left Floyd to just face plant into the sand. He had said in a monotone voice, " Oh… Guess nothing then.."

"Now, now, I didn't say that." All Might said, making Floyd perk up a bit before he continued, "From what I understand you have trouble producing ink for your Quirk, is that correct?"

"Sometimes controlling it is harder." Floyd replied as a little ink leaked from his finger tips.

"Well I was talking with your Mother and Father earlier so we thought up of the perfect training exercise for you!" All Might said as he took out what looked to be an ink bottle; The three teens jaws dropped at this.

"Isn't that…?" Reina said.

"...A bottle of ink?" Izuku finished.

Floyd's jaw was dropped to the farthest as he stammered a little, "Y-y-y-y-You're serious!?"

All Might had said, "Indeed! You already have the physical capabilities of a Pro Hero during your training in America! Think of this as your mental training!"

" **MENTAL TRAINING!?** " Floyd yelled, " **THIS IS MENTAL TRAINING?!** "

"That's not all!" All Might said as he took out a ton of paper. "Using your Quirk only you have to draw 101 drawings in order to increase your drawing speed!"

"So that was the other punishment mom was talking about." Floyd said as he slumped over like Reina did before.

"Have no fear, Young Aihara!" All Might said with his smile. "You're the son of the greatest Superhero duo of America! You got this!"

"Yay…" Floyd said still in a monotone voice.

"Man, you don't really sound enthusiastic." Reina said.

Floyd had replied, "You _**REALLY**_ have no idea.."

All Might had soon cleared his throat before saying, "More to the point, you all want to go to the UA right?"

They all nodded their heads to All Might in reply to this question. "I want to go because it's where you went!" Izuku said with his usual smile, "So… If I'm going to go… I thought it would definitely have to be UA."

"I want to because I want to be able to control my abilities." Reina said, "And if I do, I'll be able to help people, instead of doing more harm than good."

Floyd had said with his fist in the air, "I want to show everyone that this Half-Breed with a 'useless' quirk can be a great hero! And I want to form my own Superhero Team like my Mom did back in New York!" He also added under his breath " _ **And finally beat Bakugou at his own game.**_ "

All Might gave them a thumbs up as he said, "All of you have great answers! As you know it's hard to get into the UA without a Quirk. The hardest course by far is definitely that of the UA. In other words…"

The three teens eyes widened in realization at this as they came to an understanding what All Might was saying. "The exam is in ten months!" Reina had concluded, "All of us, especially Izuku would have to be prepared by then!"

Floyd added, "And it's a good thing we're training now rather than doing it last minute! Which means..."

"I have to get my perfect vessel by that time!" Izuku said.

"Correct again!" All Might said as he was suddenly holding sets of paper, "That's where this comes in!"

"And that would be…?" Reina asked, "... What now?"

All Might replied as he handed them each the piles of paper, "This is a plan I came up with for all of you! I'd like to call it the ' _ **Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan'**_! This oughta help you all to achieve your goals! All you have to do is follow this through every aspect of your life!"

The three of them looked to one another before they proceeded to read through it.

"Whoa, even the sleep time is included in this…" Izuku said.

"100 push-ups? 300 pull-ups? A 5 mile run?" Reina read through, "I guess that'll help with the physical part…"

"It's important that you do this!" All Might said, "This can also be a great help to your Quirk! This way you'll have more stamina for when you do use it and not hurt yourself as you easily do!"

Floyd had read aloud, "Including Brain Teasers, Puzzles, etcetera…"

"Though to be quite frank…" All Might said to them, "This is a super hard schedule. Are you sure you'll be able to follow them?"

Izuku and Floyd looked to each other unsure; though it wasn't long before Reina had said with a smirk, "Compared to the kind of training Scruffy gave me, with my black belt and my kendo training, this will be nothing but a piece of cake! What about you guys?"

Izuku looked up to Reina as he smiled, "I just have to work more harder than anyone else, or else I won't be able to! If Reina-chan can do it, than so can I!"

Floyd had soon said with a smile as well, "Where do we start?"

All Might smiled at all of their enthusiasm, and so… The training began for the three of them; the kind of training that many would consider to be Hell.

* * *

- _ **Two Weeks Into The Training; Ten Months Left**_ -

Once more it was an early day at the beach, and currently the three teens were training along with All Might. Izuku was pulling on what looked to be a damaged foot locker, and Reina was struggling to lift an old king sized mattress up off the ground with her secondary ability, as for Floyd he was sitting at the side doing a couple of brain teasers.

" **COME ON! MOVE!** " All Might yelled as he was in his true form, " **CARRY THAT TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE PARK!** "

Reina had managed to lift the mattress up off the ground, but only for a few seconds as she felt her head start to hurt and felt her nose bleed a little. She took deep breaths as she wiped the blood away from her nose.

" **YOUNG NOUKI, PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT! THAT MATTRESS ISN'T GOING TO MOVE ITSELF!** " All Might shouted.

Reina nodded slightly before she started to focus her energy into lifting the mattress again. She kept repeating the process as she did whatever she could to move it; eventually she had passed by Izuku who had still been hauling the old foot locker.

Floyd bit at the end of his pencil as he read out one of the questions in the brain teaser, "Which _**IS**_ heavier? A pound of feathers or a pound of rocks?"

Floyd thought to himself over and over again as he continued to bite the pencil on his finger; though it wasn't before he tossed the book aside before yelling, " **DAMN YOU, BRAIN TEASERS!** "

"Don't be like that Young Aihara!" All Might yelled, "You can figure this out! Just think outside of the box! **AND DON'T FORGET TO DRINK YOUR INK!** "

Floyd couldn't help but groan as he got his bottle of Ink, "Oh yay… Ink..."

* * *

- _ **Four Weeks In Training**_ -

In the classroom of Aldrea Junior High, Reina couldn't help but nod off as she felt more tired than usual. She had hardly been paying attention to the lessons as she felt herself drifting off into her own dreamland minute by minute while teacher continued with his lecture. She didn't even realize that Katsuki took notice of how she was.

"Psst! Nouki!" Katsuki whispered as he leaned forward a little in his seat, "Nouki?"

He heard her mumble something incoherent as he poked her a little on the shoulder.

"Nouki! Hey!" Katsuki said as he tapped her on the head.

" **I'M AWAKE!** " She yelled making the class go dead silent.

Everyone looked to Reina giving her an awkward look as Reina herself sank in her seat as she turned red from embarrassment. "Nouki-san?" The teacher said, "What did the encounter with the Villain make you sleep deprived?"

"N-No Sensei!" Reina said before looking to her desk, "I'm sorry…"

The students couldn't help but snicker at the way Reina had acted as she did her best to hide herself.

Before anyone knew it, lunch period had come; everyone had either went to the school cafeteria or had eaten in the classroom. Reina herself had decided to eat lunch by herself instead of eating with Floyd and Izuku. No one had ever gone to the roof of the school, so it had been the perfect place to be alone. Her head had still hurt from all the recent training she and her friends had been doing with All Might.

So far she hadn't told anyone about it, nor did her friends; Honestly who would ever believe them if they said anything?

She heaved a deep sigh at the thought of it all letting the chopstick drop from her lap. She went to pick it up but stopped herself. Instead of picking it up the normal way, she placed her fingers on the side of her head. She concentrated on the single chopstick, trying to get it to move. Though she had gotten to move it for only a few inches from the floor, she felt a sudden ring in her head. The chopstick dropped as she groaned from the pain as she grasped her head as she felt her nose drip a little. She heaved a deep sigh as she leaned back against the fence.

"Damn it…" She mumbled to herself.

She was deep in thought that she didn't realize that someone else had been on the roof. She only seemed to register this when she was handed a handkerchief. She looked up and saw that it was none other than Katsuki, who was looking off in another direction as he was handing the item to her. She smiled warmly before taking it from him, "Thanks." She said, before wiping the blood off of her face.

Katsuki took a seat beside her before he started to eat his lunch.

"I usually see you go to the cafeteria." Reina said to him, "Why? No good food today?"

Katsuki didn't answer her, instead he had said, "What's with you today?"

Reina looked to him with a bit of confusion, "What do you mean exactly?"

"You know exactly what I mean." He said, "You, Deku and that Inky Half Breed have been acting weird lately, I'd like to know what's going on!"

Reina couldn't help but laugh a little at the way Katsuki was acting. "What?"

"Are you really that worried about Floyd-kun and Izuku-kun?" Reina asked amused, "You really are so complicated."

" **I'M NOT!** " Katsuki yelled making, Reina laugh even harder, causing Katsuki's face turn red, "I just want to know what exactly Deku and Inkhead are up to so that they don't get in the way!"

"Well then, Mr. Number One." Reina said with her usual smile, "We're actually getting in some early training for the up coming entrance exam for the UA."

"That's not until ten months right?" He said, "Why would you start training now?"

Reina had replied a little hesitantly at this, "Well… Let's just say we could use a little improvement in our Quirks."

Katsuki raised his eyebrow a little at this, but shook his head a little before he drank his soda, "Good luck with that…" He mumbled to himself.

"Actually Bakugou-kun?" Reina said, "If it's not too much trouble… Can I ask you for a favor?"

Katsuki choked on his soda a little before he turned to her, "A fa-fa-fa-favor? What kind of favor?"

Reina shook his head a little before she said, "Well, I was hoping you could coach me in the physical training?"

Katsuki lost the red in his face, before he looked to Reina with a smirk on his face.

* * *

- _ **One Month In Training; Nine Months Left**_ -

The three of them met on the beach as they did before; While Izuku and Reina were moving the trash on the beach as usual, Floyd was doing quick sketching which All Might had timed to be under five minutes.

Floyd exclaimed as he drew fast, "Oh man! I've never done this since that art competition in the 2nd grade!"

" **DRAW FASTER!** " All Might yelled, " **YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES LEFT!** "

Floyd yelled back at All Might as he continued, " **YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME!** "

Soon enough his five minutes were up before All Might looked to what he drew. It was supposed to be a gun but it didn't really look like one. Instead it looked like a child had drawn it on the paper Floyd had used.

" **YOU CALL THAT A PISTOL, YOUNG AIHARA!?** " All Might yelled before resetting his stopwatch, " **TRY AGAIN!** "

Floyd groaned slightly before starting again, "Gah! Fine!"

* * *

- _ **Later That Evening**_ -

Izuku and Reina ran through the mountains of trash with All Might encouraging them while Floyd was drinking several bottles of ink. Though as Reina and Izuku came to halt they noticed Floyd spitting out several gallons.

"Uh… Are you okay?" Izuku asked a little bit scared.

"You look a bit sick." Reina said.

Floyd said as he gurgled, "Nah, it's cool."

"But you're leaking a lot of it." Izuku said.

Floyd was about to reply but burped what looked to be a bubble of ink before he had said, "Oh God, I'm gonna hurl."

"Well… That's new…" Reina said awkwardly.

All Might couldn't help but shrug as he sighed. "This is gonna take some time."

* * *

- _ **Three Months In; Seven Months Left**_ -

The summer heat beared down on the beach of the small town as the three of them caught their breath. Reina and Izuku were especially exhausted from today's training as they both felt dizzy from the heat.

"Good lord…" Floyd said, "This is a killer…"

"Oh God… I think I'm gonna-" Reina said before cutting herself off when she started to throw up; most of what she had for lunch ended up hitting Floyds sneaker.

" **DUDE! I JUST BOUGHT THESE!** " Floyd shouted.

"Sorry Floyd-kun. But I don't think I can-" Reina said before she started to throw up again, this time with Floyd dodging. Just when he thought it was safe Izuku started to throw up as well. Floyd groaned as he said, "Good thing I brought extras sho-"

Just as he says that he started to search around in the bag, he had realized that they were missing, "Hey! Where are my extra sneakers at?!"

All Might replied as he pointed in a certain direction, "I believe _**she**_ has them."

"Who could have my-?" Floyd said before he was cut off by a familiar voice.

" **HEY LITTLE BRO! HOPE YOU DON'T MIND ME USING THESE AS RUNNING SHOES!** "

The three teens looked to see a young woman in her 20s with her hair in the shape of a ponytail and brown eyes. Her appearance is Black shorts and a Yellow Tank top with red stripes.

"Isn't that your older sister, Lena-senpai?" Reina asked as she wiped away the gunk before patting Izuku on the back.

"Sometimes I wish it wasn't." Floyd said while gritting his teeth

The woman named Lena approached them fixing the shoes on her heels a little. She said as she patted Floyd on the head, "Thanks Shrimp! I owe ya!"

Floyd growled as he said, "Bite me!"

Lena soon took notice of Reina and Floyd, and they couldn't help but shrink a little. "H-Hi Lena-senpai." Reina said stammering a little.

"Lo-Long time." Izuku said waving a little.

"Oh Lil Izuku! Reina-chan!" Lena said as she gave the two hugs which suffocated Izuku and Reina due to her big chest.

"Hel- **MMPH!** " Reina exclaimed as she struggled a little.

"Can't breath!" Izuku muffled.

Floyd yelled as he hit his sister, " **OI! YOUR BIG BALLOONS ARE CHOKING THEM**!"

Lena yelled back at her brother, " **OH SO YOU WANT ME TO BEAT YOU UP THEN?!** "

All Might shrugged again as he said, "Correction… This is gonna be awhile."

* * *

- _ **Four Months In Training; Six Months Left**_ -

Floyd had been timing Reina and Izuku's swimming laps along with All Might who was in his hero form had been surveying them. Floyd had yelled as they swam fast, " **GO YOU GUYS! YOU CAN BEAT THE RECORD!** "

Floyd didn't realize that All Might had walked to the side until he heard squealing from young women.

"Huh? What's that noise?" Floyd turned and nearly fainted when he saw All Might posing for women.

He yelled at All Might, " **ALL MIGHT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?**!"

All Might shushed Floyd before saying, "Quiet young Aihara! I'm trying to mingle."

Floyd yelled, " **YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING OUT! NOT FLIRTING!** "

All Might said as he continued to pose, "I'm not flirting, I'm just giving the fans what they want!"

Floyd once more yelled, " **WITH THE WAY YOU'RE POSING, I'M SURE THAT'S NOT WHAT THEY WANT!** "

Reina and Izuku eventually both swam back to shore as they were clueless to what was happening.

"That was intense…" Izuku said, before tilting his head a little at what All Might was doing.

"Uhh… What is All Might doing?" Reina asked in-between breaths.

"Don't ask." Was all that Floyd had replied.

* * *

- _ **Six Months In Training; Four Months Left (Floyd's Home)**_ -

Floyd tiptoed into the kitchen while everyone in the house did there own thing. He opened the fridge to get a can of soda and from the cupboard he had gotten a bag of chips. It wasn't long before they fell out of his hands, courtesy of his mother.

" **YOUNG MAN!** " She yelled, " **WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BREAKING YOUR INK DIET!?** "

Floyd replied as he rubbed his hands, "Ink only..."

"That's right!" She said, handing him a bottle of ink, "Now go get your younger siblings and older sister, it's time for supper!"

"Yes mom." Floyd said as he got his ink bottle.

He went down the hall towards a room belonging to his younger siblings which had been the twins. When he opened the door he saw the two of them playing video games.

"Oi, Hana, Eliot! Dinner's ready!" Floyd said to the two kids.

"Not now bro! I'm trying to beat Eliot in _**ARMS**_!" Hana said as she mashed on the buttons.

Eliot said to his sister, "Haha! Nice joke, but you can never beat me!"

" **OI! SAVE YOUR COMPETING AFTER!** " Floyd shouted as he grabbed the twins. "Time to eat!"

" **NOO! OUR GAME!** " Hana and Eliot exclaimed.

Floyd said as he dragged them down the stairs, "Suck it up!"

Floyd soon knocked on another door hearing the sound of loud music just behind the door. He let out a groan before opening the door to a young teen that had what looked to be red dyed hair and wore nothing but black, and he even had what looked to be eye makeup.

" **HEY!** " He yelled through the music, " **HEY SACHIHIRO! TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!** "

"Oh good, it's my older brother." The young man named Sachihiro said with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes, "What do you want now?"

Floyd groaned as he went to unplug the stereo causing his music to come to an abrupt stop, " **HEY MAN, WHAT GIVES!?** "

Floyd yelled at his younger brother, " **DIDN'T YOU HEAR?! DINNERS READY!** "

" **YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT INSTEAD OF UNPLUGGING MY MUSIC! YOU KNOW HOW IT PUTS ME IN THE ZONE!** " Sachihiro shouted.

Floyd shouted back, " **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE ZONE?!** "

" **HEY!** " Their mother yelled from downstairs, " **YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOUR DINNERS' GET COLD!** "

"Yes mother..." The two siblings said as they proceeded to head down.

With that the whole family had ate dinner, while Floyd was stuck drinking, not one, not two, but three ink bottles all at once.

"Mommy?" Hana said, "Why is big brother Floyd drinking pen juice?"

Their mother named Josephine had replied with a smile, "That's simple Hana honey! Your father's family friend is training Floyd here for UA. So this is part of his training!"

Floyd said as he gurgled the ink, "Yeah… Great..."

Eliot soon noticed something on his nose, "Uh hey, big bro? I think you're pen juice is leaking from your head."

Before Floyd could say anything, he felt everything start to come back up before he stood up from the table and ran straight to the bathroom. The whole family could hear him the sound of him spitting out everything from his ink bottles. The twins couldn't help but shudder with at the sounds that Floyd had been making.

"Ugh… Gross-out…." Sachihiro said as he rolled his eyes, "... Can I be excused?"

Josephine smacked Sachihiro on the head before saying, " **HELL NO!** "

Lena sighed as she ate what was on her plate, "Brothers…"

* * *

- _ **Seven Months In Training; Three Months Left**_ -

Summer came and went as the three of them had continued to train. The leaves soon fell from their branches, and even the weather seemed to have changed. All Might riding on a smart scooter with large wheels had been alongside Izuku and Reina, with Izuku carrying an additional weight which had been a mini fridge. Floyd had been alongside them as he rode on a skateboard while reading more of brain teasers in the book while sketching with his free hand.

Reina and Izuku had been taking deep breaths as they ran, but both of them looked far from okay as they continued down the path. Before Floyd and All Might knew what happened, they both collapsed on the ground, out of exhaustion, causing them to stop.

"Hey, what's wrong?" All Might said to the two of them, "There only three months left! At this rate the two of you won't make it! Do you just want to give up after all of this?"

Floyd had added as he stepped off of his skateboard, "Come on! We're almost there!"

"What do you two want to give up?" All Might said, "Wanna take it easy and rest today?"

"N-no…" Reina said as she tried to stand up, "... We can still-"

She was cut off when she started to cough; All Might soon noticed the way their bodies were as he saw them both shaking.

"Have you two… Been overworking?" All Might had asked.

"You guys don't look so hot." Floyd added.

"Oh we're totally fine…" Reina said in between breaths.

All Might scratched underneath his chin as he had said, "The _**Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan**_ was to adjust both body and mind to make sure you made it in time for the exams. Unless…"

All Might's eyes widened in realization of the conclusion he came to, "I don't believe this… The two of you… _**Haven't been sticking to the plan**_ … Haven't you?"

This had surprised even Floyd as he had let out a gasp of shock. He said to the two of them, "Have you two been cutting corners?"

The both of them didn't answer as they tried to recover. All Might had soon said to them, "Overdoing it is going to have the opposite effect! Don't the two of you want to get in?"

Reina was heard laughing a little which earned a look from Floyd and All Might. "What… Kind of a question is that… Don't we want to get in…? That's a stupid thing to ask someone like us…"

"Of course… We do…" Izuku said as he clenched his fist, "But… Reina-chan and I… Can't just get in… She and I… Have to work harder than anyone else, or… We won't be able to catch up…"

"I want be a hero…" Reina said, "... Like my Guardian… Like you… Like the people that showed me kindness in my life…"

" **IDIOTS!** The last thing I want is both my friends to kill themselves because of overworking!" Floyd shouted as he bonked both of them on the head with his sketchbook.

"Do we look like we care!?" Reina yelled at Floyd making him stop, "No matter what… We'll do whatever takes! _**I**_ want be able to do whatever it takes to pay back to all the people that have been there for me!"

"The both of us…" Izuku said as tears, "... Want to be a great hero like you!"

" _These two…_ " All Might thought to himself, "... _They're already looking far into the future… Young Nouki I understand, but as for young Midoriya…_ "

All Might suddenly turned into his hero form as he picked the two of them up off the ground. "You two are such go-getters!" All Might said with his usual smile as he unknowingly shook them, "I like that! But if that's really the case then you can't really rush things now! But I understand your feelings!"

"I feel dizzy!" Izuku said.

"I think I'm gonna throw up…" Reina said all queasy like.

Floyd had yelled at All Might as he started to hit him with his sketchbook, " **THAT'S GONNA MAKE IT WORSE!** "

All Might had said, "Oh sorry! But leave this to an old guy to adjust your plan!"

"Wait, your old?" Reina asked.

"You can't be that old…" Izuku said.

"Am I just invisible right now…?" Floyd asked.

* * *

- _ **Ten Months In; The Day of the Exams**_ -

 _ **Baby mine, don't you cry**_

 _ **Baby mine, dry your eyes**_

" _ **LEAVE NO SURVIVORS! KILL THEM ALL!"**_

 _ **Rest your head close to my heart**_

 _ **Never part, baby mine**_

" _ **THERE'S ONE GET HER!"**_

" _ **KILL THE DAMN BRAT!"**_

 _ **Little one when you play**_

 _ **Don't you mind what they say**_

" _ **Someone… Save me…"**_

 _ **Your precious to me**_

 _ **Cute as can be, baby of mine**_

Reina suddenly came too as she heard her phone start to ring. She groaned as she held her head remembering the dream she just had. A dream like that kept haunting her one day after another, although she could never figure what the dream meant or who the voice who had been singing had belonged to. She never really thought of it before since because the dreams would come rarely although… Recently they have been bothering her and more. She didn't really tell her Guardian about it since she didn't want him to worry.

Still… She couldn't help but wonder-

Reina groaned a little when she heard phone still ringing. She took the phone that laid beside her futon, and looked to the caller ID. Her tired eyes read that it was Izuku. Normally she would just let it go to voicemail, but considering her Guardian hated the noise at this hour, she was compelled to answer it.

"Izuku-kun?" She said after picking up the call, "... It's the middle of the night, why are you calling so late?"

When Izuku replied over the phone her eyes had slightly at what he said, "Gotcha, I'll meet you at there."

She had gotten up from where she slept, put on some proper clothing before she headed out the door as quietly as she could.

* * *

All Might had arrived at the beach just as the sun started to rise at the beach. Just as he arrived he was met up with young Floyd who had arrived via skateboard. All Might looked to him and saw that Floyd had the biggest smile on his face as if he had been satisfied with something. "Well Young Aihara, you sure look cheerful this morning." All Might said.

Floyd had replied to All Might with a smile, "I think you'll be happy to know I've completed my training All Might! Just in time for the exams!"

All Might clapped at this, "That's great Young Aihara! I knew you would be able to do it! I bet your parents are proud of you!"

Floyd said with his thumbs up, "It was nothing!"

"Shall we go check on your friends?" All Might said.

Before Floyd could reply they heard what appeared to be screaming. They looked up to see that it was Izuku and Reina standing on top of the mountain of trash. Izuku with his shirt off revealing his bare chest and back that had shown muscle definition, and Reina standing on top of another pile wearing a black Nike sports bra with black sweat pants with white sneakers, and she was revealed to have a little muscle definition as well.

Both All Might and Floyd quickly ran over next to the pile as they were in complete shock by what they had seen.

Floyd had said as his eyes widened in shock, "Holy crap.."

"Hey, hey, hey…" All Might said, "The beach is all cleared out! They even cleared the outside of where I told them too!"

Floyd stood on top of the fence before taking a look around the whole beach, "Holy crap! There's not even a speck of trash left! Who knew they would finish until the last minute! I mean Reina I kind of expected but Izuku-Man they're just amazing!"

"Oh my…" All Might started to say, "... Oh my…" He had soon turned into his hero form making Floyd jump at the fact he changed suddenly, "... **GOODNESS!** "

They both staggered slightly before falling off the pile of trash. All Might had caught Izuku while Floyd caught Reina before they could hit the ground. Floyd said to Reina with a smile as she took deep breaths, "You really went all out this time, dummy."

"Oh hey Floyd-kun, you're here?" Reina said as she groaned.

"Of course I am, but… I guess this mean you did it huh?" He asked before helping her to stand.

"Guess we did." Reina said.

"And look at ya!" Floyd said as he pointed to her stomach "You're starting to have pecs like mine!"

"I think they're better than yours." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh is that a challenge, Ms. Nouki." Floyd asked with a grin.

"Indeed so, Mr. Aihara!" Reina replied with a smirk.

"Ah so I see, they do act like a married couple." All Might said as he still held onto Izuku.

" **WE'RE NOT MARRIED!** " They both yelled making Izuku laugh a little with the energy he had. "All Might…" Izuku said looking up to him, "... We did it…"

"Yeah, you really surprised me!" All Might said as he placed Izuku on the ground, helping him to stand, "The both of you did! Teenagers certainly are amazing!" He soon took out his phone showing Izuku a picture, with Reina and Floyd looking over his shoulder. They saw that it was the picture back when they started ten months ago.

"Here's what you looked like before Young Midoriya." All Might said, "But look at you now! You've built up some impressive muscles! The mirage of it maybe barely visible but you've now developed the perfect vessel!"

The three of them looked at one another, all of them realizing what he had been saying. "So… Izuku-kun can get this One For All now?" Reina asked.

"You're exactly right young Nouki!" All Might said.

Reina and Floyd cheered while Izuku just stood there speechless. "Did you hear that Izuku-kun!?" Reina said, "You did it!"

"Are you happy bro!?" Floyd said with a smile.

Izuku said with a smile before he started to cry, "I feel like I'm cheating… You did all of this for us… I'm too blessed… We're too blessed for this…"

All Might merely laughed as he watched Reina, and Floyd comfort him. " _What are you saying after all this time… It was your own hard work._ " He couldn't help but think.

"All right, you can stop with the leaky eyes of yours. You should be happy about something like this." Reina said.

Floyd had added, "Yeah dude, save the waterworks for another time."

"Now then! It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for!" All Might said to the three teens, "It's time for Young Midoriya's award ceremony!"

The three teens cheered as All Might went to pluck a single hair from his head, handing it to Izuku. "Young Midoriya, "As someone once said to me, 'Something that you recieve is because your lucky and something that you are given is because you are recognized are a different essence.' Take that to heart young Midoriya. This is a power that you earned because of your own effort."

"Y-" Izuku said as he gulped a little, before he had a stern look, "Yes sir! I understand!"

"This is it Izuku-kun!" Reina said nudging his elbow, "You're gonna get your own Quirk!"

"Yeah!" Floyd said before asking, "More importantly why did you pluck your own hair?"

"It's simple as to why I did!" All Might said, "All young Midoriya has to do to inherit my power… Is to _**eat this.**_ "

At this point all of the teens had both surprised and deadpan looks on their faces and for a moment, they stood there in silence as there were nothing but the sounds of the wind and the water crashing onto the shore.

"Huh?" Izuku said breaking it.

"... What…?" Reina said as she started to put it all together before yelling, " **WHAT!?** "

Floyd had added, "That's… Really gross."

"Well, it doesn't really matter what it is!" All Might said, "As long as young Midoriya takes my DNA it'll be fine!"

" **THIS IS WAY TOO DIFFERENT THAN FROM WHAT I IMAGINED!** " Izuku exclaimed.

" **WHY IN THE WORLD DOES HE HAVE TO EAT YOUR HAIR!?** " Reina yelled.

Floyd had yelled as well, " **WHAT KIND OF A POWER TRANSFER IS THAT!?** "

All Might merely laughed as he said, "Now there's no time! The three of you will be late for the exam!" All Might started to help out Izuku eating up the hair as he said, "Come! Come! Bottoms up!"

Izuku started to choke and gag as the hair went down his throat.

" **WAIT! DON'T FORCE IT DOWN HIS THROAT!** " Reina yelled as she tried to pull All Might off of him, " **WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? KILL HIM!?** "

 _ **(Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice Ending-You Only Live Once Performed By YURI! On ICE Feat w. Hatano)**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Dream Made Real

_**When I was little, I had only one dream that sounds ridiculous to some, but it's special to me. Once or twice I've seen other children celebrate with their loved ones the day of which they were born. I have to admit, I was a little jealous with what they had.**_

 _ **The reason for this is simple…**_

 _ **I had forgotten my own birthday.**_

 _ **I didn't mind it at first, but… I had a thought come over my head.**_

 _ **To know that one of the days, in the many months that had passed may have been the day I was born. It killed me not knowing, but it killed me even more when no one had celebrated it with me.**_

 _ **I wanted what the other children had.**_

 _ **I wanted to be able to celebrate the day I was born, with the people I cared about.**_

 _ **But… I'm not sure why… I was always scared to ask such a thing to the man who raised me.**_

* * *

( _ **Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed By Porno Graffitti**_ )

- _ **Three Hours Later; UA Entrance**_ -

The three of them had gone separately to their homes so they could wash up and eat up before the start of the exams. They had gotten their through their own separate ways and individually they had gotten ready before they had headed out. Luckily they had saved time with All Might driving them all home instead of them rushing to the train like they usually would. Surprisingly when Reina returned home she didn't find her Guardian, not even in his room where he usually slept.

She stood at the front of the entrance as she had been on the phone with someone, which had been her guardian.

"I didn't find you at the house, did you leave early?" Reina asked over the phone before getting a reply, "Is that it? So than you're watching with the others? For your class in April right?"

Reina heard a response from the man before she yelled, "No, I'm not asking because I'm planning on cheating! Who do you think I am?" She lost her expression a little bit, leaving silence between her and her Guardian on the phone. It wasn't long before he asked her something.

"Oh uh-" Reina said turning red a little, "-No-nothing! I'm fine! I just wanted you to know this… I'm gonna do my best today. I won't let you down! Be sure to let the others know too?"

She nodded her head a little as she smiled, "Yeah, I know. I promise."

Reina soon noticed Floyd and Izuku running towards the entrance in a hurry, "I gotta go! See you after the exams!" She hung up the phone just as the two of them approached.

"Hey you two!" Reina said, "You made it just in time!"

Floyd had said as he caught his breath, "Yes! Thankfully! I practically stuffed all I had in my stomach!"

Reina smiled before turning to Izuku, "So, did you test out the One For All yet?" She asked with a whisper.

"No…" Izuku replied, "... I didn't have time since I had been busy getting ready."

"Oh… Well do you feel any different since eating that hair?"

"No… To be perfectly honest I don't even know if I even got it."

Floyd had soon reassured him, "Hey as long as you don't explode, your good!"

Just than they jumped a little when they heard a familiar voice come over them.

"Outta of my way!" It said.

The three of them turned around fast and saw that it had been Katsuki who had been wearing a scarf and a coat over his junior high uniform. "Kaa-chan!" Izuku said.

"Bakugou-kun!" Reina said with a smile.

Floyd had said with a glare, "Katsuki..."

"Don't stand in front of me." Katsuki said specifically to Izuku and Floyd, "I'll kill you."

" **HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!** " Floyd shouted back as the two glared at each other.

Izuku started to stammer as he moved his arms in a weird way, "G-G-G-Good morning Kaa-chan! Le-le-le-let's do our best today!"

Katsuki walked past Izuku saying nothing to him which honestly surprised Izuku, though Floyd on the other hand, he purposely hit his shoulder as he said, "I said move it, Inkboy!"

" **OH THAT'S IT!** " Floyd shouted as he tossed some ink at his face. " **HA, I WIN!** "

From this Reina kicked him right in the face causing him to fly to a tree; Izuku and Katsuki couldn't help but jump at this, "I'm sorry about that!" She said with a reassured smile to Katsuki, "You know how Floyd-kun is!"

Floyd said as he groaned "Oi, that was uncalled for.."

" **SAYS THE GUY WHO TOSSED INK AT BAKUGOU-KUN!** " Reina barked back.

"Whatever…" Katsuki said as he wiped off the ink, before he started to make his way to the entrance.

"Hey, wait a second!" Reina said stopping him, "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me train over the past few months, and I actually got you a little something."

Floyd soon shouted after hearing this while Reina started to rummage through her bag, " **WAIT, YOU DID WHAT NOW?!** "

Reina ignored him as she showed Katsuki what appeared to be a good luck charm; This of course surprised him as well Izuku while Floyd was raging in his thoughts about this, " **WHAT THE HELL?!** "

"Uh, what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" He asked her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's a good luck charm silly, what do you think it's supposed to do." Reina replied with a smile making him blush, "I know you probably don't need this but I thought it would be my way of saying thank you."

Katsuki's face turned redder at this since no one had ever had the courtesy to get him a gift like this before. Without saying a word he took the charm from her hand before mumbling a thanks as he started to walk to the entrance. "Whoa that was really nice of you, Reina-chan!" Izuku said with a smile.

"I figured he could use a thank you gift after all he did for me." Reina said while winking.

Floyd came stomping over as he said to Reina angrily, " **OI! WHY HIM?!** "

"Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean I have to not like him." Reina replied as she stuck out her tongue.

He still yelled as he pinched her cheeks, " **THAT'S NOT THE POINT, DUMMY! WHY GIVE HIM A GOOD LUCK CHARM AND NOT ME!** "

"That's what you're upset about!?" Izuku yelled with confusion.

" **QUIT PINCHING MY CHEEKS, YOU INKY DINKY DINGUS**!" Reina yelled as she punched him so hard he was sent flying into another person.

" **OH GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?!** " Someone asked the person Floyd had hit.

" **HEY, HE'S BLEEDING INK FROM HIS HAIR! IS THAT NORMAL?!** " Another exclaimed seeing Floyd's Hair

Reina and Izuku's jaws dropped when they realized someone had actually gotten hit. They ran towards where Floyd had flown and saw that he hit a young man, with huge unkempt burgundy red hair, wearing a middle school uniform, that they did not recognize. He had swirly eyes as he groaned from dizziness.

"Holy crap! You actually hit someone!" Izuku exclaimed out of panic.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry!" Reina said as she helped him up, "I didn't mean to hit you I swear! My friend was just being an idiot and I got a little mad so I didn't mean to, honest!"

Floyd groaned as he said, "Nice going, Wonder Woman.."

The young man brushed himself off before saying, "Eh, don't worry it's fi-" He stopped himself when his yellow golden eyes laid upon Reina. He started to make a high pitch noise as his mouth was wide open making the situation a bit awkward.

"Oi oi! What is he? Black Canary?!" Floyd shouted.

"Black what?" Izuku asked with confusion.

Reina waved her hand in front of his face as he continued, "Uh… Are you okay?" She asked as she snapped her fingers a little, "You're still with us right?"

All of a sudden he scared the three teens as he suddenly yelled, " **HI THERE LADY! WHAT'S YOUR USERNAME!?** "

" **HU-HUH!?** " Reina exclaimed.

"Username?" Izuku said as he tilted his head.

"What?" Floyd asked even more confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He said, "I meant your number!"

" **NUMBER!?** " Izuku and Floyd exclaimed while Reina was left even more confused.

Floyd yelled as his rage was starting to get back, " **OI! YOU TRYING TO FLIRT WITH HER OR SOMETHING?! I'LL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!** "

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Reina asked him.

"No!" He said, " _ **YOU**_ hit _**MY**_ head!"

"Huh?" The three of them said Floyd losing his rage. The teen started to stammer as he started looked to them, before stopping to Reina. "I'm gonna leave you forever now. Kay bye." With that he bolted towards the entrance before the three teens knew what happened.

"Uhh…" Reina said turning to her friends, "... What just happened?"

Floyd replied, "Beats me.."

"That really was…" Izuku said, "Random…"

"No kidding…" Reina couldn't help but add.

Izuku soon looked over to where Katsuki had been before thinking to himself out loud, "Still… I can't help but think about Kaa-chan. He hasn't picked on me since we had that run in with the Sludge Villain."

Floyd had added as he got up and brushed himself off, "Yeah everytime, I ask for a rematch a certain _**someone**_ will pull me away with her Quirk or he brushes me off with his Quirk or just ignores me."

"Maybe that's his own way of saying thank you." Reina said with a smile as she put her hands behind her head.

"You… Really think so?" Izuku asked.

"Don't ask me, Izuku-kun, you've known him longer than I have." She replied.

Floyd had immediately denied as he turned red from embarrassment, " **NO WAY! LIKE THAT WAS A THANK YOU!** "

"Think what you want, it's just my opinion." Reina said with a shrug, "Anyway we should really get a move on."

"Right!" Izuku said, "We're prepared for this! Remember these past ten months! This is our first step to becoming a hero!"

Just as Izuku said this, he tripped on himself and he found himself hurdling to the ground.

" **IZUKU-KUN!** " Reina exclaimed.

Floyd yelled, "Oh Real Smooth, Izu!"

Before Izuku could land on the ground he had surprisingly stopped in mid air. It was courtesy of a young girl with short brown hair wearing a uniform different from their own.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked Izuku as he started to freak out.

"He's floating!?" Reina exclaimed.

Floyd had added, "Woah that's new!"

The girl simply laughed as she helped him to stand, "Sorry!" She said with a smile, "I suppose it was rude to use my Quirk without asking, I should've given you a little warning."

Izuku was left speechless at the girl before him and stuttered at his words when he tried to speak, but couldn't form them. Reina and Floyd on the other hand were left impressed by what she had did.

Floyd commented the girl, "That is a pretty cool Quirk you got there!"

The girl merely laughed before saying, "Thanks! Besides, it would've been bad luck if your friend fell right?"

"It would, thanks for that." Reina said to her with a smile.

Izuku once again tried to say something but couldn't as he babbled something incoherent. The girl sighed before saying, "Aren't you guys a bit nervous about today?"

Izuku couldn't find an answer to reply as Floyd happily responded to her question, "Not at all!"

"Me on the other hand I am a little nervous." Reina said honestly, "I've got a lot of people depending on me today."

"Whoa, talk about pressure!" The girl said as she laughed a little, "Well best of luck to you guys, see ya!"

With that the girl went inside the building while Reina and Floyd waved to her. Izuku stood there frozen in place with his jaw practically on the floor. Reina and Floyd took notice of this as they looked to Izuku freaked out by the way he had looked. "Are you okay?" Reina asked curiously.

"I… I…" Izuku said stammering before he yelled, " **I TALKED TO A GIRL!** "

Reina felt a stab through the heart while Floyd himself couldn't help but exclaim, " **YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!** "

"I feel hurt by that comment Izuku-kun…" Reina said as she started to cry sparkling tears.

Izuku realized what he said and immediately told her, " **NO WAIT! HOLD ON, REINA-CHAN! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I JUST MEANT WELL YOU KNOW! YOUR MORE OF A TOMBOY AND UH-WELL HOW DO I-!?** "

Floyd slapped himself in the face before he had said, "Nice one dude.."

* * *

It wasn't long before all the students had gathered into one room and the three of them couldn't believe how many students had were in one spot. Reina especially couldn't believe her eyes as she had seen how many of the students from different schools were all together in one place. The three of them had found a seat to where they assigned from their own school, and they had just happened to be right next to Katsuki, much to Floyd's and Izuku dismay.

Reina on the other hand didn't mind at all as she didn't hesitate to sit right by him. All the students sat quietly as the announcer came to the front of the room and Izuku and Floyd's eyes brightened when he saw it was while Reina herself smiled.

"For you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!" A tall slender man with spiky blonde hair and a small mustache and circular glasses said, " **EVERYBODY SAY HEY!** "

The man put a hand to his ear and waited, though all he had received was silence as to be expected. "What a refined response!" The man said as his arm shook, "Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready?! **YEAH!** " Once more the whole room stayed silent as the students sat forward.

Reina couldn't help but chuckle a little as she watched the man before them. " _Nice to see that Hizashi-san still has his enthusiasm._ " She couldn't help but think to herself, " _Still the same man I met when I was a kid._ "

"Oh my God!" Izuku couldn't help but whisper, "It's actually him! It's the Voice Hero himself, Present Mic! Wow! I listen to him every week on the radio!"

Floyd had added as he shook Izuku slightly, "He was my go to guy for beats! My dad always gave me early access to his tracks before they came out!"

"Shut up." Katsuki said to the two of them.

Floyd had whispered back to Katsuki, "Make me!"

"Don't tempt me, half breed!" Katsuki said back as he shot back his own glare.

Reina immediately had shushed them before Present Mic had continued with the orientation, "As it says in the application requirements you listeners will be conducting a ten-minute mock urban battles; You can bring whatever you want with you! After the presentation you'll head to the specified battle center to engage in the mock battles, okay!?"

All of the students looked at the cards that they were given to before they had entered the room. Reina looked at her own before looking towards Katsuki and she saw that it was different. "So… They won't let us work with any of our friends?" Reina said as she started to put it together, "That's a downer."

"I was kind of hoping they would put us in the same group." Floyd said.

"Yeah, but every one of ours is different." Izuku said as he looked over Katsuki's shoulder to see his card.

"Look and I'll kill you." Katsuki had threatened making Izuku shrink in his seat. He had soon mumbled to himself, "Damn it, I can't crush you or the Half-Breed."

Floyd said while sticking his tongue, "Sucks to be you."

"Hey! Shut up over there!" One of the students said clearly annoyed.

Soon Present Mic had continued with his presentation and showed what the students would be fighting against during the exams, "Now they're three different types of faux villains stationed at each battle center. You earn points for each of them, based on their level of difficulty. Your goal dear listeners is to use your Quirks to earn the points! Of course attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

It wasn't long before a student stood up from his seat and raised his hand, "May I ask a question?"

"Okay!" Present Mic said pointing to the student who stood; a single spotlight shined on him and it was revealed to be a young muscular man with short black hair and wearing glasses over his eyes. His uniform looked to be something that of elite when he stood from his seat. He pointed to what looked to be a fourth logo enemy on the paper that had been different from the other faux enemies that was presented.

"On the printout there are four types of villains!" He said, "If that is a misprint then U.A… The most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We the examinees are here in this place because we wish to be modeled into exemplary heroes. In addition…" He pointed over to where Reina, and her friends had been sitting, mainly towards Izuku and Floyd, "You two! The ones with the curly hair and the hair like a paint brush! You two have been chatting this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here for a pleasure trip then you should leave immediately!"

The students snickered at the way Izuku acted when he covered his mouth, "Sorry…"

Floyd on the other hand stood up and yelled at the young man, " **HEY BLAME HIM!** He started it!" He points to Katsuki before getting his mouth covered by Reina.

"Do you want to get kicked out of here!?" Reina exclaimed as she got Floyd to sit back down.

Floyd had said, "Not really..."

"Then shut your mouth up before you get in real trouble!" She said but not before she started to pinch his own cheeks.

"Okay okay settle down." Present Mic said, "Examinee Number 7111, thanks for the great message." The television just behind showed the faux villain the student had been talking about earlier as to show the students the answer to his question, "The fourth type of Villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle so to speak. There's one in every battle center; it's an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat it, but there's no reason to defeat it either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

The young man bowed before saying, "Thank you very much, please excuse the interruption!" Thus he sat back down as the spotlight disappeared.

"That's all for me folks!" Present Mic had said, "With that I give you our school's motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond." The screen soon brightened and words appeared in bold and bright letters just across which had read-

" **PLUS ULTRA!** " Present Mic had yelled before saying, "Now everyone! Good luck suffering!"

* * *

- _ **Battle Center A; Entrance Exam**_ -

As said from Present Mic all of the students that had either come from the same school had gone to separate battle centers according to where they had been assigned. After giving her regards to her friends she had gotten on an appropriate attire before heading off to where she had been assigned. As to be expected there had been a large group and the center of it all where the battle would take place had been huge leaving Reina herself in awe by it. She wore an outfit that was of a long black sleeved shirt showing her slightly muscle toned stomach and having a Nike's logo in the middle of it; over it she had on a short sleeved gray hoodie.

She had on dark red sweatpants that stopped at her knees and a pair of purple sneakers and she wore her red baseball cap. Along her back she had what looked to be a katana since they permitted weapons for some of the young heros that would be participating in the Exams.

She went up to the door and saw how large it had been compared to her own size.

"Sometimes I wonder how much is in their budget to even have something like this." Reina said as she started to stretch a little while the other students chatted amongst themselves. As she started to jog in place she couldn't help but think to herself about this whole situation she had been in right now. If she had to be honest with herself, she never thought she would make this far. Considering all that she been through in her life and what she believed to be right in her mind, she didn't think she would be here period.

She would be lying if she said to herself that she was still afraid to use her own Quirk for this exam. Though she had to suck it for now; no matter what she had to pass this exams, not just for the people that were watching her, but for herself too.

She patted the sword on her back a little before cracking her neck a little, "The moment of truth… Let's see if the training has paid off."

As she started to jog in place she didn't realize that someone had been standing right behind. Just as she lost her footing she fell into that person only registering when she heard a grunt. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Reina said turning to the person. She was taken back slightly when she saw the person in front of her was a young girl with shoulder length silver hair that had been curled at the ends; she wore a dark green and brown sleeved hoodie wearing dark green sweatpants and a pair of black combat boots. On her back she had a pair of wings that were as white as snow. Most of her hair covered her left eye though from what she could tell her eye was of violet.

"That's alright." She said, "You don't need to apologize. I guess I didn't see you."

Reina straightened herself up a little as she found herself staring at the wings on her back as if she had been in a trance. She soon snapped herself out of it when she shook her head a little.

"No really, I am sorry." Reina said as she averted her eyes, "I didn't see where I was going."

The girl before her smiled and gave a laugh, "I know you're staring at them but it's alright, I don't mind."

Reina turned a little red from embarrassment making the girl laugh a little more. "I'm very sorry really." Reina said as she bowed her head a little, "It's just that your wings, they're beautiful."

"Thank you." She said blushing a little at her comment, "I think your the first person to say that to me, instead of just making fun of them."

"Why would they do that? They're lovely."

"Yes well… My wings are a part of my Quirk after all so it can't be helped."

Reina couldn't help but give a look of sympathy as the smile from the girls face, fell; from this she decided to change the subject while they waited for the gate to open. "I take you hope to take the Hero Course here right?"

The girl nodded in reply, "My cousin and I hope to get in actually, you as well than?"

"Yes." Reina replied, "But as for my reasoning it might be different from yours."

"Well if it's a good reason than I won't judge." She said before holding her hand out to Reina, "My name is Chouko by the way. Chouko Shoichi. And you?"

Reina looked to her hand before smiling and taking the girl named Chouko's, "Reina Nouki. I hope you and your cousin do well today."

"I hope the same for you Nouki-Chan." Chouko said with a smile.

Soon enough doors before them had started to open up getting the students attention. They turned in the direction of the voice to find that the person speaking to them had been once again Present Mic. "Hey! What's the matter!?" They heard him yell, "There's no such thing as a countdown in a real battle! So you all had better start- **RUNNING!** "

Just as this was said, the whole group started to make a break for it.

" **THE HELL!? IT STARTED THAT FAST?!** " Reina exclaimed as she saw the crowd run; she turned to Chouko before yelling, " **COME ON! WE GOTTA MOVE!** "

" **R-RIGHT!** " Chouko yelled before taking flight, "Be careful **!** "

Thus they both ran into the mock city before going their separate ways. As Reina ran she started to look around to see if she could spot any enemies to gain points in order to pass the exam. She looked through every corner until a couple robots appeared through each of the buildings around her. Six being three pointers, and five of them were two pointers, making her stop in her tracks.

" _TARGET ACQUIRED._ " A robot voice said before charging at Reina, " _PREPARE TO DIE!_ "

Reina smirked at this before cracking her knuckles, "Alright now... Time to show them what I'm made of!"

Thus the robots charged at the young girl before Reina went head on against them.

( _ **Song Starts: Rebirthing Performed By Skillet**_ )

One of the robots that was right in front of her went to hit her in the face but Reina acted quick and managed to tuck and roll before it could land a hit on her. One went to attack her from behind, but Reina was quick to pull out her katana slicing the arm in two just when it was about to hit her body. Than two of the robots charged at her and that's when she put two of her fingers to her head. Pulling her fingers away from her head she lifted the arm she cut off up from the ground and used it to hit the two robots on the ground, destroying them due to the impact.

 _ **I lie here paralytic**_

 _ **Inside this soul**_

 _ **Screaming for you till**_

 _ **My throat is numb**_

"Yes! Five points!" Reina said in triumph before she had nearly been taking by surprise from another that went to attack her from behind. She dodged swiftly and used her sword again to cut off both of its arms. She than used her Quirk to smash the robot up as if she was crumpling a piece of paper before she sent it flying to the other robots that were going to charge at her earning herself more points.

 _ **I wanna break out, I need a way out**_

 _ **I don't believe that it's gotta be this way**_

 _ **The worst is the waiting**_

 _ **In this world I'm suffocating**_

The robots continued to go after her and this time Reina saw fit to attack from above. She ran on top of one of the other robots she had crushed before she leaped high into the air and the robots started to fire as to shot her down. With a wave of her hand the bullets stopped before she had them all fly back at her enemies, dismantling them instantly. She landed on one of the may other robots that had been there. She started to move on as time was of the essence and had soon gotten to the center of the city where she saw many of the other students had taken out most of the robots. She spotted Chouko amongst them doing well on her own. She was left impressed when her wings flapped blade like feathers would come soaring out before dismantling the robots before her.

" **SIX MINUTES AND TWO SECONDS LEFT!** " She heard Present Mic yell over the speaker.

"Crap!" Reina exclaimed before she started to move.

Once more Reina was caught by surprise as a robot came to attack from behind, though she was one to think ahead. She tossed her sword in the air before flipping over its arm before catching it again. She than made her move as she cracked a small smile.

 _ **Feel your presence**_

 _ **Filling up my lungs with oxygen**_

 _ **I take you in**_

 _ **I've died**_

She landed just on top of the robot and whistled getting the attention of the other enemy that had been close by. It attacked with full force and Reina jumped off just at the last second. She floated in the air for a brief period thanks to her Quirk before she tossed her sword at her enemies blinding them. Another robot went to hit her, but using her Quirk she was able to retrieve her sword and cut off the leg before crushing it with her Quirk again.

 _ **Rebirthing now!**_

 _ **I wanna live for love,**_

 _ **Wanna live for you and me**_

 _ **Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow**_

Reina landed on the ground before catching her breath again. She felt her head throb slightly though it didn't hurt as before. She shook her head slightly before standing up.

"I still need more points!" Reina said to herself before she started to run through the streets again, "I hope the others are doing well!"

* * *

- _ **Battle Center D**_ -

Floyd found himself staring down on ten robots that had surrounded him on all sides. He saw that there had been no way out as he readied his stance. He said to himself with a smile, "Time to see if those brain teasers to pay off!" He slides under one of the robots as he proceeded to jump on one of its arms. He took out his sketchbook as e quickly drew what it looked like a ink bazooka.

 _ **Rebirthing now!**_

 _ **I wanna live my life wanna give you everything**_

 _ **Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow**_

 _ **Right now!**_

With the pull of a trigger he fired it onto his enemies; they were all destroyed in an instant. Floyd kicked his legs up and cheered, "Whoop! Whoop! That's 20 points!

It wasn't long before another enemy had nearly caught him by surprise. With the pens on his fingertips he quickly drew in his sketchbook; this time he pulled out of the pages, a sword made from ink.

"Let's get this party started!" He shouted before charging at the robots.

 _ **I lie here lifeless, inside this cocoon**_

 _ **Shedding my skin cause, I'm ready to**_

 _ **I wanna break out, I found a way out**_

 _ **I don't believe that it's gotta be this way**_

 _ **The worst is the waiting**_

 _ **In this world I'm suffocating**_

He charged at them with full speed as the robots did the same. Floyd started to cut his way through the robots laughing maniacally as he did " **NOW I'M TWICE AS BETTER AS KATSUKI!** "

Just as one of them were about to hit him on both sides, Floyd jumped high in the air, "Hey dudes! Here's some ink in ya eye!"

Instead of it hitting the robot it had it a young girl with green hair

"Hey! Cut that out."; She let out a squeak as the ink hit her face. Floyd's jaw dropped at this as he exclaimed, "oh! I'm sorry! I didn't for it to hit ya!"

"Ribbit?" The girl said turning to him with a pissed off look on her face.

Floyd started to stammer, "Uh, hold on!" Hey takes out a handkerchief from his pocket as he gave it to her. "Here! Take this!"

She shook as she soon yelled, " **NO THANKS YOU INK-HEADED DOOFUS!** " She kicked him so hard that he was sent flying into the other students and robots. The robot saw this as an opportunity to attack but Floyd had acted fast.

 _ **Feel your presence,**_

 _ **Filling up my lungs with oxygen**_

 _ **I take you in**_

 _ **I've died**_

With his pen and pencil he quickly drew what looked to be a blanket. The robot seemed to get a hit on him, only see that he disappeared but as it had turned out Floyd had the upper hand in the battlefield. Floyd yelled at his enemy, " **SURPRISE SUCKA!** "

He tossed ink at its eyes as it starts to hit blindly eventually hitting the other robot.

 _ **Rebirthing now!**_

 _ **I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me**_

 _ **Breathe for the first time now**_

 _ **I've come alive somehow**_

Floyd quickly pulled out another weapon from his sketchbook and used what looked to be a hammer before he smashed the robot to pieces. The next robot came to attack and he swung his hammer so that it would smash the mainframe. He had said as he jumped up and down. " **AW YEAH! THIS IS HAPPENING!** "

" **YOU HAVE FOUR MINUTES AND TEN SECONDS LEFT!** "

Floyd soon felt the whole ground shake which made the people there lose their footing. His eyes soon laid upon what had caused the explosion.

"Holy crap…" Was the only thing he could say.

* * *

- _ **Battle Center A**_ -

The whole ground shook when an explosion was heard throughout the fake city. Reina almost fell on the floor but managed to stand. Her eyes soon fell upon what had been the source of the explosion. She saw that it had been a giant robot at the size of the many buildings that had surrounded them.

"The-The-" Reina started to say, before she yelled, " **THE HELL!?** "

The robot had crushed a building with its hands making the people scream and started to run for it. "The hell kind of an enemy is that?!" She soon noticed that there had been an insignia on it's shoulder that seemed to be a number. It was the number zero and immediately her jaw had dropped.

" **THAT'S THE ZERO POINTER!?** " Reina couldn't help but shout as she noticed the other people started to head for the hills, " **WHY IS IT SO HUGE!?** "

She quickly lost the thought when she fell on her back after a person ran into her accidentally, and allowing the sword she had been holding to fall to the side. "Crap!" She said before grabbing her sword and she had started to run with the others, "I better get out of here!"

" _ **Save me…**_ "

Reina turned a familiar voice as she ran with the crowd. She saw that it was herself as the child once more this time sitting against what looked to be a tree that had been burned with only but a single leaf hanging on the branch. The child version of herself looked up to her, staring at her what had felt like an eternity. " _Save me… Someone… Please..._ " She said what had sounded to be a whisper.

"Someone help me!"

Reina immediately stopped in her tracks and turned to the source of the voice. She saw it was Chouko from earlier, with her wing stuck under a pile of rocks. She was struggling to get out as the robot drew ever so closer to where she was. "Please! Someone!" Chouko cried out as she struggled to get free. Reina was a bit hesitant about what to do as she was just frozen in place. She looked to the robot approaching her and looked to where the students had been running too. She wondered what to do exactly until she thought back to when her and Katsuki were trapped by the Sludge Villain. She thought about Izuku in that moment, and how he rushed to save her and him, despite him being the way he was. She knew that in this situation there had been only one thing to do for the girl before her. She bit her bottom lip before she started to run towards her.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Reina yelled to Chouko.

She slid on the ground and grabbed onto the rock; she did her best to pull it off of her wing. The robot drew ever closer as Reina continued, though she soon slapped herself in the face. "What the hell am I doing!?" She said, before putting her fingers to her forehead. She concentrated on the rock that was just on top of her. As the rock started to move she started to feel a loud ringing in her head. She groaned as she felt her nose start to bleed.

"No! No!" Reina exclaimed as she struggled to keep the rock a float, "Not now! Not now!"

Her eyes widened slightly when a shadow loomed over her and Chouko. She saw that it had been the giant foot of the robot about to crush them. With a determined look she held her hand out to the foot and it seemed to have topped in mid-air due to her Quirk. Though she had been struggling under it's hold as the ringing sound in her head had gotten louder and louder seemingly. More blood had rushed through her nose and even the eye hidden under her bandages seemed to be affected as she felt blood drip down her head.

"I can't hold it for long!" Reina shouted to Chouko, "Go while you still can!"

"But what about you!?" Chouko yelled worryingly.

"You're in worst shape than I am aren't you!?" Reina said as she fell onto her knee, "Don't worry about me and just go!"

Chouko was hesitant but had soon stood up and ran to safety. Once she saw that she was out of the way, she dropped the rocks that had been trapping Chouko and focused on the giant foot the robot had been trying to move it. Reina groaned and started to feel dizzy as she was now down on both knees.

She heard the robot move above her as she bled profoundly. "I can't get out of this… I'm gonna fail…" She said to herself as she groaned, "... Everyone… I'm sorry…"

Just as she shut her eyes she felt herself move at an unnatural speed before she was placed onto the ground. "Man you're crazy if you think you would be hold that kind of weight!" A familiar voice had said. Reina looked up to her savoir as she saw it had been the boy she had her friends ran into that very same morning.

"The number guy!?" Reina exclaimed making him flinch.

"I have a name you know!" He said, "Oh wait but I guess you wouldn't know it since I didn't tell ya, that's kind of my fault!"

"Kind of!?" She shouted out surprise before the whole ground shook again.

"Oop! No time to argue!" He said before he swiped the sword, "I gotta go take that thing down!"

"My sword!?" She yelled, as she felt that her sword had been missing, "Why are-!?"

"Well I gotta borrow your weapon in order for my Quirk to work! Otherwise me playing that video game last night would've been a waste of time!"

"What do you mean you're Qu-Wait did you just say you were playing a video game?"

He didn't answer his question as he seemingly vanished before Reina's very eyes. She soon saw him jumping on top of the robot and running along it's leg, every now and than though she could tell that it was just him moving at light speed. She and the other people watched as he made his way up, creating multiple gashes along the way to slow it down. She had noticed the way he moved and the way he attacked.

" _He's moving like the character in DMC…_ " Reina thought to herself as she struggled to stand, " _... Does that have to do with his Quirk? Just who is this guy?_ "

The robot started to move to get the young teen off, making him stumbling; it wasn't long before he lost his footing when he slipped and started to fall over. " **OH CRAP!** " He exclaimed as he found himself hurdling to the ground. Reina quickly acted, despite the pain she felt she used her ability that managed to stop him just as he was centimeters from the ground. At first the young boy was confused until he looked over in Reina's direction; All she did was nod to him and as if reading her thoughts he smiled and nodded back.

 _ **Rebirthing now!**_

 _ **I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me**_

 _ **Breathe for the first time now**_

 _ **I've come alive somehow**_

" **GO TAKE IT DOWN!** " Reina yelled as she used her Quirk to send him flying up towards the top of the robot's head.

" **YEAH BABY!** " He yelled as he landed on top of the robots head. With the sword in hand he worked quick cutting the head open revealing the wires. He started to cut them up and the robot started to take it apart from the inside making it wobble from where it had stood. Seeing how it was going to collapse, Reina quickly staggered and started to run towards where the crowd of students were.

 _ **Rebirthing now!**_

 _ **I wanna live my life wanna give you everything**_

 _ **Breath for the first time now**_

 _ **I've come alive somehow**_

 _ **Right now!**_

 _ **Right now!**_

The young teenager started to move as the robot began to fall apart. He ran along the head and limbs as he quickly made his way towards the ground. He had quickly noticed the debris that were coming towards him and he was quick to act. Using his speed he had just managed to dodge several of the debris falling towards him before he had landed on the ground safely, like a cat he was able to land on his feet.

 _ **(Song Fades Out And Ends**_ _)_

" **TIMES UP!** " They heard Present Mic say over the speakers, " **THAT'S THE END OF THE EXAMS!** "

All of the participants took a breather as many of them sat on what had once been there mock enemies. Reina herself was the only one in awe by what she had seen the teen before her do. He took a deep breath as he approached Reina handing her back her sword. "Thanks for letting me borrow this." He said with a wink of an eye.

"No problem…" Reina had said as she took the sword from him, "... I didn't get your name from this morning…"

"Oh right! I'll gladly give you my userna-I mean name, just my name!" He said before he held his hand to her, "Howdy doo ma'am! The name is Gioco Terebi, but my pals call me Gio! And you are?"

Reina went to take his hand, "My name is Rei-" Her words began to trail off as she felt exhausted all of a sudden. The world turned black and gray as she hit the ground hard. The last thing she heard was the young man named Gio panicking.

* * *

- _ **One Week Later**_ -

" _ **Someone… Please… Save me…"**_

 _ **Baby mine don't you cry**_

 _ **Baby mine dry your eyes**_

" _ **Get a doctor hurry!"**_

" _ **She was the only one found? No one else?"**_

" _ **... We were too late…"**_

 _ **Rest your head close to my heart**_

 _ **Never part, baby mine**_

" _ **The Quirk is dangerous! She should be locked away!"**_

" _ **... She's only a child!"**_

" _ **... The decision should be for the sake of her…"**_

" _ **Like hell I'll even consider it! Just give her to the government!"**_

 _ **If they knew sweet little you**_

 _ **They'd end up loving you too**_

" _ **It's decided! She will stay with a Pro-Hero of our choosing."**_

" _ **... Starting today, I'll look after you…"**_

 _ **But you're precious to me**_

 _ **Sweet as can be**_

" _ **Thank you…"**_

 _ **Baby of mine…**_

Reina let out a gasp as she shot her eyes open suddenly. She was surprised that she found herself back in her room of the house which she had stayed. She sat herself up as she tried to process what had happened prior, though it wasn't long before she had recalled. She was at the entrance exam to get into the UA and she had overdone it, at least that's what she had remembered. At the thought of this she was just nervous, as she didn't know how well she did, more importantly she didn't know how long she had been out cold. She stood up from her bed and went towards the living room to find her Guardian. When she couldn't find him there she went to search within his room, though he was nowhere in sight.

"I wonder where he could be…" She said to herself before going into the kitchen.

That's when she saw on the counter what looked to be a bento box and a letter written in familiar handwriting. She opened the letter as she started to read what was written before eating from the bento box.

" _Reina,_

 _I know by the time you've woken up I won't be home since there's a lot to do regarding the new students that will be coming to UA the coming year. As I told you, I watched with the other staff to see who would pass and who wouldn't be able to get in. I watched how you fought and rest assured I wasn't one of the judges. Like I told you before, I won't be holding your hand the whole time even when it came to the Exams."_

Reina couldn't help but sigh at this since she didn't want to feel like she cheated her way through the Entrance Exams; Especially since her Guardian just happened to be working at UA as a teacher. She soon continued to read what was in the letter and she was surprised to see what was written next.

" _-Yourself and your classmates worked hard. Whatever All Might did to train you worked, but try not to over do it the next time something like this happens. I would've told you in person, but you were still recovering, so I'll write your result in the Entrance Exam as a close second._ _ **You passed with flying colors**_ _._ "

Reina nearly spit out what she ate when she read those words. She even read the sentence twice just to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "I… I passed?" Reina said in complete and utter shock after swallowing what she was eating, "I actually did it?" She realized that there had been more written and she had been taken back even more by this.

"Starting in April… You'll be attending the Hero Course in the UA?" She read, "Seriously?"

Soon enough she heard a knock at the door and a voice came soon after. She heard the familiar voice yelling, "Hello!? Anybody home!?"

"Floyd-kun?"

She stood up from where she sat and went to the front door. She opened it to reveal that it was indeed Floyd along with Izuku, holding a bunch of stuff in their hands. "Reina-chan!" Izuku said, "You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Okay I guess…" Reina said as she was curious to what was in the bags that they were holding, "... Should I even ask what this is about?"

Floyd replied with a smile as he stepped into the house along with Izuku, "We just came to wish you something!"

Reina had been confused by what they were saying as she shut the door behind her before she followed them into the kitchen. "What are you talking about?" Reina asked, "Wish me what?" They put the bags down on the counter, and they took out what looked to be a cake in two of her favorite flavors; Chocolate and strawberry.

"Um… What's with the cake?" She asked, "Is it someone's birthday or something?"

Reina noticed that Izuku and Floyd smiled at one another before they both said in unison, " **HAPPY BIRTHDAY REINA-CHAN!** "

Reina's jaw dropped at this but she was even more confused than before as she had just tried to process what they had just said. After awhile she shook her head vigorously to rid herself of the many thoughts in her head before saying to the two of them, "Why did you two decide to do all this? You know that I can't remember my own birthday. Even I could I doubt that it would be today…"

Izuku soon started to explain, "We know that you can't remember it, but… That shouldn't stop you from celebrating with your friends. So, Floyd-san and I thought that instead of you waiting to remember, we'll give you one instead!"

Floyd added with a smile, "Yeah, so quit trying to be the party pooper and let's get this started!"

Reina merely smiled at them with this before she said, "You guys, you didn't have to do this…"

"Of course we did." Izuku said, "Because Reina-chan, you're the first friend that I ever had in middle school, so I wanted to repay you by doing this."

Floyd had added with a smile, "And you're the first person to ever say that my Quirk is hero material instead of the other way around! Think of this as a way of me saying thank you."

Reina was about to say something more but had been cut off when Floyd had put his arm around his shoulder, "Now let's set up these candles so that you can make a wish!"

Just when they were about to do just that, they heard the doorbell ring, which made them freeze up a little. "Hmm, that's odd." Floyd said, "I don't remember inviting anyone else. Unless it was my big sister."

"Maybe it's a delivery?" Izuku suggested.

Reina soon went to the door as she said, "I'll go check, you can go ahead and set up the cake."

As they started to set everything up, Reina approached the front door and opened it as she was surprised to see that no one was there. She stepped out onto the front porch steps shutting the door behind her as she looked around. "Hello?" She said aloud, "Is anyone here?" She was about to take another step forward before she felt something hit her foot. She looked down and saw that it was a purple bag with white tissue paper and a card attached to the strap.

"Where did this come from?"

She kneeled down as to inspect it more closely; she untied the card from the strap and read what was written. "Happy Birthday" was what it had read. She couldn't help but laugh a little as she had recognized who the handwriting had belonged to; she picked up her head again as to look around though she couldn't see him anywhere. "He really is complicated…" She couldn't help but say amusingly. She removed the tissue paper from the bag to see what exactly had been in the bag. Her eyes widened in eye when she took out what was in the bag.

It was a hoodie in the colors of the Cheshire Cat from her favorite animated film, even having a pair of cat ears on the hood to go with it. She hugged it giggling to herself a little before she put it on. Though it had been a little large in size she didn't mind it as the material was comfy; She could almost swear she was wearing a blanket. She spun around laughing to herself as she loved the hoodie she had on. By far it had been one of the best things that she had ever recieved, she had only wished she could thank him in person.

"Reina-chan!" Izuku had been heard yelling from inside, "Everything's set up now! You can come back in!"

"Hurry back in so we can do a creature feature film and open up your gifts!" Floyd had added.

"Alright I'm coming!" She said taking the bag and stuffing the tissue paper in before she headed back inside still wearing the hoodie.

She didn't seem to notice that Katsuki had been standing hiding behind a tree nearby, watching as she disappeared from his sight. He looked to his hand as he still had the good luck charm that Reina had given to him prior to the exam. He smiled a little before he started to make his way home.

( _ **Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice-You Only Live Once Performed By YURI! On ICE Feat. Hatano**_ )


	5. Chapter 5: First Day At UA

The day at middle school had been pretty regular though that was a lot saying considering it had been the last day for the seniors attending the middle school. Four students were seen in the teachers office meeting with their homeroom teacher and the four students had been Reina, Izuku, Katsuki and Floyd themselves. The teacher had been giving them high praise on the recent entrance exams.

"I still can't believe it! That four of our students are going to UA." He said to the four of them, "And to think that you two, Midoriya-san and Aihara-san are one of the four. I swear it's a miracle!"

Izuku couldn't help but turn red as Floyd himself said filled with pride, "What can I say? I am the son of the infamous pro hero tag team in America!"

"Aren't you being a little egotistical?" Reina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Floyd merely laughed before replying, "You're cute… I'm egotistical. Nice joke, Reina." As he said this he eyed Katsuki in particular who gave him a glare.

The teacher soon said to Reina, "Nouki-san, you've especially impressed me. Not only are you one of the top students here at this school, but you were able to pass the entrance exam along with Bakugou-san. You're Guardian must be proud."

"Thank you sir." Reina said bowing slightly, "I wouldn't have made it as far as I did without a few helping hands." She smiled at Izuku and Floyd while giving a wink over in Katsuki's direction who couldn't help but turn red as he avoided making eye contact.

Before anyone knew it the school day was done and over with and everyone had either went to hang out with friends or went straight home. Reina, Izuku and Floyd were walking together as they usually did everyday when Floyd had suggested what they should do.

"Hey, what do you say we head over to the karaoke bar? I saved enough on my allowance just for the occasion!" Floyd said with determination.

"I didn't know you could sing." Izuku said to the young artist.

Floyd said to Izuku while patting him on the shoulder, "They're a lot of things you don't know about me bro."

"Sorry guys I'm gonna have to skip out." Reina said as she skated on her rollerblades, "I've got a couple of errands to run for Scruffy."

"Your guardian?" Floyd said.

"Yeah, he told me to get a couple of things from the grocery store, make a trip over to the post office, than the bookstore and clean up the house before dinner." She said, "It's gonna take up my afternoon."

"Than, next time we can go do karaoke?" Izuku suggested.

Floyd had added, "I promise you won't regret it!"

Soon enough a familiar voice came over them; a voice that they knew all too well. "Hey!" He said.

They all turned and saw that it was Katsuki and it looked as though he had been waiting for them. "Kaa-chan?" Izuku said surprised.

Floyd said as he got into his stance, " **WELL, WELL! IF IT ISN'T KATSUKI!** "

Reina looked at her phone for a moment before she started to go on ahead, "Welp I better get going, see you guys later." She started to make her way out of the school yard.

Before she did however she stopped just beside Katsuki. "By the way, before I forget, thanks for that hoodie you made for me." She said with a smile, "I would've thanked you on the spot but you left before I could."

Katsuki avoided making eye contact as his face went a little red for the second time today before he mumbled, "You're welcome."

With a pat on his shoulder which made him jump a little she continued to make her way towards the block ahead. "Let's hang out sometime Bakugou-kun!" Reina said before she had disappeared from their line of vision. Katsuki turned back over to Izuku and Floyd who had a look to kill on his face after hearing what Reina had said about a present, while Izuku had his hands over his mouth.

"You gave her that hoodie!?" Izuku said as his eyes sparkled, "That was really sweet of you Kaa-chan!"

Floyd yelled to Katsuki with fire in his eyes, " **OI! YOU TRYING TO STEAL REINA FROM US?!** "

" **WHO SAID I WAS, INKHEAD?!** " Katsuki barked back.

"Guys! There's no need to fight!" Izuku said trying to break the two of them up.

"Gah! Forget it! That's not what I'm here about!" Katsuki yelled before he stomped over to them. Both Izuku and Floyd felt their arms being grabbed roughly before they found were dragged over behind the school.

" **KA-KAA-CHAN!?** " Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd yelled as he struggled against Katsuki's hold, " **OI! WHAT THE HELL?**! **LET GO YOU MORON!** "

Katsuki stayed silent in response to what Floyd had been saying. It wasn't long before he threw them against the wall where no one could see; using both of his hands he grabbed a hold of their collars and held them a few inches up off the ground.

"Tell me, what dirty tricks did you two use to get in!" Katsuki yelled in their faces.

Floyd yelled back as he struggled. "What dirty trick?! We just used our quirks! That's all! It's not like we used cheats or something!"

"Bullshit!" Katsuki yelled, "Your Quirk isn't Hero material and Deku is Quirkless!"

Floyd had argued as he finally got himself out of Katsuki's grip, " **YOU ARE SO FULL OF SHIT! QUIT HAVING YOUR HEAD SO FAR UP YOUR ASS!** "

" **WHAT WAS THAT YOU DAMN HALF BREED?!** " Katsuki snapped back.

" **YOU HEARD ME, YOU TRIGGER HAPPY PISS HAIRED LOOKING FREAK!** " Floyd shouted.

" **DON'T MAKE ME BLOW YOU SKY HIGH, INKHEAD!** " He yelled, " **IT'S BECAUSE OF THE TWO OF MY FUTURE PLAN HAS GONE DOWN THE DRAIN! I WAS FINE WITH NOUKI GOING, BUT YOU TWO ARE ANOTHER STORY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO APPLY!** "

" **BITE ME!** " Floyd shouted.

Izuku suddenly grabbed a hold of Katsuki's hand which took him back a little and Floyd's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kaa-chan…" Izuku had started to say, "Someone once told me… You can become a hero… That it was because of my own effort…. Th-that's why…" When Izuku finally picked his head up Katsuki had been taken back a little, as he had said with a determined look with his eyes watering a little, "... I'm going!"

While Katsuki had been left speechless Floyd had said in awe of Izuku's words, "Woah… Izuku...That was... **TOTALLY KICKASS!** "

" **SHUT UP!** " Katsuki yelled as he let go of Izuku and blew Floyd up in the face. He clenched his hand before saying, "I don't understand how the hell Nouki is friends with the two of you."

Floyd yelled at Katsuki as he drew up a weapon, " **OH THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD, BAKUGOU!"**

" **BRING IT ON!** " Katsuki shouted as his hands started to smoke.

" **GUYS! NO DON'T FIGHT!** " Izuku quickly yelled as he proceeded to break it up again.

* * *

( _ **Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed By Porno Graffiti**_ )

- _ **A Few Months Later; April**_ -

" **CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE!** "

Today had been the first day of high school for young Reina, though she didn't really start out her day great. For starters the alarm on her phone didn't go off, and her Guardian didn't even wake her up. By the time she did, it had only been 10 minutes till orientation. She just fixed her hair best she could threw on her UA uniform along with her new hoodie and bolted out the door with toast and butter in her mouth.

A couple of times she had almost gotten lost but after only a few moments she managed to find her way again. Just as she ran down the block towards UA she spotted two of her friends, Izuku and Floyd running as well.

"Hey guys!" She shouted getting their attention, "You're running late too?!"

"Yeah! I had a lot of trouble getting my stuff together!" Izuku said.

"And my siblings kept drawing in my notebook!" Floyd shouted.

"Well so much for making a good first impression!" Reina said, "Hopefully whoever our teacher is won't scold us for life!"

"Yeah! Hopefully!" Floyd said as he ran with the two of them.

They finally managed to reach the school yard and they weren't surprised that to see that they're weren't any other students within the front yard of the school. They quickly ran inside and up the stairs before dashing down the hall to find their classroom.

"Let me see, Class 1-A, where is it, where is it?" Reina said as she looked at a small piece of paper.

"Oh hey! I see it!" Izuku said.

They slowly came to a halt when they got a good look at the size of the door before them. It had been as tall as a billboard by the look of it, which made them in awe at its size.

"Damn…" Reina said, "... It's so tall…"

"With that kind of size it'd fit a whole house in that classroom." Floyd had commented.

Izuku couldn't help but gulp as he said, "The elite are chosen from a huge number from the exam…"

"Oh yeah, that's right…" Reina said as she thought to herself, "... I wonder who will be in this class. Maybe the people that we met from the exam?"

"As long as I don't see McExplodey, I'm good." Floyd said

"You're being dramatic again aren't you?" Reina said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Bite my shiny metal ass." Floyd said with a disdain look on his face.

"You ain't Bender bro." Reina said to him as she pinched his cheek.

"Hey don't talk like that Floyd-san." Izuku said with his voice trembling, "Maybe-Yeah maybe we're in different classes!"

"Couldn't hurt to find out now could it?" Reina said before opening the door. The moment she did, Izuku's face went pale and Floyd had a face that only his mother would describe. There towards the back room, they saw the last people that they would expect to see. It had been Katsuki who had his feet up on the table, and the one who had been scolding them during the exams was the young man with glasses, who moved his hands in a strange way as he spoke to Katsuki.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" The young man said, before Katsuki gave him an amused smirk.

The young man said once more, "Don't you think that's rude to the upperclassmen and the people who made this desk?"

"Nope!" Katsuki replied, "What junior high did you go to, you side character?"

Izuku and Floyd remained speechless while Reina's expression brightened slightly at the sight of Katsuki.

"The top two?" Izuku said with a deadpan expression.

Floyd had said under his breath at the sight of Katsuki, " _God kill me now._ "

They overheard the young man talking to Katsuki once more; again he moved his hands in a strange way, "I attended the private academy Somei. My name is Tenya Iida."

"You're from Somei?" Katsuki said still amused, "That makes you a damn elite! I'm gonna have fun crushing you!"

The young man named Tenya was taken back a bit, "Crushing!? That's cruel! Are you sure you're in the right place!?"

Katsuki looked to the side as he let out a small growl to himself. It wasn't long before Reina had decided to get his attention. "Hey! Bakugou-kun!" She yelled, making Katsuki look to her. Immediately he avoided eye contact when he saw that it had been Reina who got his attention.

Tenya soon noticed them too when he saw the way Katsuki acted, "It's you three."

Soon enough every student in the room looked to the three of them which made them nervous a little. "Oh h-hi!" Izuku stammered.

"Hello there!" Reina said in a nervous tone.

Floyd had also added, "Sup?!"

"Good morning!" Tenya said approaching them, "I am from the Somei Private Academy Te-"

"We heard!" The three of them exclaimed making him stop in his tracks.

"It's um—nice to meet you." Reina stammered, "I'm Reina Nouki."

"My name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said as he was nervous.

"And I'm Floyd Aihara!" Floyd said with a smile.

Tenya looked over to Izuku before he saying, "Midoriya-kun, you realized that there was more to the exams did you?" The three of them looked to Tenya a bit confused as they didn't know what he had been speaking of, "I had no idea. I misjudged you! I hate to admit it but you're better than me!"

"What's he talking about?" Reina asked.

"I think I can guess…" Izuku said awkwardly.

"More importantly what's with your hands?" Floyd pointed out.

"Hey it's you!" A voice of a girl had said. The three of them turned around and saw that it was the young girl they had encountered in the exam who had stopped Izuku from falling flat on his face. Izuku's face turned red while Reina and Floyd stood their casually surprised to see her.

"You're that gravity girl." Reina pointed out.

Floyd had added, "Yeah! The one we also met at the entrance exams!"

"Oh hey you two!" She said before she started to do punches, "You guys got in! Thank goodness! I'm glad to see that your friend got in too, like Present Mic said! Well, I should've expected as much, that punch he did was amazing!"

Izuku started to stammer as his face turned red again, "Oh-Well-Um-I should really be thanking you, with spe-speaking to Present Mic!"

"Huh? How did you know about that?"

"Agh! Well-That's-Um-!"

Floyd though he didn't know what Izuku meant, quickly made up an excuse for him, "Hehe, don't mind him. It's his first day."

While they continued to conversate, Reina quietly went over to Katsuki who had appeared to be in his own world, and seemed to have forgotten about her, Izuku and Floyd. That quickly changed when she caught him by surprise. She threw her arms around his neck, making him go red as an apple.

"Attack hug!" Reina yelled as she did this.

"He-hey! Get the hell off of me!" Katsuki yelled as he stammered a little.

Reina laughed as she did what he told her. "Okay, it's only a joke! I didn't mean any harm!" She reassured him before saying, "I can't believe we're in the same class together. I could almost swear we never left middle school."

"Yeah…" He said eyeing Floyd and Izuku in particular, giving them a cold hard stare, "... Right."

"Oi, don't stare at me bub." Floyd sneered, "I don't like this either…"

"You two know each other?" Tenya asked.

"Unfortunately..." Floyd replied.

"Oh pay him no mind Bakugou-kun." Reina said waving her hand a little, "Floyd-kun is just being a-"

Reina cut herself off when she noticed something in the color of red and peculiar around Katsuki's neck. "Hey…" She said, "... That's the charm I gave you."

Katsuki quickly took notice of what she was talking about and took it in his hand. "Ye—Yeah." He stammered, "Why you got a problem with it?!"

Reina shook her head in reply, "I'm happy actually. I'm glad at the fact you're still holding onto it and the fact that you converted it to a necklace. You do know how to make a girl smile for a complex guy."

Katsuki felt his whole face heat up with embarrassment before he stuffed his face into his desk; he had moved so fast that a loud banging sound was heard. "Are you okay!?" Reina exclaimed out of worry.

"I'm fine!" Katsuki replied with his voice being muffled.

Reina had panicked a little as she didn't what to do since she didn't know the problem. The train of thought seemed to have left them both when Reina heard a familiar voice.

"Nouki-chan?" It had said. Reina turned to where she heard the voice and soon had come to realize that it been the girl she had met during the entrance exam; the girl with wings, the girl name Chouko.

"It's you!" Reina said as she snapped her fingers a little, "... Shoichi-san right?"

"That's correct!" Chouko said with a smile on her face, "I'm glad to see that you're doing better. After I saw you the way were when the exams ended I was worried."

Reina was wondering what she had been talking about until she recalled what had happened. "Oh that!" She said, "That's just the aftereffects of my Quirk. Don't worry about it!"

"That didn't seem like aftereffects, are you sure that's all it was?"

"Yeah no worries! It happens all the time!"

It wasn't long before Chouko took notice of her friends, Katsuki, Floyd, and Izuku who had joined her along with Tenya and the Gravity Girl who were trying to break in between Katsuki and Floyd. She felt a sweat drop from her head when she noticed that Katsuki (Who had recovered quick) and Floyd were having an intense staring competition. "Oh… Are these people friends of yours?" Chouko asked.

"Yes, they are." Reina said, "We went to the same middle school together."

"The same middle school?" She said astonished, "Talk about coincidence. It must've been nice."

"It was." Reina said before looking to Floyd, "For most of us."

"Yeah, most of us." Floyd said with a snarl.

"Bite me Half-Breed." Katsuki said giving him a growl.

"Aren't you guys wondering who our teacher is gonna be?" The Gravity Girl said, "Maybe he'll be cool looking!"

"I bet he's a scary dude." Floyd said.

"Actually, I heard we're gonna get two teachers." Chouko said, "One of them I believe was scruffy, at least that's what I was told."

Reina did a double take at this as she realized why the term was familiar, "Wait what!?" She exclaimed.

"Where did you hear that?" Izuku asked as he didn't notice the expression on Reina's face.

"I heard it from my uncle." Chouko replied, "I also heard that he has, well a bored expression on his face like all the time."

Reina started to sweat at this as she realized who she was talking about. The whole group noticed that she started to back up slowly towards the exit. "Huh? Nouki?" Katsuki said as he was the first to notice, "The hell are you doing?"

"I just remembered I left something at my house!" Reina said as she stammered and quickened her pace, "I'm just gonna be gone for a couple of hours, maybe the entire day, come up with an excuse for me okay Floyd-kun!?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Floyd asked "It's not like someone you know is gonna teach class or something."

"I heard the other teacher is a smoking hot babe from New York!" One of the students said

"Rumor has it that she's half Japanese, Half-American to!" Another student added. " **TALK ABOUT A DOUBLE BONUS!** "

" **GOODBYE! I'M LEAVING!** " Reina said over dramatically opening the door, " **I'M OUT THE DOOR!** "

Floyd soon joined her as he said with sweat coming down his brow, " **YEAH I JUST REMEMBERED MY SIBLINGS DREW ON MY UNIFORM I'M GONNA HAVE TO TAKE IT TO THE DRY CLEANERS!** "

"But your uniform is fine…" Chouko, Izuku and the Gravity Girl said in unison.

"Now wait just a minute!" Tenya exclaimed quickly stopping them, "You two can't just leave, the day hasn't even started yet!"

"No, no, no, it's fine, just fine!" Reina said, "The teachers won't mind it much!"

"Yeah!" Floyd replied "This is cool!"

"Are you sure you two are okay?" Izuku asked.

"Never better!" The two said in unison.

"Personally I think you guys are being paranoid!" The Gravity Girl said with enthusiasm, "I bet our teacher is gonna be one of the sweetest teachers in the world!"

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends."

The the whole group jumped at the sound of a voice while Reina herself just froze up. Izuku seemed to scream a little when he noticed something behind Reina and the Gravity Girl. The Gravity Girl turned and saw that it had been a man in a yellow sleeping bag, who talked with a tired voice.

"This is the hero course." He said as he drank from a juicy beverage.

"Farewell life as I know it…" Reina said with her voice quivering as she had a horrified look on her face.

" _ **SO-SOMETHING'S HERE!**_ " The rest of the group thought in unison.

The man stood up within the sleeping bag and unzipped revealing that he was of average height with messy black hair and wearing nothing but black with his eyes being droopy and his facial hair looking unkempt. Around his neck he appeared to have what looked to be a rather large scarf.

"Okay…" He said tired like as he removed himself from the sleeping bag, "It took you all eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids aren't rational enough." He soon turned over to Reina which she couldn't help but flinch, "By the way… If I see you trying to sneak out again I will expel you. Don't think I won't, understand?"

"Ye-" Reina said as she stammered, "Yes sir."

" **YOU KNOW HIM!?** " Floyd and Izuku exclaimed.

All Reina did was nod her head in reply. Floyd soon asked, "Wait… Don't tell me… This is your father?"

"What!? No!" Reina yelled.

"Oh good." He said as he sighed with relief.

"He's my Guardian." She soon said with a deadpan expression.

Izuku and Floyd's jaws dropped at that point as they couldn't believe what they had just heard from her mouth.

" **YOUR GUARDIAN?!** " Izuku exclaimed, " **HE'S YOUR GUARDIAN?!** "

" **HE'S YOUR WHAT NOW?!** " Floyd yelled.

Reina's Guardian turned his attention over to Floyd, as Floyd himself couldn't help but shrink at his gaze.

"This must be that noisy friend that keeps banging on my door every morning." The Teacher said before drinking from the juice carton again, "Reminds me of someone else I know."

Just as this was said a voice of a woman came ringing through everyone's ears after a laugh was heard, "Oh man! That Present Mic is something with those jokes!"

From around the corner it had been revealed to be Floyd's older sister, Lena, whom Reina and Izuku were especially shocked to see

She looked over to the scruffy guy as she said with a casual tone, "Oh hey Bedhead."

" **LENA-SENPAI!?** " Reina exclaimed.

" **LENA-SAN?!** " Izuku yelled after.

" **YOU KNOW HER TOO!?** " The rest of the group yelled.

Floyd soon yelled at his sister, " **W-WAIT W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!** "

"Remember that last job, I had?" Lena asked. Floyd nodded his head in reply before she started to explain herself, "Yeah, I quit that one a few weeks during your entrance exams, due to some sleazeball touching my ass so here I am."

Floyd couldn't help but exclaim, " **SO YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD IDEA TO BE A TEACHER AT THE SAME SCHOOL I'M IN?!** "

"Yup! On the plus side I get to monitor you in case you get into any funny business!" Lena said with a smile.

Katsuki couldn't help but snicker at the way Floyd had been acting when she had said this.

"Same goes for you, piss head!" Lena shouted making Katsuki jump a little; Floyd snickered at this earning a glare from him.

"Now that we've taken care of that…" Reina's Guardian had said, as he got something out of his ear, "... My name is Shota Aizawa, and this is my associate, Lena Aihara. I'm gonna be your homeroom teacher, while Aihara-sensei here will be keeping an eye on you throughout each class you take."

The whole classroom we're almost speechless at this newfound information. " **TWO TEACHERS?!** " They had all exclaimed.

" **OH GOD IT'S A NIGHTMARE MADE REAL!** " Reina exclaimed at the thought of having her own Guardian be the homeroom teacher throughout the entire year.

Floyd had yelled at the thought of his own sister being a teacher assistant, " **THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!** "

Lena said to the students of Class 1-A as she put her fists together making most of them quiver, "Oh, we're gonna have so much fun together, you little turds!"

"There are two things that I want to say, that are last minute…" Shota said to the students, "First off… We have a last minute transfer. Seems that they made a mistake and put him in General instead of the Hero Course."

Just as this was said, a student had walked into the classroom. It had been the young boy that they had met at the exams; Gio as Reina had been told.

" **OI, ITS YOU!** " Floyd exclaimed. " **ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL RENIA AGAIN?!** "

" **WAIT?! WHAT?!** " Katsuki yelled angrily.

Gio looked a bit tired than he did when she had first met her. Reina could clearly see that he had bags under his eyes and looked as though he had seen better days, and just like a horse he appeared to be sleeping as he stood. "Uh…" Reina said as she tilted her head a little, "... Is he alive right now?"

"... As far as I am told from his parents…" Shota said as he yawned a little, "... He had been working on his Quirk, that's why he is the way he is."

"Don't worry I'll get him up." Lena said before she snapped her fingers in front of his face. They saw Gio flinch slightly before opening his eyes a little and letting out a yawn of his own. Though as soon as his eyes had opened, his eyes laid upon the girls within the room. He started to make the high pitch like he had done when he had first met Reina and her two friends as his own face started to turn red.

"He's doing it again." Reina and Izuku said in unison.

Floyd said with his jaw dropped, "It's as I thought… He is the Black Canary…."

He kept making the sound as his eyes laid upon every girl in the classroom. His head soon started to steam as he laughed awkwardly. He couldn't help but think to himself, "Thank you God." He soon noticed Reina and his face turned even redder from embarrassment as he stood next to her which surprised her; Katsuki and Floyd on the other hand gave looks to kill in Gio's direction, which he didn't seem to notice.

"Ni-Nice to see you again." Reina said as she felt sweat drop at the back of her head.

" **LIKEWISE!** " Gio shouted surprising her again.

Floyd and Katsuki yelled at the young man named Gio, " **DON'T STAND NEXT TO HER YOU BASTARD!** " As they his sentence was said Floyd and Katsuki glared at one another.

Floyd said to Katsuki as he put his forehead against his, " **HEY! THAT'S MY LINE, PISS HEAD!** "

Katsuki said with his usual smirk on his face as his hand started to spark a little, " **YOU WANNA FIGHT YOU DAMN HALF-BREED!?** "

"The atmosphere seems different…" The Gravity Girl said with an awkward look.

"The rivalarly between Kaa-chan and Floyd-san is scary…" Izuku said as he shook a little.

"What is wrong with those two?" Reina asked as she tilted her head a little.

Lena stopped the stare down between the two of them by hitting them on the head with a pair of books. " **NO FIGHTING ON SCHOOL GROUNDS YOU TURDS!** " She yelled as the two young teens rubbed their heads.

Shota cleared his throat and the attention had been back to him, "The second thing I wanted to say…" He started to rummage through his sleeping bag and got out what looked to be a uniform in blue and white, "... Put these on and head to the field outside."

All the students looked to Shota with a confused expression on their faces, all except Reina who couldn't help but sweat.

" _ **My life is totally over…**_ " Reina thought to herself.

* * *

Within a few moments all the students within class 1-A had gotten into their field uniforms and followed the teachers out to the school field. There they were told exactly what they were going to do out there; Needles to say they were all taken by surprise.

" **A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST!?** " All of the students exclaimed.

"But shouldn't we be more worried about the orientation today?" Chouko asked.

"That's right!" The Gravity Girl added, "And the entrance ceremony too!"

Shota had replied, "If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for leisurely events."

Lena added with a smile, "That's right! Time waits for no one afterall!"

Their homeroom teacher soon continued, "UA's selling point is how unrestricted school traditions are. That's how their teachers run the classes."

" _ **As I expected he's not going to go easy on us.**_ " Reina said in her thoughts, " _ **Now I know how the other students felt when they got him as a teacher.**_ "

"You kids have been doing these kind of things since junior high correct?" He said before holding up his phone showing someone's record, "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results students not using their Quirks, its not rational."

"I say that the Ministry of Education are just being asses about it." Lena said before pointing over to Katsuki, "Anyway, you! Piss for brains! You were one of the top students to finish the practical exams correct? What was your result in the junior high soft ball throw?"

"67 meters." Katsuki replied in his casual tone.

"Alright then, do this test again, but using your Quirk this time!" Lena said to him.

Katsuki nodded and walked over to the white circle that had been nearby. "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle." Shota said, "Hurry up, give it all you got."

Katsuki looked to both of his teachers before his eyes laid upon Reina who smiled out of encouragement. He stretched his arms and did a couple of squats to warm himself up. "Alright, you asked for it." He said as he did this; He had soon mumbled to himself, "I'll add a little heat to my pitch."

With a deep breath he pulled his arm back and went to throw the ball. Before it left his hand he had activated his Quirk allowing it to fly with an explosion.

" **DIE!** " He yelled as the ball flew.

"Die?" Reina, Izuku and Floyd said in unison as they couldn't help but have a stunned look on their face.

" **DAMN**!" Gio exclaimed impressed as he watched the ball fly across the sky.

"Know your own maximum first." Shota said as they watch the ball land in the distance; his phone let out a beep as he turned back to the crowd, "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." He showed them the results of that Katsuki had gotten and needless to say the students were left impressed by it as they gasped in awe. They had started to chat amongst themselves.

"750 meters? Seriously?"

"Oooh! This looks like fun!"

"This is awesome! We can use our Quirks as much as we want!"

"As expected from the Hero Course of the UA!"

They heard Shota scoff at this which had surprised them. "It looks fun?" He repeated, "You all have three years to become a hero. Are you really gonna have an attitude like that the whole time? Why don't make this more interesting?"

"What do you mean… Interesting?" Reina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lena said after she chuckled a little, "Oh you kids are in for it now… Because whoever comes in last in all of the eight tests we've provided, will be expelled!"

" **EEEEEHHHHH!?** " The students exclaimed.

Floyd yelled out to his fellow classmates, " **I'M SORRY MY COMRADES THAT MY SISTER IS A DEMON!** "

"Another reminder that you also will be punished severely if you fail, Floyd." Lena said in a sadistic and evil tone.

Floyd couldn't help but argue with his sibling, " **YOU WOULDN'T DARE!** "

"Is it weird that I'm scared but attracted to her at the same time?" A young boy with what looked to be purple balls on his head asked.

Floyd glared at the boy before yelling with a death glare on his face, "Oi, are you asking if you wanna die?"

The boy replied as his voice quivered, "No sir..."

"Now hold on just a minute!" Gio exclaimed, "It's already the first day and your punishing us with expulsion!? Doesn't that seem a little unfair to us!?"

"Do you think the world is fair to everyone else?" Shota said making the students gasp a little at this before he continued, "Natural disasters, accidents, even selfish villains are something that will always come your way. Heroes are the ones who reserve those situations. If you want to play at being friends after school too bad. For the next three years the UA will do all it can to give you one hardship after another."

"Go beyond! Plus Ultra!" Lena shouted with enthusiasm, "Give it everything you got! Overcome the possibilities with what you have!"

Reina let out a sigh as she slumped over slightly, before she thought to herself, " _ **Incredible, he used the exact same speech he did with me when I was kid minus the UA part. He wasn't kidding about what he said about not giving me a handicap, than again I should've seen it coming. He was always one to keep his promise.**_ "

Reina soon looked over to Izuku and she had a worried look on her face when she saw him sweat from nervousness. She and Floyd had been told about what had happened in the exams; though they were happy at the fact that he passed, but they had grown concerned when they were told what exactly happened when he used the One For All Quirk for the first time. His bones had broken upon impact and when he leaped from where he stood. It was something hard to believe but needless to say they were still worried.

She looked over to Floyd and motioned him to follow to which he did. They both stood next to Izuku and they had gotten his attention. "You doing alright?" Reina asked.

"Guys, if I mess this up, I'm gonna get expelled!" Izuku whispered, "What am I going to do!? I can't even control the One For All yet!"

Floyd reassured him by saying, "Easy Izu! You're worry too much, trust me when I say, you got this!"

"He's right." Reina said, "Just remember what All Might-senpai said. Think of the egg not exploding in the microwave."

The young artist had soon added, "Yeah! Just focus on not exploding!"

Izuku looked to Reina and Floyd for a moment before having a look a determination in his eyes. He nodded his head to them giving the two a smile.

"Right then." Shota said, "The demonstration is over. The real thing starts now. Show us what you got."

* * *

- _ **First Test: The 50 Meter Dash**_ -

All the students had been been crowded over around the track. Lena had been calling two students at random, the first pair being Tenya Iida and a girl who moved like a frog Tsuyu Asui, who had gotten the best record and the second pair was of the gravity girl named Ochako Uraraka and Mashirao Ojiro who had gotten a good record as well.

The next pair had been up next.

"Alright!" Lena said as she read the clipboard, "Can I get, Reina Nouki to the starting line?"

Reina stepped forward and took deep breaths as she went over to the start line. All of thoughts were racing through her head and even her heart started to speed up at thought of her Quirk going out of control. "Stay calm, stay calm." Reina said to herself, "Only the second ability, only the second…"

She stood at the starting line as she looked up she gasped a little by what she saw. It was her as a child standing just in the middle of the track with her back towards, leaving Reina frozen from where she stood. The child turned to her and saw that her face had been covered in blood and mud, even her hair had looked like it had seen better days. Her eyes still looked like a corpse as she looked upon them; her mouth moved forming the familiar phrase she had had heard before.

" _ **...Please… Save me…**_ "

Reina was just on the verge of hyperventilating, but before that had happened, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her heart beat steady as she looked to who the hand belonged to, it had been her Guardian Shota who noticed her in distress.

"You doing alright?" He asked her.

Reina stammered a little as she looked forward seeing that girl had no longer there. Just tell him, she said to herself before she turned to him.

"I'm alright, just a bit nervous about this." Reina lied; She mentally slapped herself in the face for that.

Shota raised his eyebrow a little looking a suspicious about the answer she had just given him. "Right… Nervous…" Shota said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Reina and him soon heard Floyd yell from the sidelines, "Come on, Reina! You got this!"

"He's even louder in person." Shota said before telling Reina, "Stay focused and remember not to hurt yourself."

"Gotcha." Reina said as she watched Shota return to Lena's side.

"Can I get Fubuki Todoroki to the starting line?" Lena said.

Reina's eyes widened slightly at the last name as their had been chatter amongst the students.

"Hang on, that name Todoroki sounds familiar?"

"I've heard it before, doesn't that Hero named Endeavor have that name?"

"No way! I didn't even know he had a kid!"

The whispers soon came to a halt when a young girl stepped forward from the crowd and to the starting line. She had been a beautiful girl with short hair with the left side of it being white and red on her right. On the back of her head she had on a purple ribbon with a small ponytail and she had a pair gray eyes. New chatter amongst the students were heard, mostly among the boy's.

"Wow she's super cute!"

"That's who's related to Endevor!? She looks nothing like him!"

"Her chest isn't as big though."

"Eyes off you perv!"

The young girl named Fubuki looked to Reina which she had jumped a little at the sight of her. Though Fubuki smiled a little before she bowed a little to her; Reina bowed back but a bit hesitant in doing so. That was when she noticed something around her neck as Fubuki stood up straight.

"A scar?" She thought to herself.

"Ready on my mark?" The robot said getting Reina back into reality. Both her and Fubuki readied themselves at the starting area as they kneeled and placed their feet behind them. Reina started to focus as she shut her eyes and gave slow deep breaths. She focused her energy at the bottom of her feet and legs to help her move a bit faster than before. She didn't move until the robot recording their speed imitated a gun fire.

At the sound both Reina and Fubuki started to move with Reina's eyes shooting open. As Reina ran however she looked as though she had been floating momentarily before she her toes touched the ground again. Fubuki on the other hand had a different method; instead of running she had been sliding on a path of ice she made with her feet which amazed most of the students.

They soon both crossed the finish line as the robot let out a beep noise.

"4.76 seconds." The Robot said as he had recorded for the both of them.

The students jaws dropped at this seeing as how Reina and Fubuki both crossed at the same time and even got the same record.

" **WOO!** " Floyd cheered, " **NICE ONE!** "

" **WAY TO GO REINA-CHAN!** " Izuku shouted after.

" **WAY TO BEAT THE RECORD!** " Gio yelled.

Reina merely gave a thumbs up towards them but soon had an awkward look on her face when she saw Floyd shoot a glare at Gio who remained oblivious. She turned over to Fubuki as to want to say something to her but saw that she had already rejoined the crowd of students. She noticed that she was next to a young boy who possess the same hair color but on the opposite side and he even possessed two different eye colors of gray and blue. He had a scar like she did but it was on his face. Reina couldn't help but chuckle a little at this.

"Twins…" She said to herself, "They're twins of Endeavor… Who knew…?"

"Next up is Floyd Aihara and Gioco Terebi!" Lena yelled.

Floyd and Gio both stepped forward to the starting line and Floyd got himself ready. Floyd turned to Gio and said, "Watch and learn, Terebi!"

"Oh you're in for a surprise!" Gio said as he cracked his fingers, "Also call me Gio."

"Ready on my mark?" The robot said and the two of them got ready.

Floyd quickly started to draw something up with his fingers. He drew up a pair of roller blades around his feet in a matter of seconds "Alley-oop!" He said at the start of the gunfire.

He jumped up and put on he roller blades as he zipped. Most of the students were impressed by his speed and agility.

"Wow! He did that with his quirk?" One asked.

"Hey that's not bad!" Another said.

Floyd smiled at the praise he got from the students; though it hadn't been long before Gio yelled—

" **SONIC SPEED!** "

Gio zipped by Floyd before he could blink and he had crossed the finish line before he did.

"2.05 seconds." The robot said.

Floyd crossed the finish line and got a record of 4.56 seconds; though impressive Floyd still couldn't help but have his jaw dropped. "That… Was… Amazing!" Floyd exclaimed, "How did you do that!?"

Gio smiled as he replied returning to the crowd, "It's all in the Quirk bro."

Floyd looked at him with a confused look on his face as he yelled, " **THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!** "

"Wow… Now he's starting to like him?" Reina asked with a deadpan look, "I'll never get that guy sometimes."

* * *

- _ **Test Three: Standing Long Jump**_ -

Once more Reina had been called on to do another test, this time it had been the long jump. She took deep breaths and did a couple of squats before she started to run within the white lines. She focused her energy into her feet once more before she leaped into the air. Momentarily she had hovered making her go farther than those that were before her.

In the next second she landed on the ground tripping on herself, but had gotten an outstanding record leaving most of the students impressed.

"Damn this girl is amazing!" One of the students said.

"Seriously, she beat the record twice!?" Another had added.

Reina took deep breaths and grasped her head a bit, feeling a faint ringing sound.

"I gotta be careful how I use it from here on…" Reina thought to herself.

Soon enough someone came over to lend a hand to help her up. She looked up and saw that it was Katsuki giving her a helping hand. She gladly took it and she was able to stand up on her two feet with his help. "Thanks." Reina said to him with a wink.

"No problem." Katsuki replied doing his best to hide the blush on his face.

"I never knew Kaa-chan could be so nice!" Izuku said with a smile.

Floyd said with a growl, "He really is trying to steal her!"

"Oi Floyd!" His sister yelled, "You're up, shrimp!"

"Yeah, yeah." Floyd replied as he stretched his legs.

He went over to the start line and got himself ready. Under his feet he drew a pair of springs and started to run.

"Woah! He did it again!" One of the students shouted.

"It's just like Sai's Ninja Art from Naruto!" Another added.

Floyd took a leap in the air, but just when his foot touched the ground he fell flat on his face in the sand, making all of the students jump except Katsuki who had started to laugh out loud. Floyd yelled at Katsuki with his mouth full of sand, " **OI! DO YOU WANNA DIE,TRIGGER HAPPY PISS HEADED MCEXPLODEY PANTS?!** "

" **HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!** " Katsuki yelled as he charged at Floyd.

" **SQUARE UP, BR-!** " Floyd had been cut off immediately when he felt Katsuki hit right in the gut. A puff of smoke suddenly appeared as they started to go at it with each other.

Lena yelled at the two of them as she went break them up, " **HEY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FIGHTING ON SCHOOL GROUNDS?!** "

They didn't hear her as they were still going at it as the crowd of students looked at them awkwardly.

"Oh, that's it!" Lena shouted as her nails turned into ballpoint calligraphy points from a pen. Ink started of come out of it as she said " **YOU BRATS JUST PISSED ME OFF!** " She jumped from her position and started to beat them up scaring all the students except for Izuku and Reina.

"Is that really Aihara-san's older sister?" Chouko asked as she shook a little.

"That's wrong, she's clearly not human." The girl named Ochako replied.

"She really is a demon, ribbit!" A girl with green hair said trembling.

"Woah… American babes are hot but scary." The boy with purple balls on his head said.

A boy with red hair and shark teeth also added, "Yeah… I'm lucky she's not my sister. Can't imagine living under the same roof as her."

Tenya said as he moved his hands, "Is that even allowed?"

"I didn't know Floyd's arm can bend that way." Gio pointed out.

The bombard of Lena continued as she still beat up her younger brother along with Katsuki as they kept going at it with each other.

"Uh… Shouldn't we do something?" Izuku asked looking to Reina.

"If you want to, be my guest." Reina replied, as she drew in a small sketchbook.

* * *

- _ **Test Five: Ball Throw**_ -

Each student took a turn at throwing the ball as far as they could, with the help of their Quirks of course. Just like before they were impressed how well they were using their powers to their advantage. What really impressed them is when Ochako's turn came up. She pulled arm back and threw the ball, though instead of landing on the ground, it just kept flying and flying until it disappeared into the clouds. All the students looked to Shota, and he should them her results. They were all shocked when they realized that she had gotten-

" **INFINITY!?** " All of the students exclaimed.

" **DAMN SON! THAT'S AMAZING!** " Gio yelled.

Floyd had yelled who was seen in a bunch of bandages, " **WOAH! THAT'S SO COOL!** "

"Aren't you still in pain?" Izuku asked.

Floyd replied with a smile, "Nah! This is nothing!"

"Uhh, I think you reopened your wound." Reina said as she noticed his head had been squirting.

"Don't worry that's my strawberry soda." Floyd said "Must have leaked during my test!"

"... Don't look like strawberry soda to me." Gio said.

"Why isn't he in the hospital yet?" A boy with red hair said.

Chouko soon got Reina's attention, "Nouki-chan, you're next."

"I am?" Reina said before taking notice of Shota and Lena waiting impatiently, "Oh, I am!"

Floyd said as he pushed slightly making her yelp a little, "Go for it!"

Reina rubbed herself a little before she went into the circle and she had been handed the ball. She threw the ball up in the air a couple of times as she got herself ready. She took deep breaths as she went to throw the ball she stopped.

It had been the little girl standing in front of her. Slowly she reached out to her making Reina backed up a little.

" _ **Save me…**_ " The child said walking to her, " _ **... Please… Save me…**_ "

Reina suddenly a fearful look on her face as she backed up from the child. The others students seemed to have noticed her demeanor change but didn't know why she looked so scared; The teachers noticed this too.

Lena said to Reina as to try to get her to snap out of it, "Hey Reina! You okay?"

"... Get away…" Reina suddenly said as she backed up, "... Get away from me…"

Shota's eyes widened slightly as he had an idea at what was happening. Lena on the other hand just approached Reina as she reached out to her, "Hey kid! What's going on?!"

The very minute Lena's hand touched upon on her shoulder, Reina suddenly freaked before yelling, " **I SAID GO AWAY!** " Reina threw the ball as if she had been throwing it to someone. Unknowingly she had used her Quirk to send it towards the fence on the other side of the field leaving behind a thick trail, making everyone jump at Reina's sudden outburst.

Chatter had been heard amongst the students at what had just happened. Reina seemed to pick it up as her eyes were still widened with horror.

"Holy hell, what just happened?"

"She looks a little pale."

"Yeah, she almost looked like she was seeing a ghost…"

"... That is so hot…"

Reina ignored what most of them had been saying as she looked to ahead, surprised to see the damage she made. She looked at her own hands still in shock by what she just did.

"Did I…" Reina said as she slowly started to put together what she did, "Did I just…"

Reina suddenly stumbled almost falling to the ground, though Shota was quick to catch her before she could hit the ground. She seemed to get calmer as Shota patted her back comfortingly. "You did good kid…" Shota whispered, "You did good…"

Chouko soon stepped forward as she had been concerned for her new friend, "Aizawa-sensei, is Nouki-chan alright?"

"She'll be alright. It's just one of her unfortunate side effects." Shota replied before handing Reina over to Chouko, "Keep an eye on her Shoichi."

Chouko nodded before taking Reina from Shota. He turned to the rest of the students, "Right… Let's continue with the tests then." Shota said turning over to Lena.

Lena was a bit hesitant before she looked on her clipboard to see who was up next, "Okay then! Can I have, Lil Izu-I mean Izuku Midoriya please?"

Izuku started to take deep breaths as he stepped forward, and was handed a ball thanks to Lena. He looked to the ball as he started to think to himself, " _ **Everyone is leaving at least one amazing result… Right now it's now or never… If I don't do this now, than I'll be last.**_ "

Reina tiredly looked to Izuku concerned for him, since not once through the test had he used the One For All Quirk. "It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this." Tenya said to Reina, Floyd and Chouko. "Yeah…" Reina said, "... It's safe to say that I'm worried."

"Me too." Chouko said, "Midoriya-san seems to be a good person, and I don't want him to fail."

"Guys, you're being paranoid!" Floyd said with a smile, "He's gonna be okay! Believe it or not he's got a trick up his sleeve!"

"If you say so!" Gio said, "I haven't been disappointed yet!"

"The hell are you talking about!?" Katsuki said to Floyd, Gio and Tenya annoyed, "Are you two that dead in the brain? He's a Quirkless small fry!"

"Quirkless?" Chouko said questiongly.

Gio merely laughed at this as he waved his hand, "You're hilarious man!"

"I think you're the one that might be dead in the brain." Tenya said to the blonde hair teen, "Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?"

"The hell are you talking about!?" Katsuki exclaimed annoyed.

Floyd said to him as he put his finger to his face, "I can't to see the look on your face when you're proven wrong!"

" **ARE YOU ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH HALF BREED!?** " Katsuki yelled.

" **OI!** " Lena yelled making the boys jump, " **YOU BOYS BETTER NOT BE STARTING ANOTHER FIGHT!** "

"No sis we're not!" Floyd said as he shook.

"Whatever." Katsuki said as he clicked his tongue.

Reina's attention had been back to Izuku as she saw him in distress. For a moment Izuku looked over in her and Floyd's direction as if to ask them what he should do. Floyd merely smiled and gave him a thumbs up before Reina had said with a whisper, "You can do it."

Izuku gulped and nodded his head, before he pulled his arm back. He activated his Quirk just as he went to through the ball. However just as he went to throw the ball, he didn't realize that Shota's eyes glowed a red color. The ball flew only a short distance as if he were taking a regular test at junior high, which put him into shock as did the rest of the students. Only Reina seemed to get the idea on what had happened.

"Wha… What just happened?" Floyd said.

"My Quirk…" Izuku said looking at his hand, "I was using it just now…"

"Shota!" Reina exclaimed looking to her Guardian while Chouko still kept her close, "Don't tell me that he-!"

The scarf around his neck started to float and even his hair as his eyes glowed. " _ **I erased your Quirk.**_ " He said to Izuku, which made him jump a little at how intimidating he looked. "The entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted."

The students looked to him surprised as Izuku was still in shock by what he just did. "Hold on, you erased my-" Izuku said before he noticed a pair of goggles around his neck,. His eyes widened in shock, "Hold on… Those goggles! I've seen them before!"

"Wait, I've seen them too!" Gio said as he pointed towards the goggles.

"Yeah…" Chouko said letting go of Reina after she made sure she could stand, "... Hold on isn't he-?"

Floyd soon asked Reina, "Reina-chan? Who in the world is this guy?"

Reina sighed before replying, "Well, you might find this hard to believe but… He's one of the best of the best pro heroes. The only man I know who can erase people's Quirks by looking at them. He's the Erasure Hero: _**Eraserhead**_."

Floyd's jaw dropped at this while most of the students were left confused as they chattered once more.

"Eraserhead?"

"Huh, that's funny I don't think I heard that name before."

"I have, I heard he's one of the underground heroes."

Floyd said as he stammered, "H-hold on! You don't mean that your guardian is actually..."

Reina nodded her head in reply instead of answer, and Floyd couldn't help but geek out as he started to say, " **YOOOOO! DUDE THATS AMAZING!** "

"Bruh, aren't your parents the popular Pro Hero duo from America?" Reina asked

"Yeah but this dude is **AMAZING!** "

" **I KNOW RIGHT!** " Gio yelled, " **THIS GUY IS SO COOL!** " "

"Hey, you kids are damn loud", Shota said making them shrink as he kept his attention on Izuku.

"From what I can tell you can't control your Quirk, can't you?" He said, "Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

"Wait that's not what I-!" Izuku said before he had gotten cut off when suddenly his scarf wrapped around his body and pulled him towards him. "I don't care what your intentions are…" He said, "... I'm saying that's those around you are forced to do, like what happened to Reina."

Reina's eyes widened a little as she realized what he was saying before she stepped forward, "Now hang on a minute Shota! I already told you it was my fault, he didn't have any-!"

"Reina." He said sternly not allowing her to finish her sentence, "Don't butt in."

Reina wanted to say more but didn't as she stepped back into the crowd. Shota continued to speak to Izuku, "In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people making himself a legend. Even if you have that same reckless valor you'll just turn into the same person after you saved one person." Izuku looked to him as he looked down to the floor, even the students were a bit taken back by what he said. Shota's hair went down and his scarf went back around his neck releasing Izuku after he blinked.

"I've returned your Quirk." Shota said walking back over to Lena's side, "Hurry up and get it over with."

"From the looks of it, he received some advice." Tenya said scratching underneath his chin.

"Probably because he's gonna be expelled." Katsuki retorted.

"Oh you're in for a huge slap in the face!" Floyd said as he snickered.

"You really asking for a death wish aren't you?" The red eyed teen said as he glared.

Izuku mumbled a little as he couldn't help but wonder what he should do in this situation. His hand shook a little as he thought of ways he could succeed in the ball throw. " _ **I still can't control my power**_." He started to think to himself, " _ **Should I let everything I can do hang on this one throw? Even All Might said it couldn't happen in one night. This isn't good! What should I do? What should I-**_ "

" **IZUKU-KUN!** "

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Reina shout to him. He looked over in her direction as she yelled, " **YOU CAN DO THIS! I KNOW YOU CAN!** "

Izuku eyes widened up a bit, before he nodded and bit his bottom lip and clenched the ball that he held. He pulled his arm back and prepared to throw the ball; as he did the world seemed to go slower around him.

" _ **It's just as Mr. Aizawa said!**_ " He said in his thoughts, " _ **At this rate, there's no way I'll become a hero! I have to work a lot harder than other people! That's why, with all my strength, I'll do what I can right now!**_ "

He started to activate his Quirk into his finger.

" **SMASH!** "

The ball skyrocketed towards the sky creating a gust of wind, making everyone's jaw drop at the sight of this. Reina and Floyd were especially in awe as they finally saw the One For All Quirk in action. Shota looked over the results on his phone and needless to say that he was impressed as well.

"Aizawa-sensei…" Izuku said with a smile, clenching his hand despite his finger being broken, "I can still move!"

Shota smiled at this and Lena gave a whistle, "Way to go Lill' Izuku!" She said.

"Seriously!? He got over 700 meters!?" One of the students exclaimed.

"That's insane!" Gio said, before he yelled with excitement, "This school is amazing!"

"Hooray! He did it!" Uraraka said, "He got a hero like record!"

"I know he could!" Reina added.

"Excellent job Midoriya-san!" Chouko cheered.

"Aw man, I wish those jerks back in Junior High could see this!" Floyd said.

Tenya soon noticed the state of his finger, "It's swollen, like back in the exams. He has a very strange Quirk."

"It's not very stylish." A student with bright hair said.

Reina soon turned over to Katsuki, "Hey, Bakugou-kun, you gotta admit that's pretty impre-"

Once more Reina's sentence had been cut off, when she saw Katsuki's jaw hanging wide open, at a loss for words. Though she knew it wasn't in awe, it was in disbelief.

" _ **Wha-**_ " He said in his thoughts, " _ **What's with that power!? Everyone's Quirk manifests when they turn four. This-This is unthinkable!**_ " Reina noticed Katsuki's hands started to spark a little and even his expression change, as she realized what he was going to do.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said aloud. Everyone was taken by surprise when he started to run towards Izuku. " **BAKUGOU-KUN! WAIT!** " Reina yelled.

" **OI! GET BACK HERE!** " Floyd shouted after Reina.

Katsuki ignored the two of them as Izuku took notice of him. " **DEKU!** " Katsuki yelled, as he was prepared to attack him, " **TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON YOU BASTARD!** "

Izuku started to panic as he screamed, and Floyd tried to stop it as he ran after him and yelled, " **OI! ASSFART! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA DO TO IZUKU?!** " He got his hands out as he activated his quirk. Floyd drew up a lasso and managed to get a hold of Katsuki, though it didn't make him happy about it.

" **YOU DAMN HALF BREED!** " Katsuki yelled before he broke the ink lasso, " **STOP PISSING ME OFF!** "

Floyd yelled back, " **STOP TRYING ATTACK IZUKU, YA PISS HEAD!** " He drew up a 5 ton mallet as he shouted " **TAKE THIS!** "

" **GUYS DON'T!** " Reina yelled.

He swung the mallet over to Katsuki though he was able to dodge with ease before he went at Floyd; Floyd himself prepared for the worst case scenario as he drew up a shield. Though before they could even duke it out, Shota's scarf wrapped Katsuki restricting his movements and Lena activated her Quirk as well to draw up a cage to stop Floyd from moving as well by drawing herself a lasso of her own to wrap around her little brother. Both of them tried desperately to move but found themselves unable to.

"Wha-What is this!?" Katsuki groaned, "These clothes are hard-!"

"That's because this is a capture weapon made from carbon fiber." Shota said as his eyes shined red again.

Floyd said trying to loosen himself up from the ink lasso, " **UGH! NOT THIS AGAIN!** "

"Yeah! Brings back pleasant memories back in America! huh, shrimp?!" Lena said followed by a cackle.

" **OH MAN! SHE EVEN DID THAT TO HIM BACK IN AMERICA?!** " One of the students shouted as he was shaking.

"Scary.." Gio said in fear.

"Does she do that to the other siblings?" Tenya asked..

"That's pretty hot though..." The boy with the purple hair said before getting slapped by the green haired girl's tongue.

"Jeez…" Shota said making Izuku and Reina flinch a little, "Stop making me use my Quirk over and over again… I have dry eye you know!?"

"It's such a waste since his Quirk is amazing!" All of the students excluding Reina said at the same time.

Lena had soon added, "Yeah yeah. Bedhead's quirk is cool and all, can't help but admit that."

He soon blinked and his scarf retracted allowing his hair to go down and Katsuki to be free from the confines of his scarf. "We're wasting time here. Whoever's next get ready." Shota said.

Lena released Floyd from the lasso before she kicked him over to the circle as she said, "As for you, Go over there and think about what ya done.."

" **NOW SHE'S TREATING HIM LIKE A 2 YEAR OLD?!"** Ochako shouted

"Forget Demon. She might as well be a dictator at this rate.." One female student with pink hair said as she trembled.

"Are we sure UA picked her to be a teacher assistant? She looks like more of a villain. Ribbit" The Green hair girl said again.

"What was that, you eyesores?" Lena asked as she gave a death stare.

" **N-NOTHING! WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!** " The Rest of the student body with the exception of Izuku,Reina shouted

Izuku went to go back to where Reina had been standing, though was bit hesitant when he had to go around Katsuki himself. Katsuki glared over in Izuku's direction as Reina, Uraraka and Chouko looked over the wound Izuku had gotten from his Quirk.

" _ **Until awhile ago…**_ " He started to think, "... _**He was just another pebble on the side of the road…**_ "

His body shook as he sneered, his rage building up in his veins.

"Another pebble… On the side of the road!"

 _ **You're so lucky Kaa-chan! Your Quirk is so cool! I hope I get mine soon!**_

 _ **No matter what Quirk you get, you'll never beat me!**_

( _ **Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice-You Only Live Once Performed By YURI! On ICE Feat. Hatano**_ )


	6. Chapter 5 Epilogue: New Friends

( ** _Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed By Porno Graffiti_** )

The next few tests were a bit a of a hassle since the ball throwing test and needless to say it had been hard. It was not only from the potential fight that could've started but because the last test had been harder especially since Floyd had weights tied to his ankles during the last test which had been the long distance run. The students all caught their breath as most of them had collapsed onto the ground to regain their bearings.

"I've gotta know, Floyd-kun…" Reina said, "... Where the hell has your sister been keeping those weights?"

"More importantly what are they made of?" Izuku asked as he took deep breaths.

Floyd responded as he groaned, "Handmade fresh from Corona, Queens, New York. To think she was training us to be Kazam Masters or something. Next thing you know you'll find to spiritual advisors joining your party."

"Alright students!" Lena yelled, "Gather round, it's time to see the results of the eight tests!"

All the students gathered around in a certain area on the field as they were eager to get the results of all the tests that they had done; though Izuku had been the most nervous out of all of them.

"Okay, the results you see are in total how you all did on the tests we've provided." Shota told them, "It's a waste of time to explain verbally so, I'll show you them all at once."

With a press of a button on Shota's phone, the results appeared in the form of a hologram. Reina looked to where her name was and was actually surprised when she saw that her name had been in the top four as well as Floyd, whose name was just underneath Katsukis. Reina soon found Izuku's name in last place though she knew that it had been too good to be true as she looked over in Shota's direction as she couldn't help but wonder about something.

Any thought she had in her head was confirmed when she heard Shota say-

"By the way, we were lying about the expulsion." He said as the students were put into shock; He soon added with a smile, "It was a rational deception to draw out the limits of your Quirks!"

" **EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!?** " Most of the students yelled except for but a few.

" **I KNEW IT, IT WAS A LIE!** " Reina yelled as she fell to the ground face first.

"Of course it was." A girl with a black ponytail named Momo said, "It should've been obvious if you really thought about it."

"None of us noticed!" Some of the students yelled.

"With that we're all done here." Shota said before he started to walk away.

"Yup we're calling a day kiddies!" Lena yelled as she followed Shota, "Hope to see you all next time when we put more hell into your assignments!"

" **YOU ARE EVIL, LENA!** " Floyd yelled at his sister.

* * *

It hadn't been long before the school day came to an end. Reina and two of her friends were seen walking out of school. Izuku had a bandage around his finger as he was slouched over.

"God… I feel tired…" Izuku said.

"Well that's what Recovery Girls Quirk will do to ya." Reina said.

"I hate the fact that she has to literally kiss you to make you better though." Floyd said as he shuddered a little.

"It's not that bad ya know." She told him.

"Well excuse me! I want my first kiss to be special!" Floyd said.

Before Reina could ask what he meant by that, they felt the presence of someone behind; the only way they had noticed was when Izuku felt a tap on the shoulder. They looked and it was revealed to be their classmate Tenya.

"Oh! Iida-kun!" Izuku exclaimed a little.

"What are you doing here?" Reina asked curiously.

"I came to check on your friend." Tenya replied before turning his attention to Izuku, "How's your finger?"

"Oh, yeah, it's healed up, thanks to Recovery Girl." Izuku replied showing his bandage finger to Tenya.

"That's good. At the very least it's not causing you pain." Tenya said relieved.

"Well since you're here, you wanna walk home with us?" Floyd asked, "We could get to know each other better."

"I don't see why not." He replied as he fixed up his glasses. "Welp, the more the merrier." Reina said with a shrug as she and the group started to walk. As they Tenya had soon asked Reina, "Is Aizawa-sensei really your caretaker?"

"Yup, he has been since I was six." Reina replied, "Hard to believe I know."

"It is." Tenya said, "I was really taken back what he did. I even thought 'This is the best of the best' and such. But I didn't think he would encourage us to lie like that."

"You haven't seen him at his worst."

"He has a worst side?"

"Trust me, he does."

Izuku chuckled to himself before he whispered to Floyd, "You know, I thought Iida-kun was just scary but he's just earnest."

"You know what they say don't judge a book by it's cover." Floyd said with a smile.

"Nouki-chan!"

Reina turned over and saw Chouko waving over to them; She walked alongside a teen who appeared to have a birds head in the shade of black, and his eyes were of red; They both approached the four of them.

"Thank goodness, we managed to catch up with you." Chouko said with a smile.

"Hello, Shoichi-san." Reina said with a smile of her own.

"That's the girl Reina-chan met in the exams." Izuku said.

"Her wings look so cool…" Floyd commented.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Chouko asked, "I'd like to know more you and your friends since we're all going to be in the same class together."

"Sure but…" Reina said before looking to the teen next to her, "... Sorry I don't think we've met."

"Oh right." The girl with wings said, "Nouki-chan, this is my cousin that I mentioned."

The teen bowed as he had said to the group, "My name is Fumikage Tokoyami. It's a pleasure."

"Likewise." Reina said as she bowed.

"It's very nice to you too." Izuku said.

"Hope to get along with ya!" Floyd added before he saluted.

"I hope the same thing." Tenya said.

The young teen Fumikage looked only to Reina before saying, "Chouko told me what you did for her during the Entrance Exams."

Reina looked to him surprised, "Uh… She did?"

Fumikage only nodded before saying, "Your Quirk is really extraordinary, but what you did I'm sure must've been risky for you, and I condemn you for putting others safety before your own. If it hadn't been for you Chouko wouldn't be standing here right now." It hadn't been long before he bowed again, "Thank you for saving her."

Reina turned red at this before she bowed again while stammering, "It-It was nothing really."

" **I WOULDN'T SAY NOTHING!** "

Everyone jumped out of mere shock and surprise when Gio appeared quite literally out of nowhere. Floyd yelled Gio angrily, " **COULD YOU NOT JUMP OUT LIKE THAT!?** "

Gio ignored him before saying to Reina, "What you did in the entrance exams was amazing! And I never would've taken out that robot if it hadn't been for you!"

Floyd continued to yell at Gio, " **OI, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!** "

"Oh hey Floyd." Gio said finally noticing him.

"You just noticed him now?" Reina asked as she felt a sweat drop from the side of her head.

" **DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!** " Floyd shouted as he took out his quirk like Wolverine.

"Floyd-san don't!" Izuku exclaimed, "You'll get in trouble!"

"Aihara-kun! Not on the first day please!" Tenya yelled as he moved his hands.

"Is he always like this?" Fumikage asked Reina.

"Yeah, pretty much." She replied.

Chouko chuckled a little before saying, "This is going to be an interesting year."

"Hey you guys!"

They looked over in the direction where they heard one more voice. They saw that it was Ochaco Uraraka running towards them with a smile on her face. "Are you all going to the station? Wait for me!"

"Uraraka-san!?" Izuku exclaimed as his face turned red.

"The infinity girl!?" The rest of the group exclaimed.

She stopped in her tracks before she said still with her smile, "It's Ochaco Uraraka actually." She looked down the line of the group, "Let's see, if I'm right, you're Tenya Iida, Fumikage Tokiyama, Chouko Shoichi, Gioco Terebi…"

" **CALL ME BY NUMBER GIO!** " Gio suddenly yelled with his face all red.

" **THE NUMBERS AGAIN!?** " Reina and Izuku yelled.

" **WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND NUMBERS!?** " Floyd exclaimed. " **ARE YOU CALCULATOR OR SOMETHING?!** "

"Oh sure, whatever you say." Ochaco said awkwardly before she continued, "Now let's see, you're Reina Nouki, Floyd Aihara, and if I'm not mistaken… You're Deku Midoriya right?" Reina, Floyd and Izuku looked at each other a bit taken back that Uraraka called him that. They looked back to Izuku before saying, "I'm sorry… Deku?" Izuku asked.

"Isn't that your name?" Ochaco asked, "I mean that other guy, Bakugou-kun called you Deku right?"

"Ah, there's a misunderstanding their Uraraka-san." Reina said before she started to explain, "You see Izuku-kun and Bakugou-kun have known each other for a while, and Bakugou-kun has the habit of calling him Deku since well, it means useless. No offense buddy."

"Wait, so than it's an insult?" Chouko asked.

"Unfortunately so." Floyd said.

"That's not very sportsmanlike." Iida commented.

"Indeed." Fumikage added.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Ochaco said, "But if you really think about it, Deku means 'You can do it!', so I kinda like it."

" **I'M DEKU NOW!** " Izuku suddenly exclaimed with his face all red, surprising pretty much everyone.

" **JUST LIKE THAT!?** " Reina, Floyd, Gio, and Fumikage shouted.

"Are you sure that's alright?!" Chouko exclaimed.

"I thought Nouki-kun said it had been an insult!?" Iida yelled.

Izuku replied as he put his face in his hands "It feels like a copernican revolution!"

"What?" Reina asked.

"Cope?" Ochaco and Chouko added.

Floyd slapped himself in the face before saying, "Oi vey, Don't mind him. Dude's more nervous than my lil bro at 12 years of age."

"We should go now." Fumikage said, "We'll be late for the train otherwise."

"You're right." Reina said looking at her watch, before hatching an idea, "Hey, how about instead of going straight home, we can all go to the that new arcade that opened up?"

"That sounds like fun!" Chouko said.

Gio said, "You're gonna see my skills in gaming!"

Floyd said with an excited smile, "Oh I wanna see!"

"That does sound like a good idea." Tenya said.

"Yeah that sounds awesome!" Ochaco said.

"Sure we can do that." Izuku said.

It hadn't been long before they heard someone very familiar shout from a distance, specifically to Floyd, "Hey Shrimp!"They all turned in the direction of the voice, with Floyd starting to sweat. They saw Lena approaching them with a demonic look on her face. "Hey there little bro! You remember that other punishment we talked about?"

Floyd quickly said to the group, "Oh yeah. Sorry guys, I forgot i had to deal with this.."

"Does she have that lasso again?" Reina asked.

He nodded his head before he had been caught in the lasso again. "I'll see you guys in the afterlife."

" **THAT'S A BIT MORBID DON'T YOU THINK?!** " Tenya shouted.

Reina simply placed her hand on Tenya's shoulder before saying, "Don't question it Iida-san, this happens a lot in his family."

" **SEE YOU KIDS TOMORROW!** " Lena said with a smile before dragging her brother off to who knows where. " **I'LL SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW IF I LIVE!** " Floyd yelled as he waved what looked to be a white flag.

"See you Floyd-san!" Izuku said as he waved.

"Try not to die!" Reina said.

"American siblings are sure scary." Fumikage said.

Gio looked confused as he asked Reina, "Ummm, he's gonna be okay right?"

"Oh yeah, you'll see him tomorrow." Reina replied before saying to the group, "Now let's head over to the arcade!"

( ** _Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice-You Only Live Once Performed By YURI! On ICE Feat. Hatano_** )

* * *

Hey guys Tenshi here, and I just want to say thanks for reading this fanfic and being patient with the chapters that my friends and I have written, you guys have no idea how I much myself and my friends appreciate the support! :)

And now, I want to acknowledge the elephant in the room, and that is with the Tales and the Blood of Grimm. The reason why it's taking long is because of three things and afterwards, I want to repeat myself one more time, and I really hate repeating things, can't stress that enough.

1) I have other stories I want to be able to get back to, new stories I wish to work on, and a couple of originals I want to be able to write on my own. I've been devoting my time to this story, my Overwatch Fanfic, another and possibly one more. So yeah, it's hard to juggle a lot of things, though I want to try the best I can with them.

2) I have an intern at a doggy daycare, and not only that I'm applying to go back to college. At the moment, I only have two days free at the moment. Not to mention I have to get things together if I want to go back and find a way to balance my job with college and such, that much is going on.

3) Because the next chapters of the Tales of Grimm are the last three, I want to put my time and effort into writing them. Same reason with the Blood of Grimm, I want to put my time and effort into writing the chapters.

Now I'm going to say/write this **_ONE_** more time, because as said before I don't like repeating myself, and I'm very sorry if I sound rude in the following ;w; (Please don't flame or hate me for this, but I just feel like this should be addressed again).

For most of my life I've been going through anxiety. I won't get into details for personal reasons, all I can tell you is IRL I've doing my best to deal with it. I can't handle negativity very well, nor can I handle it when I feel like I'm pressured. If I feel like I'm being pressured let's just say I react badly to it. I have only two things I can calm myself at the moment, and that's drawing and writing. That's the reason why I go at my own pace, because I'm not trying to pressure myself, I want to be able to think positive and say to myself "I can do it".

That's all, I will not repeat myself after this.

Thanks for taking the time to read it, and thanks again to all of you waiting patiently for the chapters; I'll try to post the Tales of Grimm as soon as I am able and rest assured The Blood of Grimm is currently being written.

This is Tenshi, signing off.


	7. Chapter 6: One Day You Appeared PT1

_**I guess It's my turn to tell you my side of the story now then?**_

 _ **My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I started attending UA as of this year along with my friends.**_

 _ **In my childhood I learned at the age of four that not all men are created equals. When we were kids, Kaa-chan and I were both friends. We used to play together and talk to one another, but when he had gotten his Quirk, he changed. Though it's funny, even if with the way he acted I still look up to him as one of the greatest people ever to live.**_

 _ **People looked down on me when I was Quirkless, so I didn't have many friends to call my own. No one believed I could be a Hero without a Quirk.**_

 _ **Until one day she appeared...**_

* * *

- _ **Two Years Ago**_ -

 _Izuku felt himself being pushed to the ground by one of the third years from his middle school. He spat out some of the dirt that had gotten into his mouth before standing up a while he staggered a little. The third years laughed before as one of them waved a notebook to him. "Look at the little Quirkless boy!" He said, "He's gonna piss himself!"_

" _Seriously?" One of the other kids said as he laughed, "That's rich!"_

" _Ple-please, give me back my notebook!" Izuku begged, "I need it!"_

" _For what your little future endeavors?" He said, "Like you're gonna be become a Hero!"_

" _It's important! It doesn't mean anything!"_

" _Right, doesn't mean anything! Hey, why don't we see him cry a bit more when we rip this book to pieces!"_

" _No! Not that! Anything but that!"_

 _Izuku went to grab his book but the other teens grabbed him by the arms to hold him in his third year's hand turned into scissors as Izuku pleaded with them as he shedded tears. Before he could cut it up, a can had been thrown to his head and he fell on his side surprising his other two friends; the notebook fell out of his hands and onto the floor._

 _Izuku turned to see a young teenage girl wearing a plain gray colored shirt with a pair of jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Her hair was of purple and aqua green that went up to her shoulders. Her eyes were of red and purple and upon her head she wore what looked to be an old worn out red baseball cap. Strangely enough she looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks._

" _What do you think you're doing bitch?!" One of the teens spatted harshly as he gave a glare._

" _Just thought I take out the trash is all." The girl replied with a non-expressionless face, "It's irritating me."_

" _What the hell was that!?" The other had exclaimed before going to punch the girl._

" _L-Look ou-!"_

 _Izuku had been cut off when the girl suddenly hit him right in the face with her foot, making him fall on his back taking him by surprise. The other teen who had been hit with a can earlier managed to get himself up as he had seen what had happened._

" _You're gonna pay for that!" He yelled before charging at her._

 _The girl moved out of his way, though when he threw a punch again, she didn't see it coming as his fist collided with her face making a bruise. She suddenly had a glare on her face which actually made the third years shrink a little. The next second later she punched him clearly across the face; he had been flying hitting his friend who had been right next to Izuku at the time. "You damn bitch!" He yelled when he realized she had knocked out a tooth, "You'll pay for this!"_

 _As this was said, the teens got up and headed for the hills leaving the girl and Izuku who had still be on the floor behind. Izuku looked to her just speechless by what she had just did. "W...Wow…" He finally said, "That was… I don't even know what to say…"_

 _She looked over to the notebook on the floor and went to pick up the book. Izuku took notice that her hand had been shaking which took him back a little. She clenched her hand and took a deep breath before she picked up the notebook. She dusted off the sand before she went over to help Izuku to stand._

" _Here." She said handing the book back to him, "If this is really important to you, take better care so it doesn't get stolen."_

" _Ri—right." Izuku said taking his notebook back, "Thank you."_

" _It's nothing really." She said adjusting her hat a little. She placed her hand on her cheek as she felt a little pain from where one of the third years had punched her; Izuku noticed this as his expression was written with worry. Though before he could ask, she went to take her leave without saying another word to him. Izuku wanted to follow but found himself unable to as he watched her disappear down the block._

" _Who… Who was she?" Was the only thing he could ask._

* * *

( _ **Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed By Porno Graffiti**_ )

- _ **UA Cafeteria**_ -

Reina had sat with Izuku, Floyd and a couple of her new friends Chouko, Fumikage, Gio, Tenya, and Ochaco. While most of them were eating lunch, Gio had been playing a video game on the Nintendo Switch while Reina and Floyd were playing a game of cards, which had been poker and they were betting with candy. Reina smiled at the cards that she had in her hand.

"You better be prepared ink boy! Because I'm ready for battle!" Reina said with confidence.

Floyd had said back to her, "Ha! I bet you can't figure out my hand!"

"Challenge accepted!" Reina said before pushing the candy she had won previously towards the middle of the table, "I'm all in!"

Floyd laughed to himself before doing the same, "Bring it on!"

They both said to each other, "Show your hand on three! One… Two… **THREE!** "

They both slammed the cards on the table, but they were both equally shocked when they saw that they had the same hand, which was a Royal Straight Flush. " **HOW!? HOW!?** " Reina exclaimed as she nearly fell off her seat, " **FLOYD-KUN! WHAT KIND OF CHEAP TRICK ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL!?** "

Floyd yelled back as he slammed his hand on the table, " **I COULD ASK YA THE SAME THING! ARE YOU READING MY MIND?!** "

" **YOU KNOW I CAN'T!** " She yelled as she hit him on the head.

Ochaco couldn't help but chuckle at the way that they acted, "You two really do bicker like a married couple."

" **WE'RE NOT MARRIED!** " They both yelled.

Chouko ate from her plate before she asked, "So… How did you three know each other? I know Nouki-chan said you guys know each other since middle school."

"Yeah." Izuku replied, "Reina-chan and I have had the same classes since the first year and Floyd-san came the year after."

"Yep!" Floyd said before adding, "Just a few months after my 6th grade graduation!"

"You and your family were from America right?" Fumikage said, "It must've been interesting for you to have attend a school here in Japan."

"You must've had a hard time adjusting when you came here with your family." Tenya said.

Floyd had happily responded with a smile, "It was at first but then you kinda got the gist of it after a while! And as it turns out my parents were given the star treatment!"

"You're super lucky to have pro heroes as parents!" Ochaco said, "I bet they teach you all their coolest moves!"

"That reminds me…" Chouko said, "What are the pro-heroes like in America anyway?"

"Oh, from what Floyd-kun said, some of them are total assholes." Reina said.

"Is that true?" Tenya asked.

Floyd replied, "Most of them. Every time Manhattan gets destroyed the Mayor had to tax millionaires to rebuild."

"Though some of the other heroes are really cool!" Izuku said with his eyes brightened, "I remember reading that these group of Heroes saved one of New York's boroughs, Queens!"

"That was one insane battle, at least from what I've been told." Reina said.

"Your parents must've taught you so much when your Quirk manifested." Chouko said.

"Well I wasn't an easy student ya know." Floyd said with a chuckle.

"That's saying a lot." Reina said with a laugh, "Stubborn as a mule is what your mother told me."

Floyd gave Reina an affection nudge before he said, "Hahaha, you're a funny one!"

Ochaco soon spoke up as she swallowed the rice she had in her mouth, "Nouki-san? I've been wondering since yesterday, how did you meet Deku and Aihara-kun anyway?"

Reina's expression suddenly changed at the mentioning of how she met Izuku which Izuku himself seemed to have noticed. Her hand shook a little before responding a bit hesitant, "... I transferred in the middle of my first year to his school. I happened to be in the same class as him. We talked and we were quick to become friends on the first day I showed up. As for Floyd-kun…" As she continued she had gotten her smile back as if to hide her previous expression, "... I beated him in a race when we were in PE. He stuck to me like glue ever since then!"

"It's true! Turns out we had more in common than we thought!" Floyd added with a smile.

"That sounds interesting." Fumikage said.

"What about that other student?" Gio said looking up from his game, "Bakugou was his name right? How did you come to meet him?"

"Well…" Reina started to say before she had been interrupted by Floyd.

"Don't even get me started on that asshole!" Floyd said, "He and I met in the middle of the second year. We both had a tie in several events from classes to even special events, and we've been rivals since then!" It wasn't long before he mumbled to himself so that the others wouldn't hear as he looked in Reina's direction, "And because he was making goo-goo eyes at Reina-chan."

Izuku soon added as he started to red; at one point he started to stutter, "Kaa-chan and I grew up in the same neighborhood together and we used to play with each other, but well I just-"

Reina noticed as he started to mumble; she chuckled as she shook her head a little. "What about you Nouki-chan?" Chouko asked, "How do you know Bakugou-san?"

"Uh—" Reina said looking off the side, "Well—"

Before she could start her sentence the bell had suddenly started to ring making some the people in their seats scramble a little. "Time for us to head back." Fumikage said as he got up.

"Sweet! It's time for the good stuff!" Gio yelled jumping from his seat, "I heard rumors that All Might is teaching here you know!?"

"What!?" Floyd said as he followed Gio, "No way, that's a lie!"

"Hey you never know!" Ochaco had said.

Reina had been the last to leave the table as was Izuku since he decided to wait for her. She gathered up the cards she carried into a box before putting them in her pocket. He noticed her hand shaking a little as she grasped it with her other hand.

"Reina-chan?" Izuku said as he approached her, "Are you okay?"

Reina turned over to Izuku before she gave him a reassured smile, "I'm fine."

"No offense… You don't look fine." He said to her.

"You noticed huh?" She said fixing her hair a bit before she started to walk back to the class with Izuku.

"I know, that you're still uncomfortable with talking about certain things. You told me, Kaa-chan and Floyd-san about your Quirk, but you haven't told Floyd-san what happened in our first-year… I'm just saying you can't hide these things forever. You have to tell them eventually."

"Would they look at me the same way you and Bakugou-kun do?"

This time Izuku didn't say anything, instead he kept whatever his thought had been to himself. Though Reina could understand his worry. Despite Floyd being one of her best friends there were just some things she wasn't able to tell him even after she got to know him better. Something that only Izuku and Katsuki knew from the first year in middle school. It was one of the only few things she wish she could forget. Knowing this was going to be on his mind for quite awhile, she placed a hand on his shoulder before saying, "Don't worry about me Izuku-kun. I'll tell them when I found the right words to say, okay?"

Izuku smiled a little at this before he nodded before they both found themselves at their classroom.

* * *

- _ **Two Years Ago; Aldera Junior High**_ -

 _Several students in Izuku's class talked with one another as they normally did at the beginning of the school day. As Izuku wrote some new notes in his notebook he couldn't help but think back to the girl from yesterday. He had practically remembered the faces of all those that lived either in his neighborhood or nearby but the girl, he couldn't help but find odd. She had been the only thing that was on his mind. He wanted a chance to thank her properly for what she did, but at the same time, he wanted to get to know her a bit more._

 _It's not like he could ask anyone else about her; the only person he knew in his class was Katsuki, though he was sure he'd blow him up if he started asked him a question such as that. Than again he always didn't want to be bothered._

 _It hadn't been long before their homeroom teacher came into the classroom telling all of the students to take their seats._

" _Alright people." The teacher said, "Before I get down to business I have an announcement to make. We have a new student that will be joining us today."_

 _Some of the students gasped at this while others started to make small chatter as they wondered who they will get. Izuku and Katsuki (Who had sat by the window) on the other hand were a bit interested, as it had already been in the middle of the year._

" _Now I know most of you think it's sudden, but the principal, made an exception because of this student's unfortunate circumstance in previous school, though that shouldn't change how you all think; she's a transfer nonetheless." He soon turned to the door, "Come in."_

 _The door slid open and the new student stepped inside. The students were a bit taken back by surprise especially Izuku and even Katsuki by the girl that they saw. Izuku had recognized the girl to be his savoir from yesterday, though he had been a bit taken back when he saw a set of bandages on her forehead._

 _The teacher soon introduced her to the class, "This is the student that will be joining us. I except you all to treat her well and make her feel welcome."_

 _The girl bowed to the class, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Reina Nouki."_

 _The girl named Reina soon took notice of Izuku who sat towards the back in the second row, as he couldn't help but flinch a little. At this Reina smiled a little over in his direction which took him back even more. "Oh my gosh, she remembers me!" Izuku said with his hands over his mouth. He didn't realize that Katsuki had been glaring over in his direction when Reina looked to him._

 _Lunch soon came and everyone had either been eating in the classroom, the cafeteria, or outside. The only place that had no one at all was the roof, which Reina found herself comfortable in. While eating her lunch she had been drawing her sketchbook; she had been wearing her old worn out red baseball cap as to cover herself from the sunlight. Izuku peeked through the door and watched her do her own thing. He thought about what to say for a moment before he hit himself in the face._

" _Okay."_

 _He opened the door, nearly tripping himself before he approached her. "Um!" He said getting her attention, "He-hello there, Nouki-san!"_

" _Oh, it's you again." Reina said, "Do you need something?"_

 _Izuku turned red a little before he started to stutter, "Um-Well-Uh-I-Just uh-" Finally he thought of the right words to say, or at least he thought he did, "Your eyes!"_

 _Reina tilted her head a little, "My… Eyes?"_

" _They're-!" Izuku continued, "-Unique! I've never seen them in that color before!"_

 _Reina couldn't help but chuckle a little as she fixed her hair a bit, "Thanks. Anything else?"_

 _Izuku stuttered again before he said, "Well I-I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday! The way you fought was amazing!"_

 _Reina shrugged a little before she started to draw in her sketchbook again, "... It was mostly my Guardian's idea. Said that I needed to be able to protect myself if I wanted to survive in a world full of villains. Have to say that they did pay off." Izuku looked worried as he had noticed that her cheek still had the purplish bruise on her from yesterday. Reina took notice of the way he looked, "... It's just a bruise. It doesn't hurt as much as it did before, there's no need to worry."_

" _Are… You sure?" Izuku asked as he twiddled his thumbs, "You looked like you were in pain."_

" _It's nothing I can't handle." She told him, "How about you?"_

 _Izuku had flinched a little by this, "... I'm sorry?"_

" _Those people…" She clarified, "... Do they always treat you like that?"_

 _Izuku looked to the floor as he had said expression on his face; his hands shook slightly at the thought of it. "It's okay. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Reina reassured him, "I mean, you and I technically just-"_

" _Yes." He said cutting her off nearly taking her by surprise._

 _Izuku took a deep breath before he sat down in front of her; he didn't know why but he felt like he could say whatever he wanted to her; It was about time he got it off his chest. "For as long as I can remember I've been picked on by other people. Even people like Kaa-chan does it. Though I guess it's to be expected since… I'm not like other people."_

" _Not like other people? How so?"_

" _... Like, there's something I'm missing. And everyone else has it but me…"_

 _At first Reina didn't really understand what he meant by his words, though she seemed to understand as she gave him a solemn look to him. "You don't have a Quirk… Do you?" She said to him. Izuku merely responded by nodding his head_

" _I've been used to it though." Izuku said with a sad smile, "Because no matter what they say I'll be a Hero!" He took out his notebook that he had been keeping in his bag, "This is all the notes that I've been taking down from every Hero I've seen on TV and the internet! With this I'll be able to make it into the UA, and I'll help people like All Might does, so I'll-" He cut himself off when he realized that he had been rambling. He turned red from embarrassment at this as Reina looked to him. "I'm sorry." Izuku said stuttering again, "You must find this ridiculous right? I won't blame you if you started to make fun of me for it."_

" _Why would I?" Reina said surprising him again, "... Just because you don't have a Quirk, doesn't mean I'm going to treat you differently. If you want my opinion, it sounds amazing."_

" _Re-Really?" Izuku stuttered._

 _Reina merely nodded her head, "You probably have one of the best ambitions of becoming a Hero I've ever seen. It sounds really cool."_

 _Izuku turned as red as a cherry by this as he stuttered again. Though he started to talk gibberish suddenly as his words were incoherent. Reina couldn't help but laugh a little at this, "You're not used to talking to girls huh?"_

" _No-Not really." Izuku replied honestly._

 _Reina looked over at his notebook before asking, "... Do you mind showing me some of your notes?"_

 _Once more Izuku was left in shock by this as Reina said, "I'd like to see them if that's alright with you."_

 _Izuku's eyes widened in awe before he nodded, "Sure Nouki-san!"_

 _Reina smiled once more before saying, "Please, call me Reina-chan. What's your name?"_

 _Izuku soon replied as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm Izuku Midoriya!"_

* * *

 _-_ _ **Present; Classroom 1-A**_ _-_

All of the students sat within their seats, all but curious to see who their afternoon teacher was going to be. Most of the students however had a pretty good idea on who. They had heard the rumors that the Symbol of Peace All Might was going to teach the class in the afternoon much to many's surprise and excitement. Reina however had sat awkwardly in her seat as she just happened to be seated in between Floyd and Katsuki, who had done nothing but glare at one another as they did in the morning before the classes started.

"This is a little embarrassing." Reina said as she put her head on her desk.

Floyd said as he gritted his teeth over to Katsuki, "Yeah, you're sitting next to a walking bomb right there.."

"When this day is over, you're dead meat." Katsuki said to him with a sneer.

"Not quite what I meant." Reina mumbled to herself as she sank further in her seat.

Lena soon hit both Floyd and Katsuki on the head, "Enough with the stare down! Your next teacher is about to come in!"

The students seemed to have perked up when the door slid open, and a familiar voice was heard.

" **I AM…!** "

Reina's expression brightened a little as did Izuku and Floyd's when they realized that the voice had belonged to All Might. Reina and Floyd nearly fell out of their seats when they saw All Might in an awkward position as he yelled-

" **COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!** " All Might shouted.

" _That's not normal in anyway!_ " Reina and Floyd thought in unison.

All of the students were in awe when they saw All Might step to the front of the classroom.

"It's really him! It's All Might!"

"He really is going to be our teacher!"

"That is so cool!"

"That costume he's wearing, it's from the Silver Age isn't it?"

"That style is giving me goosebumps!"

All Might cleared his throat before he started to speak up to the students, "I teach Hero Basic Training. It's a subject where you train in ways to learn the basics of being a Hero. You'll take most units in this subject!"

"So you better all pay attention if you're serious about becoming Heroes!" Lena said to the students, "Otherwise I get to punish you!"

All Might started to stretch and flex his muscles as he said, "Let's get right to it than!" He pulled out a card that read what they were going to cover in the subject in particular. What they were going to cover was-

" **COMBAT TRAINING!** " Both All Might and Lena yelled.

Most of the students were surprised at this though Katsuki had smiled at this as he could finally show off his skills. Reina on the other hand couldn't feel anything other than anxiety. She knew that UA would provide combat training but she didn't expect it to be so soon. She gulped and held her expression so Izuku and Floyd wouldn't realize that she looked off; Katsuki however seemed to take note of how she looked as he somewhat lost his smile.

"And to go with that are these!" All Might said before pressing a button on a remote he had been holding. Out from the wall came what looked to be cases of sorts which all of the students seemed excited for. "These are costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and the requests you sent in before school started!"

"Alright all of ya! Go and get geared up!" Lena said clapping her hands, "Once you've done that report to the Ground Beta so that we may begin!"

* * *

- _ **Ground Beta**_ -

All Might and Lena waited for their class to arrive with the Ground Beta of the UA. They soon spotted the class as they stepped within to Ground Beta. They both smiled when they saw that they were wearing outfits completely different from their uniforms. It was their Hero Costumes.

"They say the clothes make man young men and ladies!" All Might said as he stood tall, "Be fully aware… From now on… You are _**Heroes**_!"

Both All Might and Lena seemed very happy to see them all in their Hero Costumes; though only a few stood out from the rest. Reina's Hero's Costume was all but unique like her in a way. Around her head instead a set of bandages it had been a long headband in the color of dark red.

As for her costume it was another story altogether. She had on a trench coat with what looked to be a zipper in the middle; the jacket was in the color of black and a dark red color with the large collar in the color of dark gray; the jacket revealed her stomach where there was some muscle definition.

Underneath the jacket she wore what looked to be a dark purple halter top and she wore a pair of dark brown pants up to mid-thigh with a black belt and she had a pair of dark gray knee socks with what looked to be black gun holster straps.

She had on a pair of dark gray combat boots and on her hands she had on what looked to robotic gloves; from on the wrist she had what looked to be wires connecting to her wrist, and even had a pearl with no color. On her back she had on a hostler which had her sword.

Floyd's costume had been an interesting one as well. His was a red jumpsuit with gloves that can go from normal to fingerless as well as light gray sneakers. Around a brown belt he had what looked to be his sketchbook on it's very hostler. Both Reina and him stood with confidence along with the other students. They both turned to one another giving each and one another a glance at their costumes.

"Well, you're costume is not looking that bad." Reina commented, "I take it you got the idea from your parents?"

Floyd chuckled before he replied, "That and TV!"

Reina couldn't help but laugh a little before noticing a certain someone was missing, "Hey, where's Izuku-kun?"

"Still getting his costume ready." Floyd replied, "He should be joining us up soon."

It hadn't been long before Chouko, Fumikage, Ochaco and Gio approached them. Reina and Floyd had gotten a good look at their costumes and needless to say they were impressed. Ochaco's costume consisted of what looked to be a skin tight costume that was of the color of black and pink. She had on knee high boots that had been in the color of pink as well and a belt around her waist and thick rounded braces with a pair of handles attached to the them; she also had on a pink helmet; though it looked as though she had on a skin tight suit.

Chouko's costume looked that of what looked to be a light blue short yukata with a white sash around her waist. She had on what looked to be red ribbons around her upper arms and the sleeves covered her hands. With the white socks she wore she had on a pair of black sandals with brown straps in between her toes. Their had been opening at the back of yukata so that her wings would be able show.

Gio's was an interesting one to say the least. He had one what looked to be a blue trench coat with a black shirt under it and brown straps across his chest as well a pair of dark brown pants with a pair of black sneakers. It looked as though his coat had several pockets; what had been in them though Reina couldn't really tell. Fumikage's costume had been what looked to be a dark cloak covering his whole body from the neck down.

"Looking sharp you guys!" Floyd commented with a smile.

"You two aren't so bad yourselves!" Gio said as he stretched

"Nouki-san, you're costume looks so cool!" Ochaco commented, "I didn't think you would be the type of person that would be into this!"

"Well what can I say, skirts and dresses aren't really my thing." Reina said with a smile before commenting, "You guys though, you look pretty cool."

"Thank you Nouki-chan." Chouko said.

"I appreciate the comment." Fumikage said.

"Hey! Thanks!" Gio said as he showed off his coat, "Honestly I wasn't really sure of this style but now that I'm in it, I look as good as any kind of Pro!"

"I wish I could say the same thing." Ochaco said as she blushed out of embarrassment, "But mine just ended up being a skin suit."

Floyd had said as to comfort Ochaco, "Nah nah, it's cool! It looks fine!"

Reina laughed and shook her head a little before she spotted a familiar boy with blonde spiky hair. She had to be perfectly honest she didn't get a chance to talk to him all day, mostly because of how Floyd has been acting since she had been sitting between them, so now was a good time as any. She snuck away from Floyd and went over to where Katsuki had been. That's when she noticed his own costume; He wore a black tank top that was a v-neck with an orange X going down his chest and around his back.

Around his neck he had what looked to be metallic neck brace that looked to be a collar. On his arms he had what looked to be gauntlets in the shape of hand grenades, that reached up to his biceps. He also had a belt that carried a few other grenades and it held up baggy black pants with knee guards with a pair of black boots with orange buttons. She noticed his mask looked like it had been in the shape of an explosion, not really surprising her in anyway.

In fact she was more speechless about what he wore as her eyes were transfixed.

"Wow…" She said softly before saying loudly, "Bakugou-kun... You… Look… _**AMAZING**_!"

Katsuki finally noticed Reina, as he jumped. His face turned a crimson red as his eyes laid on her costume. Though Reina didn't seem to notice as she approached him and took his arm into her heads, which made his face heat up even more just at how close she was.

"Seriously! I've never seen a costume like this, let alone gauntlets of this size! It even matches the charm I gave you!" Reina said still in awe, "Are these to help your Quirk? Aren't these things heavy? Can you fire your explosions from these? What made you come up with these designs in the first place? Won't these be hard to move around in when you're in a battle?"

Reina finally looked up to Katsuki and noticed the way he was. Though she assumed differently as she let go of his hand and she turned red from embarrassment. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" She said rubbing the back of her head, "I geeked out without thinking, didn't I? Hate it when I do that."

" _She's so cute…_ " Katsuki thought to himself mentally before shaking his head to rid himself of it.

"But seriously…" Reina said getting his attention again, "Your costume is out of this world! Like literally, I've never seen other Pro Heroes have costumes as awesome as yours. Comparing to my costume, it just looks ordinary."

Katsuki looked to her a bit shocked and looked over her costume again. He averted his gaze from her before he commented, "No… It looks good on you." His face turned a little red again after what he said. Reina's eyes sparkled at Katsuki's words.

"Really?" She said with a smile, "Thanks that means a lot!"

Once more Katsuki avoided her gaze, as his face was still red. Though as he had his head turned away from her he couldn't help but give a rare smile at the fact that he made her happy. Just before he could say anything more they both sensed the presence of someone's glaring at them. They turned and saw Floyd giving the death glare over to Katsuki which he couldn't help but give back.

Floyd had yelled, " **YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING WEIRD TO REINA-CHAN YOU TRIGGER HAPPY EXPLOSION BOY!** "

" **WHO THE HELL EVER SAID I WAS HALF-BREED!?** " Katsuki yelled back as raised his fist at him.

" **THEN STOP MAKING GOO-GOO EYES!** "

" **DO YOU WANT TO DIE YA BASTARD!?** "

" **COME AT ME BRO!** "

All of the students in Class 1-A couldn't help but give awkward looks as they watched Katsuki and Floyd yell threats at each other, while Reina rolled her eyes at this. "...Why do they always do this?" Reina asked herself.

" **HEY SHRIMP, PISS FOR BRAINS!** " Lena yelled making the two of them freeze up, " **YOU TWO HAD BETTER NOT BE STARTING ANOTHER FIGHT!** "

"Nope I'm just letting him off with a warning!" Floyd said casually with dead fish looking eyes.

" **WARNING MY ASS!** " Katsuki yelled. " **AND WHAT'S WITH THE EYES?!** "

It hadn't been long before Izuku had joined the crowd of students, which Reina and Floyd immediately noticed. Though they had been taken back by what he wore as their eyes widened in shock. He had on a green and white suit with his mask having what looked to be white teeth painted just around it. Over his head he had a hood he had what many saw to be bunny ears though Reina and Floyd saw otherwise. He had on white gloves and his signature red shoes and black pads around his elbows and knees. Both Reina and Floyd's jaws dropped at the way his costume looked as they were both speechless and even All Might noticed as he was speechless too.

"Midoriya-san!" Chouko said, "You're here!"

"We were beginning to wonder where you were Deku!" Ochaco said.

"Shoichi-san! Uraraka-san!" Izuku exclaimed before turning red at the sight of their costumes.

"You look so cute in your costume!" Chouko commented and Izuku couldn't help but cover his mouth as he was speechless.

"Yeah, and not to mention cool looking too!" Ochaco said, before turning red again, "Aw man I should've been more specific about my costume. Again, it's just a skintight bodysuit."

"Nonsense, like Aihara-san said, you look fine." Chouko reassured her.

"The Hero Course is the best." The boy with purple balls in his hair named Mineta said, taking Izuku back a little.

Lena slapped him on the head as she said in a threatening tone, "You mind saying that again, you little creeper?"

"Eep! No!" Mineta exclaimed as he shrunk at her gaze.

Reina and Floyd were still speechless about Izuku's costume as they couldn't form the right words. Finally Reina spoke, "Floyd-kun? Doesn't his costume look a lot like…?"

"No… It can't…" Floyd said, "Or could it…?"

They both looked to All Might and back to Izuku seeing the eerily similarities between his costume and All Might, which All Might himself noticed too. It wasn't long before the three of them looked at one another before they started to stifle a laugh.

" _So obvious!_ " The three of them thought in unison.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Izuku asked noticing how Reina and Floyd were acting.

"We're fine!" They both said at the same time still holding back their laugh.

The chatter among Class 1-A soon ceased as they all gathered around after journeying a bit further into Ground Beta; their All Might and Lena stood in front of the crowd ready to announce what exactly the Combat Training would entail.

"Alright you maggots!" Lena said, "It's time for us to begin the Combat Training!"

"Aihara-sensei!" A student who looked like a power ranger said. Reina, Izuku, Floyd and Gio recognized the voice belonging to Tenya. "Huh, I almost didn't recognize him in that gear he had." Reina whispered.

"He looks so cool." Izuku commented.

"Yeah he reminds of that hero, Ingenium." Floyd said.

Gio couldn't help but laugh, "You make it sound like they're both related!"

Tenya didn't seem to notice their side conversation as he asked his question, "This is the battle center from the entrance exam, so we will be doing urban battles again?"

"Actually no!" Lena replied with a smile, "We're going to moving two steps ahead of the game!"

All Might soon cleared his throat as he started to explain to most of the students that were confused, "Most of the time fighting Villains take place outdoors. However if you look at the total numbers there's actually a higher chance of fighting Villains indoors. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals-In this society filled with Heroes the truly intelligent Villains hide in the shadows!"

Lena soon continued, "So today in this exercise, there will be two teams! One team will be the Heroes and the other team will play the part of Villains. From there you'll be fighting indoors!"

"We're going to be doing this without basic training?" The frog girl named Tsuyu asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Screw basic training!" Lena yelled, "When fighting with Villains you get none of that!"

"Besides, this is a real battle to understand those basics!" All Might had added, "The only difference this time is that there's no robots you can beat up!"

Sure enough all the students bombarded the two teachers with several questions of their own.

"How will the wins and losses be determined then?"

"Can we beat them up anyway?"

"Are you going to give us the same kind of punishment like the one you came up with Aizawa-sensei?"

"How are we going to be split up?"

"Can we choose who can be on our teams?!"

"Isn't this cape crazy?"

" **QUIET!** " Lena yelled in a booming voice shutting everyone up, " **YOUR TEACHER WASN'T DONE SPEAKING! SHOW SOME RESPECT, YOU TURDS!** "

All Might cleared his throat again before saying, "Thank you Aihara-san, though turds might be a bit harsh." He soon took out what looked to be a piece of paper.

" _Is that a script!?_ " Reina, Izuku and Floyd exclaimed in their thoughts.

All Might soon explained what they were going to do, "The scenario is this. The Villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The Heroes are trying to dispose of the weapon. The objective of the scenario is that the Heroes either have to capture the Villains or retrieve the weapon in the time that they are given, while the Villains objective is to defend the weapon or capture the Heroes."

"Oooh! It sounds like a video game!" Gio said aloud, "How classic!"

"And now for the teams!" Lena said holding up a yellow box, "To make this fair, the teams will be determined by drawing lots! I better not hear any complaining if you don't like who you're placed with!" As she had said this, she eyed Floyd and Katsuki in particular as they both gave her a sneer.

"Why are you looking at me when you say that!?" Floyd and Katsuki yelled at the same time before they glared at each other.

"Hold on!" Tenya said, "They're going to be decided haphazardly?"

"Well I can see how this can work." Reina said, "Pro Heroes in particular have often made makeshift teams with Heroes from other agencies."

"Yeah!" Izuku said before adding, "It's so they can get a better understanding of each other, maybe that's why?"

"I see… You two are looking ahead." Tenya said before bowing, "Please excuse my rudeness!"

"Don't worry about it!" All Might reassured Tenya.

"Let's not waste anymore time!" Lena said before holding the box up in the air, " **EVERYBODY DRAW!** "

Thus Class 1-A drew from the lots and the teams had been decided.

Team A was one of the only few that had four people, and that consisted of Reina, Gio, Izuku and Ochaco themselves.

Team B had a team of three which was of Fubuki Todoroki, her twin by the name of Shoto and a tall muscular teen who appeared to have tentacles one by the name of Mezo Shoji.

Team C had a team of two which was Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta; Mineta looking very pleased about being paired up with a girl.

Team D had four people as well. It was of Tenya, Chouko, Floyd and Katsuki, much to Floyd and Katsuki's hate.

Team E was of a girl who had pink skin and hair named Mina Ashido and the young teen who couldn't stop sparkling named Yuga Aoyama.

Team F was of a teen wearing a yellow jumpsuit and another had worn yellow and red both named Rikido Sato and Koiji Koda.

Team G had a girl with what looked to be plugs hanging from her ears one by name Kyoka Jiro and a young man with yellow orangish hair named Denki Kaminari.

Team H was of Chouko's cousin, Fumikage Tokoyami and the frog girl named Tsuyu Asui.

Team I was of a young man with a tail named Mashirao Ojiro and a girl who had just gloves and blue ankle high shoes who had been invisible named Toru Hagakure.

Lastly team J was of a young man with spiky red hair named Eijiro Kirishima and another wearing a white, orange and black helmet who was named Hanta Sero.

"It must be fate Izuku-kun." Reina said, "Who knew we would be pair up with these two."

"R-right!" Izuku stammered at the fact Ochaco had been on their team, "Funny how that works!" Reina couldn't help but giggle at the way he acted.

"Let's do our best okay!?" Ochaco said with excitement making Izuku's face turn redder.

" **YEAH! LET'S GIVE IT OUR ALL IN THIS GAME SERVER!** " Gio yelled to the sky.

The three of them looked to Gio with confusion who now had an awkward face as he fur fed to them.

"Don't you mean training?" Reina asked.

Gio proceeded to turn red from embarrassment, "Right of course! That's what I meant!" He soon mumbled to himself, "Stupid Gio! This ain't no game, it's life! **REAL LIFE**!"

Meanwhile on team D Tenya and Chouko tried to keep Floyd and Katsuki from killing each other as they glared at one another.

"Aihara-san! Bakugou-san! Please calm down!" Chouko said nervously.

"We're supposed to be a part of a team, not focusing on how to kill one another!" Tenya added.

Floyd and Katsuki ignored their protests as their foreheads touched one anothers as they glared. "I'm gonna beat your ass so hard that when I'm through your own mother won't recognize you." Katsuki said with an evil look on his face.

Floyd replied with the same kind of look, "Funny I was gonna say the same thing. Imma kick your ass so hard you gonna have amnesia for weeks."

"They're completely ignoring us…" Tenya said as he couldn't help but slump over.

"How does Nouki-chan and Midoriya-san deal with these two?" Chouko asked awkwardly.

Lena drew up a whip and used it to hit the ground underneath their feet; it seemed to get their attention as they immediately turned to their peers. "Alrighty people! Now it's time for the first matchup!" Lena said before reaching into a pair of boxes which was of the slots, "Our first Hero and Villain match will be…" Lena soon pulled out a pair of balls; one of white and the other of black. She looked at the letters on the spheres as she taken back a little by who the match up was of.

" **TEAM A AND TEAM D!** " Lena soon yelled.

Both of the teams gasped and looked to one another; all of them taken back that they were going to against each other. Izuku especially considering that Katsuki happened to be on the team that had been selected.

"Alright!" All Might said not really taking notice of their shocked faces, "Team A will be the Heroes while Team D will be the Villains in this scenario! Both teams will follow me to where the battle will take place!"

"As for the rest of you!" Lena said to the rest of the students, "Follow me to the monitor room, and study this fight well!"

The students did as they were told; While the rest of the class followed Lena to the monitor room the two teams went with All Might to where the fight will take place. They stopped at a building that had at least six stories where they began to set themselves up.

"The Villains will go in first and prepare themselves." All Might explained, "As for the Hero's they'll be given five minutes to prepare. When they break in that's when the battle will start. Do you all understand?"

"Yes sir!" They all replied except for Katsuki.

"Right then, Team D proceed into the building!" All Might said.

As Reina's team waited they watched team D head inside. Though Reina and Izuku went towards them as to say something. "Floyd-san! Iida-kun! Shoichi-san! Let's do our best alright?" Izuku said.

"You know it!" Floyd said with his thumb up.

"I wish you the best of luck." Tenya said, "To all of you."

"I'll try my hardest as well." Chouko said, "So please don't go easy alright?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Reina said.

She soon turned over to Katsuki who had ignored the group talking. She approached him once more and gave him a gently tap on the shoulder getting his attention. "Bakugou-kun?" Reina said with a smile before holding her hand out so that he could high five it, "May the best team win."

Katsuki merely gazed at Reina before turning over to Izuku. With a sneer he simply went to the entrance of the building without even so much as replying to Reina, which she found strange.

"Bakugou-kun?" Reina said with concern as she watched him and the others go into the building.

Floyd said to Katsuki as he caught up while he gave a light tap on his head, "Oi dumbass! Eyes on the game!"

Katsuki shot a threatening look to Floyd before giving him a growl; Floyd couldn't help but shrink before saying to him, "Just saying… Pay attention."

As Reina watched them disappear she placed her hand over her heart as she felt some kind of twist in her chest. It wasn't long before she had a thought.

" _I know this is supposed to training… So why do I feel like something bad is going to happen…?"_

* * *

 _-_ _ **Two Years Ago**_ _-_

 _A few weeks went by since Izuku and Reina met one another, and needless to say that they both had an instant bond. They talked during lunch and always walked home together to talk with one another. Soon they had started to hang out in places like the arcade or in a cafe learning more about each other. They sat in a local ice cream place with Izuku having a simple milkshake and Reina having a chocolate sundae. Izuku had just finished telling Reina a certain story and needless to say Izuku had been embarrassed._

" _No way your mother didn't!" Reina said with disbelief._

" _Ye-yeah." Izuku said with his face buried in his hands, "Right in the middle of the store."_

" _I guess it's true what they say, watch out for the quiet ones." She said before asking, "Did she at least let that cashier guy have it?"_

" _She did." Izuku said, "But then she almost got kicked out of the store. Dark day at the supermarket."_

 _Reina couldn't help but laugh before Izuku started to laugh along with her._

" _One of these days you gotta introduce me to your mom." Reina said, "She sounds like the coolest person in the world!"_

" _She is really!" Izuku said, "I think you'd like her!"_

" _Okay, it's your turn do you have a question for me?"_

" _Hmm… Actually now that I think about it… And I'm sorry if it's personal but…" Izuku pointed to the red baseball cap that sat just on the top of her head, "Why do you keep wearing that hat? I mean no offense but it looks like it's ready to fall apart."_

 _Reina seemed to have lose her smile as her expression softened a little. She let out a sad sigh which Izuku immediately took notice of. "I-It's okay if you don't want to answer!" Izuku said as he stammered, "It was stupid of me to ask anyway!"_

 _Reina shook her head a little before saying, "It's okay. I don't really mind it. It's just a bit surprising since no one has asked about it before."_

" _Really? So I'm the first?"_

" _Pretty much, yeah."_

 _Reina removed her hat from her head before looking to it. "I suppose it's about time I told someone about this…" She said as she placed the hat on the table. Izuku was a bit hesitant as he proceeded to ask another question, "Was it by any chance a gift from someone?"_

" _... I actually have no idea." Reina ended up replying. Izuku looked to her in shock by this. How can she not remember is what he couldn't help but think to himself. As if reading his thoughts, Reina soon spoke up, "... My life wasn't anything like your Izuku-kun. I had a completely different childhood. Mostly I was isolated from the other kids, and with good reason too. In that isolation, I only had two things with me. Most kids have a toy to keep them company, but for me… One of those things was this here hat."_

 _Izuku noticed the look in her eyes as she spoke; her eyes look sad is what he thought; Reina had soon continued._

"… _To who gave me this hat, I may never know." She said brushing her fingers along the top, "I know one thing though, that this hat is something I treasure most and I'll take care of it always. To others, this may seem like an old hat, but to me, it has so much more meaning."_

 _Izuku felt moved by her words but couldn't help but feel solemn for the girl before him. At the moment he didn't know what to think, all he couldn't help but feel pity for her. He saw her similar to that of a lost child, at least in his sense. He couldn't help but feel like she too had been missing something. Though she hadn't been very clear he had an idea, or at least something that he considered. Whatever it was he could tell she was struggling to tell whatever it was she wanted to say._

" _Reina-chan?" He said getting her attention back to him, "... You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to."_

 _This time Reina was one who looked to him with what he said. "You can just take your time with it. Find the right words to say, and when you do I'll be here listening."_

 _Reina's eyes widened a little at this before giving him a warm smile, "Thank you Izuku-kun. You're… A really good friend."_

 _Izuku's face turned red before he started to stammer, "I-Well-You're welcome! I mean thanks! I mean Wanks! Wait what?"_

 _Reina couldn't help but laugh before she ruffled his hair a bit, "... You're such a dork Izuku-kun."_

* * *

 _-_ _ **Present; UA Ground Beta**_ _-_

Team D had gotten to the top floor where they would discuss their strategy on how to capture their opposing team, and they were pretty shocked to see the amount of space they would have to work with and the large missile that sat in the middle of the room. "I know this is only training, but it pains me to have to play the part of a villain." Tenya said having removed his helmet.

Floyd had said to Tenya, "You're telling me, I wanted to be on the Hero team!" He soon whispered so only Tenya could hear him, "And the fact I don't wanna be paired with you-know-who."

"Our objective is to protect this then?" Chouko said as she approached the weapon. She placed her hand on the base of the weapon feeling for only a moment, "It's papier-mache."

"Well obviously! What did you think they would give us a real weapon to guard?" Floyd said jokingly.

Chouko couldn't help but chuckle, "You're right, I should've expected this."

"Hey! You three!" They heard Katsuki call out; the three of them turned to him, "Deku has a Quirk, right?"

The three turned to each other before Floyd went and replied, "Well duh. What are ya, Yesterday's news?"

" **I'M SERIOUS INKHEAD!** " Katsuki yelled suddenly as Floyd flinched at the tone in his voice, "Don't screw with me, unless you _**REALLY**_ want to die."

Floyd's eyes widened a little at his tone as he said to him as calmly as he could, "Take it easy man it was just a joke."

It wasn't long before Tenya added, "Besides you saw his monstrous strength, though it puts him at a great risk of himself."

"You and Midoriya-san grew up together right?" Chouko said, "Nouki-chan told myself and Iida-kun. I'm not sure what you have against him, but Nouki-chan and Aihara-san would be upset if you go and hurt Midoriya-san. So please don't do anything that will make Nouki-chan hate you."

"From what we've seen she looks up to you as a friend." Tenya added.

Floyd had added as he put his arms over his chest, "Yeah she sure gonna never speak to ya again if you do something she don't like!"

Despite their words, Katsuki's body shook with anger; the only thing that was on his mind was the fact Izuku has a Quirk, something he didn't want to believe. " _That little bastard…_ " Katsuki thought to himself, " _Has he been punking me this whole time…?_ "

He suddenly had an evil smile on his face as the others didn't notice since he had his back turned, " _That damn nerd!"_

* * *

- _ **Outside**_ -

Team A had been looking at the blueprints to the building they had been given; they took their time to study the floor plans as to figure out what they're plan of action should be. Reina however had looked to building in front of them as a certain thought came to her head as she had a look of worry.

"What's the matter?" Gio asked, "You nervous?"

Reina shook her head before replying, "It's Bakugou-kun. I'm a little worried."

"You're worried about him? How come?" Ochaco asked as she had been curious as well.

Reina was quick to reply, "He always has an angry look on his face for as long as I remember, but just now he's eyes looked like…" Her words trailed off as she didn't know whether to say it out loud. She picked up her sentence again, "... I'm just worried he might do something reckless today."

"Hey! Don't you worry about it!" Gio said to Reina, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Even if he was to do something like that the teachers would be able to stop it! And from what I've seen yesterday, Floyd would be able to stop him too if he gets too crazy!"

"He's right Nouki-san!" Ochaco said, "There's no need to worry about it, so we can relax! Right De—"

Ochaco stopped herself when she saw Izuku shaking up a storm while Reina and Gio were taken back by how he looked.

" **YOU'RE NOT RELAXED AT ALL**!" Ochaco exclaimed.

" **AND YOU'RE SWEATING THROUGH YOU SUIT?!** " Reina soon yelled out of confusion.

" **DUDE SERIOUSLY! YOU SHOULD GET THAT LOOKED AT**!" Gio shouted.

Izuku soon stammered as he replied, "Well… It's because we're up against Kaa-chan, that and Floyd-san, Iida-kun, and Shoichi-san. I feel like I need to be on my guard..."

"Oh yeah that's right…" Ochaco soon said, "Bakugou-kun was the one always making fun of you right?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a downer seeing as how we're going to be going up against your childhood bully." Gio said.

"Not necessarily." Izuku surprising them excluding Reina, "Kaa-chan… He's the most amazing person I know. He's a piece of work, but despite this, his goal, his confidence, his strength, even his Quirk, they're more amazing than mine." He soon stood up, and put his mask over his mouth, "That's why right now… I don't want to lose…!"

Gio and Ochaco smiled at Izuku's words, though Reina couldn't as she still thought about Katsuki. Izuku's expression softened when he saw the look on her face. His thought had been discarded when he heard Ochaco say, "So it's a fated battle between men huh?"

"It sure seems that way!" Gio said, "The plot thickens ever so much!"

Izuku stammered before saying, "Oh! Uraraka-san, Terebi-kun I'm sorry for getting you guys involved! This isn't your problem!"

"But it is!" Ochaco said before hooking her arm around Reina's arm and Gio's, "We're a team after all! And like they say, you take one, you take us all!"

"Y-yay~." Reina said hesitantly lifting her hand in the air as if the battle had already been won.

" **HOORAY FOR TEAMWORK!** " Gio exclaimed, before saying to Izuku, "Also call me Gio."

"Let's all do our best okay!?" Ochaco said with a smile.

They soon heard the speaker turn on, and Lena's voice came through. " _ **It's time to begin the indoor combat training with Team A and D!**_ _**To both teams, good luck to ya!**_ "

"Time to play the game!" Gio said as he fixed his jacket and approached the building, with Ochaco following. Izuku was about to follow but noticed Reina still standing there looking at the building within; he knew very well what had been on her mind as his expression softened again. "Reina-chan?" He said snapping her out of her daze, "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah." She stammered, before following Gio and Ochaco inside, "Yeah, let's go."

Izuku nodded before following behind Reina.

The four of them quickly climbed up to the second floor and had gone through the window. Their they were greeted with what looked to be a maze, as they were several halls turning one way and another. They looked around and saw there had been no one in sight. "The coast is clear!" Gio whispered, "We've infiltrated successfully!"

"There are a lot of blind spots, so let's be careful." Izuku said before taking the lead and the others were quick to follow. They turned every corner of the many halls, each time they reached the corner they made sure the other team wasn't in sight. Reina had been in the back of the group still thinking about the way Katsuki had looked.

" _The look in his eyes…_ " Reina said in her thoughts, "... _ **It was the same look as me back than**_ …" She placed her hand over chest, " _This feeling I can't get rid of it… He's going to do something reckless, but what should I do when that happens? What should I do?_ "

The group stopped in their tracks when Floyd suddenly appeared around the corner; He seemed to have a panicked look on his face. " **GUYS! THANK GOD I FOUND YA!** " Floyd yelled.

"Floyd-san?" Izuku said confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah shouldn't you be guarding the weapon or something?" Gio asked.

"Hey you look pale, what's wrong?" Ochaco asked with worry.

Floyd soon said still in a panicky tone, "Look there's no time to explain!" He turned to Reina and said, "Reina-chan! Listen! He's gone crazy! You have to take Izuku and run!"

"What are you talking about? What-?" Reina couldn't finish her sentence, when she and the group felt a woosh when Katsuki jumped out of the corner, with a look to kill; she noticed his hands as they sparked with fire.

" **DIE!** " He yelled.

Katsuki thrusted his hand to attack the group, and thus he caused an explosion.

( _ **Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice-You Only Live Once Performed By YURI! On Ice Feat. Hatano**_ )


	8. Chapter 7: One Day You Appeared PT2

_**My Quirk is the best of the best.**_

 _ **No one is more amazing than I am!**_

 _ **They're nothing but extras they're pebbles on the side of the road.**_

 _ **No one can match up to me! No one is awesome as me!**_

 _ **At least, that was what I used to think…**_

 _ **Until one day, she appeared...**_

* * *

 _ **-Nine Years Ago-**_

" _Forward march~! Members of the Bakugou Agency~!"_

 _Katsuki usually spent most of his days like this. Thinking about what a great hero he would become and the kind of agency he would run. It was the only thing he could think of when he first gotten his Quirk. He had dreams of becoming the next number one Hero next to the Symbol of Peace of All Might. With his head held high he walked home from school with pride, as he used his Quirk however he pleased._

 _He soon took a route that lead him to a children's hospital just near where he had lived. There had been a park within its vicinity, surrounded with a fence. The park had been not too small yet not to large as it had a couple of swings slides and even a small rock climbing wall for kids to play on. At sunset though the park had always been empty, most of the children in the hospital had gone inside, so it had been quiet._

 _It would've been quiet were not for the sounds of someone crying, which Katsuki couldn't help but find it odd. He stopped using his Quirk and looked into the playground, and there he saw the source. It had been a little girl, around his age that had been shedding tears. She wore what looked to be a plain white dress hoodie with small cat ears on the hood, and gray shoes to go with it._

 _Her hair had been of an aqua green color on one side, and purple on the other; on top of her head, she looked to have a red baseball cap that had been too big to fit on her head, as it looked to be a bit slanted. She sat against the fence as she cried, and as Katsuki got closer, he noticed that she had been covered in dirt._

" _Hey, what's wrong?" Katsuki asked, making the girl flinch, "Why are you crying?"_

 _The girl turned to him, revealing that her eyes were of red and purple which took Katsuki back a little. "Pretty…" Katsuki suddenly thought which took him back even more as he quickly got rid of it. The girl stared into Katsuki's eyes before she wiped away her tears and turning her gaze from him. It was at this point he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed, "Hey, I asked you a question!" He said in his usual tone "The least you can do is answer ya know?!"_

" _I'm not crying!" The girl said standing up._

" _That's a big lie!" Katsuki said, "You're face is all wet!"_

" _I'm not lying! It's the truth!"_

" _Come on you're being obvious. And if you're just denying it, than it just proves your wrong."_

 _The girl sniffled before saying, "It's none of your business to why I'm crying anyway! Leave me alone!"_

 _The girl continued to cry as she soon had gotten in a fetal position and sobbed. Katsuki couldn't find the words to say at this point; he didn't even know why he was caring about this anyway. In all honesty he could just walk away from this and leave her to drown in her tears. Though strangely enough he couldn't do it. He let out a sigh as he kneeled down._

" _Come on, I just want to know what's wrong." Katsuki said._

" _Why do you want to know?" The girl said harshly, "I don't even know you so it's not like you care."_

" _You're right I don't. But someone is gonna find it annoying if you don't stop."_

 _The girl looked up to him again, this time saying nothing. "And you're not going to get anywhere if you don't say anything." Katsuki said, "It doesn't matter if I am a stranger, but it feels good to let some stuff off your chest. That's what I heard the adults say at least."_

 _The girl rubbed her eyes a little, letting out a little hiccup, "The other kids here are mean to me…" She replied as she turned her head to the ground, "... They heard about my Quirk from one of the doctors… They said freaks like me aren't allowed to play… They called me names, pulled on my hair… They even tried to take my hat…"_

 _Katsuki didn't know why, but as she told him her reason it made his blood boil. He just told her he was a stranger, so why should he even care about something like this? He just met this girl, so why should he be concerned?_

 _The thought left him as she continued to cry, which he couldn't help but freeze up as he didn't know what to do. He soon remembered that he had bought candy earlier that he was going to eat when he got home. I could share is what he thought. He took off his bag and started to rummage through it before pulling out a chocolate bar._

" _Want to eat some with me?" He asked waving it so she could see._

 _The girl stopped her crying and looked up to him. "Wh-" She sniffled, "What's that?"_

" _It's chocolate bar." Katsuki replied, "You know? Candy?"_

 _The girl tilted her head a little before she said before repeating, "... Can...Dy…? What are you supposed to do with it?"_

 _Katsuki couldn't help but laugh a little at this, "What do you mean what are you supposed to do with it? You eat it. What kind of rock have you been living under?"_

 _The girl wiped her tears finally getting rid of them finally while Katsuki proceeded to rip off the wrapper. He broke off half the chocolate before handing her a piece. She watched him take a bite out of it, before Katsuki took notice. "Well? Go ahead, try it." He said, "It's good trust me."_

 _The girl looked to Katsuki before looking back to the chocolate. She soon took a single bite out of it herself. Her eyes soon sparkled at the test which Katsuki couldn't help but laugh at. "See I told you?" He said, "It's good right?" The girl nodded in reply as she continued to eat the small chocolate bar. "Hey, can you tell me your name?" Katsuki asked, which took him back mentally again._

 _The girl looked to him curiously and Katsuki wasn't sure as to why but his face turned a little red. He averted his gaze from her before saying, "If you're really lonely, I'll come back tomorrow to talk to you. So can you tell me your name?" The little girl finished up her chocolate though she had a couple of stains on her face as she looked to him with an unsure look._

" _I don't know if I should tell you." The little one said, "I don't know if I can trust you… You're a stranger after all."_

" _Than we'll use code names!" Katsuki suggested._

" _Code names? Like the Heroes do?"_

" _Yeah! Just like them! That's a good idea right?"_

" _I guess, but what would my codename be?"_

 _After finishing the other half of the chocolate bar Katsuki began to think of a good name. He soon eyed the color of her hair and a name came to mind. "I got it!" He said with a smile, "For now own, your Loli-chan!"_

 _She turned red at this, "L-Loli-chan!?" She exclaimed, "No I don't like that code name! It sounds girly."_

" _It sounds fine, I mean, you're girl anyway so it shouldn't matter." Katsuki said to her, making her turn even redder._

" _That's the point dum-dum!" She exclaimed._

" _Come on, it fits you." He said, "Besides your hair kind of reminds of a lollipop, so your Loli-chan."_

 _The girl's face turned redder at the sound of his comment before she asked, "So… If I'm Loli-chan… what am I supposed to call you?"_

 _Katsuki merely smiled before he replied, "Kaa-chan, don't wear it out."_

* * *

 _(_ _ **Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed By Porno Graffiti**_ )

- _ **Present; Beta Ground Combat Training**_ -

The group stopped in their tracks when Floyd suddenly appeared around the corner; He seemed to have a panicked look on his face. " **GUYS! THANK GOD I FOUND YA!** " Floyd yelled.

"Floyd-san?" Izuku said confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah shouldn't you be guarding the weapon or something?" Gio asked.

"Hey you look pale, what's wrong?" Ochaco asked with worry.

Floyd soon said still in a panicky tone, "Look there's no time to explain!" He turned to Reina and said, "Reina-chan! Listen! He's gone crazy! You have to take Izuku and run!"

"What are you talking about? What-?" Reina couldn't finish her sentence, when she and the group felt a woosh when Katsuki jumped out of the corner, with a look to kill; she noticed his hands as they sparked with fire.

" **DIE!** " He yelled.

" **MOVE NOW!** " Reina exclaimed.

The whole group quickly jumped out of the way, with Izuku protecting Ochako just as Katsuki attacked. He had caused an explosion just where they were standing before damaging the wall. Team D quickly recovered as they turned to the smoke. "Is everyone okay?" Reina asked.

"Yeah, more or less." Gio replied.

Ochako gasped lightly as she noticed that part of Izuku's mask had been burnt off.

"Deku, your face!" She said with concern.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Izuku replied.

They soon saw the smoke clear courtesy of Katsuki himself as he still had the look to kill in his eyes. "Deku." He said with a growl, "Don't you dare dodge again."

" **OI KATSUKI**!" Floyd shouted as he recovered from the explosion, " **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!** "

" **QUIET INKHEAD**!" Katsuki yelled making him shrink a little, " **THIS IS MY FIGHT, NOT YOURS!** "

"Bakugou-kun…" Reina said with a worried look on her face.

It hadn't been long before Izuku spoke to her, "Reina-chan, it's okay. I figured he would come after me first. I have an idea on how to fight him."

* * *

- _ **Monitor Room**_ -

The students of class 1-A as well as the teachers had been watching the two teams when the training had started. Though all of them were equally shocked when they saw that Katsuki had attacked first. "A surprise attack from the start!?" The student named Eijiro had said putting his hands together in anger, "That's cheating! A surprise attack isn't manly at all!"

"Not necessarily." All Might said as he took notes, "A surprise attack is a strategy to whether your a Hero or a Villain. As of right now they're in a real battle."

"Those guys are amazing, they were able to dodge it!" The girl named Mina had said in awe.

Lena couldn't help but say, "He was quick to react."

The student named Denki let out a gasp as his eyes widened a little, "There goes Bakugou!"

* * *

It hadn't been long before Katsuki started to charge at Izuku in particular causing Team D to prepare themselves for the worst, but three of them were shocked when he ran straight past them and towards Izuku.

" **I WON'T DAMAGE THE FIGHT SO BAD THAT THIS GETS STOPPED, BUT I'M GONNA GET CLOSE!** " Katsuki yelled.

" **BAKUGOU-KUN DON'T!** " Reina yelled as she tried to get between the two of them.

She soon stopped in her tracks when Izuku did something that had been quite unexpected that was shocking to Katsuki especially. As soon as Katsuki had gotten close enough and when his right arm was out in the open he grabbed a hold of it. He then turned himself forward and threw Katsuki over him, making him land on his back, causing him to cry out in agony.

"Wow!" Ochako said, "He was like a martial artist just now!"

"That was so cool!" Gio said with a smile.

Floyd had added, " **WAY TO KICK HIS ASS IZUKU!** "

Reina couldn't help but smile a little at this, since she had been the one to teach Izuku a move like that.

"Kaa-chan…" Izuku soon said as Katsuki started to get himself up off the ground, "You usually start with a big right swing. How much do you think I've been watching you?" Katsuki turned to Izuku giving him a glare as he continued, "I wrote an analysis for all the Heroes, I thought were amazing… In the notebook you blew up and threw away."

Izuku finally looked up to his opponent, though he still had a determined look on his face as he said, "My 'Deku' isn't always going to mean worthless! For now on, Kaa-chan… **MY DEKU MEANS YOU CAN DO IT!** "

Reina gasped a little and looked to Ochaco who was just as surprised as she was at the fact he said something like that. She didn't think he would take the term like Deku would be taken seriously. Though she should've expected something like this as Izuku kept surprising her every second she had been with him. Katsuki finally managed to stand himself up on his own two feet as he held his glare onto him.

"Deku…" He said as he noticed how his body trembled, "... Your standing there ready to fight… Even though you're scared...That's… What I _**HATE**_ about you!"

" **BAKUGOU-KUN!** " Reina yelled. Katsuki turned over to her still holding a look to kill. She had soon said as calmly, as she could, "Please don't do this! You could get someone seriously hurt or do something worse than that! I'm begging you! Don't do something you're going to regr-!"

" **NOUKI**!" He yelled suddenly making her flinch, "Shut your goddamn mouth."

She had been taken back at this, seeing as how he never used that tone of voice with her before. Floyd had gotten ticked off by this as he yelled, " **DON'T TALK THAT WAY TO HER, PISS FOR BRAINS!** "

" **I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!** " Katsuki yelled, hitting Floyd away suddenly causing him to hit the wall. He then got himself ready to launch himself with his Quirk. " **URARAKA-SAN! REINA-CHAN! TEREBI-KUN!** " Izuku yelled, " **GO NOW!** "

Just as Katsuki made himself fly towards Izuku, Ochako and Gio quickly ran, Reina however didn't find herself following them as she stood there and watched as Katsuki use his next attack. He flew right at Izuku and went to kick him; luckily Izuku had been quick to block him.

"Looking away?!" Katsuki said, "You must be so sure of yourself!"

He had been taken back a little as he Izuku wrap what looked to be a white tape. His widened when he realized that it was-

" _ **THE CAPTURE TAPE!?**_ " He exclaimed hin his thoughts, " _ **Not on my watch you damn nerd!**_ " He started to activate his Quirk again as he went to attack. At the last second Izuku moved unraveling the capture tape from his ankle, making him break the wall again.

" **I'LL KILL YOU, DEKU!** " Katsuki yelled before he made himself fly towards him again, giving Izuku no time to react this time.

Just before he could hit Izuku, he seemed to have stopped in mid-air, surprising him and Izuku. " _ **This is-!**_ " Katsuki said in his thoughts before he looked in a certain direction confirming his theory. It had been Reina who had activated her Quirk, or at least her secondary ability. And though he didn't realize it she had a sorrowful look in her eyes as her hands shook a little.

"I didn't want to have to do this...!" She said to him, looking him in the eye before yelling, " **BUT YOU MADE ME!** " With a wave of her hand she caused Katsuki fly in the opposite direction to where Ochako and Gio ran off too making him scream out of shock. Just as he fell to the floor with a grunt, she quickly helped Izuku up off the ground before telling him, "We have to go!"

Izuku nodded and they both disappeared around the corner just as Katsuki managed to get himself up off the ground. " **DAMN IT! GET BACK HERE!** " Katsuki yelled as he ran down the hall. Before he could go in a certain direction Floyd who had recovered from his attack, quickly stopped him.

He said to him, "Dude if you continue like this, Imma kick your ass so hard, you gonna need a wheelchair!"

"Get off me half-breed!" Katsuki yelled. He shook Floyd off before he started to go in the same direction that Izuku and Reina took. "Damn it all!" Floyd said before he quickly followed behind Katsuki.

Izuku and Reina continued to run down the halls not sure how far Katsuki had been behind them. For a moment they didn't think about stopping for a second. "Why didn't you go with Terebi-kun and Uraraka-san?!" Izuku couldn't help but say, "I'm the one that Kaa-chan is after!"

"Even so, I couldn't leave you or him!" Reina said, "I don't want to see anyone hurt! We need to subdue Bakugou-kun somehow before we can join up with Uraraka-san and Gio-san!"

Izuku's eyes widened a little before he started to say, "We won't be able to get close to him as easily! We're gonna need a plan!"

"Well whatever you got in mind I'm all ears!" She said.

They soon heard a voice belonging to Katsuki which had been echoing through the halls. " **HEY DEKU!** " He yelled, " **YOU TRICKED ME DIDN'T YOU!? WAS IT FUN TRICKING ME THIS WHOLE TIME!? YOU'VE GOT A FLASHY QUIRK DON'T YOU!? THEN USE IT AGAINST ME! BECAUSE I'M BETTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!** "

Izuku and Reina looked at one another both of them having equal concern about the One For All Quirk. It hadn't been long before they finally found a safe spot to take a breather when they figured they were at a safe distance from Katsuki.

"Please tell me that you have controlled that Quirk at least a little bit?" Reina whispered.

"No." Izuku replied as he looked at his hand.

Reina sighed before saying, "You can't use it against him then! If you use it at full power, not only will you snap your bones, Bakugou-kun will-"

"I know, I know." Izuku said cutting her off, "I'm still working on it, so for the time being Reina-chan… Can I rely on you in case things go south?"

Reina bit her bottom lip at this before saying, "... I won't let you down Izuku-kun."

Izuku soon looked in the direction of where Katsuki was before, as Reina looked in the same direction. She thought back to his words, and the way he had told her off without a second thought. "Just now…" Reina said, "He completely ignored, not only Gio-kun and Uraraka-chan… He ignored me to."

"Honestly I had been expecting that." Izuku told her surprising her honestly, "If they were going to send an advance guard, they would've sent Shoichi-san or Iida-kun or both since they have more mobility and Floyd-san would've been the one defending the weapon since he's the best for defense. I'm sure Kaa-chan is aware of it. Which means..."

"He really is set on his own mind." She finished, "Oh Bakugou-kun…"

"Reina-chan… I know you're worried about Kaa-chan right now. I'm worried too, but we need to stay focused okay?" He said to her as calmly. Reina didn't say anything to Izuku, though she nodded her head in reply. She started to think about the whole training situation in general.

"Well looking at it logically…" She said, "Our chances of winning are low if we headed into battle with all four of them at once. Like if all four of us went to the weapon, Bakugou-kun would follow and it would not end well. And if we stayed together and fought him, we would be wasting a hell of a lot of time. I guess splitting up was the best option huh?"

"This is fine the way it is." Izuku said, "All that's left is for Uraraka-san, and Terebi-kun to find the weapon, Iida-kun and Shoichi-san, than we'll head there for a 4 on 2 fight."

They soon heard in explosion in the distance, which made them jump a little. "That's assuming we can beat Bakugou-kun." Reina said, "Like I said, I won't let you down, but… I don't want to hurt him with my Quirk… And as for yours..."

Izuku put his hand on top of hers, "It's fine. From what I've seen your Quirk is good for defense too. Plus you have your sword to help us. As long as we avoid his palms, we'll be able to do this."

" **WHERE ARE YOU DEKU!?** " The heard Katsuki yell, " **COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU DAMN NERD!** "

"If ever there was a plan of attack, it would have to be right now." Reina said, getting her sword ready, though she kept it sheathed.

"Yeah." Izuku said, "Besides, there's something I have to tell Kaa-chan."

Reina raised her eyebrow a little before she looked to him, "What's that?"

He brushed his thumb underneath his nose before he had replied, "... That time back in middle school… What I said to him back then. I want to tell him that… _**I take it all back**_!"

* * *

The students couldn't help but comment on how angry Katsuki had been as he searched for Izuku one room after another. All Might watched closely as he couldn't help but think to himself a certain thought.

" _Young Midoriya and Nouki told me how Bakugou thinks highly of himself_ _ **.**_ " He thought to himself before he looked back to the monitor of watching Katsuki looking to him, " _But this…_ _ **This is just too much.**_ "

"Hey All Might." Lena said getting his attention "What are we gonna do if Piss-err Bakugou actually kills Lil Izu along with Reina and my little bro. We might have to expel him."

All Might replied, "Just keep an eye them for now. If it does get too intense we'll be sure to break it up."

Lena said, "We better, I hate to say this but I got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

- _ **Nine Years Ago**_ -

 _Katsuki found himself coming back to the girl in the children's hospital. He didn't know why, but he kept on going back; He just felt like he should. He didn't even know why, but he hated to see her as sad as she did when he first encountered her. Of course he didn't tell his classmates about her, he didn't even tell her to his parents. He figured it should be kept that way. She was his secret as he was hers, and they both prefer to be that way._

 _Everyday after school, they would meet each other, and Katsuki would tell her all kinds of things she didn't know or tell her about the places that he's been. He always liked to see the expression on her faces. Though there were times where he found his heart beating fast everytime she had smiled. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but it was just weird to him to say the least._

 _Katsuki was just telling his new friend one he called Loli-chan, about what he had seen on an internet video the other day._

" _... And than, All Might comes flying at him, giving his signature Detroit Smash! And oh man! That Villain went flying right into the police van, saving the hostages!" Katsuki had finished._

" _So cool!" Loli said as her eyes sparkled a little._

" _I know!" Katsuki said with the same awe in his eyes Loli, "He's the number one Hero after all! And someday I'm going to be just like him!"_

" _You are?" Loli asked as she tilted her head._

" _I am!" He replied, "Everyone in school has been saying how amazing my Quirk is and they're right! It is! This Quirk will get me to the top! And I'll be able to top all the Heroes!"_

 _Loli couldn't help but laugh a little before she had a sad look on her face. "You're lucky to have a Quirk people can like… I just have a Quirk that people are scared of."_

 _Katsuki looked to her with his eyes softened a little when he saw her expression. "That's why I'm here in this place." She explained, "... The Doctor here… Doctor Shimizu… She's nice to me but… She said I'm not supposed to leave. I would get people hurt otherwise…"_

" _So…" Katsuki started to say as he put it together, "...You've never been outside of the hospital, at all?"_

 _Loli merely shook her head in reply. "All those things you were telling me." She explained, "The arcade…. That place called an um… A musing…? A-muse…?"_

" _Amusement park?"_

" _Yeah that's it. I've never been to those places before. I don't think I ever will…"_

 _Katsuki couldn't help but ponder on a thought. He turned away as to think for a moment to what he should do to help her, to make her feel like she belonged. That's when he noticed a slight opening under the fence. He got up and examined it more closely. "Kaa-chan?" Loli said as she stood up and followed. He soon kneeled and looked at the opening. He put his hand underneath it reaching surprising her when his hand touched her ankle._

" _Kaa-chan?" Loli said as she noticed that he had gotten a smile on his face when he let go of her._

" _That's it…" Katsuki said softly before looking to her, "What if I can show you those places? The Arcade! The Amusement Park, I can show you all to you!"_

 _Loli's eyes widened at what he was suggesting. "Wh-What!?" She exclaimed, "But I couldn't-!"_

" _Of course you could!" Katsuki said, "You said you wanted to see those places for yourself right? What's to stop you from doing the thing you love?"_

 _She twiddled her thumbs a little before she said to him, "Kaa-chan I can't do it! I'll get in trouble if they realize that I'm gone!"_

" _Loli-chan, it'll be okay." Katsuki reassured her, "Besides I'll be looking out for you! You can trust me!"_

" _But… They told me…" Reina said as her voice quivered, "They told there would be people that would try to hurt me, or take me away. That's why I should-"_

" _I'll protect you from them!" Katsuki said cutting her off. Loli looked to him with a surprised look on her face. "Heroes do that! They protect people!"_

" _You'll… Really look out for me?" Loli asked._

 _Katsuki nodded his head as he gave a confident smile, "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you! I swear it!" As he said this, he held out his pinky through the fence for her to intertwine with her own. Loli looked at her own pinky before reaching out for to him with her pinky._

" _I'll trust you Kaa-chan." Loli said._

" _You can count on me." Katsuki said as their fingers intertwined, "I won't let anyone hurt you."_

* * *

- _ **Present; Team D Katsuki and Floyd**_ -

Katsuki continued walking down the hall as he kept looking through one room after another while Floyd was close behind him. Floyd had managed to keep up with him as he tried to talk him out of his killing spree. He had said, "Oi jackass! Can't you let go of your stupid pride and focus on the task at hand! God Forbid you blow up this entire building. You're gonna kill us all!"

Katsuki stopped in his tracks and turned to him, "The hell did you just say to me, Inkhead?"

Floyd said to him angrily, "Ya heard me, trigger happy pisshead! This ain't Mortal Kombat where you kill on sight! We're supposed to be acting like Pro Heroes! Why can't you act like a decent human being for once in your pathetic life?!"

Katsuki suddenly caught him by surprise when he used his Quirk near his feet making him stop in his tracks.

"You don't get it, Half-Breed!" Katsuki yelled, "Deku, that damn nerd! He's just another bug for me to squash! Another pebble on the side of the road! For him to have Quirk now, he's just been laughing behind my back! I'm better than him! I'm stronger than him! Which is why I'm going to beat him even when he's at his full strength!"

" _Geez how far up his ass is he in?_ " Floyd thought to himself

As Katsuki started to walk again, Floyd continued to say as he continued to walk behind him, "Even so, you can't do all these things if possible! I don't know what the hell happened to you guys as kids, but I do know for a fact, that De-" Floyd stopped himself before continuing, "Eerr, Izuku wasn't talking shit about you behind your back when no.. even _**BEFORE**_ he got his Quirk! He actually respected you as an individual! And he still does!"

"Will you shut up, you idiot!? You're irritating me!" Katsuki yelled.

Floyd clicked his tongue before he thought of a certain girl in his head, who had always smiled at someone like him, despite his personality. Floyd said to him, putting his hand on Katsuki's shoulder making him stop in his tracks, "Look here, you shit face. If you're not gonna stop for me or Izuku, then… do it for Reina-chan. How do you think she's gonna feel if you kill Izuku right here and now? What do you think she's gonna say to you, huh? I know for a fact she'll never forgive you for killing her friend. I know I won't."

Katsuki stayed silent at this, and Floyd's eyes brightened a little. He thought to himself as he let him go, "knew that was gonna work."

"You…" Katsuki started to say.

"Yeah?"

"You're…"

"Yes, Katsuki? You wanna share something with the rest of the class?"

" **YOU'RE F***ING DEAD!** "

"Now that's what I—Wait what?"

Floyd had been caught by surprise when he hit him hard, making him fly towards the wall that had been nearby. He grabbed him by the neck as he held up off the ground, " **SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!** " Katsuki yelled with rage in his eyes " **SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS! NEVER USE HER AS A SCAPEGOAT AGAIN, BECAUSE IF YOU DO, I'LL MESS YOU UP SO BAD THAT YOU WON'T BE BORN IN THE NEXT LIFE!** "

With that he tossed him right to the ground before proceeding down the hall and up the stairs. Floyd managed to catch his breath before he thought to himself as he stood up, " _Crap, I think I made him more angry. Looks like I got no choice… I gotta stop him… Before Reina-chan and Izuku get killed."_

* * *

 _-_ _ **Weapons Floor**_ -

Ochaco and Gio managed to sneak onto the floor without Tenya and Chouko taking notice of their presence. They both hid behind each of the pillars which the room had provided for cover so they wouldn't get spotted. Ochaco took a peek and spotted the weapon in the middle of the room, with Tenya and Chouko standing in front of it. "The weapon is there." Ochaco whispered to Gio.

"Easy peasy!" Gio whispered back, "All we have to do now is contact Midoriya-san and Nouki-san and hide until they get here!"

"I'll make the call!" Ochaco said.

Right when she was about to make it, they soon heard the two of them talk.

"Aihara-san and Bakugou-san aren't back yet." Chouko said, "I'm worried about them."

"You and me both." Tenya said, "Bakugou-kun is natural at being the bad guy. Though than again, it fits the training perfectly."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it might not be a bad idea for us to get into character, you know."

"Us? Play the part of Villains? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't like it as much as you do, but if we are to become like a Hero, no… If I am to succeed like my family than we have to do what is necessary to get to that goal!"

"If you say so. Though I'm going to be very uncomfortable doing this."

"I know, but we have to dye ourselves with evil in order to become Heroes!"

Ochaco and Gio soon noticed the look on their faces as they were trying their best to look the part.

" **I AM EXTREMELY EVIL!** " Tenya yelled being overdramatic while doing it.

" **I AM EVIL TOO!** " Chouko exclaimed before giving the same performance as Tenya was; she than gave an overtop laugh. Ochaco and Gio stifled a laugh at how hilarious they both looked.

"They're taking this so seriously!" Ochaco mumbled to herself.

" **ARE YOU TWO CEREAL RIGHT NOW!?** " Gio shouted before immediately shutting his mouth seeing as how he just gave away their position.

"So you're finally here, Gio-kun?! Uraraka-chan?!" Chouko said as she still being overdramatic.

Ochaco and Gio looked at one another before they stepped out of hiding seeing as how they were spotted.

"Shoichi-kun and I knew that you two would come here alone the instant Aihara-kun and Bakugou-kun ran off!" Tenya said, "Uraraka-kun! You have the advantage of making things you touch float with your Quirk!"

"We planned ahead of this for you!" Chouko said, before she showed off that the room had been spotless, " **WE CLEANED THIS WHOLE PLACE UP BEFORE YOU BOTH ARRIVED!** "

" **NOW YOU CANNOT PLAY YOUR LITTLE TRICKS!** " Tenya yelled.

Both Tenya and Chouko started to laugh evilly leaving the two of them speechless.

"Are they cereal right now?" Gio thought to himself. "What is this, A Tokahatsu all of a sudden?"

"They really are serious about this." Ochaco said astonished.

* * *

Reina and Izuku carefully moved through the halls looking for Katsuki and Floyd, in case they had to engage. Just as they proceeded further down the hall, they soon heard their coms go off.

" _ **Nouki-san? Deku?**_ " Ochaco voice said.

"Uraraka-chan?" Reina said putting her hand to her ear.

"Did you guys find the weapon?" Izuku said.

" _ **Well yeah, but unfortunately we got spotted by the enemy.**_ " They heard Gio say, " _ **Kind of my fault, on that one. My bad.**_ "

"What's your location?" Reina asked, "Can you tell us where you are?"

" _ **In the middle of the fifth floor.**_ " Uraraka replied.

Reina and Izuku looked to each other in by this information as they looked above. "That's directly above us." Reina said.

Izuku soon started to think aloud, "We probably don't have much time. If we run out than our opponents will win."

"What do we do?" She asked.

Izuku had soon gotten the determined look on his face as he got the capture tape ready. "No matter what we have to win this!"

They were both startled by what appeared to be a sound of a hum. They both turned around and saw that it had been Katsuki, standing just at the end of the hall. He held up his arm showing off his grenade gauntlet. "They're loaded." He said.

"Bakugou-kun!" Reina exclaimed.

"Kaa-chan." Izuku said.

"Deku." Katsuki said, "Why won't you use your Quirk? Are you saying you can win even if you don't use it? Are you underestimating me?"

Reina soon stepped forward standing in front of Izuku. "Bakugou… Please…" Reina said softly as she raised her hands, "... I don't want fight, not when you're like this… Don't you see? I was just like this remember?"

Katsuki gave a raised eyebrow while Izuku was taken back by what she was saying; Floyd who had just appeared around the corner was shocked to hear this too.

Reina continued as she didn't care for the fact that Floyd was listening, "I was acting stupid, reckless, and worst of all selfish when I was like this. If it hadn't been for you and Izuku I would've stayed that way and I wouldn't even be here. You two showed me the errors I've made. Please, let me help you like you did back then."

Katsuki merely clicked his tongue before responding harshly, "Nouki, let me get one thing clear. What is happening right now, has absolutely nothing to do with you. Do me a favor and stay out of my way."

Reina's eyes widened slightly at this before her expression softened. Floyd had yelled at Katsuki again, " **OI! DIDN'T YOU HEAR A DAMN WORD SHE JUST SAID YOU FRICKING-** "

" **SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH RIGHT NOW!** " Katsuki yelled once more making Floyd shrink.

It hadn't been long before Izuku stood in front of Reina, with his body shaking slightly. "Kaa-chan!" He said standing in front of Reina defensively, "I'm not scared of you anymore! So come at me with all you got!"

Katsuki gritted his teeth before he smiled, "Careful of what you wish for Deku." He said before holding his arm forward, "With your stalking, you probably already know all about my Quirk don't you?"

Izuku shrunk a little while Reina and Floyd wondering what he was saying. Katsuki had continued, "My Quirk, Explosion, lets me secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from my sweat glands on the palm of my hand and make it explode."

On his gauntlet, he pulled back the handle revealing that there was a clip, which made their eyes widened slightly. Katsuki got into his stance before he had said, "If they made these things the way I asked, then these gauntlets will store nitroglycerin inside them and…"

Just then they heard All Might's voice over the speaker followed by Lena's voice.

" _ **YOUNG BAKUGOU! STOP!**_ " All Might exclaimed, " _ **ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM!?**_ "

Lena added, " _ **FRIENDLY REMINDER IF YOU DO THIS, CONSIDER YOURSELF EXPELLED, PISS HEAD!**_ "

"If I don't hit them, they won't die!" Katsuki yelled back as he pulled the clip off.

Floyd yelled as he tried to jump in to get him to move his arm, " **NO, YA DON'T YOU DAMNED LOOSE CANNON!** "

" **IZUKU!** " Reina yelled as she activated the pearls on her robotic gloves as she put her hands in front of her when she ran to defend Izuku. A large explosion soon came out from his gauntlet and momentarily Reina had been able to push it back a little, but the force of the explosion had been too strong for her as almost immediately she heard the loud ring go off in her head. The force ultimately caused her and Izuku to fly back and the building shook as half of the floor they were on had been blown away.

* * *

Even the students in the monitor room had been affected as everyone had almost stumbled at the force of this. "Chouko! Nouki! Aihara! Midoriya!" Fumikage had exclaimed as he had been worried about both his cousin and his new friend.

"Whoa, hey! This is insane!" The student named Denki had said.

"I thought this was supposed to be a class!" Eijiro said.

"Are those two okay!?" The girl with earphone jacks named Kyoka said with concern.

"It looked like that it killed them!" A student named Rikado said

Lena yelled into the coms, " **OI! PISS HEAD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU?! FLOYD! WHERE ARE YOU?!** "

All Might soon yelled after, "Young Midoriya! Young Nouki! Answer me! Are you both alright!?"

Though both had received no answer from any of them, all they had gotten was static. "I can't hear anything, I don't know what happened." All Might said. Despite what he had told her, she kept trying to contact her little brother, as she yelled, " **OI**! Floyd! Are you okay?! **ANSWER ME!** "

* * *

- _ **At That Moment; Weapons Floor**_ -

Team D members Tenya and Chouko and Team A members Gio and Uraraka, managed to steady themselves after they felt the whole ground shake. The four of them couldn't help but wonder what had just happened exactly. "Aihara-san!? Bakugou-san!?" Chouko said, "Are you two okay!? Answer me!"

"Bakugou-kun!" Tenya said, "Did you do that!? What in the world did you do!?"

"Uraraka!" Gio yelled.

"Right!" Ochaco said as she nodded.

Seeing as how their opponents had been distracted by what had just occurred, but it didn't seem to last long as Chouko quickly took notice. " **IIDA-KUN!** "

Tenya saw the two of them running towards the weapon as he charged at them. " **I WON'T LET YOU HEROES!** " Tenya yelled as he was back to his quote on quote evil persona.

" **SPRING-A-LING!** " Gio suddenly yelled. Right before their very eyes, one of Gio's arms turned to spring as his arm extended and seemingly punched Tenya in the face taking him by surprise. " **WHAT IN THE WOR-** " Tenya yelled before getting cut off by more of Gio's punches.

" **GO FOR IT GIRL!** " Gio yelled as he had Tenya pinned down.

" **GOT IT!** " Ochaco shouted, before she put her hands together and activated her Quirk. With a leap she momentarily made herself float above Chouko's head, not giving her time to react. Though Chouko quickly realized that her sights were on the weapon as she deactivated her Quirk by saying the word, "Release!"

" _If I can just touch the weapon, it'll count as a_ retrieval _!_ " Ochaco thought as she held out her hands.

" **I WON'T LET YOU!** " Chouko yelled before taking flight. Just before she could land on the weapon Chouko grabbed a hold of it and quickly flew to the otherside of the room. With a shriek Ochaco landed on the ground and tumbled hitting the wall.

"Ouch that looks like it stung." Gio said as he cringed a little before he felt his arms getting grabbed, "Uh-oh."

" **GOT YA HERO!** " Tenya shouted.

He activated his Quirk and started to drag Gio across the room and Gio let out a scream as this happened. He felt himself get spun around super fast before he was thrown towards Ochaco just as she was getting up off the floor. "Your Quirk is not a threat to us as long as you don't touch anything!" Chouko said in her evil tone.

"And as for you Gio-kun!" Tenya said in the same, "You punch like a girl! We'll just hold out like this until time runs out!"

They both did the overtop evil laugh; as they did this, Gio couldn't help but snicker as his arms turned back to normal. "OM goodness, they're really cereal about this."

"Deku and Nouki-san are trying their hardest right now!" Ochaco said, "We have to try our hardest too!"

* * *

- _ **Nine Years Ago**_ -

 _That day, they had made a plan to go. Katsuki would come the next day after school, and Loli would meet him on the other side of the fence as she usually did, though this time she would be ready to leave. Luckily for them the weekend drew close and both of his parents would be out that day, since it had been what they would call, "Date Night". She would stay the night over and the next day they would go to the amusement park. Loli was worried of course as she didn't want him to get in trouble, though he didn't pay any mind. He simply told her not to worry, she couldn't help but do so anyway._

 _As usual Katsuki met her over by the fence, and as he expected she had been waiting for him. She wore a different outfit than what he had seen however. She wore a jacket that was in the color of magenta and yellow. Underneath he had caught a glimpse of a blue skirt and along with it, she had on ankle high boots that were in the color of brown. She had on a dark green backpack. As he approached Loli couldn't help but feel startled by his presence. "You all set?" Katsuki asked with a smile._

 _Loli looked to the opening in the fence and couldn't help but gulp. "Kaa-chan?" She said, "... I don't know about this."_

" _It'll be fine Loli-chan." Katsuki reassured her, "I told you, that I'll look after you remember? Now come on, before someone spots us!"_

 _Loli gulped before she removed her bag from her back. She pushed it under the fence before she kneeled down. She looked up to Katsuki as if to ask her what to do. All he did was motion her to go forward; She gulped before she had gotten flat on her stomach before she went underneath the gap of the fence; Just as she was halfway-_

" _ **REINA-CHAN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**_ "

 _They looked and saw that it had been someone of security who had spotted them. "Come on! Move!" Katsuki yelled as he quickly grabbed Loli's wrists before pulling her from underneath the fence and up onto her feet. After grabbing her bag, he quickly ran down the block with her in tow, as the security guard called out to them, and yelled for them to stop. They both made several twists and turns before finally stopping in the middle of the bridge to finally catch their breath._

" _Phew, that was close." Katsuki said as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead, "You okay?"_

 _Loli didn't respond, she merely nodded her head. She finally looked up when she finally heard the sound of water rushing below their feet. She looked over to the edge of the ramp as she looked below. Her eyes were in awe when she spotted some of the fish that swam below. Katsuki looked below as her eyes seemed to be focused on what had been in the water._

" _Hey, Kaa-chan?" Loli started to say, "... The water running just below… I've seen it in the picture books, the doctors showed me… I forgot it's name though, what was it called again…?"_

" _That's a river." Katsuki replied._

" _A river… That sounds nice… And those moving dots? What are they?"_

" _Those are fish."_

" _Fish…"_

 _Loli looked around her area as she backed up from the ramp. Katsuki could almost swear that she had been looking for something, as if she was trying to see if something was there. "I'm outside…" Loli said just astonished, "...I'm actually outside…" She turned to Katsuki with one of the biggest smiles that he had ever seen, "I'm outside of the fence!"_

 _Katsuki couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, you sure are! How does it feel?"_

 _Loli laughed herself before replying, "It feels great!"_

 _They soon heard what appeared to be footsteps; thinking that it might be the security guard from earlier, Katsuki quickly took her hand before going further down the block. It hadn't been long before they had gotten back to Katsuki's house and needless to say, Loli had been taken back by the size of it. She could almost swear that his house was the size that of a mansion._

 _They approached the front door, and Katsuki took a peek inside as he opened it, while Loli hid in the bushes just in the front yard. He motioned her to come, to which she did, and they tiptoed inside. They had walked passed the living room towards the stairs; their that had been jointed with the living room was the entrance to the kitchen. It was their Loli caught a glimpse of a young woman with blonde hair like Katsuki who had been putting away a set of plates before going in another direction; she could only assume that she was his mother._

 _They both tip toed up the stairs, though a certain step that Loli stepped on creaked, drawing the attention of his mother. "Katsuki? Is that you?" She said, "Are you home?"_

 _Loli stayed silent as Katsuki responded, "Yeah, I'm home!"_

" _You know better than getting in late don't you?" She said sounding a bit angry, "Where were you?"_

" _Calm down old lady! I was just at the arcade!"_

" _Watch your tone young man! Need I remind you that I am your mother!"_

" _Whatever you say old lady!"_

" _ **KATSUKI BAKUGOU! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?**_ "

 _Loli looked to Katsuki awkwardly, as she listened to them argue. Now she was really wondering if he and the woman were really related. Loli couldn't help but grunt a little, as she felt him push her up the stairs. "_ _ **I'M GOING TO MY ROOM TO DO HOMEWORK! SO DON'T BOTHER ME OLD LADY!**_ "

" _ **IF YOU USE THAT TERM AGAIN I'LL GROUND YOU FOR WEEK! YOU HEAR ME!?**_ " _She yelled._

" _ **WHATEVER!**_ " _He yelled back, opening the door to his room, before gently pushing Loli inside._

 _With a slam, he sighed with relief, as he was thankful she didn't see his new friend. It hadn't been long before he noticed Loli had a confused look. "What?" He asked._

" _Is…" Loli started to say, "... Really how you talk to your mom?"_

" _Pretty much." Katsuki said before mumbling, "It's not like I like her anyway."_

 _Loli didn't understand what he had said, though she stopped when she finally got a good look at his room. She admired it so, with his bed, desk, and even a little balcony to go with it. She even spotted a couple of poster of the Symbol of peace himself All Might and an action figure of him as well._

" _You're room… Is so cool looking!" Loli couldn't help but compliment, as she soon jumped on his bed. "So soft!" She said._

" _I bet this room is better than the one you've got right?" Katsuki said._

" _Are you kidding?" She said before she started to roll around in the bed while giggling. "I still can't believe it! I'm outside of that hospital!" She soon sat herself up as she now sat on his bed, "Thanks Kaa-chan."_

 _Katsuki merely smiled before saying, "Hey that's Heroes do!"_

 _Katsuki soon noticed that she had a sad look on her face as she started to twiddle her thumbs. "What's wrong?" Katsuki asked._

" _I…" Loli started to say, "... I know shouldn't get used to this place… Because I have to go back there…"_

 _Katsuki looked confused by this before Loli continued, "I bet they're wondering where I am… If they found out that you helped me… I'm sure you'll get in trouble… So… It'll only be a day…"_

 _Katsuki gave her a sad look; he knew deep down that she would only be with him for a day but for some reason, he wanted her to stay longer, he wanted her to have more of freedom, to see the things he told her about. For some strange reason, that's what he wanted as much as he knew it would only be for a day. He couldn't figure out why he felt this way._

" _Loli-chan?" Katsuki started to say, getting her attention._

" _What?" She asked curiously._

" _I…" He said as he gulped, "I'll figure this out. I'll figure out way so you don't have to go back! So… Just trust me!"_

 _Loli looked to him with a shocked look on her face while Katsuki couldn't help but turn red. "What am I saying!?" He exclaimed in his thought, "Why am I even saying these things to her!?"_

" _... Kaa-chan?" Loli said, getting his attention this time, "... Your… Really nice."_

 _Katsuki felt his whole face turn red, before he turned away from her, making her even more confused. "D-Don't say things like that!" He said as he stammered, "Any-anyway! You're hungry aren't you?! So I'll go sneak some food so you can-? He heard a light thump on his bed, causing him to turn back around. He saw Loli on her side trying her best to keep her eyes open as she groaned._

" _Loli-chan?" Katsuki said a little worried._

" _Sorry…" Loli started to say in a tired voice, "... To be honest… I couldn't sleep last night… Because I was nervous… So I feel… Really sleepy…"_

 _Katsuki sighed at this, "Than take a nap. When you wake up, I'll show you the games I have, and I'll even show you the comic books. Just something to look forward too when you wake up, okay?"_

 _Loli nodded her head a little, "I'd… like that a lot…" With that she went to sleep, softly breathing into the covers of Katsuki's bed. Katsuki couldn't help but watch her as she slept. "I actually have a girl in my room." Katsuki said softly, "If Deku heard about this he'd sure be jealous."_

 _Loli moved a little as her face turned Katsuki eyes sparkled a little at her sleeping face. "She looks so cute…" He said out loud, before he shook his head rapidly, "What am I even saying right now…? Why am I even thinking that…?"_

 _Katsuki continued to watch as Loli slept he too entered his own dream world, excited for the next day that would come for them._

* * *

- **Present; Ground Beta** -

" _Young Nouki! Young Midoriya! Answer us! Are you alright?!_ "

Reina let out a groan as she still heard the ring in her head and she found herself staring up at the ceiling. A dust cloud had formed just surrounding the area making her line of vision all the more hazy. She tried to look around but at the moment she found it very hard to. She found herself fading in out of conscious a couple of times as she slowly blinked.

" _ **Rei-chan?**_ "

When she blinked again, she found that of a child kneeling before her, which found strange. From what she could tell the child had been no more than ten, and looked to be wearing dark colored hoodie with a pair of jeans that looked old and worn out and was wearing a brown shirt. She couldn't see his face, nor could she tell their hair color. All she could tell, was this child had been a boy and that he wore a red baseball cap, similar to her own; the only difference had been that it had looked brand new.

" _ **I thought I'd find you here.**_ " The boy had said, " _ **What are you doing? Are you sleeping again?**_ "

"Wha…" Reina groaned.

" _ **That's not good Rei-chan. Sleeping is good, but doing too much of it isn't. That's what she told you remember? You should really listen to her.**_ "

"..He...Her…? What are you… Saying…?"

The boy seemed to smile down at her before he held his hand out to her. " _ **Rei-chan?**_ " He said, " _ **Let's-**_ "

" **REINA-CHAN!** "

Reina let out a gasp as her eyes opened more widely now as she sat up suddenly before groaning from the pain in her head. "Ow everything hurts…"

"Are you okay!?" Izuku said concerned.

"I'm fine…" She replied, before wiping the blood off of her nose, "Just a bit of headache… How about you?"

"I'm alright thanks to you." He replied before showing that part of his costume ripped, "Other than this I'm perfectly fine."

"Good." Reina said before sighing with relief. Her eyes soon widened with concern at the thought of something, "Floyd-kun! Bakugou-kun! What about-?!"

"They were both behind the blast so I'm sure they're alright." He reassured her, "Damn it, I didn't think he would design his costume to work long distances… This just made things a lot harder."

Reina soon let out a gasp as she saw the state of what had been the maze of halls. The walls had been cleared and there had been a trail of where the explosion had been and their had been a large opening revealing the outside. "What in the hell happened?" Reina said just stunned.

Before Izuku could answer they heard someone let out a chuckle. They turned to the source and saw that it had been Katsuki walking out from the dust cloud.

"Amazing." They heard him say, before they saw his gauntlet on his other arm, light up with red, "The more that's stored in these gauntlets, the stronger the blast, letting out a familiar hum like before. Both Izuku and Reina had a fearful look on their faces as they were both afraid of this upgrade to his power.

"Come on. Use your Quirk Deku." Katsuki said with what looked to be a crazy smile on his face, "Use it so I can force you to surrender at your full strength."

They saw Floyd come out from the dust cloud, coughing a bit before he said to Katsuki, "This has gone far enough man! This needs to stop!"

Katsuki had ignored Floyd as he had said, "What's the matter Deku? I didn't hit either of you, so you can still move, can't you? Come on, come and get me!"

Floyd said taking him by the shoulder, "That's enough! Bakugou...IS this What you really want? huh?"

Though he had said nothing as he continued to look down onto Izuku. "Bakugou-kun…" Reina said, before she thought to herself, " _...He's too far gone. He's not listening to me or Floyd-kun. I have to help him. What do I? What do I?_ "

"Reina-chan." Izuku whispered, "I think I have a plan that might work, will you listen?"

Reina looked to him still fearful, before she nodded with a determined look on her face; before he started to explain he got in contact with their two teammates. "Uraraka-san, Terebi-kun, are you two there?"

" _ **Oh hey peeps**_ _!_ " Gio said over the coms.

" _ **Are you okay**_ _?_ " Ochaco asked.

Katsuki merely clicked his tongue at this before saying, "You're ignoring me again? You're kidding me, Deku."

* * *

The students couldn't help but watch with horrified looks as they watched had been nothing but shocking to them. "This is all too hard to watch." Momo said putting her hand over her mouth.

"No kidding…" Kyoko said as she couldn't help but turn away.

"All Might-sensei! Aihara-sensei!" Eriouji said, "You have to do something! Bakugou has gone completely insane! He's going to kill them!"

"The Little Snot rockers are right, All Might" Lena Said "Bakugou almost killed my little brother let along Lil Izu Reina, Gio, Iida, Uraraka and Cho!"

"Now Lena, let's not be hasty…" All Might said before he had a thought to himself, at Katsuki's previous words, " _Strangely enough, part of him is still sane. I don't know if it's small minded or what… But…_ "

He soon spoke into the mic, bring up the speaker, again, "Young Bakugou, the next time you use that, I'll stop the fight and your team will lose!"

They saw Katsuki on the monitor looking less than thrilled to hear something like that. All Might had soon said, "To attack such a large scale inside is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. This is a foolish plan for both Heroes and Villains."

"Better listen to him,Bakugou. Or You gonna be hearing from **ME**! And you'll lose points for this!" Lena Shouted.

"Geez, I get her little brother is out there. But she's getting more scary.." One student named Hanta said.

"I kinda feel bad for Aihara now." Asui had said.

They saw on the monitor that Katsuki threw his head back in rage as he looked to be screaming.

" _As a teacher…_ " All Might thought, " _... I should stop this before it goes to far… However…_ " He looked to Izuku and Reina who looked as they were finished discussing their plan, " _ **I don't want to stop for their sake!**_ "

* * *

Katsuki looked over to Izuku and Reina had just finished discussing their plan of attack. He looked to his hands before he prepared to launch himself again like he had done earlier. "Go to the pillar by the windows and wait for the signal!" Reina said as she stood.

" **DAMN IT!** " They heard Katsuki exclaim before he flew towards Izuku, " **THEN, LET'S FIGHT WITH OUR FISTS!** "

Floyd yelled as he went to go after him, " **OH REALLY?! IT'S LIKE BABYSITTING A CHILD DAMN IT!** "

"Reina-chan! Go!" Izuku yelled before shoving Reina out of the way surprising her.

Just when Izuku was about to attack, he felt a rock loose which made him trip, taking him by surprise this time. "Not good!" Izuku said in his thoughts, " _I can't dodge him!_ " He clenched his fist before he went to throw a punch, " _I have to counter it! Watch for his timing!_ "

Izuku had soon been forced to shut his eyes when Katsuki activated his Quirk, and created an explosion making him fly over him. " **CRAP!** " Izuku exclaimed when he realized he didn't have anyway to dodge. All of a sudden he felt himself being pulled before he was thrown.

When he turned he saw that it had been Reina standing in his place, just as Katsuki activated his Quirk again. Katsuki himself had only seemed to register that she had been in his place when she cried out in agony.

Reina fell onto her side while Katsuki landed on his feet, with but a shocked look on his face; his anger seemed to have left him when he saw her on the floor. She breathed heavily as she grasped her side; her costume had been torn revealing a fresh burned mark on her skin. " **REINA-CHAN!** " Izuku exclaimed before running over to her, "Are you okay?!"

All Floyd did was stand there as he shook as he heard Reina reply, "Ye-yeah… I'm alright…"

Reina went to stand but let out another groan, as she grasped her side again. "Don't push yourself!" Izuku said catching her arm before she could hit the ground.

" **YOU DAMN NERD**!" Katsuki yelled his eyes looking like they were on fire. He went after Izuku with full force. Izuku immediately went to defend Reina by attacking him but he had gotten the upperhand. Katsuki has grabbed his arm, then used his Quirk as to spin himself around. " **LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT DEKU!** " Katsuki yelled before throwing him into his back, this time making Izuku cry out in agony. " **IZU** -Ow!" Reina yelled before her side hurt again.

Floyd soon yelled to Katsuki, " **OH SCREW THIS! YOU GONNA GET IT NOW, PISS FOR BRAINS!** "

" _He's not giving me a chance to think!_ " Izuku thought to himself, " _In the end I couldn't do it after all… He's too strong… And now Reina-chan is hurt because of me…"_ He had clenched his hand with determination as he gritted his teeth, " _I don't have a choice now… I have to use it!_ "

* * *

- _ **Monitor Room**_ -

Most of the students couldn't help but look away as they were horrified to see what had been occuring during the training. They especially couldn't believe that Reina took what could've been a lethal blow from Katsuki himself. " **OH SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!** He gonna get it now!" Lena shouted as her Quirk was released before she was stopped by All Might.

"Easy easy! Aihara-san!" All Might told her.

"Oh crap! The demon's gonna be out of her chains!" Mineta said as he trembled.

"I can't believe that just happened." Kyoka said astonished.

"Nouki performed another selfless act yet again." Fumikage said.

"That takes major guts!" A student with a tail named, Mashiro said.

"I'm a little worried, she can barely stand up." The invisible girl named Toru said.

"This is just insane and not to mention horrifying!" Mina said, "Bakugou can just capture him with the capture tape!"

Fumikage looked at the monitor once more, specifically eyeing Katsuki in particular. "Those are not actions of a true Hero."

"I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing but…" Denki said, "...In terms of combat power, Bakugou is definitely a ball of natural instincts."

Lena turned to All Might before she shouted, "Don't be a wuss, All might! At this rate,they're gonna die!"

All Might's hands trembled as he held onto the mic. " _Lena-san is right…_ " He thought, ". _.. I should stop them… But…_ "

"Hey!" Hanta said, "Looks like Aihara's gonna attack him!"

* * *

Floyd went after Katsuki with full force; as he did he drew himself a weapon. He drew himself up a mallet and swung at him. He yelled as he did this, "Sorry, I have to do this to ya! Actually no I'm not!" He swung his mallet right in Katsuki's face causing him to fly across the damaged room.

" **HOME RUN!** " Floyd shouted

"Wrong sport..." Reina groaned, as she sat on her knees.

Floyd cheered as his mallet dissolved, "Finally I got my first hit on this guy!"

Katsuki let out a growl, "You damn inkhead…" He said before yelling, " **I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET IN MY WAY!** " He used his Quirk to fly towards him and Floyd charged walking drawing up another weapon.

" **OKAY HERE COMES THE BIG BOY!** " he took out what looked looked to be a staff.

They both started to engage in close combat as Katsuki tried to hit him with his explosion while Floyd blocked; Finally, Floyd had countered by splashing ink from his hands into Katsuki's eyes.

" **GAH! THATS PLAYING DIRTY!** " Katsuki shouted.

" **SAYS YOU!** " Floyd snapped back as he hit him again with the staff. Katsuki dodged the first few times before Floyd managed to get behind him, before he had gotten more ink in his face.

"Damn it all!" He said getting the ink off of his face.

Floyd laughed as he said, "What's wrong, Bakugou?! Too much for ya? Don't worry... **I'LL END THIS WITH A HYPER COMBO FINISH!** "

" _ **YOU PLAY MARVEL VS. CAPCOM TOO?!**_ " Gio shouted through his com's having heard that, " _ **WHY HAVEN'T WE MET BEFORE?!**_ "

"Aren't you two supposed to be on opposite sides right now?" Reina and Izuku asked in unison.

Just when Floyd was about to attack him, Katsuki made a counter of his own. Putting his hand in front of he made a small explosion creating smoke which had taken Floyd back.

"Huh?!" Floyd asked as he was shocked

"Hey Inkhead..." Katsuki said with a smirk, "Guess who found your weakness?"

"Gee willikers" Floyd said in a sarcastic tone. "I wonder who,Vegeta?"

" **TAKE A WILD GUESS!** " He soon yelled. Floyd had been taken back when Katsuki had grabbed a hold of his staff; he activated his Quirk and his staff had suddenly been caught on fire, taking him back even more.

"Oh crap!" Floyd exclaimed.

" **NOW DIE!** " Katsuki shouted. He grabbed his face and activated his Quirk. The explosion he created caused Floyd to fly towards the wall, making him stuck. " **FLOYD-SAN!** " Izuku exclaimed.

" **REALLY DUDE!?** " Floyd yelled, " **RIGHT IN MY FACE! TALK ABOUT A CHEAP SHOT!** "

" **YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING, YOU IDIOT!** " Katsuki yelled angrily.

Izuku looked over to a certain spot before he started to move, while he had been distracted. Katsuki noticed that Izuku had started to move and went to him. By the time Izuku went to the window, Katsuki stood just on the other side. "Tell me Deku…" Katsuki said as he walked to him, "... Why won't you use your Quirk? Are you underestimating me!?"

Izuku looked at him, as he bit his bottom lip. Izuku looked to his feet before he had replied, "... No."

Katsuki clicked his tongue before he continued, "You've been like this ever since we were kids… Have you been underestimating me since than you bastard!?"

"You're wrong…" Izuku replied, "That's not it…"

When Izuku finally looked up, Reina and Floyd saw that there had been tears in his eyes as he said, "... You're the most amazing person I've ever known… That's why I want to beat you!" Reina, Floyd and even Katsuki gasped at this, surprised to hear that come out of his mouth. "I want to win…" He said as he clenched his hand, before he yelled, "... **AND I WANT TO SURPASS YOU, YOU IDIOT!** "

Katsuki didn't seemed to be phased as he shouted, " **DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU DAMN NERD!** "

With that the two of them started to charge, Katsuki ready to use his Quirk and Izuku ready to use his own. Floyd's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen, but what he didn't notice was, Reina who had struggled to stand and went to take cover somewhere in the broken down room. They both took a leap and Izuku started to activate the One For All Quirk; the sleeve on his costume ripped up completely and Katsuki's hand had started to smoke.

All Might could soon be heard over the speaker and even Floyd had yelled, " **BOTH OF YOU STO-!** "

" **GIO-KUN! URARAKA-CHAN!** " They heard Reina yell, " **LET'S DO THIS!** "

" _Roger, roger!_ " Gio said over the coms

" _Got it!_ " Ochaco said.

What most didn't know that just above the floors that Gio and Ochaco had grabbed onto a pillar that had been nearby much to Tenya and Chouko's confusion. Reina soon turned to Izuku and yelled, " **IZUKU-KUN! WIN THIS FOR US!** " The tears in Izuku seemed to have gone away as he now had a look of determination as he prepared himself. " _There's still no way, I can beat you in a one on one fight!_ " Izuku thought to himself, " _But-!_ "

" **SMASH!** "

Izuku swung his fist which had been at full power; however, instead of punching him right in the face, Izuku swung his fist upward just as Katsuki had activated his Quirk. The force was so powerful that it actually broke through the floors above them, and even the roof, making the ground shake once more.

* * *

On the fifth floor, Tenya and Chouko were taken back by the blast, and even more by the sudden gust of wind causing the both of them to shield themselves. When they opened their eyes they saw that the whole floor was gone and Gio and Ochaco had been momentarily flying, with the two of them still holding onto the pillar.

"What the-!?" Tenya exclaimed.

"What is this!?" Chouko exclaimed as well.

" **SPRING-A-LING!** " They heard Gio shout. With Gio activating his Quirk, his arm turned to spring once more before it had extending. He used it to grab a hold of Chouko pushing her to the wall pinning her, before flying to the otherside with the help of his now spring-like arm.

" **DO IT!** " He yelled to Ochaco.

Ochaco nodded and activated her Quirk making the pillar she had been holding onto lighter. "Iida-kun! Sorry about this!" She said as she lifted the pillar and went to swing it. "Improvised special move-!" She said before yelling as she swung, " **COMET HOME RUN!** " The rocks that had been flying in the air, now flew towards Tenya after she hit them all with the pillar in her hands, catching Tenya by surprise.

" **YOU CALL THAT A HOMERUN!?** " He yelled before he defended himself from the oncoming rocks. By the time Tenya, opened his eyes, he saw that Ochaco once more made herself float over to the weapon. "Release!" Ochaco said as she started to free fall; before anyone knew it, she had hugged the weapon.

"Retrieved!" Ochaco said relieved.

" **THE WEAPON!** " Tenya and Chouko yelled.

" **WOOHOO! WE WON!** " Gio cheered and raised his hands in the air as his arm turned back. As soon as it did however, the arm he used suddenly fell to his side, taking Tenya and Chouko back a bit. "Welp." Gio said casually, "There go my nerves."

They saw Ochaco slide down the weapon looking like she was about ready to throw up. "Oh my gosh!" Chouko exclaimed.

"Uraraka-kun!?" Tenya yelled.

* * *

Katsuki, Floyd and Reina looked up all of them just surprised at the damaged that a mere punch did. Reina couldn't help but smile and laugh. "It worked…" She said, "I can't believe it worked!"

"Holy crap…" Floyd said, before the wall crumbled and fell onto his knees. He looked up to the ceiling still amazed by what had just happened as he thought, " _So this is the power of the One For All Quirk…_ " Katsuki on the other hand, Reina noticed that his body had started to shake as he looked back to Izuku as the smoke cleared.

"That's what…" Katsuki started to say, "... That's what you were planning from the start… You _**ARE**_ underestimating me aren't you!?"

"Bakugou-kun…" Reina said concerned.

"Are you kidding me right now!?" Floyd yelled angrily.

Finally they heard Izuku speak up weakly, "I wasn't… Going to use it…" Katsuki had been taken back by this; as the smoke cleared, Reina and Floyd let out a gasp as they saw that Izuku's arm was all red and he had a fresh burn mark on his other arm, leaving his costume even more torn up.

Izuku continued, "... Because, I… Can't control it… My body… Can't handle… The impact…" He looked up to Katsuki and Katsuki just looked to him, in complete and utter shock; something that Reina, had never seen before. "Aizawa-sensei…" Izuku said, "He… Said it too… But… This was all… I could think off…"

With that being said, Izuku finally fell to the floor passing out from exhaustion and from the pain, leaving everyone in complete and utter shock and for the first time, Katsuki was speechless.

" _The Hero Team…_ _**WINS!**_ " All Might soon said through the microphone bringing the training to a close.

( _ **Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice-You Only Live Once Performed By YURI! On Ice Feat. Hatano**_ )


	9. Chapter 7 Epilogue: A Million Dreams

( _ **Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed by Porno Graffiti**_ )

- _ **Monitor Room**_ -

"The Hero Team… **WINS**!"

The whole class had their jaws dropped at this point. They couldn't believe how it all ended and what the results had been. Team A, who were supposed to be playing the part of the good eyes, were practically on the ground, trying their best to keep it all together. While Team D, who had been playing the part of Villains, were still standing, practically with no scratches on them, minus Floyd.

"What is this…?" Denki said, "... The losers are practically uninjured… And the winners are on the ground…"

"They lost the battle, but they won the war huh?" Fumikage said.

"Even though that this is supposed to be training." Asui said.

Shoto who had half of his side covered with ice looked to the monitor, eyeing Reina and Izuku in particular as he was impressed by both of their abilities. "Those two really are something else…" He couldn't help but say aloud. He soon noticed that his twin had a worried look on her face as she looked to the girl Reina who she saw had been struggling to get over to Izuku's side.

"Fubuki?" He said getting her attention.

Fubuki turned to him, and he noticed that her body had been shaking a little. "What's wrong?" He asked her, "You're shaking."

It hadn't been long before Fubuki started to move her hands in a certain way that he could understand. "Do you think she was frightened?" Is what she had signed, "Do you think she was scared of him?"

"As I thought you were worried about her." Shoto said, before he replied, "...Just from looking at their combat, she did looked scared, but I don't think it was of him…"

Fubuki tilted her head curiously as she wondered what he had meant exactly.

"I think… She felt more scared for him." Shoto said, "If you want to, you can ask her yourself."

Lena and All Might looked at one another before they turned to the class. "Okay students. All Might and I are gonna go check on the injured, and have them taken to the nurse's office." Lena said, "All of ya wait right here."

With that, All Might and Lena left the monitor room while the students waited for them to return.

* * *

- _ **Beta Ground**_ -

Though Reina found it hard to do, she was able to get to Izuku's side as she held him in her arms as to comfort him while he had been unconscious. "Well… We did it." She said, knowing that there had been a possibility that he couldn't hear her, "I don't know how… But we did it, because you."

It hadn't been long before Reina saw All Might and Lena come onto the training ground with a couple of robots by their side, that had been holding a single gurney. Lena went over to Reina's side and took Izuku from her. "You two did a good job." Lena said to her, before putting Izuku onto the gurney, "Congrats on the win."

"Thank you, Lena-senpai." Reina said before she stood up.

Lena smiled and winked at Reina before she told the two robots, "Take him to the nurse's office."

"I know~" One of the robots said in a sing song fashion.

Reina soon turned to Katsuki who had not moved from where he had stood, as she noticed his body shaking. Though it had went unnoticed by Floyd as he couldn't help but say with anger, "Oi, look what you did, piss head! All of this for what some stupid pride and rivalry?! You could've killed someone today with what you did!"

Katsuki seemed to have blocked out what Floyd had been saying to him, as he looked at his right hand thinking about what had just happened. " _My right…_ " He started to think to himself, " _... Deku predicted it… Not only that… He found a way to win the exercise…_ "

His breathings started to become uneven as he felt his heart start to beat rapidly; he felt as though that he was drowning at merely the thought of what could've happened.

" _Does that mean… If we went all the way out… Deku… Would completely beat-?_ "

Floyd said to him still mad at him, " **OI, ARE YA DEAF!? DID ALL THAT EXPLOSIONS MAKE YOU LOSE YOUR** **HEARING!? YOU SHOULD'VE-"**

"Floyd-kun." Reina soon said sternly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Now's not the time."

Floyd couldn't help but say, "But dude! Did you not see what he did!? He almost killed Izuku! He nearly killed us! And he hurt you! Shouldn't you be mad too?!"

"No, I'm not!" Reina said as she had a look of her own, "Now, I'm not going to ask again. Drop it."

Floyd stayed silent at Reina's sudden authority. He soon said, "Tch, fine... I'll drop it. Only for you."

Reina soon turned to Katsuki who she could tell was in the middle of the of having a panic attack. Only one thing seemed to come to mind as to get him to calm down. She approached Katsuki and put her arms around him, taking Katsuki back and even Floyd as his jaw practically dropped to the floor.

Floyd couldn't help but say, "Oh you gotta be kidding me."

Katsuki couldn't say anything as he was frozen where he stood; he couldn't even return the hug. Reina had her head to his chest, as she heard his heart beating at an unnatural pace. She could tell he was still in his distress, and she needed to get him to calm down. She took a deep breath and she put her hand to the back of his head to bring his ear a bit closer to her since compared to Katsuki she had been a bit shorter in size. Katsuki had been a bit more surprised at what she did next.

What he didn't expect to hear a soft beautiful voice coming from Reina herself.

 _ **Every night, I lie in bed**_

 _ **The brightest colors fill my head**_

 _ **A million dreams are keeping me awake**_

 _ **I think of what the world could be**_

 _ **A vision of the one I see**_

 _ **A million dreams are keeping me awake**_

 _ **A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**_

Katsuki's breathing seemed to have calmed as she hummed the rest of the song. He had started to calm down as he couldn't believe that she could actually sing. He knew she could draw, that she could handle herself with her sword, and with close combat, but never before did he think she could sing. He finally moved his arms and this time Reina had been taken back when he had returned the hug; he held her as if he had been afraid to let go of her which she found strange, but she allowed it nonetheless.

Floyd yelled at this, " **HEY! HEY! BREAK IT UP!** "

" **HEY SHRIMP! YOUR FACE IS ALL MESSED UP!** " Lena yelled, " **LET'S GET YOU TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE TO UNDO THAT TRAINWRECK!** "

Floyd immediately started to cower before he said, "Yes ma'am."

"And I better not hear you complaining about Recovery Girl!" Lena had added.

Floyd said to her, "Okay! Okay! Geez!"

With that being said, she dragged him out of the beta ground and towards the nurses office. All Might had approached the two of them before he said, "Let's return to the monitor room to review the results, alright young students?"

"Yes sir." Reina said. Gently she pushed herself out of Katsuki's embrace, but took his hand as to lead him off of the beta ground; Katsuki didn't even seem to protest at this. "Come on." She said to him gently, "Let's go back."

Katsuki didn't say anything, as he had only nodded his head to her. She felt his hand tightened around her own. She started to lead him out of the training ground when All Might stopped the both of them. "Hold on a second Young Nouki." All Might said, "I have something I like to say to Young Bakugou, if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course." Reina said.

"Young Bakugou." All Might said, "I know that you're taking the loss hard, but… Whether you win or lose, looking back and learning from your past experiences is a part of life."

Once again, Katsuki didn't respond, he just stayed silent. Reina looked at him with worry as she gave him a pat on the head, like a mother would do to a child. She then proceeded to lead him towards the monitor room. As All Might watched the two of them walk away he couldn't help but eye Reina in particular as he had pondered a thought.

" _Young Nouki… Even though Young Bakugou gave you that injury, even though he shunned you away you still want to be able to help him. Instead of being angry like any other person would._ " All Might had soon said to himself as he went in the direction they had gone in. "You really are just like _**her**_ , aren't you?"

* * *

- _ **Two Years Ago; Aldrea Junior High**_ -

 _A few years had passed since he had last seen her._

 _The girl in isolation from the rest of the world._

 _The girl many people thought to be different._

 _The girl he called Loli-chan._

 _At least that's what Katsuki thought of her as. For the longest time, he had been searching for her with every chance he got; he wasn't sure why, but he did. Every chance he got, from when he was in elementary to now, he was looking for her, wondering where she could've gone. He hadn't told anyone about her of course like he did back than; she was still his secret after all as he was hers, hopefully._

 _As he sat in class, he had looked out the window as he thought of the places he didn't check. It hadn't been long before the teacher arrived in the classroom, and asked those that were standing to sit down._

" _Alright people." He said, "Before I get down to business I have an announcement to make. We have a new student that will be joining us today."_

 _Katsuki seemed to perk up at that, and Izuku who had sat in the middle row perked up at this as they were interested to hear that a new student coming in the middle of the year._

" _Now I know that this is sudden but the principal made an exception because of this students unfortunate circumstance in a previous school, though that shouldn't change how you all think of her; she's a transfer student nonetheless." The teacher said, "Come in."_

 _The door slide open and the new student stepped inside, and Katsuki's eyes widened in shock by who she saw. He recognized that girl anywhere, the same aqua green and purple hair, and the same red and purple odd color eyes. It was_ _ **HER**_ _; The girl he met years ago._

 _The girl he called Loli-chan._

 _He almost sweared that he had been hallucinating. After all this time of searching, after all this time of looking, she was suddenly right there in front of her, in the front of the classroom._

" _This is the student that will be joining us." The teacher said, "I expect you all to treat her well and make her feel welcome."_

 _She bowed to the class in greeting before she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Reina Nouki."_

" _Reina…?" Katsuki thought to himself, "So that really is her name…?" It wasn't long before he gave a rare smile to himself, "_ _ **I finally found you**_ _."_

 _For the whole day Katsuki found himself staring at her Reina, the whole time throughout class, and even found her sitting on the roof during lunch. He was surprised to see that Izuku or as he referred to as Deku was talking to her. He wondered if they met before she came here, though it's not like that he cared about it anyway. It hadn't been long before the day came to an end, and everyone had started to do return to their homes for the day._

 _Right when Katsuki was about head home himself, he saw that there had been a book on a desk; it looked to be a sketchbook. He saw that there were beautiful pictures, most of them were of pro-heroes and the other was of scenry's, landscapes, even an amusement park. He saw that there had been a signature and right than and there he knew it belonged to Reina._

 _He wanted to talk to her after so long; they were many things he wanted to ask her many things he wanted to tell her. He even wondered how she would react when he saw her after so long. He managed to find her at the lockers, putting on what looked to be rollerblades. She put on the familiar red hat before standing up and making her way out. Katsuki looked at her sketchbook before taking a deep breath._

" _Hey! Hold on a second!" He called out making her stop in her tracks. She turned around and Katsuki expected her eyes to brightened and be happy to see him. Though when she looked to him, he saw that in her eyes, she looked confused which shocked him and leaving him speechless. Reina looked to him curiously as she tilted her head a little._

 _Finally she spoke and he was taken back even more._

" _You're… In my class?" Reina asked, "Bakugou-kun, right? Did you need something from me?"_

 _Katsuki had struggled to say something before he looked to his hand remembering that he had said to give her. He held out to her sketchbook to her before saying, "... You left this behind."_

 _Reina took the sketchbook from his hand and she looked to him in shock. "My sketchbook, I didn't realize I left it." Reina said, "Thanks."_

 _Katsuki wanted to say something, but he found that his tongue had been glued to the top of his mouth. Reina didn't seem to have noticed as she put the sketchbook in her bag, before she had said with her back turned, "Well, see you tomorrow Bakugou-kun." With that being said, she made her way out of the school grounds leaving Katsuki alone there._

 _His hand shook a little mostly because he felt… Hurt. Something that was rare for him to feel._

" _She…_ _ **Doesn't remember me.**_ "

 _(_ _ **Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice-You Only Live Once Performed By YURI! On Ice Feat. Hatano**_ _)_


	10. Chapter 8: What Doesn't Kill You

( _ **Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed By Porno Graffiti**_ )

- _ **Monitor Room**_ -

The remaining students from the first matchup had joined up with the rest of their class back in the monitor room, most of them Katsuki especially had tried their best to regain their bearings. Reina still stood by Katsuki's side as she still held onto his hand in order to comfort him. She could still feel his hand shaking and every so often. She would give him a comforting squeeze as to reassure him. It was a small effort but it was enough to keep him from having a panic attack right then and there.

As Reina felt his hand shake in her own, she couldn't help but think about what had just transpired and how it had affected one of her closest friends.

" _Bakugou-kun's still taking it hard…_ " She thought to herself, " _... He hasn't said anything since we got back…. What should I do to help him now… What should I do…?_ " "

"Well… Despite all that took place…" All Might said, "The MVP's of this battle are Tenya Iida, Chouko Shoichi and Reina Nouki!"

" **EH!?** " Tenya and Chouko exclaimed in confusion.

"Huh?" Reina said with confusion.

"I have several questions!" Gio said as he raised his hand that had been functioning; as his other hand had been wrapped in a cast.

"It's not either of the other winners All Might-sensei?" Tsuyu asked.

"Hmm…" All Might had said, "... Why is that…?" He held his fist in the air before he had said, "Does anyone have an idea as to why?"

"I do, All Might-sensei." Momo said as she raised her hand; she soon started to explain to the whole class, "It is because, Iida-san and Shoichi-san adapted to the most context of the training and because of Nouki-san's selfless act to protect her teammate. From watching the match, it appears that Bakugou-san had acted on his own because of an obvious personal grudge. As All Might-sensei said earlier it is foolish to launch a large scale attack indoors. As for Aihara-san while he did try to stop Bakugou-san, he ended up attacking his own comrade, which is unwise even when you're a Villain."

Lena who had returned from the nurses office earlier had said as she shook her head, "Don't worry, I'll punish him later."

Momo had continued, "In the same way… Taking into consideration the damage he received, Midoriya's plan was also rash. Uraraka-san and Terebi-kun let their guard down in mid-battle, and their final attack was too reckless. Had they both treated the papier-mache as a real weapon, they wouldn't have done something so reckless. Iida-kun and Shoichi-san had prepared for their opponents arrival and assumed it would be a fight over the weapon, which made Iida-kun late in responding in the final attack. And Nouki-san, she put others safety before her own despite the situation she was in. It is indeed a noble act for any kind of Hero to perform."

Reina couldn't help but turn red by Momo's words, as did Chouko while Tenya couldn't help but cry as he smiled and put his hand over his heart.

Momo had soon concluded by saying, "In any case, the Hero team only won because they took advantage of the fact that this was a training exercise. They were practically breaking the rules." Everyone looked at Momo, surprised by what she had just explained, even All Might and Lena who had looked at her with wide eyes.

"Okay…" Lena said, "Now I've heard everything!"

" _She said more than I expected._ " All Might thought in his head before he cleared his throat and said to the class, "W-Well, in any case, Young Iida, Shoichi and Nouki have parts of them that could be more relaxed… But other than that, it was correct!"

"As expected from one of the students who got in through recommendation." Chouko said, as she was nearly speechless.

"Yeah… That is amazing." Reina said just as surprised as she was.

"Enough chatter kiddies!" Lena said before reaching in the boxes marked Hero and Villain, "It's time to set up the next match-up! For those of you that will be apart of this, take into consideration what we just talked about, and make sure you give it your all and treat this as if it were real combat."

"Yes ma'am!" The whole class had said. Reina looked to Katsuki still with concern for him as he could still break down at any given moment. She placed her hand on the side of Katsuki's head before she put his head against her own. She combed the spiky yet soft texture as to keep him calm as she soothed him by humming softly; Katsuki couldn't help but lean in as he gripped her hand tighter.

It hadn't been long before the next matchup had been decided.

* * *

- _ **Battle Building B; Ground Beta**_ -

"Match 2! Team B will be the Heroes and Team I will be the Villains in this scenarios!"

Of course the members of team B were Shoto and Fubuki Todoroki and Mezo Shoji, while the team had been playing the part of Villains was Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure. They had all prepared themselves for the coming battle with one another, as Mashirao guarded the weapon, and Toru who had removed her gloves and boots since those were on the only thing she had been wearing so that she could be completely invisible though Mashirao himself found it to be awkward considering that she is a girl.

Shoto's costume consisted of a plain white shirt and pants, along with a pair of boots, while Fubuki's costume had been simple as well. She had on a black shirt turtleneck with black leather pants and what looked to be red straps just along her midriff; the shirt showed off her stomach which looked to have a scar their as well, and she had on a pair of gray sneakers and on her hands she had on a silver ring and a glove on her left hand.

The alarm soon went off and the training began.

Mezo had gone into the building first before he activated his Quirk. His arms extended before the tips of them turned to ears and moved to hear what had been around him, before the tips turned to mouths.

"There's one on the north side of the fourth floor." Mezo told Shoto and Fubuki, "The other one is somewhere on the same floor. They're barefoot." The other mouth leaned down a little, "The invisible one is coming to ambush us huh?"

"What should we do?" Fubuki had signed to her brother.

"Shoji, go outside." Shoto said, "It's going to get dangerous. Fubuki… Give me your hand.."

Fubuki looked to her brother and nodded before she did what he had asked her while Mezo went outside. "I'm sure that our opponents intend to fight a defensive battle…" Shoto said before he and Fubuki generated what looked to be ice mist from their hands before they placed it on either sides of the wall; Shoto's right side had generated the ice however, "... But that doesn't matter to us."

In a matter of seconds the building had suddenly been covered ice, surprising their comrade as he stepped outside. This had taken Mashiro back a bit as he found himself incapable of moving as he saw that ice had been stuck to his feet. Toru had no such luck either, since she had been pair foot, the ice had hurt her feet.

Mashiro tried to move as best he could, though he found himself unable to. "I can't move!" He said aloud, "This Quirk-" He soon heard footsteps that came in pairs; Shoto and Fubuki soon stepped into the room, and Mashiro readied himself, despite the fact that his feet were frozen.

"You can move if you want to." Shoto said as he gave a smirk, "But the skin on your feet will come off so you won't be able to fight at your best."

Mashiro still stood his ground, though deep down he knew he made a point. With Fubuki trailing close behind him, he approached before placing his hand on the weapon.

" _ **The Hero Team wins!**_ " Lena said over the speaker.

* * *

- _ **Monitor Room**_ -

The whole class couldn't help but shiver as they felt the cold in the air, as the Quirk had affected the monitor room as well. Everyone tried their best to warm themselves up even All Might who had an icicle coming from his nose. "Well, they didn't cause damage to the weapon nor their teammate…" All Might said as he shook, "... On top of that he weakened the enemy!"

"Well damn!" Lena said, as she wasn't affected by the cold, "Don't they have a strong Quirk!"

"Aihara-sensei, how are you not freezing!?" Mina yelled.

Lena simply replied with a smile, "Endurance my girl!"

"What does that even mean!?" Most of the students yelled.

Mineta said as he drooled a bit, "American chicks are amazing…"

It wasn't long till he got slapped by Tsuyu with her tongue. "Leave Aihara's sister alone."

Reina couldn't help but watch with amazement as she saw Shoto melt the ice with his left hand as the ice seemed to have vanished completely. She had placed her hand on her forehead as she couldn't help but feel… Well in a way small compared to her own Quirk. For her whole life, she had spent it living in fear if her own her Quirk; many told her that her Quirk had been dangerous, that she could hurt people. That's what she lead herself to believe. She couldn't help but feel-

" _ **Rei-chan?**_ "

Reina let out a small gasp as she heard a familiar boy just behind her. She turned around slightly as she found him standing there; He held out his hand to her and gave her a smile, which Reina herself couldn't help but find familiar.

" _ **Let's go home Rei-chan… She's waiting for us**_."

"... Go… Home…?"

Reina's vision suddenly became fuzzy as she started to stumble on her feet. The next thing she knew she found herself falling towards the ground; before her eyes shut completely, the last thing she saw was Katsuki's eyes in a state of panic as he yelled out her name.

* * *

" _ **Reina… Did you know…Heroes can get scared too...?**_ "

Reina groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision at first was fuzzy, everything had been a blur. All she could make out were lights and what looked to be a person looking at her up close, which had startled her. She let out a scream and out of reflex she punched whoever it had been across the face. Though it had turned out it had been Floyd, as she recognized him when he cried out in agony before hitting the empty bed that had been nearby.

"Floyd-kun!" Reina exclaimed as she sat up, "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Floyd yelled as he rubbed his cheek, "Well you didn't have to punch me in the face, dumbass!"

" **DON'T YOU CALL ME A DUMBASS, DUMBASS!** " She shouted, " **YOU SHOULDN'T BE UP CLOSE TO ANYONE'S FACE, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE UNCONSCIOUS!** "

Floyd shouted back as he stood up, " **HEY! AT LEAST YOU'RE UP AND EVERYTHING!** "

"Well the odd couple is back.." A familiar voice said.

Reina and Floyd looked over and saw what looked to be a small old lady, having on, a doctor lab coat with a dress and a red and yellow vest, using a large syringe as a cane. This had been of course the schools nurse, many knew as Recovery Girl. Next to her, they saw All Might standing there as well, back to his skinny self and his costume now looking baggy on him.

Reina gave an awkward look in her direction as she said, "Chiyo-san, not you too."

Floyd couldn't help but say to Recovery Girl, "Please don't, I'm already sick today.."

"Nonetheless it's nice to see that some of you are conscious." All Might said before he coughed a little.

Reina had a worried look on her face, "Are you alright All Might-senpai?"

"I should be asking that Young Nouki." All Might said, "You gave everyone a scare after you collapsed."

Reina gave a somewhat questioning look by what All Might said as her eyes widened slightly. "I… Collapsed?" She repeated. She couldn't help but think back to the boy she had seen before she had passed out; The boy who had worn her red hat. She placed her hand against her forehead, just where the third eye had been hidden.

" _I wonder… Could it have been…_ " She thought before she had been brought back to reality.

"I have to you say, you even gave Young Bakugou quite a fright as well." All Might explained, "He even rushed you over here as soon as it happened, before Lena-san and I could get a good look at you."

"Bakugou-kun?" Reina said a bit surprised.

"Yes." Recovery Girl added, "Why he's been right by your bedside this whole time."

Reina looked at Recovery Girl a bit confused before she motioned her to look down. Reina did and saw that Recovery Girl had been right. Right there she saw Katsuki had been sound asleep as he had still been wearing his Hero Costume; his head had been buried in his arms as he had been kneeling. She saw that he still held onto her hand which she found surprising.

Floyd soon said as he couldn't help but give a sneer as he tried to say as casually as possible, "Huh, well at least that was decent of him. I'll give him that."

"You didn't to try to draw on his face did you?" Reina asked giving him a look.

"Come on dude. What do you take me for?" Floyd said giving her a look.

"Gee I, don't know, your Quirk is art so I figured who would do something to Bakugou-kun while he slept!" She told him giving him a suspicious look.

"What was that?!" Floyd snapped back.

Recovery Girl couldn't help but laugh "Oh, young love. It shows itself in many ways!"

" **CHIYO-SAN!?** " Reina yelled as her face turned red.

" **WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!** " Floyd yelled as his face turned red too.

Reina soon lost the red in her face when she realized something, "Izuku-kun! Is Izuku-kun alright?"

"Ah you mean Midoriya?" Recovery Girl said, "Don't worry he's resting." As she said this she pointed over to a bed that had been on her left and she saw Izuku still sleeping, though he had on a cast and was wrapped in bandages and was even hooked up to an IV capacitor. "Holy hell…" Reina said in complete shock by the way he looked.

"Even though it's the beginning of the year, the poor boy's been in here three times, not to mention I had to treat Reina-chan's wound." Recovery Girl said before turning over to All Might, "All Might! Why didn't you stop them!?"

All Might flinched at this before he had said to her, "I apologize, Recovery Girl."

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to, you idiot!" Recovery Girl said still angry.

Floyd had added, "Yeah man. Tell that to him when he wakes up."

"Even you Young Aihara?" All Might said.

"On top of his total exhaustion, he was here yesterday." Recovery Girl said, "Need I remind you I can't heal him all at once. I did the first aid treatment already, so after the IV is finished we can only wait for his body to heal overnight."

"Overnight!?" Reina exclaimed out of confusion.

Recovery Girl let out a sigh, "Jeez, I know Midoriya is your favorite and that you passed your powers on to him, not to mention you told Reina-chan and Aihara-kun, but that doesn't mean you should spoil them!"

"What she said!" Floyd said.

Though it hadn't been long before Reina and Floyd did a double take at a certain thing she said, as they looked to her completely shocked. "Passed on powers." Is what she just said. They had soon put two and two together by what she meant.

"You know about the One For All Quirk Chiyo-san!?" Reina couldn't help but exclaim out of confusion.

"Well when your a nurse, you have to know everything about your patient, and I mean everything." Recovery Girl reasoned with her.

Floyd couldn't help but add on as he turned back to All Might, "Really dude. And you tell us to keep it on the DL"

"Young Aihara, rest assured I-"

"Don't give us excuses." Reina said, "Who else knows about the One For All Quirk? Do the teachers know? Does Shota know?"

All Might soon looked over to Katsuki, "Is it really okay to talk about it? What if Young Bakugou wakes up?"

"Oh don't worry." Reina said, "He's actually a heavy sleeper."

Floyd added, "Yeah, don't wanna wake Sleeping Beauty here. Now answer her question."

All Might let out a sigh before he replied, "Well, first off, my injury and this form is common knowledge amongst the teachers here and a certain group of Pro Heroes. But as for the One For All Quirk… Not including the three of you, and Recovery Girl, only a small group knows about it."

"Who then?" She asked, "Shota?"

"No." All Might replied bringing a wave of relief to herself, "Only four more know of this. The Principal of this school, a close friend of mine…" He took a moment to turn to Floyd, "Your father knows too."

Floyd's eyes widened at this, "Wha? Pops knows? Seriously?"

"And…" The Symbol of Peace said as he was a bit hesitant to answer this when he turned to Reina, "... The last one is a woman named _**Alcina**_."

Reina raised an eyebrow at that name, "Alcina? Who's Alcina?"

"She's…" All Might said looking to Recovery Girl for a moment before he turned back to Reina, "... A very dear friend of ours. She once worked here in the UA, but… _**That was a long time ago**_." Reina and Floyd stayed silent at this, as they both drew their own conclusion as to why All Might sounded sad as he told them this.

Recovery Girl had decided to change the subject, as she directed her attention to All Might, "Now look. I know it's not like you want to rest on laurels at the top, but is being the natural born hero or the Symbol of Peace really that important to you?"

Reina and Floyd wanted to know this answer too, as they looked to him with curious eyes. All Might had soon responded, "It is necessary. If I no longer am… Then the superhuman society will be seized by evil. This is the responsibility of those of us with powers like this."

Recovery Girl gave a smile before she replied, "If that's the case then it's important for you to learn what it means to guide someone." She turned to the two young teens before she had said, "Even if they don't have the same abilities as Midoriya-san."

All Might smiled to them before saying, "Yes, of course."

"Welp!" Floyd said putting his hands together before he held out his hand to him, "Here's to looking forward to more of lessons with you All Might-sensei!"

All Might took his hand shaking his hand, "As do I Young Aihara." He had soon proceeded out the door before saying, "Now I suggest you three get back to class. Let Recovery Girl take care of Young Midoriya."

"Of course! We'll be on our way!" Floyd said, as he stood up from his bed, "Come on Reina-chan!"

Reina was about to get up but nearly forgot that Katsuki was still holding onto his hand. She looked to him as she still worried for him, though it hadn't been long before she thought of an idea as she looked down to the young blonde teen. "Hello? Reina-chan?" Floyd said, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty and let's go back!"

"Uh, yeah right!" Reina said.

She looked down to Katsuki and went to wake up him. Using her other hand she pinched his ear, making him jump and groan at the feeling. She pulled back her hand as she allowed Katsuki to stand up. He looked to her and she saw relief in his eyes when he saw her sitting up. Reina smiled back at him, "Let's go. We still have the whole day ahead of us."

Katsuki merely nodded his head, still staying silent. Reina stood up from the bed with effort; still hanging on to her, he allowed her to lead him out of the nurses office and towards the changing room first since they had still been wearing their Hero Costumes. After they had left, Recovery Girl couldn't help but look back to her computer with a sad look on her face.

"He told her about the One For All Quirk, and yet, we still haven't told Reina-chan anything." She said, aloud, "It's not fair to a girl as sensitive as her…"

* * *

- _ **Later that Day**_ -

Before anyone had knew it the sun began to set over the horizon, as most of the students proceeded to go back home. Reina sat at her desk as she gathered her things, and even took the liberty to double check her bag for a set of training clothes she had at the bottom of her bag. She had been planning on practicing her Quirk along with Floyd once the day had been over, although she had something different in mind this time.

She heaved a deep sigh before she zipped up her bag. Floyd asked her, "Are you sure about this?"

"If it's the only way to help him, then I'm sure." Reina replied.

Floyd let out a sigh before saying, "Do what you have to do, man."

This time Reina had said nothing to him, as she stood up from his seat and approached Katsuki, who had his head down the whole time. She cleared her throat before saying, "Hey, Bakugou-kun? How are you doing?" Katsuki chose not to answer as he just kept to himself mostly. Reina let out a sigh before she had said, "Listen, I was wondering… Would it be alright if I stayed at your place tonight?"

Katsuki merely moved his head so that his eye was peeking out. Reina soon started to stammer nervously, "Um… I already asked Shota, and he said I quote, 'As long as you arrive on class on time tomorrow, than you can do whatever you want.' I know it's last minute, but-knowing your parents, I'm sure they wouldn't mind-But if you don't want me too, then that's fine, I get it! You'd probably want to be alone and I understand that! But-"

"...Fine." She heard him saying cutting her off.

Though she didn't quite hear him as she looked to him questioningly. He soon repeated softly, "... It's fine…"

Reina had only been stunned for a few moments before she smiled to him, and said, "I'm glad to hear it. I'm very sorry if I'm causing you trouble."

Katsuki merely grunted before he stood up from his seat. It hadn't been surprising to Reina when she saw him grab his bag and made his way to the classroom door. Reina got her bag and looked to Floyd as she noticed he was giving a look.

"Just letting you know this now…" Floyd said as he gave an evil smile, "... If he does anything you to ya, Imma gonna kill him."

"Get your mind out of the gutter dum-dum." Reina said as she pinched his cheek hard.

Floyd said before he stuck his tongue out as he rubbed his cheek, "Bite me."

With Reina sticking her tongue back at him, she followed Katsuki out the door; most of the students were surprised to see that Reina and Katsuki were suddenly leaving without so much as batting an eye to the others or saying goodbye, though only Chouko and Fumikage had an idea as to why.

Tenya went and asked Floyd, "I thought for sure, she would be mad at Bakugou-kun for what he did, and yet she's walking home with him. How does she even forgive him so easily?"

Floyd merely shrugged to Tenya before he replied, "That's what I asked everyday man."

"I think it's noble of her." Chouko said with a smile, "It just goes to show you how selfless she is."

"And that there is strength in forgiveness." Fumikage said.

Floyd looked to the two of them with his eyes widened. "When did you get here?'

Fumikage gave him a questioning look in Floyd's direction, "We've been standing here the whole time."

Floyd laughed nervously before he said, "Oh right."

* * *

Reina and Katsuki soon had gotten to the foot lockers as the sun started to set. Reina had gotten on her roller blades while Katsuki had put on his casual sneakers. For awhile the two of them stayed silent, as they prepared to leave the premise. Though Reina found it to be awkward as she twiddled her thumbs as she tried to think of a good topic to talk about. She quickly followed him outside as he started to walk towards the gate. She caught up to him before she started to speak up again.

"It's-Uh…" Reina started to say, "... Been awhile since to I've been to your house, I just realized… Have your parents been well? They must be working hard."

Katsuki didn't say anything as he had his hands in his pockets. Reina heaved a sigh before she said, "I bet… They're proud of you for getting into the UA." Reina couldn't help but have a sad smile on her face, "It must be nice, having a mother and father to support you. To be proud of something you achieved on your own."

Katsuki looked to her, giving her a somewhat worried look on his face. Reina realized what she had been saying before she gave a reassured smile, "I'm sorry. I guess I got a little lost in thought."

" **KAA-CHAN!** "

They both stopped in their tracks as they heard a familiar voice. Reina had been the first to turn around and saw that it was Izuku, still wearing the cast on his arm. Her eyes were widened with relief as she had been thankful to see Izuku standing on his ow two feet. Izuku's eyes looked to be relieved as well when he saw Reina.

"Reina-chan!" He said, "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

"I feel like I should be asking you that." Reina said giving him a small smile, "You doing alright?"

"Ye—Yeah." Izuku stammered, "I'm fine. I'm actually here to talk to Kaa-chan. The others said you guys were—"

Izuku froze a little Katsuki finally turned to him and said harshly, "What?"

Izuku stood there nervously as he took a deep breath before saying, "Kaa-chan… I can't say much about this, but… I feel like you should be the one to know this at least…"

Reina let out gasp before she thought, " _Izuku-kun! Don't tell me you're going to—_ "

"My Quirk… I…" He said, before looking him dead in the eye.

" _Izuku-kun no don't say it_!"

"... I got it from someone else."

Reina nearly tripped on herself as she slapped herself mentally, " _ **WHY DID YOU SAY IT?!**_ " She yelled in her head.

Izuku has continued as Katsuki's face looked more angry than before with every word he uttered, "I can't say who I got it from, but… this is like something out of a comic book only… It's real. On top of that I can't even control this borrowed power yet, so it's pretty useless to me. I tried to be like Reina-chan in the exercise, I tried to win against you without having to rely on it, but in the end I couldn't, and she ended up paying the price for it. I won't let that happen again, but I still got a ways to go… Which is why… _**I'm going to make it my own someday, and overcome you with my own power**_."

Katsuki stood there with his jaw slightly open while Reina had merely been frozen as she found herself slowly leaning over, prepared to faint out of mere shock. Izuku soon realized what he said as his widened out of shock. Reina finally stood up straight as she made hand gestures over to him.

"Why the hell did you say all that?!" Is what she said through her hands.

Izuku started to make gestures of his own as he looked to be panicked over what he did, "I don't know! I only meant to tell him I wasn't trying to trick him!"

"How did it translate to this?!"

"I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry!"

Finally Katsuki turned around, and he spoke, "What… The hell is that?" This had taken Reina and Izuku back when he had said something like this. "Borrowed power? Are you kidding me with that crap? Are you trying to make more of a fool than you already have?" Katsuki's body was starting to shake, as he started to yell, "What are you trying to say!? Today I lost! And to make matters worse it was to you! That's all it was! That's all!"

Izuku and Reina saw his body shaking intensely, though they couldn't tell if it had been out of rage or something else entirely. He gritted his teeth before shouting even louder, "I watched those two! Those people with ice Quirks! I thought that I couldn't beat them!" He gripped his face before he yelled, "Damn it all! I even agreed with what that ponytail girl said! And if losing to you wasn't enough, I even agreed with what the Half-Breed said back there!" He clenched his fist in rage as he continued, "Damn it! Damn it! **DAMN IT ALL!** "

Finally they saw on his face, he had tears leaving Izuku and Reina speechless at this before he exclaimed, " **YOU TOO DEKU! I'M JUST GETTING STARTED! YOU HEAR ME!? I'LL BECOME THE NUMBER HERO AND I'LL BEAT YOU AT YOUR OWN GAME!** "

Katsuki turned and resumed walking all while he wiped away the tears he had shed. "Enjoy your win while it lasts, because you won't beat me again you bastard!"

Though he took the words to heart, Izuku and Reina couldn't help but sigh with relief as he didn't take what Izuku had told him seriously. Just before Reina could catch up to Katsuki-

" **THERE HE IS!** "

Izuku and Reina almost fell to the floor when All Might suddenly dashed right by them and towards Katsuki. " **YOUNG! BAKUGOU!** " He yelled before grasping his shoulders when he caught up, " **I FOUND YOU!** "

As All Might caught his breath, he had soon said to Katsuki, "Just so you know, pride is important. You definitely have the abilities needed to become a Pro. However you still have a lot of-"

"Let go All Might, I can't walk." Katsuki said surprising All Might at this, "I'll become a Hero that surpasses even you without telling me!"

"Uh-Ri-Right." All Might said as he had been speechless; he let go of shoulders before he thought to himself, " _He's… Completely over it._ "

"Nouki!" Katsuki soon said, in his usual tone, making Reina flinch, "Hurry it up, or I'm leaving without you."

"Oh! Right!" Reina said before turning to Izuku, "I'll see you tomorrow Izuku-kun. Feel better okay?"

Izuku smiled and nodded to her, "You too, Reina-chan."

Katsuki couldn't help but growl a little, as he kept his head down he stomped over to Reina before he took her hand surprising again like he did earlier today. He started to drag her, though it made it easier since Reina had been wearing her roller blades at the time. Though what none of them didn't notice was the fact that some of the girls, mainly Mina, Ochaco, Chouko and Tsuyu were watching along with Floyd who had but a sneer on his face and Gio who seemed very interested.

"What was that?" Mina asked.

"The fated battle between men!" Ochaco said.

Chouko smiled before commenting on the way Katsuki acted, "Bakugou-san is a very interesting person."

"Though it looked like Midoriya-san was just giving excuses one sidedly." Tsuyu said.

"Man, it looks like the plot is thickening ever so slightly." Gio said excitedly, "Don't you think so Floyd?"

Floyd said as he gritted his teeth "Yeah… Intense… If only my Quirk is Super Sonic Hearing, maybe I can hear what they're saying."

"Hey Aihara-san… Are you okay?" Chouko asked curiously.

"It sounds like you're jealous—Ribbit." Tsuyu added.

"" **I'M NOT JEALOUS!** " Floyd shouted as he started to blush.

"Your face is all red." Ochaco pointed out.

Floyd yelled as he stammered, "N—No! That it's not!"

Mina's eyes brightened before she said, " **YOU'RE TOTALLY JEALOUS AREN'T YOU!?** "

Floyd yelled back at her, " **SHUT UP DUMMY!** "

* * *

 **-** ** _ **Later that Night**_** **-**

The two of them eventually made it to Katsuki's house and needless to say Katsuki's mom was taken back when Reina showed up to their door with her son; Mitsuki practically drowned her in a hug, only to be broken up by Katsuki himself.

Reina always found it funny yet strange how he would refer her to as old hag instead of mom. She figured that it had been routine at this point as she would watch them yell and shout at one another. She wouldn't admit to them that she was a little jealous by the relationship they had, as she couldn't remember if she even had parents to begin with. She didn't let that stop her from feeling sad, as she went through it all with a smile.

She soon sat on their living room couch as she sipped some tea provided by Mitsuki, while Katsuki had been in the kitchen washing the dishes while angrily mumbling to himself.

"I'm sorry, I know that this all last minute-" Reina said as Mitsuki approached her with a plate of what look to be some sort of a sweet.

"Now, now it's alright Reina-chan." Mitsuki reassured her with a smile, "You could never be a bother. Here we are, my speciality." She held out a small plate that had been a tart decorated with what looked to be a green apple, a peach and a peach, all which were in slices; Her eyes brightened up at the look of it.

"Whoa, it looks so tasty." Reina commented.

"Made it myself just this morning, so it's still fresh." Mitsuki said, "You'll be the first to try this, so let me know how it is."

"Thank you." She said, "I'll happily have some." Reina took a fork that had been by the plate's side before she cut off a piece of a tart. She took a bite from it before her eyes started to sparkle from the taste. "Well what do you think?" Mitsuki asked.

"It's delicious." The young teen replied honestly, "Is this a new recipe?"

Mitsuki nodded her head in reply before saying, "I plan on showing this to my boss tomorrow! Maybe it'll finally reel those customers back in. Things have been slow as of late."

"You're still working in that cafe then?"

"Yeah, it's hell to deal with the customers, though at the very least the pay's not bad."

"Your husband… Masaru-san is he away on business?"

"He's in Paris at one of his meetings, won't be back till next month."

They soon heard Katsuki yell from the kitchen, " **NO ONE CARES ABOUT THAT OLD HAG!** "

" **REINA-CHAN CARES SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH IDIOTIC SON OF MINE!** " Mitsuki yelled back.

" **EAT SHIT AND DIE!** " He yelled back.

Reina couldn't help but laugh at this at how hilarious they sounded. It really is lively in this house, is what came to her head. "You and Floyd-sans mom must really get along huh? I heard from Floyd-kun that you and her meet up sometimes for breakfast."

"Ah you mean Josephine-san." Mitsuki said, "I do enjoy our talks, she's still kicking it as ever." She soon sat forward in her seat, "But let's drop that topic for now, I'd like to hear more of you're doing. How are you liking UA so far?"

Reina had replied, "It's alright, if don't mind having your Guardian be your homeroom teacher."

Mitsuki couldn't help but laugh at that, "You're training to become a Hero, and yet your still scared of your Guardian?"

Reina chuckled a little before she replied, "I wouldn't be lying if I said if I was a little a bit."

Mitsuki laughed a little at this, "At the very least you have a good teacher." Mitsuki soon took notice of Reina's hoodie that she had worn over her uniform, as Reina continued to eat her freshly made tart. Though she quickly took notice that she had been staring. "What is it?" She asked, "Did something get on my face?"

Mitsuki shook her head in reply, "No, I'm just admiring my son's work. It really does suit you."

Reina couldn't help but turn red at this, "Re-really?"

"You know something…" Mitsuki started to say, "... Despite how idiotic my son can be, you should've seen how focused he was on making that hoodie for you. It's the first time I've seen my boy so determined giving a gift to someone."

Reina's eyes widened slightly at this, as she had stayed silent as she became interested in her words. Mitsuki continued still with a smile, "Often at times I see him staying up all night trying to sew that hoodie together. He even pricked his fingers a couple of times. I thought for sure that would be the end of it, but he just kept going working on it for you Reina-chan. You must be special to him."

Reina's face couldn't help but turn red at this as she stayed silent at this. Her expression soon changed on her face to a somewhat sad look as she couldn't help but think.

" _... That's far from the truth Mitsuki-san…_ _ **I'm no one special…**_ "

A little more time had passed by in the Bakugou household, as they had decided to turn in for the night. Mitsuki had set up a futon in her son's room, since she didn't think he would mind as much as he didn't make much of an argument about it.

As Katsuki changed into his usual sleepwear he plopped onto his bed thinking about something in particular. His mind was still on Reina, and what she did and how he acted during the combat training. Most of the time he didn't understand why Reina was the way she was, with people like him. How can a girl like her even forgive someone like him so easily after what he did? That was the question that was on his mind at the moment.

For a moment he looked over to what appeared to be a cat in a top hat plush that had been sitting in the corner of his room, looking torn and beat up a bit. Some images in his head passed him by; most of them were playing back in his brain as if it had been a home movie..

" _ **Kaa-chan come look! That cat there has a top hat!**_ "

" _ **So? It's kind of funny looking.**_ "

" _ **Not to me he doesn't! He looks so cute.**_ "

" _ **Here you are young man, first prize.**_ "

" _ **You can have him Loli-chan. So you'll have something to remember from today."**_

" _ **Thank you Kaa-chan!**_ "

"Bakugou-kun?"

Katsuki jumped a little as he sat up; He saw Reina standing at doorway, wearing a plain black t-shirt with gray sweatpants. She had a towel over her shoulder as her hair hung loosely over her shoulders; she still had on the hoodie. He let out a sigh as he realized that it had just been her, before he ran his hand through his hair.

"What?" Katsuki said avoiding to look her in the eye.

"Nothing, it's just you looked you were in a daze." Reina said as he saw through the reflection of the window, she had a worrisome look, "I had gotten a little worried."

Katsuki merely clicked his tongue as he looked out his room window. Reina merely tilted her head before she looked around his room, taking notice of the a little cat that had been sitting in the corner. "You still have that little cat huh?" Reina said, "Don't worry I'm not one to judge; It's your treasure after all. How come you won't tell me where you got it from anyway? I mean everytime I ask you just tell me to drop it. Don't tell me it was from a girl back in middle school."

"Tell me something Nouki…" Katsuki finally said, "... Why are you the way you are?"

Reina looked confused by this as she tilted her head again, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb." He said as he was a bit harsh, "How are you even you? How can you be the way you are? How can you even be forgiving? I hurt you! You should be pissed, but you're not! I almost killed you and yet you just decided to do something like this! You should've avoided me, and yet your acting like nothing happened! You're talking to me even though I hurt you! How?! Why?! How are you the way are?! Why are you the way you are?! Just say something! **TELL ME WHY!** "

Reina noticed that tears were threatening to fall as he finally looked to her. Despite him shouting harshly she calmly stood there before she took a deep breath. "If I was any other person I would probably tell you I felt sorry for you, and I wanted to comfort you. But… Then again I'm not that kind of person." She said, "I can't answer why I am the way I am, but I can tell you this… _**Being angry forever isn't going to get you anywhere.**_ "

Katsuki had been taken back by this.

Reina had continued on, "... Bakugou-kun… I'm not mad. Even though I should be but I'm not. I think it was more because I was more worried for you than I was mad, or even scared."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Katsuki couldn't help but shout.

Reina merely stood their calmly before she had responded, "... You're asking the wrong girl, even I don't know. But in that moment, when you went after Izuku-kun like that… I saw that you turned into me. Or at least, you were about to become someone that was worse than a Villain. I felt like you were about to fall in a place where I couldn't reach you. I guess I was worried that you wouldn't be you anymore."

Katsuki tried to say something but couldn't; though he jumped slightly when Reina took his hands into her own. "Just promise me, if something like that should ever happen again, than I want you to rely on me if you won't rely on Izuku-kun and Floyd-kun. Please come to me for help if you should ever feel that way again, okay?"

This time he felt his face heat up, as he started to stammer. Once more he tried to say something but he couldn't as he tried to move his mouth. Finally he let out a sigh as he pried his hand gently from her own. "Back there… On the training grounds… I never knew you could sing." He soon said softly.

This time Reina was the one that turned red, "O-oh yeah." She said nervously, "I don't really like other people knowing about it. Other than Shota and Hizashi-san your the only person who's ever heard it. Not even Izuku-kun and Floyd-kun know. It's with good reason since, I don't think it sounds good."

"No… " Katsuki said honestly as he avoided her gaze, "Your voice, it sounds, beautiful."

Reina's face was soon completely flushed with red, "D-do-do-Don't say things like that it's embarrassing!"

Katsuki couldn't help but chuckle a little at the way she looked. "If you really don't like people knowing about it, than I won't say anything." Katsuki said as he rubbed the back of his head as he blushed again, "But in exchange, could you let me hear you sing again?"

"Wait… You want to hear more?" She asked surprised.

"Don't make me ask again idiot." Katsuki said in his usual tone of voice as he tried to hide his face from her.

Reina looked to Katsuki just still in shock, as she wondered if he was serious or not. It hadn't been long however before she drew her own conclusion. "Man… You really are complicated aren't you?" She said with an amused smile, earning a growl from him, "Okay than… If you really want to hear it, than I'll sing for you. But you better not tell anyone afterwards got it?"

"Who the hell do you take me for!? Don't just assume shit like that!"

"Relax Mr. Number One, it was just a joke."

Reina soon pondered at what song she should sing; after but a few brief moments a song came into her head. With a deep breath, she started to sing with a voice of silk and warmth. Katsuki listened closely, as eventually fell back in his bed looking up to his ceiling while Reina sat on the floor at his bedside.

 _ **June was the lobster shell**_

 _ **I dug by hand**_

 _ **A haven that hid me well**_

 _ **Beneath the sand**_

 _ **The white windy waves washed in**_

 _ **But I stayed dry**_

 _ **The great breakers broke again**_

 _ **As I nodded off inside**_

 _ **And then, when the Empress ran aground**_

 _ **And my eyes turn blue and green**_

 _ **I heard a gorgeous sound**_

 _ **And that's when it became a dream**_

 _ **When the sky fell in**_

 _ **When the hurricanes came for me**_

 _ **I could finally crash again**_

 _ **And that's how I became the sea**_

Reina soon looked behind her and saw Katsuki already fast asleep, having a peaceful look on his face. She couldn't help but smile warmly as she couldn't help but pat him on the head gently. "Sweet dreams Bakugou-kun." She whispered.

She had activated her Quirk and with a wave of her hand the light had dimmed before she too fell asleep.

( _ **Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice-You Only Live Once Performed By YURI! On Ice Feat. Hatano**_ )


	11. Chapter 9: Class 1-A's Representitive

Night had been lively for some in the city. Many had went out drinking, go on dates, or just go somewhere to have fun. Many lights from buildings or the streets shined brightly blocking out the stars above. Though it seemed that one building in particular had no lights and was completely closed down and looked abandoned.

At least to some.

A man with dark brown hair with a couple of gray steaks, wearing what looked to be a gas mask, stepped into a door that opened to a stairway. As he descended the lights had dimmed like a candlelight, just before he approached another door after walking down a tunnel.

He opened it to a bar, that had been dimly lit as well. There who had been a bartender was a person entirely of made of mist with gold eyes and wearing a suit vest with black dress pants and white collared shirt and what looked to be a silver neck brace.

A strange creature sat in the corner of the room; it had been still as that of a statue. Their had been one person; it was a man in his twenties wearing nothing but black with his skin pale and looked to be skinny. What really stood out about him was the gray hands grasping his shoulders to his arms, neck and there was even one that covered his face. His hair was of light blue that was short and looked to be a mess; in between the fingers on his face a pair of red eyes were seen.

He appeared to be looking at whatever had been on some old yellowish paper with a couple of corners missing. He held it in his hand while a drink sat at his side.

The man with the gas mask approached the one with light blue hair.

"Shigaraki. I found this in today's paper." He said as he took a seat at one of the many stools, his voice sounding raspy and distorted yet clear as uneven breaths were heard, " _ **He**_ was right about what he said."

He placed the newspaper on table and slid it over to him. The man called Shigaraki places the yellow paper down before taking the newspaper in one hand while picking up his drink; he kept one finger elevated for each hand. He read the headline on the front page, which had said in bold letters " _ **THE SYMBOL OF PEACE TEACHES AT UA**_ "

"It is true after all." The Black Mist said, "All Might really did become a teacher at that school."

Shigaraki placed down his drink just beside what was revealed to be an old and somewhat burned children's drawing that had been in crayon. With his other hand he put the finger he kept elevated on the newspaper. The paper turned to dust within mere moments.

"I wonder…" Shigaraki said as the dust in his hand slipped between his fingers when he held it in his hand, "What would happen… _**If the Villains killed the Symbol of Peace?**_ "

* * *

 **(** ** _ **Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed Porno Graffiti)**_**

" _ **... Rei-chan… Rei-chan… Rei-chan… REI-CHAN!**_ "

Reina let out a gasp as her eyes shot open at the sound of people's screams what she thought was an explosion. She gulped as she grabbed onto the window sill that she saw and sat herself up. She took deep breaths as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"That was…" She said to herself, "... That dream… It was different from the others… Why…?"

She looked into the reflection of the window and jumped at the sight of her eyes. They appeared to be in the color of _**gold**_ instead of the usual odd eyes she always saw when looking in a mirror. She rubbed her eyes for a moment before she saw the familiar odd color again.

"Was it my imagination?"

It hadn't been long before she realized she was in an unfamiliar place and that she was on a bed. Even the neighborhood seemed different, which of course confused her.

"This is not my room."

The door suddenly swung open, making Reina scream a bit but only calmed down when she saw that it had been Katsuki. "What the hell are you freaking out for?" He asked in his usual tone of voice.

"Bakugou-kun?" Reina said, "Wait… Why are you are you here?"

"Huh?" Katsuki said, "It's my house. Don't tell me you forgot already Nouki?"

"Eh?" Reina said making Katsuki click his tongue.

"Just get dressed." He told her, "Your uniform's on the dresser. I'll meet you downstairs, and unless you want something to eat before we head out, you better hurry it up."

"Uh… O-okay." She stammered.

Katsuki shut the door to give her some privacy and sure enough the events returned to her head from yesterday.

"That's right… I spent the night at Bakugou-kun's."

It hadn't been long before realized she had been sleeping on his bed instead of on the futon which took her back even more as she pondered a certain thought. It hadn't been long before she changed into her UA uniform, her morning routine and descended down the stairs towards the dining area to have some breakfast. Although she didn't expect to find-

" **WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE, HALF-BREED!?** " She heard Katsuki yell, " **AND YOU BOUGHT ALONG DEKU TOO!?** "

Reina's eyes widened slightly when she saw that Floyd had been sitting at the table eating whatever Mitsuki put on the table and Izuku had been sitting across from him. Floyd yelled with his mouth filled with eggs, "Gee Mrs. Bakugou! This is best damn eggs I've eaten!"

"Ah, Floyd you flatter me." Mitsuki said as she smiled at him.

" **DON'T IGNORE ME INKHEAD!** " Katsuki yelled angrily.

Mitsuki yelled to her son, " **SHUT THE HELL UP, IDIOT SON OF MINE!** "

" **YEAH PISS HEAD! GO TO HELL!** " Floyd added making Katsuki growl at him.

"Would you like some maple syrup with your pancakes, Floyd dear?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes please!" Floyd said with a smile.

Izuku soon took notice of Reina's presence as he smiled and waved, "Reina-chan, good morning! Are you feeling better?" He asked as he swallowed his food.

Reina merely nodded before saying, "What are you two even doing here? I thought I was the only one that wanted to stay the night at Bakugou-kun's."

"Trust me I'm surprised as you are." Mitsuki said, "But they showed up just about an hour after you and my son fell asleep."

" **THEY WHAT!?** " Katsuki and Reina exclaimed at the same time.

Floyd added as he ate a couple of bacon from his plate, "Yeah! Mrs. Bakugou was generous enough to let us stay. She even let me eat your dinner last night, Bakugou."

"Okay, Floyd-kun I actually kind of expected but even you Izuku-kun?" Reina said surprised.

Izuku laughed nervously before he said, "... Well Floyd-san insisted that I come with him to stay at Kaa-chan's since he didn't want to come here by himself. It is a bit of a conundrum I know…"

" **YOU JUST LET THEM SLEEP HERE YOU OLD HAG!?** " Katsuki yelled at his mother.

" **YES AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT!?** " Mitsuki yelled back, " **AND QUIT CALLING YOUR MOM AN OLD HAG!** "

" **YEAH! YOUR MOM IS A RESPECTABLE HUMAN BEING & LOVING MOTHER! YOU SHOULD TREAT HER WITH RESPECT!**" Floyd joined.

" **DON'T JUDGE MY LIFE, YOU INKHEAD LOSERS!** " Katsuki yelled as he sat down at the table.

"Speaking of mom's…" Reina said looking to Floyd before she sat beside Izuku, "... Was Josephine-san really okay with you coming here?"

Floyd replied as he started to sweat, "Yeah...You can say that.."

Reina raised an eyebrow before giving a playful look, scaring Floyd a little. "Floyd-kun? Did you just come here to avoid your mom and Lena-senpai's punishment because of yesterday now did you?" She asked amusingly.

Floyd immediately said, " **NO**! What are you talking about?!"

"You did look like you were in a hurry to get here though Floyd-san." Izuku said, "Are you sure that's not what it was?"

"No, no it was nothing like that." Floyd replied as he started to sweat a storm.

"You okay Floyd dear?" Mitsuki asked. "You're turning pale."

"It's okay Mrs. Bakugou." Floyd replied "I'm fine really.."

"Maybe he's just scared because his half breed demon sister and his Inkheaded mom are going to kill him." Katsuki added as he ate from his plate. "Less work for me at least."

Floyd tried to rebuttal but couldn't as he soon found himself drenched in sweat.

"You're starting to sweat Ink." Mitsuki said as she got Katsuki's towel. "Here use this to dry yourself."

"Oh thanks." Floyd replied as he took the towel and started wipe himself off from the ink.

" **HEY! DON'T GIVE HIM MY STUFF!** " Katsuki yelled slamming the table so hard it actually made a crack.

" **KATSUKI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!** " Mitsuki shouted " **I JUST BOUGHT THAT TABLE!** "

" **THEN DON'T LET HIM USE ANY OF MY SHIT!** " Katsuki yelled.

Floyd yelled as he used his towel, " **OI, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR MOM LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU!** "

" **WHAT WAS THAT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!** " Katsuki yelled as he was about to use his quirk."

"Guys come on…" Izuku said nervously, "... Don't start a fight."

" **SHUT UP YOU DAMN NERD!** " Katsuki yelled making Izuku shrink in his seat.

Floyd yelled as he activated his Quirk, " **HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BULLYING IZUKU, PISS FOR BRAINS?!** "

Floyd let out a grunt when he felt Reina kick him right in the knee as she casually at her breakfast. Floyd prevented himself from screaming before he said to Reina, "Hey, he started it."

"Don't care." Reina said casually and calmly, "Now eat your breakfast before I stuff it down your throat."

Floyd groaned before he said, "Okay ma'am."

Mitsuki chuckled before she could said "You know… You two look cute together sometimes you know."

" **WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!** " Reina and Floyd yelled.

" **DROP IT OLD HAG!** " Katsuki yelled.

" **I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME OLD HAG, STUPID SON OF MINE!** " Mitsuki shouted.

Izuku laughed softly before he said, "Glad to see that everything's back to normal."

After a few short moments they were full on their food and ready to get on with the day.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Bakugou!" Floyd said with a smile.

"Anytime Floyd dear!" Mitsuki replied "Here's a Premium Bento Box I made just for you!"

" **OH SWEET!** " Floyd said as he happily took

Katsuki couldn't help but growl at this before saying, "Hey, you forget who's family this is?"

" **SHUT UP, IDIOT! AT LEAST FLOYD HERE SHOWS RESPECT!** **LEARN A THING OR TWO WILL YA?!** " Mitsuki yelled before turning over to Reina, handing her a bento box too, "Here you are Reina-chan, to show my appreciation for always keeping my son company."

Reina stammered a little, "Mitsuki-san, I can't accept something like this."

"It's alright Reina-chan." Mitsuki said as she gently pushed it into her hands, "Come back anytime, alright?" Reina said nothing but she couldn't help but nod a little as her face turned red.

"Here you are Izuku-kun, you get one too." Mitsuki said with a smile as she gave him a bento box. "Oh, thank you Mitsuki!" Izuku said as his face turned red as well, before he took the box from her.

She turned to her son before saying with a smile yet her tone was different, "Here, this is your lunch for today." Katsuki had been ticked off at the fact that the bento box looked more ordinary than Floyd's. Katsuki growled as he took the bento before saying to the group, "Come on assholes! Unless you want to be late." He soon stomped away.

"Well, at least Kaa-chan's back to the way he was." Izuku said awkwardly.

"That's a relief." Reina added before she followed behind.

Thus the four of them had started to walk towards another day at their school, forgetting all about the events that had transpired yesterday. Katsuki mostly kept to himself while Reina chatted with Izuku and Floyd.

Just as they were nearing the school Reina caught up with Katsuki as to talk to him. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you." Reina said with a smile.

"Whatever." Katsuki said before his face turned red a little, "... I… Should be the one thanking you. For what you did."

She gave but a warm smile to him which made him turn red all the more, "We're friends. You would've done the same for me after all, despite the tough guy act you put on."

"It's not an act." He mumbled.

Reina couldn't help but let out a giggle. "By the way…" She said, "... You didn't have to do that for me. It must've been uncomfortable with me taking the bed."

" **WHAT!?** " Floyd exclaimed while Izuku's jaw dropped open. Katsuki and Reina turned back as they were both confused by why he had yelled.

"Not so loud, you'll wake up Bakugou-kun's neighbors." Reina said giving Floyd a look.

Floyd couldn't help but yell as his face was red, " **NEIGHBORS SHEIGBORS! WHAT DID PISS FOR BRAINS DO TO YOU!?** "

"What the hell do you mean what did I do to her, Half-Breed?" Katsuki said with his usual look.

" **YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!** " Floyd yelled, " **YOU DID SOMETHING TO REINA-CHAN'S PURITY DIDN'T YOU!?** "

Reina turned red at this while Katsuki had a pissed off look on his face, " **YOU JUMP THE GUN TOO EASILY, YOU HALF BREED IDIOT!** "

Floyd continued to shout, " **I AM PROTECTING REINA-CHAN'S DIGNITY, YOU SLOB!** "

" **WHO'S THE SLOB HERE!? I DIDN'T EVEN DO SHIT TO HER!** "

" **THAT'S A LIE! YOU DID DO SOMETHING!** "

" **WHAT WAS THAT!? YOU WANNA GO!?** "

" **BRING IT! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR STEALING REINA-CHAN'S DIGNITY! AND YOU'RE 15 TOO!** "

" **WHAT WAS THAT YOU DUMBASS!?** "

Izuku noticed that Reina's body started to shake, though he could tell it was out of anger. "Re-Reina-chan?" Izuku stammered.

"Flo...yd...kun." Reina started to say making Floyd turn to her before she yelled, "... **YOU'RE AN IDIOT!** "

In the very next second Floyd had been buried in the ground with an abnormally large bump on his head as Reina herself stomped away despite the fact she had been using rollerblades to move, leaving Katsuki speechless and Izuku's jaw hanging wide open.

Floyd said as he groaned, "... I can't feel… My anything…"

"Reina-chan's punch is amazing." Izuku said as his body shook a little.

" **IT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ASSUMING THINGS YOU INKY DINKY DINGUS!** " Reina yelled from a distance, " **NEXT TIME LISTEN WITH YOUR EARS AND NOT YOUR BRAIN, YOU PERVERT!** "

Floyd moaned in agony before saying, "Bite...me..."

"Let's just go." Katsuki said as he started to drag Floyd on the road.

Floyd groaned as he said while he dragged, "Oi, why the hell are you dragging me for?"

"Shut it, ya mutt." Katsuki said clearly enjoying this.

"Yup, pretty much the same as it always has been." Izuku said as he trailed behind them.

They soon reached UA High, with little conversations as possible considering what had transpired earlier. Though all of them were equally surprised to see a crowd of people with cameras and microphones surrounding the school and the students that tried to walk in through the gate.

"Ah crap." Katsuki said clearly annoyed by this.

"Is… That the press?" Reina asked.

"I think it is." Floyd replied.

"And I think they noticed us." Izuku soon added.

Before anyone of them could react, they found themselves surrounded by at least a dozen cameras and microphones practically pressed against their cheeks. "Excuse me!" A reporter said, "Can you tell us about All Might? What are his classes like?"

"Too close!" Reina exclaimed.

"Uh-Um-!" Izuku stammered, "I have to uh-Get to the nurses office!

Floyd had said to the reporter as he tried to squeeze through the crowd along with Izuku, "Yeah, if you wanna speak to me you have to go through my parents!"

Katsuki merely clicked his tongue before he started to make his way through the crowd. "Come on." He said to Reina.

Reina simply nodded her head before she followed Katsuki through it, trying her best to ignore the press that had stood in their way. At one point Reina clinged onto Katsuki as the crowd became more and more fierce in a way.

"Excuse me, can you tell us about-" The reporter said, "-Hold on, aren't the two of you the ones caught by that Sludge villain?"

Katsuki growled a little at that while Reina froze slightly. "Shut it. Just walk away."

"Please, we need to get to class." Reina pleaded. It hadn't been long before she felt someone grab her arm a bit roughly than intended. "Hey!" Katsuki exclaimed before he had been cut off by the crowd.

"Just tell us about All Might and we can go." A reporter told her.

"Let me go!" Reina said as she tried to loosen herself from him.

"What's it like having the Symbol of Peace as a teacher?"

"What do you think of him as a teacher?"

"What is your opinion of him?"

"Please, let me go." Reina said as she struggled.

" _ **I found ourselves a little rat!**_ "

Reina's eyes widened slightly when she heard a different voice ring through her ears. She looked up and saw the scenery had changed around her, and even the people. She had a look of fear as she saw smoke and fire around her. The people in front of her were covered with blood and had a look of a killer on their faces; most of the others had a look that didn't sit right with her which made her all the more uncomfortable. Reina felt her body shake as her heart started to race.

" _ **Skin the brat!"**_

" _ **Eat it's flesh!"**_

" _ **I want her teeth, and her eyes!**_ "

" _ **Give me her fingers!**_ "

" _ **Let's see if she'll float like the others!**_ "

"N-no." Reina said as her voice started to quiver, "I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

She felt her body slowly start to move on it's own. She didn't realize that her eyes started to turn to gold, though no one else seemed to have noticed since her head was to the floor. Reina started to lift her hand as to attack them as she turned to look at them, though right before she could, she felt someone cover her eyes, and pull her away from the crowd of reporters.

"Hey, you look a bit scruffy…" She heard one of the reporters say, "... What's your deal?"

From this, Reina knew whose hand it had been as she placed her hands on his fingers. "Shota…?" Reina started to say as she tried to get his hand off of her eyes, "I can't see anything."

Shota ignored her before he said to the crowd, "All Might's not on duty today. You're disturbing my students so please vacate the area."

Shota started to move Reina as he still had his hands over her eyes. Katsuki noticed this though followed behind them, along with Floyd and Izuku. They soon heard the gate slam just behind them due to the security. As soon as they entered the building, Shota removed his hand from her eyes finally letting her stand on her own.

"What was that for?" Reina asked, as Shota saw her eyes were back to normal.

"Nothing particular." Shota replied casually putting his hands in his pockets, "Just making sure you don't trip yourself."

"You don't have to be rude Scruffy." She said with a pout.

"Reina-chan, are you okay?" Izuku asked, "Back there, you looked pale, like before."

Floyd soon added, "Yeah man you don't look so hot."

Reina gave them a reassured smile, before she replied, "I'm fine. Really. You don't have to worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked still with concern.

"You're breathing really hard there, Reina." Floyd said to her.

"Like I said I'm fine." She said, "You don't have to worry about-Ow!"

Reina had been cut off abruptly when she felt someone hit her on the head. Turns out it had been Katsuki who had already changed his shoes before he walked passed them, leaving the three of them speechless as they couldn't help but wonder why Katsuki did what he did. It hadn't been long before Shota told them, "Get to class. I'll be there as soon as I pick up a few things from the office."

"Oh, alright." Reina said.

"Okay, Aizawa-sensei." Izuku added.

Floyd said as he saluted, "Yes sir!"

With that being said they went their separate ways, for the time being.

* * *

- _ **Later; Class 1-A Room**_ -

All of the students were gathered within their own classroom chatting amongst themselves, mostly about the press. They mostly talked about how tough of a time they had getting into the building in generally, though they soon came to the conclusion that they found out about All Might teaching at UA. They had to say word traveled fast. Many of them hoped that they wouldn't be there when the school day was over.

Though Reina was making conversation with Fumikage and Chouko, she couldn't help but notice Katsuki looking mad about something; Reina couldn't really tell what he was mad about this time, though she couldn't help but worry again. How many times is he gonna make me worry, she couldn't help but think.

It wasn't long until the teachers, Shota and Lena stepped into the room and the students immediately quieted down and sat down in their seats before class began officially.

"Good work on yesterday's combat training." Shota said, "I saw the video and reviewed the results with Aihara-sensei."

He soon turned to Katsuki, "Bakugou-san. You're talented, so next time don't act like a little kid."

Lena had added as she gave a look over in his direction, "Yeah Piss head! Try that shit again and you're dead meat!"

Katsuki growled before he looked away, "I know."

"Aihara." Shota said getting mad, as he turned to Floyd, "I appreciate your effort to stop Bakugou-san, but please don't go too far as to actually hurt him okay? I'll go easy on you only because your sister said so, however the next time it happens, I won't be so nice."

Floyd gulped before he replied, "Yes sir."

Lena said with an evil smile, "Shrimp. I appreciate you trying to murd-err Stop Piss head but remember this was a training exercise, the next time you do that, Piss Head won't be the only one getting the hell treatment!"

"Did she almost say murder Bakugou?" Mineta said shaking his his boots.

"The demon's showing her fangs already and it's the second day." Momo added.

"I should have stayed home today." Eijiro said as he was scared.

"Easy Aihara-sensei." Shota said as he calmed her down. "You don't wanna get fired now do you?"

"Hmph!" Lena grunted as she turned her head.

"Lastly Midoriya." Shota said making Izuku flinch, "You settled the fight by breaking your arm again? You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your Quirk. I don't like saying the same thing over and over again. As long as you're able to fix the issue you'll able to achieve a lot with it." Izuku's expression brightened at this, "Feel a sense of urgency."

"Yes sir!" Izuku said.

"Moving on with today's agenda!" Lena said, "This is sort of late notice but today you all have to-"

"- _Take another special test!?_ " All the students thought in unison.

"-Decide on a class representative!" Lena soon said with a smile.

" _It's actually a normal school activity!_ " The class thought.

" _Don't scare us like that_!" Reina thought as she gave her Guardian a look.

It hadn't been long before that all of the students started to shout at once as they saw this as a great opportunity.

" **HEY PICK ME!** " Eijiro yelled, " **I'LL BE A GREAT CLASS REP!** "

" **ME TOO!** " Denki shouted.

"I want to do it." Kyoka said as she raised her hands.

"It's a job suited for-" Yuga said before getting cut off by Mina.

" **I'LL BE THE LEADER!** " Mina yelled.

" **MY MANIFESTO IS FOR ALL THE GIRLS SKIRTS TO BE 30 CENTIMETERS!** " Mineta shouted with his nose started to bleed.

" **I'LL BE THE RED RANGER IF YOU WANT!** " Floyd shouted as he raised his hand.

" **THIS ISN'T AN AUDITION TO BE A POWER RANGER YOU KNOW?!** " Reina shouted.

" **I'LL BE THE BLUE RANGER TOO!** " Gio added

" **NOT YOU TOO!** " She exclaimed.

" **HEY I WANNA BE A PINK RANGER!"** Mina yelled joining in.

" **WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?** " Reina yelled.

" **LET ME DO IT!** " Katsuki soon yelled, " **ME!** "

" **SCREW YOU! WHO WOULD WANT AN CLASS REP WHO HAS ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES ANYWAY?! THAT'S LIKE ASKING RICHARD N****N TO BE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES AGAIN!"** Floyd shouted.

" **WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MENTION RICHARD N***N!?"** Gio asked.

" **WHAT WAS THAT!?** " Katsuki yelled. " **I'LL FRICKIN KILL YOU, INKHEAD!** "

" **TRY ME BITCH!** " Floyd shouted " **I'LL EVEN USE MY SPECIAL HUNDRED CRACKED FIST OF THE NORTH STAR BEFORE YOU EVEN KNOW IT!** "

" **YOU'RE NO KENSHIRO EITHER!** " Reina and Gio shouted.

"Well Aihara and Bakugo are gonna fight again." Tsuyu said.

Lena soon got between them as she held her own mallet made from ink, as she soon said getting in between Floyd and Katsuki making them freeze up, "You two… Didn't learn at all from yesterday? Do I have to beat it into ya clowns?"

"No ma'am!" Floyd and Katsuki had said immediately.

"Silence please!" Tenya yelled, getting everyone's attention, "This is a serious job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one."

Everyone nearly fell out of their seats when they saw how high Tenya's hand was raised.

"Your hand is raised the highest!" Is what all the students exclaimed.

"Though more importantly why would you suggest that?" Denki soon asked.

"Well, it would sort of backfire on the whole thing." Chouko said, "I mean most of us hadn't known each other for very long, so we can't really trust anyone."

"Yeah, wouldn't people just vote for themselves otherwise?" Eijiro asked.

"Don't you think that is precisely why whoever receives multiple votes here can be truly considered the most suitable person?" Tenya said, before looking to Shota who had already started put himself in his sleeping bag, "What do you think Aizawa-sensei?"

"I don't care, as long as you decide before homeroom is over." Shota said before he slumped over onto the floor.

"Damn it Shota…" Reina said as she shook her head.

"Him and his sleeping bag…" Lena said, before telling the students, "... Let's commence the voting shall we!?"

After awhile the students were done with the voting, and all were surprised by who got in the top. It was not one but three people that got to the top of the list. Not only was it Momo, who had gotten a total of three votes, but Izuku and Reina tied to the top of the charts.

" **I GOT FOUR VOTES!?** " Izuku and Reina shouted at the same time.

Katsuki stood up from his seat, in rage by the results, " **WHY DEKU!? WHO VOTED FOR HIM!?** " He yelled.

Floyd raised his hand before Katsuki activated his Quirk right in his face. Floyd yelled at him, " **OI, YOU WANNA DIE?!** "

" **DO YOU WANNA DIE YOU DAMNED INKHEAD!?** " Katsuki shouted.

Both of Katsuki and Floyd's heads touched each other as they yelled at the same time, " **HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! I'LL F***ING KILL YOU!** "

"Hey, it's better than voting for you." Hanta said.

" **WHAT WAS THAT!? SAY THAT AGAIN!** " Katsuki yelled.

Floyd added, "Yeah it's like having another President Richard N***n"

" **ENOUGH WITH THAT ALREADY!** " Lena shouted before she hit him with a book, " **NO ONES GONNA BE PRESIDENT N****N!** "

Floyd yelled at his sister, " **WELL EXCUSE ME THE NEXT THING YOU KNOW SOMEONE IS GONNA LIKE PRESIDENT B**H!** "

" **WHY HIM NOW?!** " Lena exclaimed, " **WHAT'S WITH YOU AND NAMING BAD PRESIDENTS?!** "

"It would be scary if Bakugou-kun found out I voted for Deku." Ochaco whispered to herself.

Tenya sat in his seat as he shook at the results, "Zero votes…" He said, "I knew that would happen… That is only expected of a person's calling…"

"Wait, so you voted for someone else?" Chouko questioned.

"But you wanted to do it too, didn't you?" Rikido said.

Fubuki who had sat next to her twin just laughed as she signed something over to her brother, making him shake his head. It wasn't long before Lena lead Izuku and Reina to the front of the classroom, as they both stood their nervously. While Izuku's body shook, Reina's face was flushed with red and sweated a little.

"Right then! The class's rep and deputy will be Izuku Midoriya and Reina Nouki!" Lena said with a smile, as she patted their shoulders.

"S-s-s-seriously?" Izuku stammered.

"Oh w-w-wow, this is-f-f-or real!" Reina stammered as well, but she turned her face to the floor.

Momo let out a sigh as she shook her head slightly, "How vexing…"

"You know what, this might not be so bad." Tsuyu said.

"After all is said and done Midoriya can get pretty fired up." Eijiro said.

"That and Nouki was really cool during the combat training yesterday." Denki said, making Reina turn even more red.

* * *

- _ **Later; Lunch Rush Eatery**_ -

Reina, Izuku, and Floyd sat with Ochaco, Tenya, Gio, Chouko and Fumikage, though they almost couldn't find any seats to fit the eight of them as today had been packed. As they finally found seats and with their new friends eating the lunch they had gotten from the cafeteria, Reina, Izuku and Floyd opened the bento box that Mitsuki gave them.

The three of them looked to the food with awe at how it had been set up.

"Wow." Chouko said as she looked over Reina's shoulder, "That looks delicious. Did you make it yourself Nouki-chan?"

"I wish." Reina replied, "It's from Bakugou-kun's mom. Her way of saying thank you."

Floyd added with a smile, as he ate from his premium bento box, "She's the best!"

"Man that box is shiny!" Gio commented, "Lucky!"

Floyd said to him, "I know!"

Izuku let out a sigh before he said, "Even though I've been chosen as a class rep, I don't know if I'm qualified for it."

"I know what you mean." Reina said, as she ate from the box, "I find it to be too much pressure even with me being the deputy. I've never tried to do this kind of thing back in middle school. I don't think I'm suited for it."

"Sure you guys are!" Ochaco said with a smile, "Don't be so modest!"

"She's right you know." Tenya soon said, "Midoriya-kun, your courage and judgement at critical moments make you worth following. That's why I voted for you."

" **YOU'RE ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO VOTED FOR ME!?** " Izuku exclaimed.

"Okay, Izuku-kun, I actually get, but as for me well…" Reina said, "It doesn't really fit me."

"Not necessarily." Fumikage said, "Especially when it comes to dangerous situations, you're always quick to know what's best for the safety of others. Chouko and I voted you for that reason."

Reina doubletaked at this, "Wait, you both did!?"

"Of course, Nouki-chan." Chouko said with a smile.

"Wait, than who gave me that other vote?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I thought it was Aihara-san, but he voted for Deku like I did." Ochaco said.

Floyd added with his mouth full of food, "Yeah dude, he seems like the good fit for class rep!"

"That was me." Gio said with a smile, "You're cool Nouki-san. Plus I thought it would be fun to see you as either one or the other."

Reina turned red from embarrassment before she said, "... Thanks, I guess."

A certain thought soon came to Ochaco as she said, turning to Tenya, "Hold on Iida-kun, I thought you wanted to be class rep too right? I mean you got the glasses and everything."

Everyone's jaws except Tenya's dropped by Ochaco's words. " _She just talks without thinking_." They all thought in unison.

"Wanting to do it and being suitable for it are different issues." Tenya said, "I merely did what I judged would be correct."

"Merely?" The whole group said in unison again.

"You don't usually that word." Izuku pointed out.

"Yeah, that's like a fancy word that rich people use." Gio added.

Floyd had also added, "Yeah...like the ones on TV."

Tenya was taken back a bit, "Well, that's uh…"

"Actually a certain thing has been on my mind." Chouko said, with her wings twitching a bit.

"Mine too." Ochaco said, before she said, "... Admit it Iida-kun… You're filthy stinking' rich aren't you?"

Tenya gasped at this as his eyes widened, as if he had been caught in some kind of a crime. He turned his way from the group before he said, "I tried to change how I talk because I didn't want other people to think of me differently."

The whole group couldn't but stare intensely as they all had the same question about what kind of background Tenya came from. After what felt like hours, Tenya let out a sigh, before he started to explain himself, "You see, to answer your questions, my family has been Heroes for generations. I'm the second son."

"Seriously!?" Reina said with disbelief.

"That's amazing!" Chouko added.

"Are you all familiar with the Turbo Hero Ingenium?" Tenya asked them.

"I am!" Izuku, Floyd and Gio said at the same time.

"He's a really popular hero who has sixty-five sidekicks working at his Tokyo Agency!" Izuku said.

Gio added, "Not to mention he saved all those people from that fire in Hosu!"

Floyd soon said as he gave a look to Tenya "Say, you trying to say that you're related to him?"

"Yes I am!" Tenya said before he stood proudly, "Ingenium is my older brother!" This of course surprised everyone at this newfound fact.

"He told us straight out." Fumikage said.

"That's so cool!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"Amazing…" Chouko said as she was speechless as well.

"Holy hell, I was kidding before!" Gio said.

"First we have a guy whose parents are pro-heroes and now this?" Reina said, "Talk about fate and what-not."

Floyd couldn't help but comment, "Yeah, almost like something from a manga or something."

As Tenya fixed his glasses, he continued, "He is a likeable Hero who honors the rules and leads people. I set my sights on being a Hero because I want to be like my brother someday. However I think it's still too soon for me to lead others. Unlike me, Midoriya-kun was able to realize that there was more to the practical partial in the Entrance Exam, so he's more suitable for the job. And as for Nouki-kun… Well it is as Tokiyama-kun said, you know exactly what to do in situations when it comes to the people around you. You're more than capable of handling the job as deputy."

Reina looked over to the side with what looked to be sad expression on her face while the others noticed that Tenya had a smile on his face. "That might be the first time I've seen you smile Iida-kun." Ochaco said.

"You should do that more often." Chouko said.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Tenya said, "I smile all the time."

Floyd laughed before adding, "Nice joke man!"

Only Fumikage seemed to have taken notice of Reina's expression as she seemed to be in a trance. "Nouki-san?" He said getting her attention, "Is something wrong?"

Reina took notice of Fumikage's concern before she shook her head in reply as she gave a reassured smile, "Oh no it's nothing I'm alright. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what exactly?" Fumikage asked.

Reina responded turning her gaze away from him, "... That's a secret."

Izuku soon said to Tenya, "Hey, Iida-kun, about the Entrance Exams-"

Before he could say anything more the alarms started to go off, making everyone in the cafeteria jump at this. It hadn't been long before a robotic voice spoke through the speakers.

" _ **There has been a level 3 security breach. All students please proceed to evacuate outdoors promptly.**_ " It said before repeating it's words.

"Level 3 what now!?" Reina exclaimed.

"What's level 3 security?" Tenya asked a student that had been next to the group.

"It means someones trespassing on school grounds!" He replied, "I've never seen anything like this in the three years I've been here! You should hurry if I were you!"

He soon got up out of his seat and ran with the group. The group looked to one another before they started to make their way to the halls. When they did however, they found themselves being pushed and shoved what felt like was a whole mob and even found themselves trying to move as best as they could but they couldn't even move an arm.

"Oof! Someone's elbow just hit me in the stomach!" Gio shouted.

"Ow! I can't move!" Chouko exclaimed, "It's too crowded! I can't even fly above!"

"This is happening so suddenly! What's going on!?" Ochaco yelled.

"As expected of the best of the best!" Tenya said as he tried his best to move, "Everyone's quickly in a crisis!"

"But they're too quick, it's causing a panic!" Izuku said.

"Someone's gotta go and calm these people down!" Floyd suggested before his face got smashed by a couple of people.

"We gotta try and stay together!" Fumikage said.

"I can't breath!" Reina said, before she felt herself getting shoved forward. " **REINA-CHAN!** " Izuku and Floyd exclaimed before they shoved through the crowd too.

Before Reina knew it, she found herself further from the group. She tried her best to get back to them but was forced to pressing on, because of the panicking crowd. Despite this she kept on trying and trying.

"Izuku-kun! Floyd-kun! Gio-kun! Uraraka-chan!" Reina called out, "Shoichi-san! Tokiyama-san! Iida-san! One of you guys! Please say something!"

The crowd soon became more intense as she had gotten towards the stairs. Faintly she heard Eijiro and Denki trying to tell the crowd to calm down, but it was no use as they were drowned in the sea of students. She felt like she was suffocating at that point, as if she was in the ocean stranded. She felt herself starting to hyperventilating like she did that morning, though none one seemed to pay no mind.

"Someone!" She started to say without thinking, "Anyone please! Help me! I can't breath! Save me! Please!"

" _ **Rei-chan! Rei-chan!**_ "

Reina let out gasp as the scenery once again began to change around her. The people around seemed to grow taller while she shrank. The air around her, smelled of smoke and iron, and just over her head was a blood red sky. People were screaming fleeing in terror of something, not even realizing Reina had been under them as she was just as scared as they were. Desperately she tried to find a way out, but found herself trapped like a mouse.

The voice soon called out to her again.

" _ **Rei-chan! Where are you!?**_ "

Reina looked into the direction of the voice before she caught a glimpse of the red baseball hat. For some reason Reina called out to whoever it had been. "Here! I'm right here!" She yelled.

That seemed to have drawn the person's attention as whoever it had been, reached out to her.

" _ **Rei-chan! Take my hand!**_ "

Reina merely did what she had been told before she reached out. It was a decision she soon came to regret when she suddenly felt agony in her wrist, before she had been kicked in the face due to the crowd. She fell on her side, and due to her wound from yesterday she let out a cry; she soon felt agony in her ankle as well. She tried her best to get back up though found herself getting shoved back down due to the oncoming students.

"Oh, God, I can't get out…" Reina said with her voice trembling; unknowingly she her eyes started to change to gold again, "... Someone… Please… Save me…"

She soon felt herself getting pulled up off the floor before she was dragged through the crowd, eventually leading her to an empty hall. It was soon revealed that her savior was-

"Bakugou-kun!?" She exclaimed, her eyes changing back in a blink of an eye.

"You okay?" He asked as he held on to her.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Reina said as she stammered a little.

Katsuki soon noticed that she was holding onto her hand like it was about to fall off. "Nouki! You're hurt!"

"Bakugou-kun I'm alright, I just-" Reina said before she had been cut off. Katsuki and her saw Tenya in the air spinning out of control before he landed on the green sign just above the doorway. Tenya grabbed onto the pipe just above before he did a pose, like the emergency exit icon.

He soon yelled, " **EVERYONE! EVERYTHING'S FINE!** " All of the students stopped panicking and looked to Tenya. All the students were silent though Floyd was the only heard laughing out loud at the way Tenya looked as he continued to yell, " **IT'S JUST THE MEDIA OUTSIDE! THERE IS NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT! THIS IS U.A! LET'S ACT IN A WAY BEFITTING THE BEST OF THE BEST!** "

Floyd had been heard yelling, " **DUDE ARE YOU POSING FOR THE NEXT PYRAMID DRAWING OR SOMETHING?!** "

All the students couldn't help but sigh with relief at this, and Reina was especially relieved at this. "Thank God, for a moment there I was a little worried." She said. Reina went to stand on her own, though as soon as she put pressure on it, she let out a small cry, which Katsuki quickly took notice as he went to support her.

"Damn it Nouki! What the hell did you do to yourself!?" Katsuki exclaimed.

"Bakugou-kun, I'm okay, I think I just sprained an ankle." Reina said, "Let's just get back to-"

Reina had been cut off suddenly when she was suddenly lifted up off the ground. The very next thing she knew, she had been in Katsuki's arms carried as if she had been a bride.

"Hey wait! What are you doing!?" Reina said as she stammered.

"Taking your sorry ass to the nurses." Katsuki replied, as he started to walk down the hall not caring who stared.

"Hold on, you don't have to do that!" She quickly said, "I'm fi-"

"Stop." He said with his tone suddenly changing, "Finish that sentence and I'll kill you."

Reina's eyes widened slightly as she heard how his voice sounded. True, she heard anger in his voice as well as… Worry? That's rare, is what she thought to herself. Eventually she nodded and allowed Katsuki to carry her the rest of the way to the nurses office.

Though Floyd spotted this from a distance as he couldn't help but yell, "That little turdwad!"

* * *

- _ **Recovery Girl's Office**_ -

Luckily the sprained ankle and broken wrist were both an easy fix. Thanks to Recovery Girl's Quirk, the wounds she had gotten were recovered in a matter of seconds. That didn't stop her from getting a scolding from Chiyo though, since that was her second time coming into the nurses office. Reina had now been laying down on the bed as she was feeling a little tired due to the affect of her Quirk, with Katsuki sitting at her bedside.

"You don't have to stay with me you know?" Reina said to him as she turned her head a little, "I already told you I'm fine."

Katsuki didn't say anything this time, though at the corner of her eye, she saw that he rolled his eyes at this. "I saw that you know." Reina said, "That's a bit rude don't you think?"

"Who's the rude one here?" Katsuki said sounding a bit harsh which took Reina back a bit more.

"Okay…" Reina said, "What's bothering you?"

Katsuki once again didn't say anything, which only made Reina more concerned. "You're obviously mad about something, and it's bugging me." She said, "So what is it this time?"

"You know exactly what it is."

"Not really since you're being awfully vague about it."

Katsuki finally turned to her, "Than let me spell it out for you." He said, "You keep saying your fine. You keep telling people not to worry, but that's a damn lie and you know that's it's a lie yourself."

Reina was taken back by this but as she finally sat up, she turned her head to the side to avoid looking at him.

"You told me, that I could rely on you, but who are you going to rely on if you keep people in the dark?" Katsuki said, "You're not telling Deku, you're not telling that halfbreed, and you don't tell me jack shit. I bet you don't tell you're Scruffy guardian about this too right?"

"Why should it matter?" Reina finally said turning to him, "Even if I told you Izuku-kun, or Floyd-kun, would you understand? Could you help me with what I have to go through? You don't have a mental type Quirk. No one has it but me. And it's hard to live with it. You don't understand the life I've been through. How could you? Your life was normal compared to mine."

"But _I do understand what you've been through, idiot_." Katsuki said in his head, before he said aloud, "Even if I didn't, even if our lives weren't the same, I would still want to know what's wrong. I would still listen, because you're sure as hell not going get anywhere if you don't say anything. It's good to let stuff off your chest, the old hag says shit like that."

Reina once more was taken back, but this time, it was the wording he used. For a moment her head felt fuzzy, though she shook off the feeling as she heard Katsuki say, "Look, if you don't want to say anything to Deku or the Half-Breed, than that's fine. But don't decide to hide what you go through from me. Rely on me like I do for you. I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

Reina looked Katsuki in the eyes, and saw that he was serious about what he was saying. She had never seen this side of him before, in fact no one has, probably not even Izuku. No one in her life was never devoted to help someone like her before. She was fine with others saying, "Okay." after telling them not to worry, she was fine with two of her best friends saying it. Not Katsuki however, he was as stubborn as he was proud at least by what she's seen from him. For most, they would find this to be annoying and tell them not to pry.

But with her, surprisingly, she felt okay with it.

Reina finally said, "... I keep… Seeing things… Things that don't make any sense to me. First it was me as a child scared of something… Now it's… Something else. This morning, I saw the press turn into monsters, and just now I saw the sky lit with fire. Everyone was running from something, though I'm not sure what it was…"

Katsuki heaved a deep sigh, "... See? Did that feel better?"

Reina gave a smile before she replied, "Yeah… It did a little. Just promise you won't tell anyone?"

Katsuki soon held out his pinky to her, and motioned her to take it. Sure enough, Reina held out her own pinky before allowing to intertwine with his. "There." Katsuki said, "Now I can't take back my word."

Reina couldn't help but smile at him, making him turn red. Though a certain thought seemed to wander in her head. The phrase he used, the wording he used grabbed her attention.

" _That's odd._ " She thought, " _... Why does this scene seem familiar?_ "

* * *

- _ **Later; Class 1-A**_ -

It hadn't been long before classes had resumed again, and everything seemed pretty normal for the most part, other than the fact Floyd and Katsuki glared at one another again since well despite it only being a short time in UA, it was starting to become a daily thing.

Both Izuku and Reina stood at the front of the classroom, both looking nervous again.

"R-r-right now!" Reina stammered, "Ti-t-t-time to get down to business!"

"Ye-Ye-yeah!" Izuku added, "We-We need to decide on the class officers! But first… There's something I'd like to say." Reina looked to Izuku, almost surprised, the rest of the students however were curious to what he had to say.

"I think…" Izuku said, "I think that Tenya Iida-kun should be our rep after all!" All the students looked to Tenya who was just as surprised as he was to hear such a thing from Izuku.

Izuku soon continued as he had a smile on his face, "He was able to get everyone's attention in such a cool way. And well… I think Iida-kun would be best suited for the job."

Tenya still sat there shocked, though all the students started to agree with him.

"I'm good with that too." Eijiro said, "If Midoriya's saying it, and it's true that Iida was a big help in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, he kind of looked like that person on the emergency signs didn't he?" Denki added.

"Hell's yeah, if everyone's cool for it, than I'm cool for it too." Gio said.

Floyd added, "Well I might not be the next Barack Obama but I bet Iida here will be a great class rep (Better than Katsuki anyway)."

" **I HEARD THAT YA BASTARD!** " Katsuki yelled.

Floyd yelled back, "Bite my shiny metal ass!"

"You don't have one, so it don't count!" Gio said, before he was given a noogie by Floyd.

Floyd said as he did, " **YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!** "

Lena yelled before slapping Floyd, with what looked to be a fan made from ink, " **KNOCK IT OFF, SHRIMP!** "

Izuku smiled over to Tenya who gave a simple nod which couldn't help but warm Reina's heart. Though none could expect that Reina soon spoke up too. "I have something I'd like to say too." She said making the students turn to her, "Well… I don't think I'm suited for deputy class rep after all."

Once more they were surprised to hear this kind of a thing, Izuku, Floyd and Katsuki especially. Reina had continued, "Most of you think, that, I'm this cool badass person, with a sound sense of logic, but truth is… I'm not perfect. I'm imperfect and I'm okay with being that way. I'm not good with stuff like this, but I know someone who is. Which is why…" She pointed over to Momo which took her back a bit, "... I nominate Yaoyorozu-san to take my place as Deputy Rep."

"Nouki-san?" Momo said surprised.

"What made you decide that?" Lena asked as she continued to slap Floyd in the face.

Floyd yelled at his sister, " **HEY!** This is abuse right here!"

His classmates ignored this, since they didn't want to suffer his older sisters wrath, before Reina had started to explain herself.

"It's simple to why I choose Yaoyorozu-san really." She said, "It's because she's actually done her homework, and she knows stuff better than I ever could. Back in the combat training yesterday, she knew the answer to All Might's question as to what our strengths was during that time. I can now see why she was one of the few people to get in with recommendation. She's more suited for the role than I could ever be. And it helps that she doesn't have a nervous breakdown like I do."

At that, most of the students laughed along with Reina who smiled. Izuku, Floyd, and Katsuki were the only few people who sat there in shock by her decision. Momo stood up and walked over to Reina who still had a shocked look on her face.

"Are you sure about this, Nouki-san?" Momo asked a little worried.

"Of course." Reina replied, "... And please, call me Reina-chan."

Momo's eyes brightened at this as she couldn't help but hug Reina, which made her freeze up a bit. Their classmates couldn't help but cheer, the girls especially. " **THREE CHEERS FOR REI-REI EVERYBODY!** " Mina yelled. Everyone gave Reina three cheers at that moment, making Reina turn red with embarrassment.

The whole crowd of students cheered, minus Izuku, Floyd and Katsuki. Izuku and Floyd smiled and even Katsuki had a small smile on his face.

"You're wasting your time." Shota said, still in his sleeping bag, making Izuku jump, "I don't care what you decide, just hurry up and do it." With that he slumped over again.

"You know, you're not really doing your job right now Scruffy!" Reina said though Shota had been fast asleep already.

Floyd couldn't help but add, "Is he really your Guardian?"

"Alrighty!" Lena said as she raised her hand, "What do Iida and Yaoyorozu have to say about this?"

Tenya stood up before saying, "If the class rep has nominated me than it can't be helped." He raised his hand in the air, "From this day forth, I, Tenya Iida, promise to do my best to carry out the duties of class representative!"

"And I'll do my best as deputy representative!" Momo had said with a smile, "I promise I won't let you all down."

"We're counting on you Yaoyorozu, and Emergency Exit!" Eijiro said with his thumb up.

"Emergency Exit Iida!" Hanta cheered.

"Go Yaoyorozu!" Chouko cheered.

"We're gonna be relying on you guys!" Ochaco added.

The students continued to cheer, putting a smile on Reina's face at the fact that everyone liked Izuku and her decision in the end. Just as Reina was about to follow Izuku's lead and head back to her seat as the students cheered-

" _ **Rei-chan.**_ "

Reina stopped, as only one voice stood out from the rest of the crowd of students. Just over at the entrance of the classroom she saw the young boy in her red hat again, just peeking his head out from the corner of the door. This time she saw only a little bit of his appearance. She saw that his eyes were of a piercing color of red, that seemed to shine with the reflection of the lights. The boy seemed to laugh before he started to run.

Reina didn't know why but she had been compelled to follow as she went unnoticed by her classmates and teacher. She ran out into the hall, spotting the boy just around the corner and she started to run after him making twists and turns throughout the building. Eventually she followed him down the stairs towards the front entrance where she had lost sight of him.

She cursed under her breath when she realized when she had just been seeing things again, but had soon discovered something else as she looked ahead of her.

"The Gate-!?"

There that stood a few feet in front of her, she had soon come to realize as to why, the press had managed to get onto the school grounds in the first place as she watched the Principal and a couple of the teachers examine the damage.

The security gate had been completely turned to dust.

( _ **Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice-You Only Live Once Performed by YURI! On Feat. Hatano**_ )


	12. Chapter 9 Epilogue: Nightmare's Reality

( _ **Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed By Porno Graffiti**_ )

The following day, Reina had been very uneasy throughout the rest of the time in class. When she saw the gate in nothing more than dust she couldn't rid herself of who could've done such a thing. She knew the press couldn't have a Quirk such as that.

The only one that could, would be the very people the school had been trying to keep out. She didn't want to think of it, but, it was something that had been disturbing to her.

What if a Villian really did get in? What would happen then?

Would the school be destroyed by them? Would the school be the closed down if such a thing were to happen?

She thought the whole time, her hallucinations, her own dreams were what was disturbing her but now… She just hoped that she was wrong.

She thought about telling her friends, she truly did, but she couldn't find herself doing it. She didn't want to scare or worry them. She decided to keep what she saw at the front of the school to herself when she returned to her class before the Principal or the other teachers could spot her.

She tried to go through the rest of the day, though she couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was nearing towards the end of the day, before Shota and Lena had something to announce to the class.

"It's about that time students!" Lena said, "It's time for the Hero Basic training!"

Shota added, "For today's hero basic training we've turned this into a class with five instructors. The five instructors will be myself, All Might, Aihara-sensei, and two more."

The students looked to one another, confused by what he meant by the term "turned into". Hanta raised his hand, "Excuse me Sensei? What will we be doing?"

"That is simple…" Lena said before holding up a card with what they were going to be doing in basic training, "... Today we're doing Rescue Training! Disasters, shipwrecks, hostage crisis, everything that screams Rescue!"

"Rescue training huh?" Denki said, "Looks like it's going to be a lot of work this time too."

"Right?!" Mina said with a smile.

"Idiot, this is a duty of a Hero!" Eijiro said, "My arms are ready to rumble!"

"No one can beat me in water-Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

Floyd added with a smile, "My training from America is finally gonna pay off!"

"Hey I'm not done." Shota said getting the attention back to him, "You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because there are probably costumes that limit your ability too."

Lena added as she pressed a button on the remote allowing the cases of costumes to reveal themselves, "Presenting your Superhero Wear!"

"The training will take place off campus." Shota added, "So we'll be taking a bus. That's all."

"Now you all better get your asses moving if you want to catch that bus!" Lena said before she followed Shota out of the classroom.

With that all the students gotten up to retrieve their cases, and went to change into their costumes.

* * *

- _ **Outside; UA Bus Pick/Drop Off Stop**_ -

All the students of Class 1-A stood around waiting for the bus to arrive so they could head to the training ground. Reina, now in her Hero costume stood there looking uneasy, still having the same thought in her mind. No matter what she did, she couldn't rid herself of the damage she saw at the front entrance. She took a deep breath, as she held her sword close to her.

For a moment she removed it from its sheath, to reveal that on it's blade that it had an inscription, written in Chinese characters instead of the traditional kanji that looked to be a little faded. She took a deep breath as she gently brushed her fingers along the blade. She felt her uneasiness go away a little as she couldn't help but-

" **HEYO!** " Gio yelled making Reina sheath her sword and scream a little.

"Jesus man, you gave me a heart attack!" Reina couldn't help but say to Gio.

"You looked uneasy so I thought I could distract you!" Gio said with a smile.

Floyd soon came in, hitting Gio on the head before he yelled, " **HOW THE HELL DOES THAT HELP?!** "

"It worked on me once when I was a kid." Gio replied, before he was getting another noogie from Floyd.

"Seriously? What is wrong with men?" Reina said as she shook her head.

Chouko, Ochaco and Fumikage approached her, noticing how her demeanor changed. "Nou-I mean Reina-chan?" Chouko said, "Is something the matter?"

"You've been acting a little off today." Fumikage added.

"You're not feeling sick are you?" Ochaco asked.

Reina turned to the two of them before she replied with a reassuring smile, "I'm alright, I guess I'm just nervous about today's training exercise today."

"Is that it?" Chouko said, "You did so well on yesterday's training. I'm sure you'll do just fine in this exercise."

Reina chuckled a little bit, "You don't have to say that to make me feel better."

"But I mean it, Reina-chan." She responded, "You'll be alright, I'm sure of it."

"That Quirk can be handy in this kind of training." Fumikage said, "Don't think otherwise."

"You're awesome with that Quirk you have!" Ochaco added.

"You guys…" Reina said as her face turned red a little.

Chouko looked to Reina nervously before she asked, "And also… If it's all the same to you… Since you're okay with being called by your first name… Would it be possible if you could call me Chou-chan for now on?"

Reina looked to her surprised, "Are you sure? I mean… No offense, but we haven't known each other for very long."

"That's true, but I have a feeling we're going to become really good friends." Chouko said with a smile.

"You always go with what you're gut says." Fumikage said, "Just like when we were kids."

"Fu-kun!" Chouko said calling her cousin by his own nickname, with her face now turning red, "Don't say that out loud!"

Reina couldn't help but giggle at this before she said, "Okay, I guess I'll call you Chou-chan for now on."

Chouko smiled at this, before she said, "And I'll call you Reina-chan now."

"Reina-chan! Floyd-san" A familiar voice had said.

The group turned and noticed that Izuku was wearing his PE clothing instead of his Hero Costume, the only thing that seemed to be added on was his arm pads and white gloves and his black face mask.

"Let's do our best in today's training." Izuku said to them with a smile.

"Sure Izuku-kun." Reina said with a smile.

"Right back at you!" Floyd added.

"You're not wearing your costume today Midoriya?" Gio asked.

"Yeah, you're wearing your P.E outfit." Ochaco added.

"Oh, it got ripped up during the combat training." Izuku replied, "I'm waiting for the support company to fix it up for me."

"Makes sense." Floyd said.

They soon heard a whistle blow, courtesy of Tenya and they turned over to him, just as the bus arrived. "Class 1-A gather around!" Tenya said, "Form two lines by your student numbers in order to make boarding the bus smoothly!" He continued to blow the whistle making everyone look to him awkwardly.

"Wow… He is taking the job so seriously…" Reina said as she looked to him.

"Iida-kun is going full throttle." Izuku thought aloud.

Soon enough everyone had gotten on the, though Tenya was very disappointed, since the bus had been designed differently. It looked like any other city bus really.

Tenya said as he was slouched over, "Shoot, I didn't think this was the type of the bus."

Floyd said to him comfortingly while he sat by Izuku, Reina and even Gio, "There, there."

"There was no point huh?" Mina said with a smile.

"I say whatever comes to mind." Tsuyu said before she turned to Izuku and Reina, who both sat together, "Hey Midoriya-chan?"

Izuku turned red which couldn't help but make Reina giggle a little. "Um, yes Asui-san?"

"You can call me Tsu-chan." Tsuyu said, "Anyway, I noticed from the combat training yesterday… _**Your Quirk is a lot like All Might's**_." At that point, Izuku, Reina, and Floyd froze at that. No one seemed to notice that the three of them started to sweat nervously.

"Y-Y-Y-You think so?!" Izuku tried to say as he stammered, "It's um-Well-It's-!"

"Well uh-It's a-Not really like-I mean it can be-But-Uh-!" Reina tried to add.

Floyd had tried to change the subject as he stammered too at the same, "S-Say-Lo-Lovely-w-w-w-weather to-to-to-day huh?"

"Wait a second Tsu-chan." Eijiro started to say, "All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his. They just kind of look the same." Reina, Izuku, and Floyd couldn't help but sigh with relief as the tension just seemed to leave them.

" _Thank God._ " The three of them thought in unison.

"Still, it's nice to have an augmenting type Quirk. You can do all kinds of flashy stuff with it." Eijiro said before he hardened his arm, "My Hardening is strong against others, but unfortunately it doesn't look like much."

"Are you kidding me, yours is flashy too!" Reina commented.

"Yeah I think that's really cool!" Izuku said as his eyes sparkled.

"That Quirk is definitely pro hero material bro!" Floyd said as he gave a thumbs up.

"A Pro's huh?" Eijiro said, "But you gotta think about popularity as a Hero too, you know." He soon turned over to Floyd, "Like your parents, Aihara. If anything they got it down when it comes to being popular with the crowd."

"They made a big name of themselves in America right?" Mina said, "They're the first couple Pro Heroes ever to take down at least a hundred Villains together!"

"Must be nice having parents like that man." Rikido said, "I mean I bet you get all the luxuries of being born under them!"

Floyd said as he turned red as a tomato, "Oh stop it you!"

"Personally I think my Navel Laser is pro-level in both flashness and strength." Yuga said.

"But don't you get a stomach ache after you use it too much?" Gio asked, earning a look from Yuga.

"Hey, hey, if you're talking about strength and flashy it's definitely gotta be the Todoroki Twins, Bakugou and Reina right?" Eijiro said. Reina was surprised to hear this, as was Fubuki, who sat by her brother, though Katsuki himself merely gave them a look before turning his attention back out the window.

"Well, I wouldn't say my Quirk is flashy…" Reina said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh no, it certainly is." Tsuyu said, "It is befitting for a Pro and is sure to get you popular. Bakugou-chan on the other hand, gets mad way too easily so there's no way he can get popular."

That's what had gotten Katsuki ticked off. He stood up from his seat before yelling, " **WHAT WAS THAT!? YOU WANNA FIGHT!?** "

"See?" Tsuyu said calmly.

"You know we haven't known each other that long, so it's amazing that everyone already knows that his personality is crap steeped in sewage." Denki said, making Katsuki glare over at him.

" **WHAT'S WITH THE VOCABULARY!?** " He yelled, " **I'LL KILL YOU YA BASTARD!** "

Floyd laughed out loud at this before he added, " **FINALLY SOMEONE THAT GETS IT!** "

" **DO YOU WANT TO DIE, YOU INKHEAD BASTARD!?** " Katsuki yelled raising his fist to him.

 **TRY ME BRO!** " Floyd barked back

"I cannot believe this…" Reina said as she watched her fellow classmates aggravate Katsuki, "... People other than Floyd are making fun of him…"

"That's UA for you…" Izuku added as he was just as surprised as she was.

"My, what a vulgar conversation." Momo said.

"I don't know, I kind like this stuff too!" Ochaco said with a smile.

" _ **HOW ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS!?**_ " Reina and Izuku exclaimed in their thoughts.

"By the way Reina-chan." Tsuyu said, "Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Sure As-" Reina said before she cut herself off, "-I mean Tsu-chan… What is it?"

"Well, I hope it's not too personal or anything but… Why do you always have something covering your forehead?" Reina's eyes widened slightly at her question before she looked away from Tsuyu, placing her hand on her forehead. "Oh yeah, I've been wondering that for a while too." Ochaco said, "Why is that?"

"Uh…" Reina said as she was nervous suddenly, "... That's… Well…" Reina thought about what to say exactly, it wasn't long until she finally thought of in what to tell her which took her friends back.

"... I was in an accident when I was a kid." She lied, "I got a nasty scar out of it, I don't like to show it to other people."

The group of students looked to Reina, and she saw them give her sad expression, as they were sympathizing with her. Reina didn't like to lie, Izuku, Floyd and Katsuki knew this, but she didn't have much of a choice, since she didn't want them to be scared of her, as were so many were in her life. She hated the fact that she had to lie, but she hated it even more that they believed what she said.

"Oh you poor thing." Momo said.

"Sorry we didn't mean to pry." Ochaco said.

"I didn't mean to make you remember." Tsuyu said.

"It's okay." Reina told them as she couldn't help but choke on her words, "... It was a long time ago after all."

"We're here." Shota said to the students, "Stop messing around."

"Yes sir!" The students said, all except Reina who sat there silently.

The students exited the bus and entered the dome like building in front of them. Two people stood at the front door waiting for them. One appeared to be in some sort of a space suit, and the other was a young woman in her mid thirties, who appeared to be a African-American. She had a short bob hair cut and was seen wearing a black and blue jumpsuit.

"Hi there everybody!" The young African-American said.

"We've been waiting for you!" The person with the space suit said.

Everyone gasped in awe when they recognized who the people standing before them were. "It's the Space Hero Thirteen!" Izuku exclaimed, "The gentlemanly hero who has saved tons of people from disasters!"

"And one of the Top Heroes from America, Caligraphine!" Rikido added.

"Hi ma!" Floyd said as he waved to her.

"Looking sharp!" Lena added as she took a picture of her Hero outfit.

"Oh, I love Thirteen!" Ochaco said as she couldn't help but jump excitedly.

"Caligraphine looks so hot in that outfit..." Mineta said as he drooled and as his nose bleed.

Soon enough he felt both Floyd and Lena staring daggers at Mineta. Floyd said in a creepy tone of voice, "Oi, That's our mother you're drooling over."

Lena added in a demonic tone of voice, "So instead of being a pro hero my guess is that you wanna die an early death. Do ya, Grape Boy?"

" **EEP! I'M SORRY!** " Mineta yelled as he couldn't help but cry.

"Josephine-san? I didn't know you were a teacher here too." Reina said.

Josephine laughed before she replied, "Oh no honey, I'm volunteering here today."

"Volunteering?" Reina asked.

Floyd soon jumped in and said with a smile, "Looking great ma!"

"Thank you Floyd dear.." Josephine with what looked to be a fake smile, "By the way.. Where were you last night? You didn't come home after I told you too."

Floyd turns to stone at this before he began to sweat "Well… I-I-I-I-I-I…"

Reina looked to him with a deadpan look as she said "You said she was okay with you sleeping over at Katsuki's." Reina soon gave Floyd a look, "You were lying, weren't you?"

Floyd nervously before he started to stammer, "No-no-no I-"

Josephine still said with a fake smile on her face, "You were sleeping over at Katsuki's huh?"

Ink was now seen coming down his brow as Floyd tried to say to his mom, "W-w-well..."

"You're gonna get one hell of a punishment when we get home mister." Josephine said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Now, now, no time for bickering." Thirteen said calming Josephine down, before he turned to the students, "Let's all head inside without delay."

"We're looking forward to working with you!" All the students, excluding Katsuki had said as they bowed.

They all followed the teachers inside and they were taken back by the view. Each of the sections were divided into different versions of whatever crisis anyone would see in real life, leaving most of the students speechless about what was before them.

"This is… **AMAZING!** " Gio exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Floyd added, "It's almost looks USJ theme park!"

Thirteen soon started to explain to the students, "A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etcetera. This is the training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It is called _**the Unforeseen Simulation**_ Joint or USJ for short!"

The students all had wide eyes at this as they were just in complete and utter shock at the acronym for it.

"It really is USJ…" All the students said astound.

Fubuki noticed that a teacher had been missing and soon waved to one of the teachers and Josephine, as she signed them a question.

"Hm, what's that?" Josephine said as she understood what she had been asking, "Where's All Might-sensei is what you're asking? You know what that is a good question." She soon turned to Shota and Thirteen as they were talking to one another.

"Hey, Aizawa, Thirteen?" She said, "Where's the big guy anyway? I thought he was supposed to meet us here."

"Well…" Thirteen said, "... He had said something to attend to with the Principal and won't be joining us right now."

"Ah, that's a shame. I was hoping to work with him again for old times sake." Josephine said.

"That's the height of irrationality for you." Shota said, "We're going to have to start without him."

Lena shrugged as she said, "Might as well"

Thirteen cleared his voice before saying, "Right now let's get to it! Let's see, before we begin let me say one thing! Or maybe two things-No is it three, no five-or six...?"

Everyone had a deadpan expression as Thirteen continued on. They had all gotten annoyed by this as they all said, "Just get on with it!"

Floyd added as he tapped his foot, "seriously we don't have all day"

"Of course! Apologies." Thirteen said before he got to the point, "Now everyone, I'm sure you're aware by now of my Quirk, the Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust."

"You've been able to save people with your Quirk from natural disasters, right?" Izuku asked.

"Yes this is true." Thirteen said, "But my Quirk can also be deadly. Some of you have Quirks like that too correct?"

All the students nodded their heads, except for Reina who turned away from the teachers and for a moment had her fingers placed on her forehead just where her third eye was hidden. Josephine soon continued where Thirteen had left off.

"Listen up kids, in a superhuman society, personal Quirks in particular have been certified and strengthly regulated, this way to others, it doesn't seem like a problem at first glance." She said, "This is common knowledge. Never forget that there are many Quirks out there in the world that can easily be used for killing if it's handled in the wrong way."

Thirteen soon added, "With Aizawa and Aihara's fitness test, you all found out the possibilities of your own hidden power, and All Might's one on one combat training, I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. Our hope today is that you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others."

"That's all! We thank you for listening!" Josephine said with a smile as she bowed along with Thirteen.

All the students cheered at this, though Reina stayed silent as she thought about her Quirk again, and what other people said about it.

" _This is my chance…_ " She thought to herself, "... _My chance to prove that my Quirk is not something to be feared… At least… I hope I can manage._ "

Reina soon took notice of the lights flickering just above the ceiling. She saw a bolt of electricity go all around towards the center, which the teachers and the other students were quick to take notice too.

"What in the world?" Josephine said.

"What's going on?" Lena had said with confusion.

Reina looked forward and saw something peculiar just below. Without thinking she ran just ahead of her classmates and past the teachers to the top of the stairs and saw it more clearly. She saw what looked to be purple mist appearing just in front of the fountain that had been in center of the whole building.

"What… Is that…?"

The black mist suddenly expanded into a wall and she saw a hand reach out. She had been taken back when she saw piercing red eyes was the first thing to step out of the black mist wall with a hand covering the persons face.

( _ **Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice-You Only Live Once Performed By YURI! On Feat. Hatano**_ )


	13. Chapter 10: Now's the Time for Action!

( _ **Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed by Porno Graffiti**_ )

Reina soon took notice of the lights flickering just above the ceiling. She saw a bolt of electricity go all around towards the center, which the teachers and the other students were quick to take notice too.

"What in the world?" Josephine said.

"What's going on?" Lena had said with confusion.

Reina looked forward and saw something peculiar just below. Without thinking she ran just ahead of her classmates and past the teachers to the top of the stairs and saw it more clearly. She saw what looked to be purple mist appearing just in front of the fountain that had been in center of the whole building.

"What… Is that…?"

The black mist suddenly expanded into a wall and she saw a hand reach out. She had been taken back when she saw piercing red eyes was the first thing to step out of the black mist wall with a hand covering the persons face.

The young girl watched in horror as more and more people stepped right out of the mist wall. Her body shook as she noticed that they all had different appearances and were very large in size like All Might. One seemed was matching in height to that of All Might, and it had been a strange looking creature with its brain showing just on his head that stood by the man with the hands side. On his left a man with brown hair and with gray streaks wearing a gas mask appeared, though he looked to be wearing an standard army combat outfit in the color of black, and covering it had been a large tattered trench coat.

"This isn't happening…" Reina said as her body shook, "This isn't happening…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, quickly noticing that it had belonged to Shota. "Stay calm." He told her as she saw him soon removed his goggles from underneath his scarf, "Stay calm and don't panic." Though Reina still felt afraid about the whole situation, she gulped and nodded to him.

"What's happening?" She soon heard Floyd said, realizing that he spotted the crowd too.

"Is this like the entrance exam where the lessons already started?" Eijiro asked.

"Seems like it." Gio replied as he stepped forward.

"No one move!" Josephine yelled suddenly.

Izuku and Floyd's eyes widened when they saw Shota put on his goggles while Josephine drew herself a pair of weapons, which had been a combat baton and what looked to be a whip.

" _ **Those are Villains**_." Shota told them.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and horror at this. Real Villains? Here in UA? They couldn't believe it right now.

"Damn it…" Shota said, "The trespassing from today was because of these scumbags after all, huh?"

Josephine said as she gritted her teeth, "Damn! I should have brought darling with me!"

"No way, that's not possible!" Floyd said, "Villains like these guys can't get into a hero school like this!"

"Thirteen-sensei!" Momo said, "What about the trespasser sensors? Are they active?"

"We have them of course." Thirteen replied, "But…"

Shoto soon spoke up, "Did they appear here or around the school? Either way the sensors aren't responding, in other words they have someone with a Quirk that can jam signals."

"That makes sense." Chouko couldn't help but add, "This is an isolated area that's separate from the main campus during the time when class is supposed to be here."

"Fools they may be, they're not as dumb as they look." Fumikage said, "It seems like the surprise attack was planned for a while. I wonder what kind of goal they have if they came here?"

Shota and Josephine soon stepped ahead of the whole group, as they both readied themselves. "Thirteen, Lena." Shota said to the two of them, "Start the evacuation, and try calling the school."

"These bastards might have something or someone counteracting the sensors." Josephine said, "It might be a radio wave type powers is interfering. Does anyone here have an electric type Quirk?"

"That would be me!" Denki said as he raised his hand.

"Contact the staff with your Quirk, can you do that?" Josephine said.

"I think so." Denki said as he went to do just that.

"Hold on!" Izuku exclaimed, "What about you and Aihara-san? Are you guys going to fight them yourselves?"

Josephine said with a smile "Damn right!"

"It's been a while since I had to take these out!" Lena shouted as she drew up gloves that acted like claws.

"Not you Lena." Shota said stopping her, "Stay with the students and help with the evacuation." He turned to Josephine who drew up a secondary weapon, "Are you ready?"

"You know it." Josephine said with a smile.

Just like that they both jumped down the stairs and towards the army of villains before any of the students could react. The Villains saw them flying towards them as they readied themselves.

"Shooting squad!" One of the Villains had said.

"Didn't our intel say it was just Thirteen the assistant, and All Might?" Another had said, "Who are those two!?"

One of them laughed, as they watched them land on the ground, and run at them. "These two think they can take us on by themselves… **THEY'RE HUGE IDIOTS!** " Just as the Villains activated their Quirk Shota had activated his. Underneath his goggles his eyes glowed a faint red glow; the moment he looked to them their Quirks went away, leaving the Villains perplexed.

"What the he- **AGH!** "

Shota used his scarf to grab a hold of the three of them, before he swung them high into the air, making them hit each other as they landed on the ground. All the other Villains gasped at this as they finally come to realize who he was.

"You idiot!" A Villain said, "That's Eraserhead! He can erase Quirks just by looking at them!"

"Don't forget me!" Josephine yelled before she lashed her whip at one of the Villains knocking them down instantly.

" **GAH! I TOTALLY FORGOT, CALIGRAPHINE IS HERE TOO!** " Another villain shouted. "She can make weapons with her ink!"

"Normally we would be lucky that her husband is not with her, but she's even more dangerous by herself!" One of them shouted, before getting knocked out by her combat baton.

" **AND DON'T YA FORGET IT!** " Josephine shouted as she put her foot down on one of the Villains head. Some of the students watched from above the staircase as Shota fought alongside Josephine; needless to say, they were both impressed by how well they worked with one another. Reina especially since most of the time, she knew that Shota worked alone, though that didn't mean she was still worried about him. She knew that he had his limits, especially when dealing with a whole group of Villains.

"Woah dude, your mom is hot." Gio said to Floyd as his nose started to bleed.

"I'm gonna murder you." Floyd responded with a deadpan tone.

"Not now you two! We gotta go!" Reina said as she started to drag them.

"Come on!" Izuku added as they started to run.

Thirteen and Lena started to lead the students towards where they came in. When they had gotten just halfway however, the purple mist from earlier appeared right in front of them, blocking their way. "I won't let you pass." The Black Mist said as golden eyes appeared.

"Ah crap!" Lena said as she readied herself.

"It's nice to meet you." The Black Mist said, "We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we invited ourselves into the home of Heroes, in order to have the Symbol of Peace All Might… _**Take his last breath**_."

The students eyes widened at this as well as the teachers; Reina, Izuku and Floyd were especially shocked at this.

Lena couldn't help say to the Villain, " **HEY ASSHAT! THERE'S NO WAY ALL MIGHT WILL BE BEATEN BY A BUNCH OF PUNKS LIKE YOU!** "

The Black Mist chuckled at this, "I believe All Might should be here, despite what you told the press. Has there been some kind of change?" The Black Mist merely shrugged, "Well that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play." While the Black Mist talked, Thirteen prepared himself to use his Black Hole Quirk, as there was an opening in his finger. Though before he could even do so, Thirteen saw Eijiro and Katsuki jump at the Villain, ready to attack.

" **TAKE THIS!** " They both yelled, with the two of them activating their Quirks.

The explosion from Katsuki's Quirk caused a smoke screen which took the whole class by surprise.

"Did you consider that you would be beaten by us before you did it?" Eijiro said.

Floyd yelled at the two of them, " **NICE ONE, PISSHEAD!** "

" **SHUT UP HALF-BREED!** " Katsuki yelled, " **AT LEAST IT'S BETTER THAN YOU STANDING THERE DOING NOTHING!** "

" **HEY! THAT WAS A COMPLIMENT THIS TIME!** " Floyd barked back.

" **NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THE TWO OF YOU TO BE AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS!** " Gio shouted.

Everyone was put into shock, when they noticed that the Black Mist Villain wasn't even hurt; though most were taken back when they saw that there was a silver neck brace.

"That was close." The Black Mist Villain said, "That's right.. Even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs."

" **MOVE AWAY, YOU TWO!** " Thirteen yelled.

" **DO IT NOW!** " Lena shouted.

"My job…" The Black Mist said, " **... IS TO SCATTER YOU ALL AND TORTURE YOU TO DEATH!** "

Suddenly the Black Mist Villain expanded and surrounded the students. Tenya was quick on his feet to grab some of his classmates while Mezo used his body to protect some of them. Unfortunately for the others, they weren't so lucky as they were caught in the rift; Reina, Izuku and Floyd included, as they shielded their eyes.

When Reina opened her eyes, she found herself flying in the air. She let out a scream when she found herself free falling right into the water. She crashed into the water with a splash before she was floating. She managed to get herself right side up. She held her breath as she looked around her surroundings.

" _This can't be happening!_ " She thought in her head, " _This can't be happening! Why is this happening!? What do I do!?_ "

She soon heard a muffled splash just nearby. She saw noticed it had been one of her classmates when she saw red and white hair, who didn't appear to be moving.

" _Fubuki-chan!_ " She exclaimed in her thoughts as she swam towards her.

When she got to her, she managed to grab a hold of her before she could sink any further. She noticed that her eyes were closed shut, taking note that she was unconscious. Keeping her hold on Fubuki, she started to swim towards the surface when she felt herself lose air. Though having a second person was hard to swim upward, but Reina tried none the the less.

" **THERE YOU ARE!** "

Reina turned and saw a villain with a shark face swimming towards her ready to attack her. " **I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST YOU BUT SEE YA LATER KID!** " Reina had just froze as the Villain came charging her, as she didn't have a way to attack him with her Quirk or sword. She knew there was only one way to defend herself though it was going to be risky. She reached for he headband ready to remove it right when he was going to bite her.

Though right before she could do anything, a familiar face came in kicking him down. It was her classmate Tsuyu, who held onto Mineta, and Izuku with her tongue.

"Grab on Reina-chan!" Tsuyu told her as she swam by.

As Tsuyu swam by, Izuku grabbed onto Reina's hand, and she held on tight as they with Tsuyu swam up to the surface. They were able to finally breath as Tsuyu lifted Izuku, Reina and Fubuki up and put them in the boat that had been provided. After coughing up water, both Reina and Izuku finally turned to one another and they both couldn't help but give each other a hug as they were both happy to see one another.

"Are you okay?" Reina said as she broke out of it.

"Yeah, you?" Izuku said.

Reina nodded her head as she smiled to him reassuringly. They both jumped when they heard Mineta being put down roughly and Tsuyu soon joined up with them. "Are you guys alright?" Tsuyu asked the two of the them.

"We're alright." Reina replied.

"Thanks Asui-san." Izuku said to her.

"Call me Tsu-chan." Tsuyu said before taking notice of Fubuki, "Is she okay?"

"Oh right." Reina said turning to Fubuki, "She was like that when I found her in the water. She doesn't look to be hurt though."

"Maybe she fainted from back than." Izuku suggested.

"Could be." Tsuyu added.

Mineta soon stood up as his face was all red, "I'll give her mouth to mouth!"

In the next second he was back on the ground thanks to Tsuyu, "That's just wrong, Mineta-chan."

Reina leaned over and lightly tapped her in the face as to get her to wake up. "Hey." She said softly, "Fubuki-chan? Wake up." They heard Fubuki let out a groan as her hand twitched a little. They sighed with relief when they saw her open her eyes.

"Thank goodness." Tsuyu said.

"How do you feel?" Izuku asked.

Fubuki didn't answer as she sat herself up; she looked around seeing four of her classmates, though she had panic in her eyes when she realized who was missing. She had a bit of panic in her eyes as she looked around; It didn't take them long to realize why she had been like that.

"It's okay Fubuki-san." Izuku reassured her, "I'm sure your brother is safe."

"I've seen him in action and he's really strong." Reina said, "Those villain won't know what hit them."

"I'm sure he's alright Fubuki-chan." Tsuyu said.

Fubuki gave the three of them an unsure look, but she gulped as she nodded her head. Tsuyu looked over to the staircase where they had all seen the Villains as she couldn't help but have a certain thought in her head. "Though all in all, this is a pretty bad situation." She said.

"Yeah…" Izuku added, "... What the Villain said earlier about All Might-sensei…"

"Those creeps knew the schedule…" Reina said trying the best to hid the fear in her voice, "... They used the media to get inside the school and get the information about today. They were waiting for this, like Tokiyama-san said."

Mineta soon recovered from his attack from Tsuyu before he said to them, "Hold on you guys! It's not like those jerks can take out All Might! Once he comes here, he'll pound those guys like there's no tomorrow!"

"Mineta-chan." Tsuyu said, "Don't you think they're trying so hard because they have a way to kill him?" All of their eyes widened at this as Tsuyu continued, "Guys that strong just told us they would torture us to death you know. I wonder if the rest of us will be able to hold out until All Might arrives… Even if All Might does come… I wonder if we'll all make it one piece."

Though the others were deep in thought about this, Mineta couldn't help but sweat before he was in tears in the next second when he looked into the water. " **G-G-G-GUYS! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?** " Mineta exclaimed as he pointed into the pool.

They looked over the boat and saw that it had been the Villains they encountered beneath the water. Most were wearing scuba gear, while one had a face that looked like a shark.

"You bastard!" One of them said, "I'll kill you!"

Mineta let out a scream when he saw them, " **THERE'S A TON OF THEM!** "

"They have the whole boat surrounded-Ribbit." Tsuyu said as Fubuki couldn't help but hug her as to try and calm herself; Tsuyu patted her hand as she hugged her back.

Izuku and Reina both looked at one another both of them having the same thought. "Izuku-kun?" Reina whispered, "... Do you think Tsu-chan is right about them being here for All Might-senpai?"

"It's the only other explanation I can think of." Izuku replied keeping his voice low, "... But it begs the question… Why would they want to kill him?"

Reina thought about it for a moment before she responded, "Maybe it's because of his reputation? Maybe it's the fact that he's the Symbol of Peace?"

This time Izuku didn't reply; Reina watched as he clenched his fist and grit his teeth, before he said to the small group, "If these guys… Have a way to defeat All Might, then right now, we have to stop whatever they're planning. By fighting and winning!"

The four of them looked to one another, though Mineta was hesitant, they nodded. Reina looked over in the direction where Shota and her other classmates had been as she couldn't help but think.

" _The others… I hope they're okay…_ "

* * *

- _ **Collapse Zone**_ -

The group that had been trapped in the Collapse Zone was none other than, Katsuki, Eijiro, Chouko and Floyd, and needless to say a couple weren't happy that they got stuck together again. At least it was like that for the first few seconds before they had jumped into action as quick as the Villains appeared. They noticed that the Villains had acted cocky as to think that they could take them all out if they all attacked at once, though the four of them didn't hesitate to hold back.

Even Katsuki and Floyd seemed to work well with one another.

" **DIE!** " Katsuki was heard yelling as he blew the other Villains away. One tried to to attack him from the side giving Katsuki no time to react, but Floyd had been quick to intervene, as he had his staff like before in the combat training.

" **GO TO HELL!** " Floyd shouted as he smacked them.

" **WHAT THE F***?!** " Katsuki yelled, " **I HAD HIM!** "

Floyd yelled back as he sprayed ink in one of the Villains faces, " **OH SURE! IF I HAD NOT MEDDLED IN YO BUSINESS, YOU'D BE GOOD AS DEAD AND REINA-CHAN WOULD MOPE** **FOR WEEKS ABOUT IT! (** Not to mention she wouldn't shut up about it **)!** "

" **DUCK!** " They both shouted before they attacked the other two Villains that were behind each other with Katsuki using his explosion to push him back in the wall, and Floyd hitting the other in the crotch and on the head after he drew up a baton. Eijiro and Chouko took down the last two, with his hardening quirk and her wings they knocked them out with ease. They finally managed to catch their breath.

"Okay…" Eijiro said as he deactivated his Quirk, "... I think that was the last of them."

"For now." Chouko added as she stretched her wings.

"These guys are weak…" Katsuki said as he caught his breath.

Floyd added as he tried to stop ink from leaking from his fingertips, "You said it, even the street thugs in South Corona were tougher than them."

"We should hurry and get back to the others!" Chouko suggested, "If we ended up here, than they could be somewhere in USJ. Fu-kun, Midoriya-san and Reina-chan too."

"I'm worried about the others that have a less offensive ability." Eijiro said, "It's because Bakugou and I ran ahead that we all ended up getting seperated and slowed Thirteen-sensei down."

Floyd had told them as he started to stretch as he couldn't help but have a look of worry too, "Yeah I hope Izu, Reina-chan & Tsu-chan are okay."

"What about your mom and sister?" Chouko asked curiously, "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Floyd replied as he turned to Chouko, "Don't worry, knowing them. They got this!"

They heard Katsuki click his tongue before saying, "If you three want to go, then that's fine, go by yourselves. I'm gonna kill that warp gate guy."

They were all surprised to hear this kind of thing from Katsuki as their eyes widened from shock. "Hey now, this isn't the time to act childish!" Eijiro said.

"He's right!" Chouko added, "Aren't you concerned about the others safety? Reina-chan's?"

"Come on man! You can't act like this forever!" Floyd told him, "Didn't you see what he can-!?"

"Shut up!" Katsuki yelled making the three of them jump, "Maybe you didn't notice but that gate bastard is the enemy's only way in and out! I'm gonna cut off their escape route when the time comes!"

Floyd quickly argued, " **NOW HOLD IT RIGHT THERE COWBOY! DOING THAT WILL ALSO TRAP US IN THE PROCESS! HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF THAT OR MAYBE ALL THOSE GASES MADE YOUR BRAIN THE SIZE OF A MICROBE!** "

" **WELL IF YOU GOTTA BETTER IDEA INKHEAD THAN I'M ALL EARS!** " He yelled.

Floyd yelled back, " **YA DAMN RIGHT I GOT A BETTER PLAN! THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THAT THIS ONE ISN'T A SUICIDE MISSION!** "

" **AND WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THESE BASTARDS ESCAPE!? DID YOU EVER STOP TO CONSIDER THAT LOGIC!?** "

" **WELL YEAH I DID! MY QUESTION FOR YOU IS THAT WHAT IF YOUR PLAN BACKFIRES AND THEY KILL US ALL IN THE PROCESS HUH?!"**

" **WHO SAID I WAS GOING TO, YOU IDIOT!?** "

As the two of them bickered, none of them seemed to notice that one more Villain was in the same room with them as he had been invisible. He went to attack Katsuki armed to the teeth. " **STOP CHIT CHATTING! SINCE YOU LEFT YOUR GUARD DO-** "

Katsuki cut the Villain off when he grabbed him right in the face and activated his Quirk, making all of them dropped their jaws at the fact that he was right there and they didn't even realize it.

"Anyway… If you extras are worried about the others than stop." Katsuki said as he was suddenly calm, "If these small fry's were the ones assigned to kill us, than everything will be pretty much fine right?"

" **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN EXTRA, YOU TRIGGER HAPPY PISSHEAD?!** " Floyd shouted. " **IF ANYTHING I'M THE SUPPORTING CHARACTER!** "

"I didn't even know he was there." Chouko said as she was in awe.

"That reaction time was amazing, right Aihara?" Eijiro said, "Also where did the supporting character come from?"

"Don't worry about it." Floyd said in a calm tone.

Eijiro discarded the thought before he had said to Katsuki, "Well aside from that, I had no idea you were this calm and rational."

"Yeah…" Chouko said, "... As a matter of fact I always thought that you were… How would you put it Aihara-san?"

"Oh that's easy…" Floyd said before he cleared his throat. He suddenly started to do an impression of Katsuki as he made it look like he was making explosions with the help of his ink, " **HAHAHAHAHA, LOOK AT ME! I'M KATSUKI BAKUGOU! THE GREATEST HERO THAT EVER LIVED! I'LL SUCCEED AGAINST ALL MIGHT ONE DAY! I'M ALWAYS ANGRY AND PICK ON DEKU ALL THE TIME! BOW BEFORE MY WHIM AND MIGHT OR DIE!** "

Eijiro and Chouko couldn't help but snicker at the fact that Floyd's impression of him was spot on. Katsuki on the other hand-

" **I'M ALWAYS CALM AND RATIONAL YOU SPIKY-HAIRED PUNK AND CHICKEN WINGS!** " Katsuki yelled before turning to Floyd, " **ALSO THAT'S NOT WHAT I SOUND LIKE AT ALL YOU HALF-BREED LOSER!** "

"There you are." Eijiro and Chouko both said totally ignoring the fact that he just gave them his own nickname for the two of them.

" **BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS!** " Floyd yelled, " **IT'S NO WONDER YOUR MOM LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU!** "

" **WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MENTIONING THAT?!** " Katsuki yelled.

Floyd laughed at the look on Katsuki's face before saying, " **OH MAN!** That felt good!"

Katsuki clicked his tongue again, before he tossed the Villain to the side, "Go if you all want to." He told them ashe started to make his way out of the building, "Don't wait up."

"Hold on!" Eijiro said, "Believing in our friends! That's really manly, Bakugou! I'll follow you!"

"Me too." Chouko said with a smile, "You're gonna need all the help you can get, and… I can see why Reina-chan and Midoriya-san thinks you're cool now. Wherever you go, I'll be right by you!"

Floyd let out a sigh before he said, "Look don't take this the wrong way; I hate your guts, the moment I set foot in this country and met you, Reina-chan and Izu in middle school. That ain't gonna change. Honestly, I don't get what those two dorks see in you. However, due to what's happening, I guess we can form an alliance. This is only temporary, after that, we're back to square one. Caphise?!" He held out his hand waiting for Katsuki to shake it.

"Took the words out of mouth, Inkhead." Katsuki said as he smirked before he took his hand into his and both gave a firm grip.

Soon enough Katsuki turned his back to them as he finally lost his smile. Sure he wasn't worried about the others since they were just stepping stones for him, however in his eyes, he had a look of worry and fear. He grasped the charm that still hung around his neck as he thought of Reina. In all honesty he was scared for her; another thing it had been rare to feel. He knew Reina all too well; even if she didn't know it, he did.

Albeit, he couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario if the Villains managed to get their way, whatever it had been. He even thought if there was a possibility that they hurt her, or worse. He gritted his teeth at the thought as he held the charm even tighter in his hand.

" _Reina…_ " He thought, " _... You had better be alright, wherever you ended up…_ "

* * *

- _ **Landslide Zone**_ -

The Villains didn't have a chance to attack the two students that had ended up in their clutches. Shoto had froze up most of the Villains while Gio himself managed to tie up the Villains as he was sneaky like. Most of the Villains were stunned at the fact they were able to beat them so easily. Gio heaved a sigh as he wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"Phew man…" Gio said, "Who knew playing that Metal Gear Solid game would come in handy. Thank you instincts!"

"Really, it's pathetic for you all to lose against a couple of children." Shoto said to the Villains. Get a hold of yourselves, you're adults aren't you?"

"These two…" One of the Villains said, "... The instant we warped here…"

"...Are these two… Really kids…?" Another said.

Gio patted his hands together as he went to Shoto's side, "We managed to get a hold of the Villains here…. How do you want to handle this?"

Shoto looked to Gio as he replied, "As much as I'm worried about Fubuki… We need to figure out what the Villains want. These guys are nothing more than rag-tag thugs. The only one that were really dangerous were the four or five we saw."

"But… We already know what they want. They're here to kill All Might like that warp guy said." Gio concluded.

"I know that." He told him, "What I meant was, if they really are here to kill him, we need to figure out how they're going to do it."

"Do you really think these guys will know that kind of information?"

"Only one way to find out."

Just as they approached one of them, a Villain came out of nowhere and went to attack; Shoto quickly moved Gio before grabbing on the steel bar, freezing the weapon and the Villain instantly. "Whoops, I missed one." Gio said as he scratched his head.

"It's fine." Shoto said before he turned to one of the Villains, "Hey you there. At this rate your cells will slowly die." The Villains look to Shoto with fear before he continued, "I want to be a Hero. I would like to avoid something cruel if possible."

He brought his hand up close to the Villain in front of him; tears started to come to his eyes as Shoto started to activate his Quirk again.

"Look me in the eye and tell me…" Shoto said, "... _**On what basis do you think you can kill All Might**_?"

* * *

- _ **Shipwreck Zone**_ -

The small group looked at their whole situation. The Villains were just waiting for them to make a move, they were ready to kill them the minute they tried anything. Though the Villains weren't at all surprised when they heard one of them start to panic.

" **FIGHT!?** " Mineta exclaimed as he was in tears, " **WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIGHT!? ARE YOU STUPID!? THESE GUYS MIGHT KILL ALL MIGHT RIGHT!? YOU'RE CONTRADICTING YOURSELVES! THE BEST PLAN WOULD BE TO SIT TIGHT AND WAIT FOR THE UA HEROES TO COME SAVE US OF COURSE!** "

"Who knows how long that would take though." Reina said to him, "If we sit around and wait, these guys will kill us."

"She's right. To look on the bright side of things..." Izuku said, "... Those guys down there are clearly assuming we'll fight in the water right?"

" **HOW'S THAT A BRIGHT SIDE!?** " Mineta yelled.

"Maybe that means they have an idea on what our Quirks are?" Reina suggested.

"I don't think so." Izuku told her, "... These people here, there's something strange about the way they decided to split us up." He soon turned his attention to Fubuki and Tsuyu, "They sent Fubuki-san and Asu-" He suddenly had a look of embarrassment as he started to stammer when Tsuyu looked to him, "I-I-I-I mean-Tsu-chan to the Shipwreck Zone!"

Tsuyu gave him a reassured smile as she said, "You can go at your own pace."

"Oh is that right?" Izuku said as he was relieved.

"Izuku-kun, focus." Reina said as she bonked him lightly on the head.

"Right sorry." Izuku said, "As I was saying they sent Fubuki-san and Asui-san here. Which means… The Villains here probably don't know what our Quirks are." Fubuki and Tsuyu gasped lightly at this and they looked at one another. "Ribbit-That's true…" Tsuyu said, "... If they knew I was a frog, and Fubuki could use ice, then they would've sent us both to the fire zone."

"Than…" Reina said as she started to put it together, "... They separated us because they didn't know our Quirks. They planned to overpowers us in numbers."

Izuku turned over to the small group before telling them, "Our only chance is to rely on the fact that they don't know about our Quirks are and use that to our advantage." He looked over to the Villains in the water for a moment, "The enemy isn't trying to climb the boat. It supports our hypothesis." They all kneeled to the ground in case one of them tried to attack them they would be safe at least.

"Let's go over with the Quirks we have, and see what we can do with them." Izuku suggested.

"Than I'll tell you more about my Quirk." Tsuyu said, "I can jump high, stick to walls, and stick my tongue out up to 20 meters. I can also spit out my stomach and wash it, and secrete toxic mucus that actually stings a little. The last two are practically useless so you can probably forget about them."

"Secrete…" Mineta said as his nose started to bleed.

"Seriously?" Reina said as she gave a creeped out look.

"I kind of already knew, but I had no idea that your that strong." Izuku said.

Fubuki soon had gotten their attention, as she waved her hand slightly. "What is it?" Reina asked .

Fubuki held out two fingers; she pointed to Izuku's eyes before she pointed to herself. "I think she's telling us to watch her." Izuku said. Fubuki nodded her head before she started to focus on her Quirk. They were amazed when they saw that from the palm of her hands she made a knife entirely made out of ice.

"You can make weapons…" Reina said.

"That's amazing…" Izuku said in awe.

"And creative like Yaoyorozu-chan." Tsuyu commented.

A small blush had been on her face, but she held up a finger as if she was telling them to wait. She allowed the ice knife to go away as she instead mad what looked to be a small figure of a person. She than made what looked to be a small dome around the figure of the person, and she tapped on it lightly. The others didn't seem to get what she was doing but Reina soon caught on what she was doing.

"Are you trying to tell us…" Reina said, "... You can protect us in the ice?"

Fubuki smiled and nodded, thankful that she had someone to understand her.

"That could come in handy." Izuku said, "Thank you for showing us Fubuki-san. You really are strong as your brother." He looked to his hand as he clenched his fist, "I have super strength but once I use it, I'm pretty much out of commission. It's like a double edged-sword."

Reina bit her bottom lip as she was hesitant. She knew she couldn't tell her other classmates about how powerful and dangerous her Quirk can be. For the time being she had to keep it to herself. It's better this way, is what she told herself.

"As for me…" Reina said hesitantly, "... My Quirk allows me to move things with my mind. But it only allows me to do it for so long. If I pass my time limit, my brain will basically melt. I'll be out of commission once the time runs out. If I'm not too careful I could…"

They noticed Reina go silent, as they saw her hand start to tremble. "You could what…?" Mineta asked.

Reina soon finished as she was hesitant about saying her next set of words, "... I could slip into a coma or worse…"

Reina soon felt Izuku's hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her, and she smiled a small smile. "Don't worry Reina-chan." Tsuyu reassured her, "We're not going to let that happen."

Mineta soon stood up and pulled off one of the balls off of his head and he stuck it to the wall before he explained while tapping on it, "My Quirk lets these stick _**super**_ tight. Depending on how I'm feeling they can stick for the whole day. They grow back after I pull them off, but if I pull off too many, I'll start bleeding. They don't stick to me. They just bounce off."

The three of them looked to Mineta, as they all had nothing to say about his Quirk. Though this caused him to make him feel anxious and tears started to cry again.

" **THAT'S WHY I SAID WE SHOULD WAIT QUIETLY!** " Mineta yelled, " **MY QUIRK IS TOTALLY UNFIT FOR BATTLE!** "

"No that's not it!" Izuku exclaimed, "Really!"

Reina soon added, "It could actually come in handy Mineta-san! We have to think of way to- **WHOA!** "

They all jumped when the boat was suddenly sliced in half causing most of them to stumble. It hadn't been long before the ship started to sink.

"I'm getting impatient!" They heard one of them say, "Let's end this quickly!"

"What power…" Izuku said astonished.

"They managed to break the boat so easily!" Reina said.

They were all taken back when they saw Mineta run ahead; He started to throw the purple on his head at the Villains as he was in tears; Fubuki pulled him back as to stop him. "You can't just give up like that!" Reina told Mineta, "They're gonna find out about your Qu-"

"Wait, Reina-chan!" Izuku said stopping her, before pointing to the water, "Look!"

Reina looked into the water, and she saw the Villains pushing them away with the water, "They're being cautious?" She said. It hadn't been long before she felt something click in her head as did Izuku. They both looked to one another and nodded as they had the same idea.

"Once they get into the water, we're sure to win!" They heard another say.

Mineta got himself out of Fubuki's grip before he backed up into the wall, "Th-that's true…" He said with his voice quivering.

"Mineta-chan?" Tsuyu said, "Did you really come to UA to become a Hero?"

" **SHUT UP! IT'S WEIRDER TO NOT BE SCARED RIGHT NOW!** " Mineta yelled, " **A SECOND AGO WE WERE JUST JUNIOR HIGH STUDENTS! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT WE WOULD BE ALMOST KILLED RIGHT AFTER STARTING SCHOOL!? I WISH I COULD'VE AT LEAST TOUCHED YAOYOROZU'S BOOBS FIRST!** "

" **HEY!** " Reina yelled before she slapped him silly, "Keep it together Grape Boy! Izuku-kun and I have an idea! Also that's disturbing."

"You and Midoriya-chan thought of something?" Tsuyu asked; Fubuki tilted her head curiously as well.

"When the enemy becomes certain of their victory, than that'll be our chance." Izuku explained, "... It'll be our only way to win… But we're going to have to work fast!"

Unbeknownst to the Villains, they waited as the boat sank further and further into the water, waiting for the kill.

"You really are kids with all the chirping and screaming." A Villain had said.

"Hey!" His comrade said, "Shigaraki said not to let your guard down remember? Don't judge them by their ages. Look at their Quirks. It's common sense isn't it?" He started to activate his Quirk, as a claw hand started to form from the water, "Because our Quirks will definitely have an advantage in the water."

They were taken back by someone screaming. Izuku was suddenly seen jumping off of the boat and high into the air. " **DIE!** " They heard him yell.

The Villain laughed, "He's a kid after all."

They expected him to punch him, but instead he put two of his fingers together which confused him. He started to activate his Quirk, focusing on his fingers. " **DELAWARE** **SMASH!** " He yelled. With a single flick, a huge gust of wind as strong as a hurricane formed hitting the water; the energy caused his glove to fly off. Strong waves started to form making the Villains to scream in alarm was they were caught in it.

" **JUMP NOW!** " Reina yelled to Tsuyu.

" **GOT IT-RIBBIT!** " Tsuyu shouted back.

Holding onto Mineta, and Fubuki and with her tongue wrapped around Reina's waist, she jumped high into the air like Izuku did before. Reina activated her secondary Quirk; she used her telekinetic ability to help out Tsuyu and get Izuku to fly towards her, so that they didn't leave him behind. Once he was in reach, she allowed her arm to go around his waist, keeping a firm hold on him.

"Damn it…" They heard Mineta say, "What the heck you two…? Why are you acting so cool…?"

Mineta reached for the purple balls on his. Despite his head beginning to bleed, he started to throw them off of his head rapidly into the water. "Even I…!" He yelled, " **EVEN I CAN BE A HERO TOO!** "

The Villains tried their best to avoid but they were suddenly sinking into the middle due to it's force. As a result all the Villains ended up getting stuck together; like a geyser they flew up nearly hitting the ceiling.

"It looks like we've cleared the first hurdle." Tsuyu said, "Midoriya-chan, Reina-chan, even you Mineta-chan… You're all amazing!"

( _ **Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice-You Only Live Once Performed By YURI! On Feat. Hatano**_ )


	14. Chapter 11: The Anti-Symbol of Peace

- _ **UA, Lounge**_ -

" _ **The number you have dialed is currently not in service or has been temporarily disconnected. Please hang up and try again later**_."

For what seemed like a long time, All Might had tried to call one of the teachers over in USJ as to see how things were going so far, but for whatever reason, he couldn't get in contact with anyone whatsoever. As he placed his phone on the table he let out a sigh. "I can't reach Thirteen or Aizawa-kun." All Might said before he turned to a man that had been standing with him, "How about you? Any luck?"

The man that had been in the same room with him was none other than Floyd's father Joji Aihara, who had let out a groan. He replied, "Nothing on my end. They're probably busy teaching the class."

"Maybe but…" All Might said, "... It didn't even go to voicemail…"

Joji reassured him, "No worry! I'm sure they're doing alright!"

All Might ran through his hands through his hair, before he sat back into the couch. "Despite this, I'm neglecting my duties as a teacher because of what happened outside of work." He turned over to Joji, "Sorry for troubling you like that by the way. I know this had been your day off."

Joji couldn't help but add as he rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, it was no big deal."

"I did something very foolish to say the least." All Might said, "What if I go and say something at the end?"

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not? My body will last another ten minutes or so, it should be alright."

At that being said, All Might went to his hero form, not surprising Joji in the slightest.

" **I WILL G-GAH!** "

All Might's sentence had been cut off when he started to throw up blood, making Joji let out a groan.

"Of course this happens." Joji said shaking his head.

Just then, they heard the door slide open as they were both somewhat startled. "Now hold your horses All Might."

Both of their eyes widened when they saw who it had been. It was a small animal, with white fur; he had a scar over his eye and was wearing a suit and a pair of yellow sneakers to go with it. " **PRINCIPAL NEZU!** " They both exclaimed out of shock and surprise.

"Yes!" The animal named Nezu said as he raised his paw, "Am I mouse? Am I bear? A dog? Or a bear? The answer is… **I'M A PRINCIPAL!** "

Joji couldn't help but laugh a little at this before saying, "Never gets old.."

All Might kneeled down to his level as he moved to him a little, "You're fur looks very well groomed today as usual sir."

"The secret is keratin." Nezu had said, "Humans can't get this kind of color and luster."

"And there's the reason why my daughter is so jealous." Joji said jokingly.

Nezu chuckled a little as well before he started to rummage through his pockets, "Well we'll talk more about that later for now… **LOOK AT THIS!** " On his tablet All Might and Joji saw that there was the news media that had the title-

"All Might Resolves Three Incidents In One Hour!" Nezu had read, making All Might flinch.

Joji had told Nezu, "Huh, seems like i'm not the only one that notices."

Nezu let out a sigh, "The fault mainly lies with the ruffians who still cause trouble in this town with even you here, but you also shouldn't react everytime you hear of an incident!"

"That's exactly what I tried telling him." Joji said, "If there's one thing I know it's that this man is stubborn."

"That he is. He hasn't changed since he attended here." Nezu added before he made his way over to the couch, "All Might, your hero activities are limited because of your injuries and aftereffects. On top of that you need to train your One For All successor. Since your intent on staying as the Symbol of Peace, the only way for you to keep the world from finding out about both of those is for you to come to here. That's why myself and Joji-san suggested for you to become a teacher."

Joji had added with a smile, "Yeah i have to say it's working out nicely"

Just as this was said, All Might had changed back into his normal form, though he had still had been crouching even when Nezu took a seat on the couch. "I think you can stay here and relax a little longer." He said, "You can only teach a class for so long after all. Since you've accepted the position, I wish to prioritize your teaching duties. There are other hero agencies in this town after all."

"It is as you say." All Might said, "But that's why I was preparing to go to USJ."

Joji let out a groan as he said, "In that shape?"

"Even if you did go, you would have to come back right away, right?" Nezu pointed out before he started to make some tea, "If that's the case, then you might as well listen to my theories on teaching, and use that to help you in the future."

After he poured a cup, he pushed it over to All Might, and than one over to Joji before he poured one for himself. "Here you are, have a drink." Nezu said before he started to take a sip, "First of all, regarding vulnerability and responsibility being a teacher…"

All Might couldn't help but look at this situation awkwardly as he said, "... You haven't really changed, have you sir?"

Joji couldn't help but laugh at the situation, though it wasn't long before he tried to call his wife again, because let's be honest, as a husband he was worried about her. He put the phone to his ear and after a few brief moments, he had gotten the same message as he did before.

He let out a sigh as he gave a look of worry, "Josie, I hope you're okay out there."

* * *

( _ **Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed by Porno Graffiti**_ )

Reina, and Izuku, along with Tsuyu, Mineta and Fubuki managed to get far enough away from the Villains after they launched their attack. Though they were still in the shipwreck zone they were safe for the time being as they managed to finally catch their breath. Slowly they moved through the water, in case they were other Villains nearby.

"I had a bowel movement this morning, so those things will stick all day." Mineta said confidently.

"TMI man. TMI." Reina said as she shivered.

The group couldn't help but jump slightly when they heard Izuku start to mumble aloud, " .Normallytheywould'vekeptsomepeopleunderneaththewaterinreserveIwastryingtokeepmycompusrebutIcouldn'tstaycalm-"

Reina placed a hand on his shoulder, and he immediately stopped as she said, "Don't worry Izuku-kun, just be glad that we were able to make it through."

"It's scary how you do that Midoriya-chan." Tsuyu said, "But Reina-chan is right we were able to make it through. So rather than reflecting back, shouldn't we think about what to do next?"

Izuku looked to Tsuyu and Reina before he replied, "Y-yeah, you're both right." It hadn't been long before he let out a groan in agony; that's when the whole group noticed that his fingers were in a purplish color as he held his hand. "Izuku-kun, you're fingers!" Reina exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Tsuyu asked.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Izuku reassured them before groaning again.

Fubuki soon took Izuku's hand catching him by surprise; using her Quirk, she made a small cast from ice just around his index finger and them as to ease up on the swelling and to help with the pain. Izuku couldn't help but look to this with awe. "Th-Thank you." He stammered before he used one of his arm pads to wrap around his hand; Fubuki in turn nodded as if to say "You're welcome".

He soon said to them, "Anyway, we should make getting help our top priority." He pointed over to the stairs, leading outside the USJ, "It's gonna be best if we follow the shore and avoid the central plaza while we head towards the exit."

"That's true, Aizawa-sensei and Aihara-san has drawn a large number of villains to the plaza. So it should make things easy." Tsuyu pointed out. Just as this was said, they heard the sound of fighting in the distance coming from where they once were. Both Izuku and Reina had a look of concern.

"... I'm worried about Shota and Josephine-san." Reina admitted to the group, "... They won't be able to deal with that many Villains by themselves."

"But they're both pro-heroes, so they should be alright!" Mineta said, making Fubuki nod in agreement.

"There were too many of them over there." Reina said, "... Josephine-san has her limits when it comes to her Quirk, and Shota… He's only had to deal with one Villain not everyone all at once."

"That's true." Izuku said, "If I had to be honest I think Josephine-san and Aizawa-sensei overexerted themselves to protect us. Which means…."

Mineta's eyes widened in realization at what Izuku and Reina had been thinking, "Hold on you two… Don't tell me your both actually on planning on…"

"He might need help so what choice do we have." Reina reasoned.

Mineta shook his head rapidly before saying, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Don't worry." Izuku said, "Reina-chan and I won't do anything that'll get in their way. But if we can find an opening and lessen Aizawa-sensei and Josephine's load even by a little… Than they might have a chance against them."

"We shouldn't waste anymore time, let's get moving." Reina said.

The group nodded in agreement before they started to make their way towards the exit as quietly as they could, with Izuku leading them.

" _ **Rei-chan…?**_ "

Reina stopped for a moment to the sound of a familiar voice. She turned to the source finding it had been that same boy, standing just on the shore of the shipwreck zone. He had a toy boat in his hands with it's paint peeling off a little. He still had that same familiar smile with the red baseball cap on his head.

" _ **I found our boat, it got stuck between the rocks near the waterfall. Come on out before you catch a cold.**_ "

For some peculiar reason Reina couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the young boy as he held his hand out to her. She could almost swear that his appearance seemed familiar to her, as he still looked to her with a smile. "Who are you?"

" _ **What are you waiting for Rei-chan? Let's go before she worries.**_ "

"I don't understand." Reina said softly, "Who are you? Who are you talking about? Who's she?"

Soon enough she felt a tap on her shoulder, making her jump, only to see that it had been Izuku who had gotten her attention. "Is everything okay Reina-chan?" Reina looked back and saw that the boy with red eyes was no longer there. With a deep breath she had replied, "It's nothing I'm fine, let's just get going." She started to make her way towards the exit hiding her face from Izuku before Izuku himself followed hesitantly.

* * *

- _ **Collapse Zone**_ -

With Katsuki leading Chouko, Floyd and Eijiro they were making their way out of the zone while fighting the occasional Villains that stood in their way. Everytime they would defeat the group of Villains they would take a moment of catching their breath, except for Katsuki who kept moving ahead while occasionally yelling at them for being slow. Currently Katsuki and Floyd were surveying the area to see if the Villains were nearby. As the two of them looked around, Floyd finally took notice of the look in Katsuki's eyes.

True he had his face, but his eyes held another story; They had concern and worry in them.

"Hey man, something on your mind?" Floyd asked.

Katsuki merely grunted in response as he continued to move forward.

"Dude, It's just a simple question." Floyd said.

"And why should I answer to you?" Katsuki asked him as he looked to him.

"Maybe it's the best way to pass the time as we're fighting for our lives in this place?" He suggested, "And maybe it's because you and I are both thinking of the same person?"

Katsuki froze in place at this as he finally turned to him, though he still had his stern look on his face, his eyes still showed his emotion.

"You're worried about Reina-chan aren't you?" Floyd said though as he had expected he said nothing to it, "Who could blame ya for it, I'm worried about her too, and Izuku. They're both like family to me. But, they're not like my younger siblings, I know they'll be alright, since they may not look it, they'll put up a fight."

"That's not how you see Nouki isn't it?" Katsuki soon said.

This time Floyd was the one to freeze in place; his face turned red slightly. He started to stammer as he began to say, "Wh-wh-wha-what do you mean?"

"Stop acting dumb, Inkhead." Katsuki said, "You're not fooling anyone, and I've seen the way you've looked at her."

Floyd tried to retort but couldn't find any words to say as he just kept his mouth sewn shut. Katsuki continued on, " _ **You look at her the same way I do**_. Despite everything you two say to one another you keep looking at her with those eyes. _**That's one of the things that I can't stand about you.**_ "

Floyd stood there in shock before he heaved a sigh. He finally spoke up, "How could I look at her differently? There's no one else like her. Ever since she beat me in that race, I saw that she was like me in a way, back when my family still lived in America. Not to mention that she is cute. I mean I really don't get what she sees in you."

"What's that's supposed to mean, Inkhead?" Katsuki said to him.

"You heard me,Pisshead! I really don't know what she and Izuku see in you. You're arrogant, narcissistic, loud, rude, and more importantly you're a piece of shit! You're outta control and you always tell people to die! Like seriously you're such an asshat who thinks of no one but himself!" Floyd yelled.

Katsuki still had his stern expression, before he turned he had turned his head away from him, " _ **Honestly I don't know what she sees in me either…**_ " Floyd had been taken back by this as he looked to him with a shocked look as Katsuki continued, "... _**But I know what I see everytime I look at her**_ … Though I don't expect someone like you to get it or understand, that my feelings are different from yours."

Floyd stood there in complete and utter shock as he continued to push onward with Floyd himself standing there in complete and utter shock by Katsuki's words. Floyd went to catch up, "H-hey! Wait up!"

"What is it now!?" Katsuki couldn't help but yell, making Floyd freeze up a little.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean!?" Floyd said.

"You got something else you want to say to me, right?" Katsuki said, "You might as well do it now while we have this temporary alliance."

"Yeah, I got something to say, what the hell do you mean I wouldn't understand your feelings towards Reina-chan!? That doesn't make any sense!" Floyd as he gritted his teeth. yelled "It's not like you knew her as long as you knew Izuku! Besides aren't they "D-lister Extras" just like you said before?" It was at this point Katsuki froze once again at Floyd's words before it morphed back into his usual look. He didn't want to tell him, he certainly wasn't his friend, he was just another stepping stone for him. That's the way it should be, that's the way it had always had been. She was his secret. Only she would know when the time was right when he found the right words to say.

Katsuki had responded in his usual tone of voice, "If you really are hell bent on beating me when this is all over, then go get shitty hair and chicken wings, looks like the coast is clear."

Floyd let a growl before he yelled, " **THEY HAVE NAMES YOU KNOW PISS FOR BRAINS! AND I WAS JUST GOING TO DO THAT ANYWAY!** "

" **JUST GO AND DO IT YOU INKHEAD!** " Katsuki yelled.

Floyd couldn't help but yell back, " **DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, TRIGGER HAPPY FREAK!** "

With that Floyd stomped away leaving Katsuki by himself still having Reina in his thoughts. He looked to the good luck charm. "No matter what happens, I'll keep you safe Reina…" He said to himself aloud, "... I'll become the number one Hero, and I'll protect you like I promised… That's what Heroes do isn't it…?"

* * *

- _ **Central Plaza**_ -

Izuku, Reina, Fubuki, Tsuyu and Mineta managed to get back to the Central Plaza without getting spotted or running into any of the Villains along the way. Though they still stayed in the water since they figured it would be the safest place for the time being at least. They had gotten near the shoreline but stayed low.

"Hey Midoriya? Reina?" Mineta whispered, "We're just going to see how things are right?"

"We know." Izuku reassured.

"Just stay calm, if it gets too dangerous than we'll high tail it out of here." Reina said.

The group jumped slightly when they heard when they saw a Villain go down hard. Shota and Josephine were both seen going back and forth between Villains, knocking them out one by one. With the help of his scarf, Shota had flown above the group as he used it to wrap around a couple of the Villains before he had thrown them across the area. The Villains went to attack Shota, trying to catch him by surprise but Josephine went to stop them. She used her whip to wrap around their ankles and flipped them over so that they landed on their faces, before she hit another row of Villains with her combat baton.

All the while they fought, the ringleader, Shigaraki along with his remaining second in command, and the strange creature stood where they were and watched the Pro Heroes as the fight went on. The man with the hands, the one named Shigaraki watched Shota closely as he scratched at his neck.

"He's stronger in hand to hand combat…" He said to the man beside him, "... And since he's hiding his eyes with his goggles they won't be able to tell whose Quirk he's erasing. When he fights in a group it makes it harder for them to work together."

"Even a man like him isn't invincible." The man with the gas mask had said.

Shigaraki sighed as he scratched his neck, "This is why I hate pro-heroes… Our masses don't stand a chance against them."

"Should I send Nomu then?" The man with the mask asked.

Shigaraki stopped scratching before he replied, "No _**Tadano**_. Not yet. I'll take care of Eraser. You get Caligraphine."

The man named Tadano nodded as he armed himself with an army belt that he had around his waist. He armed himself with what looked to be a type of bayonet. It hadn't been long before they ran towards their enemies, with Shigaraki going after Shota and Tadano went after Josephine. Shota took notice of them running towards them and he saw that Tadano going in Josephine's direction.

"That's the final boss huh!?" Shota said, "Caligraphine! Let's take them out!"

"You got it!" Josephine said as she went to attack Tadano while she drew up another melee weapon for herself.

Thus they began to attack, with Josephine and Tadano engaging in close combat and Shota attempting to use his scarf to subdue Shigaraki.

"Twenty-three seconds."

Shigaraki dodged his scarf and grabbed a hold of it, still heading towards at full speed. Josephine swung her sickle over at Tadano, though he had been able to dodge with ease before he thrusted his blade at Josephine. She managed to dodge it, though barely as it had managed to graze her cheek.

"Twenty-four seconds."

" **YOU SON OF A BITCH!** " Josephine yelled as she went to punch him. He managed to counter it by throwing a punch of his own pushing her back. From his weapons belt he threw around her what looked to be pellets catching her by surprise that exploded with a push of a button from a device around his wrist. Josephine let out a couple of coughs as she had been blinded by the smoke.

"Twenty seconds."

"What the-!? Tear gas!?" Josephine exclaimed as she felt her eyes start to water and her vision began to blur, "That's a dirty tri-"

She had been cut off when she felt the butt of his gun hit her in the gut. She tried to throw a punch but missed, as she had trouble seeing through the gas that had been around her. Though Shigaraki managed to catch Shota's scarf, he still charged at him, even when Shigaraki thrusted his hand towards him in an attempt to grab him.

"Seventeen seconds."

Shota managed to catch him by surprise when he pulled Shigaraki towards him just as he activated his Quirk. He went to elbow him right in the stomach but Shigaraki managed to block. "Damn." He cursed before his hair went down.

"It's hard to see because you're moving around so much…" Shigaraki started to say, "... But there's an instant when your hair falls. _**That's when you finished your action isn't it?**_ And the space in between, gets shorter and shorter." Shota's eyes widened at this; from where the students had been, they saw that Shota's sleeve began to turn gray. Shigaraki's fingers came in contact with his skin, and they watched in horror as his elbow began to disintegrate, revealing his muscle tissue.

"Don't push yourself now… Eraserhead." Shigaraki said, smiling under his hand mask.

" **ERASER!** " Josephine exclaimed having witnessed it before she had been pushed back by Tadano.

Gritting his teeth he pushed Shigaraki back causing him to stumble as he readied himself when the other Villains he knocked out earlier started to up from the ground. "My arm's crumbling!" He exclaimed before he started to engage the Villains once more. He kicked and punch at them sending most of them flying in a random direction. He attempted to catch his breath as he held his crumpled arm, since he had a hard time moving it.

"Your Quirk isn't suited for fighting long fights against a large group huh?" Shigaraki said as he started to get himself up off the floor, "Isn't this too different from your usual job? What? You're good at this sort of fight after a surprise attack right? Even so… You and Caligraphine jumped right in front of us to fight. Was that to put your students at ease?"

More enemies came charging at him when his hair fell down. Though Shota managed to knock them out with ease despite the fact that he could only move one arm. It hadn't been long before he turned his sights back over to Shigaraki who had stood tall from the ground.

"You're so cool." Shigaraki said, "You're so cool. Oh and by the way, Hero… _**I'm not the last boss**_."

Shota wondered what he meant as a shadow suddenly loomed over him. There he saw that it had been the strange creature that had managed to get behind him without him noticing. Without having time to react, the creature grabbed a hold of his head and slammed him into the ground hard, causing his goggles to fly off of his head; Izuku, Mineta, Tsuyu and Fubuki's eyes widened in horror at this. Reina had been the most horrified as the creature continued to slam his head into the ground causing him to bleed, though despite this the strange creature continued with its merciless assault.

"Sho… Ta…" Reina said in complete and utter shock as she put her hands over her mouth.

"Aizawa-sensei…" Izuku said just as shocked as Reina was.

" **YOU BASTARDS!** " Josephine yelled, " **YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THA-GAH!** "

Before Josephine could charge Shigaraki, Tadano stood in her way as he had managed to disarm her of her weapons before he had her pinned to the ground. He then grabbed a hold of the ink whip and used it to tie up her arms and legs. "If you value your life…" Tadano said as he held a lighter at the handle, "... Then I suggest you don't move."

"Good work Tadano." Shigaraki said walking over to him. He than kneeled down to Josephine's level as he started to scratch at his neck again, "I'll tell you something Caligraphine since you fought so well as a reward… All Might may be the Symbol of Peace to society but he's…" He pointed over to the creature that had Shota, who had now gripped his arm as Shigaraki let out a chuckle, " _ **... He's the Anti-Symbol of Peace… The bioengineered Nomu.**_ "

* * *

- _ **USJ Entrance/Exit**_ -

Most of the students had worried looks on their faces as they didn't know what became of their fellow classmates once the Black Mist did his part. Immediately once the dust settled, Mezo began to search around for all of them, to see where they had been.

"Shoji-kun?" Tenya said, "Is everyone here?"

"Are they all safe?" Lena soon added.

"Everyone's scattered, but they're still in the building." Mezo replied, causing them to sigh with relief.

"Damn it all!" Hanta said, "Physical attacks won't work against this guy, his Quirk is the worst!"

"So what are we supposed to do!?" Mina exclaimed. Thirteen looked over there situation as he thought about what exactly what to do and thought of the only thing they could do in the situation. "Class rep!" Thirteen said.

"Yes?" Tenya asked.

"I'll only entrust you with this duty." Thirteen explained, "You need to run to the school and tell them what's happening here. The alarms aren't sounding and our phones don't have a signal. The alarm systems is based on infrared rays. Even though Eraser Head and Calligraphie are handling the Villains left and right, they're still not working, which means they must have someone with an interference Quirk who hid when they arrived."

Lena soon caught on what he had been saying and added on, "Iida, listen to me! We can't wait for help, we can't call for help! You and only you can do this! With your Quirk, you'll able to run back to the academy and find someone who can assist us with these creeps!"

Tenya processed what they were saying to him, but had been hesitant. He soon said, "It would be a disgrace as a class rep to leave everyone behi-!"

"Go Emergency Exit!" Rikido said as he got ready to fight, "If you can go outside, the alarms will go off. That's why these guys are only doing this inside, right?"

"As long as you go outside, they won't follow you!" Hanta added, as he got himself ready to fight, "Blow away the fog with your legs!"

"It'll be alright!" Lena said, "Don't worry about us and just focus on what's in front of you!"

"Use your Quirk to save others!" Thirteen had added.

"Iida-kun!" Ochaco soon said, "I can totally support you like I did in the cafeteria! I will!"

"We're counting on you, Class Rep!" Mezo had said.

Tenya looked to the students around him as he thought about the situation entirely as he thought about what to do. With a determined look on his face, he soon activated his Quirk and prepared him to sprint out the door. The Black Mist chuckled at this.

"Even if you had no other choice… Are you really going to talk about your plans in front of your enemy!?" The Black Mist yelled as he went to attack.

"We did it because it didn't matter if you found out!" Thirteen yelled before he acativated his Quirk. The black hole started to suck up the black mist, making the Villain stop in his tracks. The Black Mist Villain chuckled to himself at this.

"Black Hole…" He said, "... Which sucks up everything and turns it all to dust. That really is an astounding Quirk. However there is one flaw. Thirteen... You're a hero who works to rescue people from disasters. As expected… Your battle experience is less then half of that of a normal Hero."

Just as Thirteen realized he had activated his Quirk, a portal appeared right behind him causing him to be sucked into the black hole. Most of the group screamed in horror when they saw Thirteens body get ripped in half, though he had deactivated his Quirk the damage had already been done.

"He… He got me…" Thirteen said as he fell on the ground.

" **THIRTEEN!** " Lena exclaimed.

" **THIRTEEN-SENSEI!** " Mina yelled as she ran over to him.

Tenya stood there in shock by what had just happened. He nearly deactivated his Quirk before he heard-

" **IIDA! YOU HAVE TO RUN NOW!** " Rikido yelled, " **HURRY!** "

Tenya once more had been hesitant, though he gritted his teeth as he activated his Quirk. " **DAMN IT!** " Tenya yelled as he started to run. He ran around the Black Mist but he was quick to react as started to go after him. "We're only waiting for All Might." The Black Mist said as he activated the warp gate to appear in front of him, "If the other teachers are called here, it will be hard for us."

Tenya tried to stop himself, but found himself sliding towards the warp gate anyway, though Mezo had been quick to jump in and use his body to cover the warp gate, making himself roll across the floor.

" **GO!** " Mezo yelled, " **HURRY!** "

Tenya nodded and quickly started to run again, but the Black Mist villain had gone after him again. That's when Lena and Ochaco noticed the neck brace that had been connected to the Black Mist. Lena and Ochaco looked to one another before they nodded having the same idea.

"I will not allow you to go outside!" The Black Mist shouted, "You impudent four eyed brat!"

This time Tenya found himself being engulfed by the Black Mist Villain, which he wasn't able to avoid this time. Just when he was about to engulfed the Black Mist Villain found himself floating which took him and Tenya by surprise. It had turned out it was Ochaco who had activated her Quirk.

"I don't know what the theory behind this is…" Ochaco started to say, "... But if he's wearing something like this… Then it must mean he has a physical body!" She threw him over her head as she yelled, " **GO IIDA-KUN!** " Tenya didn't stop running, with the help of his Quirk he finally got to the door. He started to pry it open just as the Black Mist went to attack again.

"I won't let you!" The Black Mist Villain said.

"That's supposed to our line, punk!" Lena yelled.

She quickly drew up a lasso and used it to wrap around his neck brace to stop him. "Sero! Help me!" Lena yelled.

"Got it Sensei!" Sero yelled as he used the tape from his arms to hold him in place. " **NOW! TIME FOR YOU TO CATCH YOUR FLIGHT!** " Lena yelled, " **SATO!** " Rikido grabbed onto the tape and the lasso. He started to spin around before he had thrown him across the way. " **GO IIDA!** "

Tenya managed to get the doors open just enough for him to squeeze through. " **ENGINE BOOST!** " He yelled before he started to pick up the speed and he started to run down the very same road they had used to get to the USJ.

" _Everyone! Wait for me! I'll get help soon!_ "

* * *

- _ **Central Plaza**_ -

Reina, Izuku, Fubuki, Tsuyu, and Mineta sat in the water just frozen and in shock as the creature they heard was named Nomu continued his assault on Shota. They heard Shoat cry out in agony when his arm snapped in two. "You can erase Quirks." They heard Shigaraki say, "That's wonderful, but… Nothing impressive. In the face of overwhelming power, you might as well be Quirkless."

"Tell me something Eraser…" They heard the man named Tadano add, "... How does it feel to be one of the lower people?"

Shota looked to Nomu, and activated his Quirk, though Nomu had managed to snap his other arm in two anyway as he cried out once more. " **ERASER!** " Josephine yelled as she struggled against her restraints, " **STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE KILLING HIM!?** " The small group were still petrified by what they were seeing as he slammed his head into the ground once more.

"Oh God you guys…" Mineta said as his voice quivered, "... Reina… Midoriya… I can't watch anymore… We should just get out of here while we still can… Right?"

"Ribbit…" Tsuyu said as she had almost her entire body in the water; Fubuki's body shook and quivered as she couldn't help but cling onto Izuku.

Izuku soon looked over to Reina, who had been the most horrified out of all of them there. Though in his eyes, he could swear he saw more anger than he did fear in her. "Reina-chan?" Izuku whispered, "Reina-chan are you-?"

Izuku stopped himself when they saw the Black Mist Villain from earlier. "Tomura Shigaraki. Tadano Hitonari." He said, to get his attention.

"That seemed quicker than usual." Tadano said to his comrade.

" _ **Kurogiri**_." Shigaraki said, "Did you take care of Thirteen?"

The Black Mist named Kurogiri replied, "I've successfully put Thirteen out of action, but I'm afraid one of the students that I was unable to disperse managed to get outside."

Shigaraki and Tadano looked to him in shock at this, though if anything Shigaraki was the most affected at this. "What?" He said. He soon bought his hands to his neck and started to scratch at the skin there. With every moment he started to scratch at his neck more aggressively not caring if he gave himself scratches.

"Kurogiri you-!" He started to say, anger could be heard in his voice, "If you weren't a warp gate, than I would've crushed you into pieces!"

He kept scratching and scratching until suddenly he stopped when a thought came over him as he brought his hands to his side, "We can't win against a dozen pros… It's game over. Man… It's game over this time. _**Let's go home**_."

Izuku, Tsuyu, Fubuki and Mineta had been shocked to hear this, though Reina seemed to be unphased by this newfound news. "They're going home?" Mineta said, "Did he just say they're going home?"

Fubuki nodded as Tsuyu replied, "That's what I heard."

Mineta was in tears at this, as he couldn't help but hug the closest one which had been Tsuyu, "Thank God, we're saved!" He said.

"Yes but…" Tsuyu said before she noticed that his hand had been on her chest. In the next second Mineta had been struggling to breath as Tsuyu had been able to dunk him. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah me too… It doesn't make sense." Izuku whispered, "Why would they want to leave after doing all of this?" Reina couldn't help but growl a little, as she removed herself from the water; Izuku took notice as he saw her draw up her weapon. "Reina-chan!?" He whispered, "What are you doing? Get down before they see you!"

Reina didn't appear to have heard him as she dropped the sheath. "Hey… You bastards…" Reina said lowly before she yelled, " **GET AWAY FROM HIM!** " Using her secondary ability, the pearl on her gauntlet started to shine, and she flew towards Shigaraki armed with only her sword. Shigaraki had been slow to react, Tadano made up for it as he quickly ran in front of him blocking her attack with his bayonet; Reina jumped back as she put both of her hands on the handle.

"Well, well…" Shigaraki said as he got himself out from behind Tadano, "... What do we have here? Another brat trying to play hero?"

"You there!" Reina yelled looking to Shigaraki, "You're the one telling that guy what to do right!? Tell him to let Shota go or I'll rip you to pieces!"

Shigaraki had been taken a bit taken back by this, "Whoa, hey now… It sounds like that you want to kill me. That's not very Hero like if you have that kind of a thought." Reina couldn't help but growl at this before he continued, "I don't have time for you kid. We're just about to leave anyway and I'm already in a bad enough mood as it is. Why don't you run along before I get really angry."

"It's me that you should be worried about getting more angry." She said, "... Now I thought I made myself clear..." She soon yelled aggressively, " **I TOLD YOU TO LET HIM GO!** "

Shigaraki clicked his tongue before he started to scratch at his neck again, "This girl, she's getting on my nerves. She reminds of someone I _**REALLY**_ despise, and it's annoying the hell out of me. Nomu…" Nomus eye's twitched as he loosened up on Shota and seemed to respond to only one word.

" _ **Kill**_."

And just like that at tremendous speed, Nomu had appeared behind from behind. Luckily Reina had been quick to dodge as she did a cartwheel in order to dodge his punch. "Damn it!" Reina said, " **DON'T GET IN MY WAY!** " Thus she charged at Nomu with her sword in hand and she engaged in a fight.

Izuku, Tsuyu, Fubuki and Mineta who has come back up from the water eyes widened in shock at this.

"Is she crazy?! She can't take that guy on!" Mineta exclaimed.

"It looks like she's serious." Tsuyu said.

Reina quickly dodged as Nomu threw a punch at her; she managed to get under him to get behind him before she swung her sword hitting him in the leg. She let out a gasp when she noticed that he didn't seem phased by it. He grabbed her by the head and hit her in the stomach causing some of her ribs to crack as she flew. She managed to regain herself and slow herself down because of her secondary ability. This didn't stop her from charging him as she let a fierce war cry.

With her blade in hand she went to swing at Nomu, but had to pull back when he attacked with the same force that he used earlier. She managed to gain her bearings before she went to make her second attack. The pearl on her gauntlet glowed as her sword began to float. She started to run at Nomu bearing her fists and the sword had followed behind. Izuku had been taken back by this as he had never seen this kind of move before when she charged.

Using what brute force she had she threw a punch at Nomu, several actually though Nomu had been able to block her attacks. The sword suddenly flew in and hitting him on the shoulder; Nomu went to grab at the sword but it pulled back. Reina used this as an opportunity to throw a punch at him, but soon found that he wasn't phased by that either. It wasn't long before she found herself toppling on the ground when he punched back with his brute strength. Reina found herself skidding across the floor, as some skin on her arm and head broke.

" _What is up with this guy?_ " Reina said in her thoughts, " _No matter how hard I hit him even if it's my sword he's just taking it like it's nothing. How am I supposed to-_ "

Her thoughts were cut short when he charged again. She jumped when he went to punch the ground though she flew again when his other fist came at her, luckily she managed to block it. This time she didn't stop herself when she flew, she instead her sent her sword after Nomu again. It had been able to hit him dead center in the leg but once more it didn't stop him from moving towards her.

"Her Quirk really is troublesome isn't it?" Shigaraki said as he watched Reina continue to engage Nomu, "It's not like it'll do anything against him, but just to be on the safe side well…" He soon turned to Tadano, "... I'll leave that to you."

"Understood." Tadano said as he got out a small curve like device from his belt.

This went unbeknownst to Reina as she continued to dodge Nomu's attacks she quickly thought of what to do in her current situation. " _Physical attacks, aren't working against this guy! Should I just rely on my main ability? But what if Josephine-sans caught in the crossfire? What if I use it and Izuku-kun and the others are caught in it too?_ " She shook her head vigorously as she dodged another attack, " _No! No, I shouldn't think that! It should be fine! They won't be looking directly at it! I have no choice! I have to use it! Please for the love of God, let this work! Please don't let me hurt anyone_ "

Reina managed to steady herself when she had flown again, nearly hitting one of the unconscious Villains behind her. Making sure that her friends were out of view, she reached for headband and went to remove it. Just when she grabbed it she suddenly felt someone behind her grab her roughly before she felt something cold pressed against the back of her neck. The device which Tadano held extended around her neck, revealing that it had been a type of a collar, snapping it on to her with a click.

"What is thi-Ow!"

Reina had been cut off when she felt a couple of needles press into the veins on her neck when Tadano pushed a button on his wrist device, and the collar glowed dimly with a white light when he backed up. The moment it did, Reina's sword that had been floating due to her Quirk fell to the ground with a clang taking her, her friends and Josephine by surprise. She struggled to get the collar off, though everytime she tried to pull at the collar she felt a sharp pain that had been more intense. She soon got rid of that thought when she saw Nomu coming at her again.

She lifted her hand to use her her Quirk to at least get her sword. When she did however, the sword didn't fly to her as it had done in the past, it instead stayed where it was which took her back.

"My Quirk!?" She exclaimed, as she stood, trying again, "It's not working!? Why isn't it working!?"

" **LOOK OUT!** " She soon heard Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta yell.

Reina felt a sudden breeze go by as Nomu had been in front of her suddenly. Nomu went to punch her giving her no time to react; Fubuki acted out as she activated her Quirk. An ice wall soon appeared between her and Nomu, giving Reina a little time to move. That proved to be futile however as the ice wall broke and it had hit Reina on the side cracking her ribs even more as she flown. She landed on the ground harder than before as more new wounds seemed to open up.

" **REINA-CHAN!** " Izuku exclaimed out of worry and fear.

They didn't notice but Shigaraki flinched at the name Reina; he looked over to Izuku with a confused look. "... Reina?" Shigaraki said before looking to the girl who had been struggling to get up; His eyes widened slightly as he stopped scratching at his neck.

"No…" He said his voice shaking slightly, "... It can't be…"

Reina struggled to get up, but found herself falling to the ground again as the pain had been too great. Reina watched in horror as Nomu came towards her, her vision somewhat blurred. She had been on the verge of hyperventilating as he grabbed her by the head. She felt his grip get tighter, as he aimed to crush her skull.

" _I'm gonna die… I'm gonna die… Shota… I couldn't save him… I couldn't help Josephine-san… My Quirk doesn't work… No matter what I do, nothing will work... I can't get out… I can't escape… I'm gonna die… I'm gonna die…"_

Reina's eyes started to turn gold, though she was left unaware as tears began to form in her eyes. "So… Someone… Save me…" She said as her eyes started to close shut.

She hoped that someone would come and save her, as tears began to ran down her cheeks. Izuku started to lift himself out of the water as to help her when he saw the look on her face was the same as when the Sludge Villain had her and Katsuki.

Before anything could happen however—

" **NOMU**!" Shigaraki had been heard yelling, "Let her go! Now!"

Just like that Reina felt herself being dropped to the ground as Nomu understand his words making Izuku freeze up just as he was getting out of the water. Reina managed to pick up her head as she saw Nomu as still as a statue as hand was still out.

"He… Let me go…?" She said surprised while her eyes changed back, "... Why…?"

"Tadano. Bring her to me." Shigaraki ordered.

Tadano stood there surprised as was Kurogiri but he did as he was told. When he approached her, he grabbed her by the arm roughly, forcing her to stand and moved with her until she had been beside Shota who had still been unconscious from Nomu's attacks. He kept her on her feet as Shigaraki approached.

As he reached out to her, Reina began to panic again, as she struggled against Tadano's grasp when she remembered his Quirk.

" _Oh God! Is he going to kill me?! He's going to kill me isn't he?! I'm going to be turned to dust! He's going to kill me! This can't be happening! What do I—_ "

She had been paralyzed when she realized that he hadn't been reaching for her face but rather her headband. With two of his fingers he moved and pulled on the straps loosening the knot a bit, just enough to reveal the curve line in the middle of her forehead; the eye moved slightly revealing it's black color to him. This time Shigaraki had been put into shock as he looked to Reina in the eyes backing up a little before he uttered a word.

Nay, not a word but a name.

"... _**Rei-chan?**_ "

Reina froze at this, as her body became numb suddenly. She looked back to him with shock and confusion. She tried to say something but couldn't as not even a sentence came to mind. The name, or rather nickname Rei-chan. He knew it, he said it. That didn't make sense in her head since she had never met this man before in her life. Shigaraki laughed a little as his hands reached out to cup her face, though he surprisingly restrained himself in doing so.

"It is you Rei-chan!" He said, "It really is you! You've grown up to be so beautiful, I didn't recognize you at first glance! I can't believe it! After all this time, I thought you were dead, and yet I find you here in a place like this!"

"Wha…" Reina finally started to say, "... What are you talking about?"

Shigaraki had been taken back by this as Reina continued, "... You're not making any sense to me! I've never seen you before! More importantly how do you know that name? You couldn't have gotten that from the schedule! So how!? How do you know that name!?" Shigaraki had been stunned by this though after he took a deep breath he was quick to come to a conclusion as he started to scratch his neck again.

"You don't remember me do you?" Shigaraki said he began to scratch harder, "Of course you don't. I should've seen this coming. It's _**her**_ … This is her doing isn't it? _**SHE**_ did that to you didn't she? That bitch… That damn bitch! She's going to pay for doing that to you!"

"What are you-?" Reina said. She couldn't help but jump when she saw that he drew blood from his neck. He stopped again as he turned his head over to the side looking at his hand to see blood on the tip of his fingers. "Shigaraki?" Kurogiri said, "... What do you want us to do with her?"

"Should we kill her?" Tadano asked.

" **IF YOU SO MUCH AS HARM A HAIR ON THAT GIRL'S HEAD, YOU'RE GONNA ANSWER TO ME YOU PUNKS!** " Josephine yelled as she tried to get herself free.

Shigaraki looked to Reina again, as Reina herself shrinked from his gaze, thinking for a moment, until…

"... No." He replied, "... _**She's coming with us**_."

Reina gasped at this as did Josephine and her friends when they heard this come out of his mouth. " _They're going to take Reina-chan away!?_ " Izuku thought in his head, " _I thought they were here to kill All Might?! What do they want with her!? Why would they take her?! What are they planning!?_ "

"Oh wait…" Shigaraki started to say, "Why don't we kill two birds with one stone? _**Let's smash up some of his pride…**_ "

Before anyone knew it, Reina and the group suddenly found Shigaraki right in front of them, as he had his hand out and ready to use his Quirk.

"... **AS THE SYMBOL OF PEACE!** "

Reina and Izuku's eyes widened when they saw that he had been reaching out to Tsuyu in particular. For a brief moment they saw Tsuyu disappearing into dust. " **TSU-CHAN!** " Reina yelled, right when Shigaraki's hand hovered above her face. Just when it was centimeters away they saw that he stopped.

He clicked his tongue again and turned to look over his shoulder, "... Damn it… You really are cool… _**Eraserhead**_."

Reina looked to the floor and saw that Shota had regained conscious and activated his Quirk, bringing relief to her. Though that had been cut short however when Tadano kicked him across the face knocking him out again. " **SHOTA!** " Reina cried out. Izuku immediately went to act, he jumped out of the water as he activated the One For All Quirk.

" _This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!_ " Izuku exclaimed in his thoughts, " _He's clearly different from the others! I have to save Asui-san and Reina-chan and run!_ "

" **LEAVE HER ALONE!** " Izuku soon yelled as he attacked while reactivating his Quirk, " **SMASH…!** "

There was a huge gust of wind when Izuku attacked Shigaraki, that had caused most of the people in the USJ fall to the floor; Tadano, and Reina included. Izuku had been surprised as ever when he saw that his arm wasn't broken. " _My arm's not broken!?_ " He thought, " _I'm finally able to control my power like this? I did it! I was able to get in a good smash! All right!_ "

When he picked up his head, his eyes widened when he saw that Nomu stood in his way; that had taken him back by this. " _What?!_ " He exclaimed in his thoughts, " _When did he get here!? Wait…_ " He looked to where he had hit him and saw that he had gotten him right in the stomach; there was no wound on him whatsoever.

"It didn't hurt him…?" He said aloud as he pulled his fist back. Suddenly his thoughts became clear as he recalled what Tsuyu had said earlier.

" _ **Don't you think they're trying so hard because they have a way to kill All Might?**_ "

Izuku soon realized as he had come to a conclusion on how the Villains had planned to kill All Might. "No way…" He said aloud, "... Don't tell me…"

"You move well." Shigaraki soon said to him, "Your 'Smash'-Are you by chance a follower of All Might's?" He shrugged, "Oh well… You called out to Rei-chan right? So I guess that makes you her friend? I appreciate you looking after her, but sorry to say… _**That I'm done with you**_."

Nomu grabbed a hold of Izuku's arm and raised his fist to hit him. At the same time Tsuyu batted Shigaraki's hand away and used her tongue to catch onto Izuku but that didn't stop Shigaraki from reaching out to her as well as Mineta. Fubuki went to protect Mineta though she was in Shigaraki's view instead. "No…!" Reina yelled, "... Don't please!" She tried to run to them despite her injuries but Tadano grabbed a hold of her to prevent her from moving again; She could only watch as her best friend and new friends were about to be killed.

" **LEAVE THEM ALONE!** " She exclaimed as she had been in tears once more; Her eyes began to turn gold again, which once again had gone unnoticed.

 **BOOM!**

Everyone soon stopped, as they were drawn to an explosion just at the entrance; even the Villains looked to the doors. The students were relieved, some were in tears when they had seen who had stepped out of the smoke. It was the Symbol of Peace himself, All Might.

"It's fine now!" They heard him say, "I am here!"

Though both Reina and Izuku were relieved to see All Might, in his Hero form, however they noticed something missing, something very crucial.

"All Might-senpai… He's…" Reina started to say.

"... _**Not smiling**_." Izuku finished.

"Oh…" Shigaraki had said, glad about this predicament, "... We're getting a 'Continue' after all, huh…?"

( _ **Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice-You Only Live Once Performed By YURI! On Feat. Hatano**_ )


	15. Chapter 12: The Battle Is Won

( _ **Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed by Porno Graffiti**_ )

Nomu grabbed a hold of Izuku's arm and raised his fist to hit him. At the same time Tsuyu batted Shigaraki's hand away and used her tongue to catch onto Izuku but that didn't stop Shigaraki from reaching out to her as well as Mineta. Fubuki went to protect Mineta though she was in Shigaraki's view instead. "No…!" Reina yelled, "... Don't please!" She tried to run to them despite her injuries but Tadano grabbed a hold of her to prevent her from moving again; She could only watch as her best friend and new friends were about to be killed.

" **LEAVE THEM ALONE!** " She exclaimed as she had been in tears once more; Her eyes began to turn gold again, which once again had gone unnoticed.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Everyone soon stopped, as they were drawn to an explosion just at the entrance; even the Villains looked to the doors. The students were relieved, some were in tears when they had seen who had stepped out of the smoke. It was the Symbol of Peace himself, All Might.

"It's fine now!" They heard him say, "I am here!"

Though both Reina and Izuku were relieved to see All Might, in his Hero form, however they noticed something missing, something very crucial.

"All Might-senpai… He's…" Reina started to say.

"... _**Not smiling**_." Izuku finished.

"Oh…" Shigaraki had said, glad about this predicament, "... We're getting a 'Continue' after all, huh…?"

All Might threw off his coat and tie made his way towards the stairs, where some of the Villains that regained conscious and they were taken back by his appearance.

"That's All Might?" One of them said.

"It's my first time seeing him in person!" Another said, "He looks so intimidating…"

A third one had soon said, "You idiots, don't hesitate! If we kill him than we'll-!"

The whole group were literally blown away as All Might moved seemingly faster than the speed of sound. He stopped just beside Shota who had now been bleeding profoundly from his wounds. He picked him up off the floor noticing the wounds he had gotten.

"I'm sorry Aizawa-kun."

He turned over to Josephine who had still been tied up, and than to Reina who was still been under Tadano's grip. All Might took notice of her wounds as well as the tears from her eyes that still had the color of gold; albeit it made him all the more angry. Reina suddenly felt herself being pulled as Tadano had been sent rolling across the ground with a cry of agony.

Izuku, Tsuyu, Fubuki and Mineta had felt the same feeling as they were pulled away from the water and the same with Josephine when she felt her binds break suddenly; the hand that had been covering Shigaraki's face came off in the process. Once he was at a safe distance, he put Reina and Shota on the floor while he allowed the rest of them to stand.

"Huh?" Mineta said confused, "What just happened?"

"Josephine-san!" All Might soon said, "I'm leaving the students and Aizawa-kun in your care. Get them to the entrance."

"Of course." Josephine said before she held her hand out to Reina, "Reina-chan, hon? Can you stand?"

Reina turned to Josephine, just as the gold color in her eyes reverted back, "I-" She started to say wiping away her tears, as she went to take her hand, "-I think so."

The collar that had been around Reina's neck activated suddenly as it started to glow red. She cried out when she felt a sudden jolt of electricity go through her veins and nerves causing her to fall on her back making everyone jump.

"Reina-chan!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Ribbit-The collar's hurting her!" Tsuyu said.

They soon heard a shot fire followed by what looked to be a hook that grabbed a hold of Reina's jacket collar just as it's light went back to being white giving her a chance to breathe as her body shivered with electricity. Once more she felt herself being pulled, as she let out a scream making the group jump again. She landed on her side at Tadano's feet, who had been the source of the hook and the one who activated the collar. She tried to get up but Tadano prevented her from doing so when he pressed his boot against her side, making her groan since it was on her ribs.

"She's not going anywhere." Tadano said as he armed himself after he had adjusted his mask and retracted the hook.

"Reina-chan!" Izuku shouted again. Before he could run to her, All Might had stopped him in his tracks. "You stay back Young Midoriya." All Might said.

They soon heard Shigaraki let out shaky breaths as he used both of his hands to cover his face.

"It's no good…" He said, using one of his hands to navigate all the while he kept his face covered, "It's no good… It's no good… I-I'm sorry… _**I'm sorry Father**_ …"

He kneeled on the floor as he retrieved the stone hand; after placing it back on his face, he let out a deep sigh.

"He hit me as he was saving them." Shigaraki said, "It's the violence of a government official. He's fast as expected. I can't follow him with my eyes. But… He's not as fast as I thought he would be." Reina looked over in Shigaraki's direction as she soon noticed that he had a smile on his face.

"It's true after all…" She heard him say, "... _**He's getting weaker.**_ "

Reina's eyes widened slightly at this remark, before she looked over to All Might's direction than over to Nomu, quickly putting together what they were going to do. She went back and forth a couple of times before she shouted, "All Might, don't fight against them! Just get Izuku-kun and the others out of here! Get Shota out of here! Save everyone else! Don't worry about me and go! Please!"

"Young Nouki you should know better." All Might said to her as he stepped forward before he started to smile again, "Hero's never leave anyone behind, and you are no exception to that."

"All Might-senpai…" Reina said as she was on the verge of tears again.

"But she's right, you can't fight!" Izuku soon added, "That brain villain took the O-" He quickly stopped himself when he remembered, that his classmates, and Floyd's had been there with them; he quickly picked the sentence back up, "-He took a punch that didn't break my arm, but he didn't even twitch! Reina-chan even fought him and he didn't even react when she attacked him with her sword!"

"They both make a good point All Might. I saw it with my own eyes, even Eraser's Quirk didn't affect him." Josephine said, "If I fight them than maybe I have a-"

"Young Midoriya! Josephine-san!" All Might said stopping them. He turned to them, still with a smile though he gave a peace sign, "It's fine, I'll definitely save young Nouki."

Izuku had an unsure look on his face as he looked to Reina. He didn't feel that it was right to leave one of his dearest friends behind. Reina saw the look in his eyes and bit her bottom lip before she yelled, "Izuku-kun! I'll be okay! Trust what All Might says! Just go, and take care of Shota!"

Izuku's widened when he saw the look in her eyes. Hesitantly with Shota on his back and Mineta carrying his legs him, along with Tsuyu and Fubuki started to follow Josephine towards the entrance. All Might than turned back over to the Villains and Reina; he noticed that despite her trying to put on a brave face she was still scared as he saw she was trying to prevent herself from hyperventilating. For a moment he recalled that before that her eyes were of gold and a certain thought came to mind.

" _If what Aizawa-kun said was true… Than_ _I better make this quick._ " All Might thought to himself before he charged over at Shigaraki.

" **CALORINA…** "

"Nomu."

". **.. SMASH!** "

All Might attacked with full force just as Nomu stepped right in front of Shigaraki, as expected his attack had no effect on him, while the water splashed just behind them. Nomu went to grab him but All Might dodged it in the nick of time.

"It seriously has no effect on him at all, huh!?" He said as he continued to dodge, "If that's the case-!"

He started to throw several punches to Nomu, hitting him right in the face, though it didn't seem to have affected him when he went at him again.

"It doesn't work in his face either huh?"

"Why?" Reina said, as she watched Nomu and All Might go at it with each other, "Even though All Might's attacking him with full force it's still not having an affect on him!"

"The reason why it doesn't work because it's shock absorption Quirk." Shigaraki said, as he went over to her, "That's why you couldn't hurt him earlier Rei-chan. If you wanted to cause damage to Nomu it would be more effective to slowly gouge out his flesh. Though whether he'll let him do that is an entirely different issue."

Reina couldn't help but let out a little whimper when Shigaraki had gotten close to her; in response Shigaraki shushed her gently. "I know you don't remember me but that'll change soon when I take you back with me." He said as he scratched his neck a little, "... After that, I'll find that bitch, and make her pay for what she did to you."

" _There it is again…._ " Reina thought in her head, " _... He used that term again… Just who is this guy? Who is he talking about… Who is_ _ **she**_ … _.?"_

All Might ducked and covered at the attack before saying, "Thanks for saying that, than it'll be easy for me if I do this!"

All Might had managed to get behind Nomu and grabbed, before he flipped him over causing a huge explosion, forcing Reina to shield her eyes and Shigaraki to steady himself from the blast as did Tadano. All the while, Izuku and the others watched as they made their way back towards the entrance, following close behind Josephine who had kept her guard up.

"How did he make that suplex explosion?!" Mineta said impressed, "All Might is on a whole nother level!"

"Even though he's a rookie teacher who can't teach without looking at his notes." Tsuyu said.

"Come on kids, we have to keep moving." Josephine said to the young students.

Izuku couldn't help but look back as he had a certain thought in his head, " _It's possible that they have a way to kill him… Even so, there's nothing we can do right now. We just have to trust All Might now._ " Though as he looked back again, he couldn't help but think back to his best friend currently held captive. He thought about the expression he saw on her face as she told him to go. Though she tried to put on a brave face, he knew better. He saw nothing but fear in her eyes. A look he remembered seeing all too well.

He nor Reina not even Katsuki never told Floyd what happened in their first year in middle school, or the reason why she transferred to there's in the middle of the year. Simply put, she got herself involved with the wrong kind of people and had been on the verge with sending herself to juvy. It had been a group of young anti-heroes calling themselves the Black Knights, or at least that's what Izuku and even Katsuki thought at first. Overtime however, they notice that she had gotten more and more paranoid, and it hadn't been long before they found out their true intentions, and even found out the real reason Reina had been in the group.

The reason was because they were blackmailing her. They had known the true power of her Quirk and threatened to expose should she try to walk out.

Luckily they had been smart enough to get her out before it had gotten too crazy, but not without a few scratches and bruises from the now former Black Knights. She had the same look as she did back than, and it couldn't help but add more to his guilt on leaving her behind. Not to mention no one else knew the real danger All Might was in. His form could only last for so long afterall. Especially after today, since he always followed the media; he knew All Might didn't have much time left after what he put himself through today.

Suddenly, they heard Reina let out a horrified shriek; They looked back and their eyes widened when they saw as to why. The Villain, named Kurogiri had opened a warp gate just where Nomu would've landed. Nomu had been underneath him, sinking his fingers into his side causing it to bleed.

Shigaraki laughed amusingly at this, "Were you trying to keep him from moving by sticking him deep in the concrete?" He said, "You won't be able to stop him like that… _**Because Nomu is as strong as you are**_." He turned over to his comrade, "This is good Kurogiri, it's an unexpected opportunity."

Reina struggled against Tadano's foot despite the pain she had been in as to go help, while All Might himself struggled to get himself free. "So this is your first offense?" All Might said, "... You'd better prepare yourselves!"

Shigaraki hadn't said anything in reply at first as he went to scratch at his neck again, "Kurogiri."

Kurogiri soon said to All Might, "I don't want blood and guts flowing within me, but… _**I would be happy to take in someone as great as you.**_ " Reina's eyes widened when she realized their plan as she saw All Might start to sink with Nomu still holding him.

" **NO!** " She yelled as continued to struggle, " **YOU CAN'T I WON'T LET YOU!** "

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Tadano said pressing his foot harder against her ribs causing her to cringe, "With my collar still on you, you're basically Quirkless, not to mention your wounds will hinder your performance. I suggest that you don't do anything stupid and sit back and watch."

Despite this Reina still struggled as tears began to run down her face once more. " _You can't go! You can't leave! Not like this!_ " She exclaimed in her thoughts as she tried to move, " _You said you would save me! You said you would! I don't want to go with them! I don't want to! Please don't let them take me! Please God, don't do this!_ "

From a distance Izuku gulped before making a decision himself.

"Asui-san?" He said.

"What is it Midoriya-chan?" Tsuyu said.

"Take Aizawa-sensei for me."

"Ribbit-Okay, but why?"

Izuku didn't answer her as he handed Shota to Tsuyu; they had all been taken by surprise when they saw Izuku started to move forward, before he picked up the pace.

" **MIDORIYA!** " Josephine yelled, " **COME BACK!** "

"I'll get him!" Fubuki had signed before she ran off in his direction. " **FUBUKI NO!** " Josephine yelled, trying to grab her but missed.

" _No All Might!_ " He said in his own head, tears began to form in his eyes as well " _There are still a ton of things, I want you to teach me! And… I don't want Reina-chan to go!_ " He soon yelled out loud as he had gotten close, " **ALL MIGHT! REINA-CHAN!** "

All Might and Reina had been taken back, when they saw Izuku running to them instead going with the group. "Izuku-kun!?" Reina exclaimed, "What are you doing!?" Izuku let out a cry as he jumped towards them reaching his hand out to them; though Kurogiri soon stood in his way making Reina gasped in horror.

"How foolish." Kurogiri said as he opened a warp gate.

Fubuki gasped and went to make an ice wall to at least prevent Izuku from going through, this time however Shigaraki went to act. He ran at high speed before he had been right in front of her catching her by surprise before he thrusted his hand towards her to grab her face like before.

Once more, Reina's eyes turned gold at the sight, " **NOOOO!** "

" **DUCK AND COVER IZUKU!** " A familiar voice soon shouted.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Floyd came jumping in, armed with a grenade made of ink, threw it over at Kurogiri. It had blown up with ink, blinding Kurogiri so that he had been forced to close the warp gate, giving Izuku enough time to stop in his tracks and for Floyd to land in front of Izuku.

" **FLOYD!** " Reina and Izuku exclaimed in relief to see that he had been alright and here.

Right when Shigaraki's hand was centimeters away from Fubuki's away, blade like feathers hit his arm and wrist, causing him to cry out and backed up grasping onto it. Chouko soon landed right in front of Fubuki in a protective stance. "Are you okay?" Chouko asked with a smile. Fubuki nodded her head as she let out a sigh of her own.

"Chou-chan!" Reina said as she was relieved to see her too.

Reina soon felt the weight lifted off of her, as Tadano once more screamed out of agony, though this time an explosion ringed through her eardrums.

" **GET YOUR BOOT OFF OF** _ **REINA**_ **, YOU BASTARD!** " A familiar voice yelled as he sent Tadano flying and he hit the ground hard.

"Bakugou-kun!" Reina exclaimed as she finally moved herself as her eyes changed back. She watched as Katsuki pinned Tadano to the ground with his own foot and put his hand near his head. Floyd did the same to Kurogiri as he drew a 20 ton anvil letting it fall on top of his neck brace to prevent him from moving.

Ice had soon been seen forming across the floor, which Reina and Izuku thought it had been Fubuki at first but as it started to freeze over half of Nomu's body stopping just where he grabbed All Might-

"There's no way, I'm letting you kill All Might like this." Shoto said as he stepped forward; Fubuki looked to him with a smile as Shoto turned to her.

"Hey Fubuki." He said as he gave her a small smile. Fubuki couldn't help but cry as she laughed a little at the sight of her brother. All Might finally managed to get Nomu off of him just enough for him to jump off and get himself on the ground, holding his now bleeding side.

" **SURPRISE BITCH!** " Another familiar voice soon yelled. Gio along with Eijirou came jumping in an attempt to attack Shigaraki, though he quickly moved back before Gio and Eijiro had the chance.

"Oh come on!" Gio exclaimed.

"Damn it! Neither of us didn't get to show off!" Eijirou complained.

"Seriously guys? At this time?" Floyd asked.

"What you guys got to do all the cool stuff!" Gio yelled, "Why couldn't we be cool!?"

As Floyd and Gio argued with one another, Izuku still had a relieved look since he had been happy to see everyone there and that they were alright. He wiped the tears on his eyes before he went over to Reina. "Are you okay Reina-chan?" Izuku asked as he allowed her to grab onto him.

"I'm alright." Reina said, wiping away her tears as well, "... Don't worry."

From the distance, Josephine looked relieved to see that her son was alright; Tsuyu and Mineta had relieved looks as well to see everyone had been there and they were in one piece.

"That's my boy." Josephine said with a smile.

"Thank goodness they're all okay." Tsuyu said.

"They're all amazing." Mineta said in awe.

They soon heard Shota let out a groan, and they remembered what they had to do. "Come on, let's hurry back to the entrance." Josephine said, "Don't worry about them, they'll be able to handle the situation."

"Yes ma'am!" Tsuyu and Mineta said. Thus they went forward as the students over where All Might had been prepared themselves in case Shigaraki decided to fight them all at once. Tadano tried to loosen himself from Katsuki's grip though Katsuki merely tightened his hand.

"Hey Mask Freak…" Katsuki said with a look to kill, "... If you think I'm gonna go easy on you after what you put Reina through than you better think again."

Tadano attempted to reach for his weapon, though he froze when Katsuki emitted sparks from his hand. "Don't move!" Katsuki said still with a smile, "You try anything I don't like, and I'll blow your ass up sky high."

"Same goes for you, warpy!" Floyd said with a look to kill of his own as he started to draw up another anvil all with a smile, "If I see you act all suspicious like than I'll add another weight onto that pretty little neckbrace of yours."

"That doesn't sound very Heroic." Eijirou commented.

"You sure you guys want to be Heroes?" Chouko asked curiously.

They turned over to Shigaraki as they saw him remove the feathers from his wrist and arm, tossing them to the floor. "Kurogiri, our entrance and exit has been overcome…" He said as he attempted to stop the bleeding on his wounds, "... Not to mention Tadano, one of the best has been captured… What a predicament we're in." He put his hands together, his fingers now stained with his own blood, "... If that weren't enough everyone of you looks almost uninjured… Kids these days are amazing. They make the League of Villains look bad."

"If you think you're screwed than why do you sound so calm about it?" Reina couldn't help but ask as she leaned against Izuku.

Shigaraki merely chuckled, "Oh Rei-chan… Even with your memory gone you haven't changed one bit… Nomu."

Nomu flinched when his name had been called; He sank into the warp gate and got himself out. They saw half of his body broke due to the ice but still he moved which horrified them. "How can he still be moving!?" Izuku exclaimed.

"What kind of a beast is that!?" Floyd yelled.

The ice suddenly broke and within mere seconds he grew a new arm and leg, making everyone jump." **WHAT THE-!?** " Floyd and Gio exclaimed.

" **I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE HAD A SHOCK ABSORPTION QUIRK!** " Reina yelled to Shigaraki.

"I did say so." Shigaraki replied calmly, "But I never said that was _**ALL**_ he had."

Tadano saw an opening as Katsuki looked to Nomu. He grabbed a hold of his fallen weapon and hit Katsuki across the face making him stumble and giving him time to stand.

" **BASTARD!** " Katsuki yelled before he went to charge. As Tadano stood himself up he pressed on his wrist device. The moment he did, Katsuki heard screams coming from Reina as she fell to the floor, nearly dragging Izuku along with her; Katsuki stopped in his tracks at this.

" **REINA-CHAN!** " Izuku exclaimed, before he went to get the collar off of her even after the shocks stopped; it proved to be futile however.

"Do you really want to try that again boy?" Tadano said making Katsuki turn to him, "As long as she has that collar on her, I can control her fate." Katsuki gritted his teeth at this as he prepared to go at him again.

"Don't do anything hasty now." Tadano said before typing what looked to be a series of combinations before he hovered over what looked to be a silver button. "If I activate this control, the syringes in her neck will inject a poison that will take affect and kill her in mere minutes."

Katsuki looked horrified at this, as he looked over to Reina, who look just as scared as she was when those words came out of his mouth. Shigaraki however had a pissed off look at this that had been visible through his eyes.

"Do you think you can defeat me and save her before the poison takes effect? I assure you, it's a horrible way to—"

Before Tadano could finish he suddenly found Katsuki rocketing towards him, as he dodged his kick. He was a bit taken back when he saw that Katsuki had a smile on his face as he attacked. "You wish to put your her life in jeopardy than?" He said to him sounding surprisingly calm as he either dodged or blocked his punches and Quirk.

"I'm not worried about shit like that!" Katsuki said as he kept going at him, "As long as your finger doesn't touch that button, than she'll be fine, won't she!? I'll just keep going at you before you even make a move!"

"Bakugou-kun…" Reina said as Izuku helped her up again.

"Well..." Floyd said before turning to Kurogiri, "That's actually smart."

Shigaraki turned over to Floyd, "Nomu. Get our gate back."

Just like that, Nomu moved towards Floyd, giving him or anyone for that matter no time to react, as he went towards him. His eyes widened as he brought his fist down to him, causing an explosion, as he punched him across, making everyone nearly fall off their feet. Though this had given Katsuki the perfect opportunity to grab a hold of Tadano's device.

"Gotcha bitch!" He said still with a smile. He than activated his Quirk, destroying the device and making Tadano to groan in agony as he pulled his arm away from him; the glow on the collar faded when the device was destroyed.

They soon turned their attention back over to where Floyd had been. When the smoke had cleared, they saw that the only ones there had been Nomu and Kurogiri, and they had assumed the worst for the young artist.

"Floyd-san!" Izuku yelled.

"Wassup?"

The group turned and jumped at the sight of Floyd who had been standing on the ground. "Floyd-kun!?" Reina exclaimed, "How did you get here!?"

"Don't you tell me you managed to dodge that Aihara-san!?" Chouko said.

"Dude that's amazing!" Gio said in awe.

"Uh guys…." Floyd said as he stood up, " _ **... That wasn't me."**_

"What?" Eijirou said, "You didn't dodge it…?"

"But then how did…" Shoto said looking over to where the trail of smoke had been,

Izuku's eyes widened in shock and realization, "Wait… Don't tell me it was…"

When the smoke cleared they were surprised as ever when they saw that All Might was the one that took Floyd's place as he caught his breath.

"All Might!" They all exclaimed, when they saw him almost fall to his knees and blood drip from his mouth. All Might looked over to Shigaraki as he had an amused look on his face.

"Do you not know how to hold back?" He said, "You could've killed him!"

"It was to rescue one of my companions." Shigaraki stated calmly, "I had no choice." He soon pointed over to Izuku, "Besides, that plain looking one there… He was about to punch me with everything he had you know. Even Rei-chan came at me, like she was going to kill me to save Eraser, but… I'll let it slide, since in my defense I didn't know it had been her and she doesn't know me thanks to that damn bitch. Violence for the sake of others makes it admirable, Isn't that right, Hero?"

All Might couldn't respond as he looked to the ground, which amused Shigaraki all the more. He continued, "You know what, All Might? I'm angry. I'm angry at this world that categorizes the same violent acts as heroic and villainous acts, deciding what's good and what's bad. The Symbol of Peace?" He laughed at this, "You're just a device to repress violence. Violence only breeds more violence. The world will know this once we kill you!"

All Might took in his words but had a certain thought come to mind, "That's preposterous. The eyes of white-collar criminals like you burn silently. You just want to enjoy this yourself… Don't you liar?"

They saw that Shigaraki's eyes narrowed, as he had smiled under his mask, " _ **He's figured me out already?**_ "

"What is with this creep?" Floyd said as he couldn't help but shudder.

"I have no idea." Reina said as she shievred herself, before groaning from her wounds; she would've collapsed onto the floor had it not been for Izuku.

"Don't worry peeps, we can take him on!" Gio said.

"He's right." Shoto said, "There's ten of us against six."

Izuku nodded, "Thanks to Kaa-chan, we know the fogs weakness." He soon looked over to his best friend, "Reina-chan? Can you still fight?"

Reina nodded as she picked up her sword that had been nearby, though she staggered a little, removing herself from Izuku, "Of course I can."

Floyd drew himself designed mallet which weighed 20 pounds as he took it and said "Hey! Don't leave me out of this!"

"These guys are crazy, but if we back up All Might-" Eijirou said as he activated his Quirk, "-We'll push them back."

Fubuki created another ice weapon from her Quirk as Chouko readied herself, "We're ready when you guys are." Chouko said.

"No!" All Might said to them, making the group turn to him, "Run back to the entrance. Take Young Nouki with you."

"Are you crazy man!?" Gio yelled, "Did you forget what just happened?"

"You would've been in trouble if I hadn't done anything earlier right?" Shoto said.

"That was different, for that I thank you for it young Todoroki." All Might said, "But it's fine now. Just get young Nouki as far away from here as you can."

"But you're in worst shape than me aren't you!?" Reina said, "You can't fight them with that wound!"

"She's right! You can't beat them like this!" Floyd said.

"Ye-yeah!" Izuku added, "Besides the times-!" He immediately stopped himself after one look from Reina and Floyd, since only the three of them knew his secret and not their fellow classmates. Though they All Might subtly give them a thumbs up as to reassure them before he turned back to his enemies.

"Kurogiri, Nomu. Get All Might." Shigaraki said, before he turned to Tadano as he got out his bayonet once more "Tadano handle the brats. I'll get Rei-chan."

"You don't want me to get her?" Tadano asked as he got rid of his device on his wrist off of him revealing that his arm had wires.

"No." Shigaraki said with a bit of anger in his voice, "I know how to subdue her. Let's just clear this and go home." With that the Villains dispersed, with Kurogiri and Nomu charging at All Might, Tadano going towards the group and Shigaraki going at Reina in particular.

"We gotta do this after all!" Eijirou said as he readied himself.

" _They're really intent on taking me after all._ " Reina thought in her head as she noticed her hands started to shake, " _Don't get cold feet now… You can do this! I hope…_ " Reina went to ready herself with her sword but she almost fallen to the floor again when she moved, which Katsuki seemed to have notice as he stood in front of her.

"You really are a hopeless idiot, aren't you?" Katsuki said getting into his combat position, "You really think you're gonna handle yourself with those wounds?"

"Bakugou-kun!" Reina said as she tried to stand herself up, "You don't have to I'm-"

"I know what you're going to say, but if you so much as finish that sentence you'll piss me off!" Katsuki yelled cutting her off, "Just stay behind me, where it's safe Reina!"

Reina flinched slightly at the sound of her name, and she couldn't help but turn a little red at this as she almost put down her sword. Floyd noticed this as he readied himself, " _He is gonna get it later._ " Is what he thought.

As everyone prepared to engage one another, it had been broken abruptly when Nomu and All Might charged at one another and both had thrown a punch at each other so powerful it had sent everyone flying, though many had managed to stay on their toes somehow despite the huge gust of wind.

"Damn, hey now." Shigaraki said, as he landed on the ground, "Did you forget that he has a shock absorption Quirk?"

"Of course I remember!" All Might said as he started to throw several punches, making it all the more harder when more stronger gusts of wind formed from the mere force; Shoto protected his sister from the wind while Katsuki did the same with Reina, as he used his own body as a shield for her.

"A head on fist fight!?" Izuku exclaimed.

"Jesus Christ man, this is insane!" Floyd shouted, using his ink weapon as a weight to stop himself.

"Whoa Mama!" Gio exclaimed as he was nearly blown away.

"He's just attacking him head on!" Chouko said retracting her wings to prevent herself from flying away.

"Holy crap!" Eijirou exclaimed as he stumbled.

Kurogiri and Tadano tried to get close towards them, but they couldn't due to the force. "I can't get near them!" Kurogiri exclaimed.

"I can hardly move!" Tadano said as his weapon flew out of his hands.

The winds got more and more intense as they tried to steady themselves. All Might's punches became more and more fierce by the minute.

"If your Quirk isn't shock nullification but shock absorption-!" All Might said as his punches became more fierce, "-Then there's a limit to it, right!?" Despite the USJ nearly crumbling All Might kept on going and going even if Nomu managed to hit his wound several times.

" **IF HE WAS GOING TO WITHSTAND ME AT 100%, THEN I'LL JUST FORCE HIM TO SURRENDER BEYOND THAT!** "

Soon enough, the attacks became so fierce, that they couldn't see their punches, until finally they saw that they made him fly across the ways of USJ. Despite this Nomu charged at him as All Might flew towards him, and they engaged once more, and breaking more of the floor.

" **HOLY HELL!** " Gio yelled as most of the group started to fly, " **THIS IS LIKE A HURRICANE! BUT WAY WORSE!** "

Floyd yelled through the wind, " **NO SHIT SHERLOCK!** "

Finally they saw All Might grab a hold of Nomu's arm and he threw right to the floor, making another crater, though they saw that this time Nomu didn't even throw back a punch as All Might gave him no time to recover. "Hey Villain, have you ever heard these words?" All Might said as he clenched his fist, "Go beyond- **PLUS ULTRA!** "

With but a single punch they were taken back when Nomu had been sent flying out of USJ making the whole ground shake beneath them. A hole had been seen in the ceiling as they saw the sun high in the sky, since the clouds had been cleared away by Nomu. Thus there was silence as the wind blew as they were all speechless at this point.

"He…" Reina started to say, "... He did it… He actually did it…!"

"He most certainly did." Chouko said with a smile. Fubuki couldn't help but hug her brother as she had been relieved herself.

" **HOORAY FOR ALL MIGHT!** " Gio cheered, raising his fist in the air.

"He just nullified his shock absorption Quirk…" Eijirou said, "That's like something out of a comic book…"

"His strength is super crazy…" Floyd said as he was speechless as well.

"What an insane power… Does this mean he rushed at him so fast he couldn't regenerate…?" Katsuki said, nearly forgetting that his body had been covering Reina, as to protect her. He registered this when his elbow accidently hit her open wound on her arm making her whimper from the pain. "Shit! Shit!" Katsuki said scrambling off of her before he helped her up off the floor, "Are you okay?!"

"Ye-yeah… It still hurts but I'm alright…" Reina said as she looked to him, giving a smile, "Thank you…"

Katsuki suddenly felt his face flushed with red at her smile, as he let go of her when he saw that she could stand on her own, as he avoided her gaze, "Yo-you're welcome!"

Eijirou and Chouko both took notice of the way Katsuki had been acting, as they looked to one another and laughed. Floyd however-

" **OI PISS FOR BRAINS! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO MAKE GOO-GOO EYES!** " Floyd yelled.

" **I WASN'T EVEN DOING THAT YOU INKHEADED BASTARD!** " Katsuki shouted back as he glared.

" **YOU WANNA FIGHT BRO, I'LL TAKE YOU ON RIGHT NOW!** "

" **BRING IT ON HALF-BREED!** "

"And they're back…" Eijirou, and Chouko said casually.

"Really you two?" Gio said scratching his head, "Right now?"

"Can't you both let it go for now?" Shoto asked, as Fubuki couldn't help but giggle.

" **THIS ASSHOLE STARTED IT!** " Floyd and Katsuki yelled at the same time.

Reina and Izuku soon looked to the smoke as it finally cleared, revealing that All Might had started to bleed as well, though he still had a smile on his face. "I really have gotten weaker…" All Might said, "... In my prime, five hits would've been enough to take him out…" He stood turning to Izuku as he gave them a thumbs up, "... But it took more than 300 hits."

Reina laughed a little as Izuku had tears to his eyes. "You really are amazing…" Reina said as she had tears as well. As smoke started to emit from his body, though thanks to the smoke around him no one else noticed. All Might turned to Shigaraki, Tadano and Kurogiri.

"Now Villains…" He said, "... I'm sure we'd like to end this as soon as possible…"

Shigaraki's body shook with anger, as he started to scratch at his neck again. "He used a cheat!?" Reina soon saw more blood come from his neck as he scratched himself aggressively. For some reason Reina had looked worried to the ringleader.

" _He's bleeding… Like before…_ " She thought to herself as she prevented herself from shaking, " _... Doesn't he even notice…? Does he even care about it…? Why don't they stop him…?_ "

"What the hell is this?!" Shigaraki said, "What the hell is going on?! He's not weaker at all! Did _**he**_ lie to me!?"

"What's wrong?" All Might said, "You're not coming at me? You said you'd clear this didn't you? Come and get me if you can!"

Shigaraki actually shrunk and his body started to tremble. "Looks like there's no need for us to fight now." Shoto said.

"We should get out of here right now!" Eijirou said, "It would be bad if one of us ended up as a hostage."

Though the group started to move, Reina, Izuku and Floyd stood their as their eyes were widened with realization when they looked at All Might closely.

" _ **He's bluffing…**_ " The three of them thought in unison as they watched the smoke emit from his body. The three of them couldn't help but wonder what to do, as they saw that All Might's body shook; Tadano and Kurogiri seemed to have notice this.

"Well what's wrong?" All Might said, "Are you going you attack or not?"

Shigaraki's scratches became more and more aggressively making it bleed more, "If only I had Nomu…" He said, "... That guy would've been able to go up against him without thinking about anything! We could've kill him, and take Rei-chan back without delay!"

"Tomura Shigaraki!" Kurogiri said, "Please calm yourself. We still have a chance."

"Look closely." Tadano whispered, "Nomu had affected him greatly. He was definitely weakened by his attacks." Shigaraki stopped his scratching and noticed this too.

"Besides… The children seem to be frozen in fear." Kurogiri said noticing that the group hadn't left yet, "We still have underlings who could still be used. There likely only a few minutes left before reinforcements arrive. If the three of us work together we still have a chance to kill him and take the girl."

Shigaraki brought his hands away from his throat, after he had given it some thought, "Yeah… Yeah…" Shigaraki said, "That's right… That's right… We have no choice but to do it. I mean… We have the last boss right in front of our eyes…"

Shigaraki suddenly ran towards All Might taking him by surprise as he still stood there. " _Crap! He's coming at me!?_ " All Might thought in his head.

" **THIS IS REVENGE FOR NOMU!** " Shigaraki shouted as he charged.

" _Jeez!_ " All Might exclaimed in his thoughts, " _Holy shit!_ "

Kurogiri and Tadano soon followed Shigaraki's lead, with Tadano armed with his bayonet and Kurogiri opening another warp gate.

" _Hurry!_ " All Might said in his thoughts, " _Everyone! Hurry and go!_ "

Izuku had suddenly been seen flying towards them, Reina following posthaste with her sword floating and charging at them with her fists, and Floyd armed with his mallet. Reina felt a ring in her head as she felt her nose started to bleed. " _My Quirk is able to work now, since the collar is off!_ " Reina said in her head, " _This hurts like hell but it's fine! I might get caught again but it's fine! This is the only way to save him!_ "

" _We're the only ones that know the predicament he's in!_ " Izuku soon thought, as his legs were now broken, " _This is the only way to help!_ "

" _I wanna be like my parents! I wanna be a Hero!_ " Floyd thought, " _But how can I be that, when I can't even save a life!_ "

" **GET AWAY FROM ALL MIGHT!** " The three of them shouted simultaneously.

Shigaraki put his hand through Kurogiri so that his hand had been right in front of Izuku's. Tadano did the same as he put his bayonet through Kurogiri so that Floyd had been flying towards the blade. Reina on the other hand-

" **KUROGIRI! NOW!** "

Just as Reina was about to land on the floor, a warp gate opened up just where she was going to land, making Reina gasp at this. " **SHIT!** " Reina exclaimed as she realized she had no way to dodge it, since she had been out of time.

" **SON OF A BITCH!** " Floyd yelled.

" **CRAP!** " Izuku exclaimed.

" **REINA!** " Katsuki soon yelled as he used his Quirk to rocket himself towards her.

" **BAKUGOU-SAN! WAIT!** " Chouko yelled as she went after him.

" **NO! YOU GUYS!** " Eijirou yelled as he followed after Chouko.

" **FLOYD, NOUKI, MIDORIYA!** " Gio exclaimed.

Shigaraki laughed as his hand came closer and closer to Izuku's face; Reina was inches closer to the warp gate, with her foot nearly touching the purple void, just as Katsuki had reached out to her and Floyd was about to land right in Tadano's blade.

 **BANG!**

A gunshot rang out, hitting Shigaraki's hand, and breaking Tadano's blade; Kurogiri had been taken back when he felt a bullet hit his collar, causing him to push back just as Shigaraki pulled his hand out. Both Floyd and Izuku landed on the floor face first, and right when Reina was about to, she felt Katsuki pull her into him, protecting her from the impact making him grunt. The rest however stopped in their tracks as they couldn't help but wonder where the shot had come from. All Might however had a pretty good idea.

"Are they here?" All Might said still with a smile just as more shots were fired across the USJ.

What had followed soon after was a voice.

"Everyone! Sorry that we're late! I gathered all who were immediately available."

"Wait a minute!" Gio said, "Is that the Principal!?"

"I think it is…" Chouko said.

Everyone had turned to the stairs, just where the exit had been and they saw someone very familiar standing with the teachers that Nezu had managed to gather. It was Tenya Iida, Class 1-A's representative.

" **I TENYA IIDA OF CLASS 1-A, HAVE RETURNED!** " Tenya yelled to his fellow classmates making himself known.

All the students that had witnessed this looked relieved and most were in tears again at the sight. The Villains that regained conscious proceeded to attack, fired from where they stood, or went to make their way up the stairs. Present Mic soon stepped forward; With a deep breath he let out a piercing yell, making most of the Villains stop in their tracks or had caused them to fall to the ground, while they covered their ears.

The Hero known as Ectoplasm activated his Quirk, as he made clones from his mouth; several more of him appeared as they engaged the army of Villains. Shigaraki held his hand as he watched as explosions occurred.

"Aw man, they're here." Shigaraki said, "It's game over now." He soon turned over to Reina who had gotten up off the floor along with Katsuki, "Though at the very least I can still take Rei-chan with us." He went over to Reina as she noticed him coming towards her. She had a look of fear again, though Katsuki quickly got up and stood in front of her her, making Shigaraki stop in his tracks.

"If you want her, you're gonna have to get through me." Katsuki said as he had a smirk on his face.

Shigaraki merely chuckled as he readied himself, "If you insi-"

He suddenly fell on the floor as bullets went right through his shoulder and leg making Katsuki jump and Reina's eyes widen. Kurogiri quickly went around Shigaraki making a shield around him and Tadano as the bullets went into the warp gate he had opened. Tadano quicky went to stop the bleeding on Shigaraki's new open wounds. "Kurogiri!" Tadano said, "Get us out of here!"

"Right!" Kurogiri said as he started to cover the warp gate over the two of them, but not before he felt something pulling him in.

"This is-!" He said.

It had revealed to be Thirteen; with the help of Rikado and Hanta, he was able to open up a black hole as to suck Kurogiri in. That didn't stop Kurogiri from getting himself, Shigaraki and Tadano out of their predicament. "I may have failed this time…" Shigaraki said, "... But I will kill you next time… Symbol of Peace, All Might…" His gaze looked to Reina as she shrinked at his gaze once more, "Rei-chan… Make no mistake… The next time I see you… _**I'll bring you back to where you belong**_!"

Thus, the three Villains had vanished, without a trace, leaving most relieved and speechless at what had just happened. Floyd couldn't help but hit his fist in the ground as Izuku's body shook.

"We let them get away…" Floyd said in sheer anger, "We let the three bastards get away!"

"In the end…" Izuku said, "... In the end… The three of us couldn't do anything…"

"That's not true." All Might said. Izuku and Floyd looked to the smoke, and saw All Might was halfway to his true form, "If it weren't for those few seconds you guys bought for me, I would've been killed."

Both Floyd and Izuku smiled, as Izuku himself, started to cry, "All Might… Thank God… You're alright…"

Reina laughed to herself a little as she tried to stand, but couldn't as she fell to the ground again due to her wounds; Katsuki took notice as he went back to her side. "Damn it Reina, what did they do to you?"

"Bakugou-kun, I'm fine, thanks for—"

Reina let out a gasp when Katsuki thrown his arms around her suddenly. Reina was about to say something but she felt his embrace tighten slightly. "That's bullshit." He merely stated in a hushed voice, "You've been shaking the whole time haven't you?"

Reina stammered a little as she broke out of his embrace, "N—No. Don't be ridiculous, I wasn't—"

"Stop." Katsuki said, "That's not true. What your saying isn't true, and you know it." This time Reina couldn't find the words to say as she felt tears form again in her eyes; she didn't even try to hide them. "Relay on me, like I do for you…" Katsuki soon said.

That had been enough for her to break like a mirror.

She started to sob horrifically, as it drew the attention of her classmates and some of the other teachers that had arrived to where they were. "I wasn't strong enough! I wasn't strong enough to save Shota! It's thanks to me that he's in that condition! I don't know if he'll make it! I don't know if he'll live! The one with the hands! The one leading them knew my name! He wanted to take me away! I didn't want that, but they were going to even if it meant I said no! They could've died, Shota could dead all because I wasn't strong enough! I didn't know what to do! I was _**SO**_ terrified!"

Katsuki had heard enough of her words, as he pulled her back into the hug. He started to massage her back as to ease her, as he brushed his fingers through her hair as he let her cry on his shoulder, not caring who has been staring.

"You're okay…" He said to her as gently as possible, "... I've got you. You're safe."

( _ **Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice-You Only Live Once Performed By YURI! On Feat. Hatano**_ )


	16. Chapter 13: Decisions and Choices

( _ **Opening Theme: My Hero Academia Opening 1-The Day Performed by Porno Graffiti**_ )

A full hour had passed and the dust had nearly settled now that most of the army of Villains were rounded up. They had no way to track the three Villains that were left accounted for, and the ones behind the attack. Most of the students were left uninjured, except for Reina and Izuku who had taken the most severe hit. They were both immediately hospitalized along with the teachers that had been wounded from the fight.

Despite the fact that the students were told to go home, Katsuki along with Floyd stayed behind. They had successfully gotten the collar off of her, though she had a faint syringe marks were seen on her neck as the doctor treated her for the wounds. Katsuki soon came into the room, just as the doctor finished bandaging her up.

"How you holding up?" Katsuki asked as he put his hands in his pocket.

"I'm not sure…" Reina replied honestly as she rubbed her eyes a little, "... But thanks for asking…"

"Your friends gonna be alright." The doctor said to Katsuki, "Thankfully her wounds are nothing to serious and she didn't over do it with her Quirk. She'll make a speedy recovery." Katsuki didn't say anything to the doctor, as he just nodded his head. It hadn't been long before the nurse called the doctor.

"I'll leave you two alone." The Doctor said before he took his leave.

Katsuki took a stool that had been nearby and sat just at the side of her bed. "The others…" Reina said, "... Are they okay?"

"They're all fine. Deku's fine too." Katsuki said having a foot rest on his knee as he sat, "Any word on your Guardian?"

Reina's hands trembled a little as she struggled to form her words. She stopped shaking as Katsuki put his hand on top of hers, "Breathe. You're okay."

Reina nodded her head a little as she took a deep breath. She soon replied, "... He told me, he just got out of surgery. They said he'll make it, and he'll be expected to recover in the coming month…"

"Than why the hell do you look so damn worried?" Katsuki said in his usual tone, "You should be smiling."

"I know I should, but… I can't right now." Reina said to him as she reached for her neck that was bandaged, "I guess I'm still shook up about what happened."

Katsuki didn't say anything as Reina let out a shaky breath this time, as her hand started to shake again,"I still can't believe it… Villains managed to get into one of the most secured schools in the world… I thought that kind of thing only happened in movies… Looks like a lot of us were proven wrong today…"

"Like that's ever stopped you before." The blonde spiky haired teen said.

She merely huffed at this, like it had been a chuckle, "Yeah, but back than it was just the one group… Now it was, a whole army of them…"

Katsuki adjusted himself in his seat as he thought back to the Villain in particular; The one his comrades called Shigaraki. He remembered what he called her, how he looked at her. It was almost as if he knew her, and it made him pissed, though he didn't want to make her upset, since he could tell she had still been traumatized of the whole the thing.

"That man…." Reina started to say, "... With the hands… He knew my name… I don't know how but he knew it…"

"Hey…" Katsuki started to say.

"... How did he know me? Why did he know me?" She said before she scratched at her head, "What the hell did he want with me!?"

"Hey…"

"He kept talking to me like he knew me! He kept talking about someone I didn't even know! He wasn't making any sense! I couldn't understand him! I didn't know what to—"

"Hey!"

Reina flinched as Katsuki yelled at her, and immediately stopped talking, as she noticed the look in his eye. "I don't know who that guy was, or what the hell his deal is, but he's not going to get you. I'll make sure of that if I ever see his face again." Katsuki said to her, "Trust me, I'll keep you safe." Reina's eyes widened slightly at his words before she felt a little fuzzy in the head. What a strange choice of words is what she had thought.

Despite this she couldn't help but think to Shigaraki, as she had mixed thoughts about what could've happened. What if she had been taken, what Shota really was killed, what if her friends were killed? What could've she done than? She never thought there would be a moment in time where she would be more terrified in her life considering what she had gone through but, what had happened earlier had taken the cake.

She had soon lost her train of thought when she felt Katsuki grab each of her cheeks pulling her cheeks upward so it looked like it was a smile. "Come on, Nouki, I thought I told you to smile damn it." Katsuki said, "You look better that way."

"Nouki?" Reina said a bit slurred, before she pried his hands away from her face, "What happened to my first name?"

Katsuki's face turned red before he yelled angrily, " **WH-WH-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?** "

"Back there, you called me by my first name." Reina said, as she played with her ponytail a bit, "That was the first time you did actually."

Katsuki started to stutter at his words, while he couldn't form any Reina couldn't help but giggle, and finally gave a genuine smile, making Katsuki's face heat up even more. "I guess this means that you're more aquintated with me now after what we've been through in middle school."

" **SHU-SHUT YOUR FACE! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!** " Katsuki yelled as his face was still red.

"You're so complicated man." She said, "You don't have to be a stuttering mess, I don't mind if you call me by my first name. Everyone already is."

" **I'M NOT STUTTERING YOU IDIOT!** "

"Sure you're not… Katsu~ki~kun~."

" **DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT!** "

Reina laughed at the expression Katsuki made, leaving him satisfied at the fact that she had a smile on her face again, despite the fact that he looked pissed at the moment and was ready to blow something up. His mind raced back what had happened mere hours ago, as to the possibility that he could've lost her; and she wouldn't have known the truth. She wouldn't know that they met when they were only kids, and she wouldn't know how he truly felt about her. She could've been gone just like that and she would never know, and that thought surprisingly scared him, terrified him even.

With a deep breath, as he avoided her eyes he said, "Nou-Reina… Listen…" Reina looked to Katsuki as she noticed that he had his head to the floor while his face was red again, "... I know I'm shitty when it comes to timing, but… There's something I need to tell you. Thinking back on it I should've said it while we were in middle school."

"What is it?" Reina asked as she tilted her head slightly.

Katsuki gulped and picked up his head, looking her dead in the eye as he struggled to say his next set of words.

"Reina… The truth is…. _**I'm in lo**_ -"

 _ **BANG!**_

Both of the teens jumped when the door broke, and landed on the floor. It was revealed to be Lena who had kicked down the door; behind her was Floyd and their mother and father Josephine and Joji. " **REINA-CHAN! WE'RE HERE TO SEE YOU!** " Lena yelled as she held what looked to be a bouquet of flowers.

" **WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU EXTRAS DOING HERE!?** " Katsuki yelled as he was back to his usual temper.

" **IS IT WRONG THAT I WANTED TO VISIT MY BEST FRIEND IN THE HOSPITAL, PISS FOR BRAINS!?** " Floyd yelled, " **ALSO WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME AN EXTRA!?** "

" **I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT TO YOU HALF-BREED LOSER!** "

" **OH SO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH THEN!? DO YA, YOU WALKING NUCLEAR TRIGGER HAPPY DICKWAD?!** "

" **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME INKHEAD?! I'LL KILL YOU!** "

" **NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST, F***FACE!** "

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!** "

" **SQUARE UP BRO!** "

Reina soon jumped when Josephine and Lena hit both of the boys on the head causing them to cease their arguing. "Don't fight in a hospital!" Josephine and her daughter shouted simultaneously **.** " **THIS ASSHOLE STARTED IT!** " Katsuki and Floyd yelled before they glared, " **HEY, WHO ARE CALLING ASSHOLE,ASSHOLE?!** "

Reina sat awkwardly in her bed, as she watch them continue to argue. "How did these two not get kicked out yet…?" Reina couldn't help but say with a questioning look.

Joji laughed before he said, "Seems like this gang is back to normal."

"That's normal?" His wife asked before turning to Reina.

Reina merely shrugged as she laughed a little; though she let out a squeak when Lena practically shoved the bouquet of flowers in her face. Lena said with a smile, "Here ya go, Reina-chan. Sorry for the trouble these two boys are starting."

"No, it's alright, I'm used to it by now." Reina said, "Thanks for the flowers."

"I'm glad that you're alright." Josephine said, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you."

"Don't be." She said, "It's kind of my fault anyway for rushing in like that."

Not long after she said she felt a slap on her head nearly falling off the bed, courtesy of Josephine. "I deserved that…" Reina said with groan as she rubbed where she hit him, "... Did you have to hit that hard though?"

Josephine replied with a satisfied smile, "Yes, someone's gotta discipline your ass."

"It must've been scary for you kids." Joji said, "But you all were strong enough to hold your own."

"That might be a bit exaggerated…" Reina said.

"It's no exaggeration." He said, "Normally you kids would be scared in that kind of situation, but in that moment you all acted like heroes in my book."

Floyd said with a smile to his father, "Ah thanks, Pops! We all fought really hard, even piss for brains fought hard instead of sitting on his ass."

"Are you asking for a death wish, Half-Breed?" Katsuki said with a look to kill.

"I would kick you right now, but everything hurts." Reina said to her best friend as she gave a deadpan look.

Floyd stuck out his tongue as he said, "Bite me."

"Careful what you wish for, shrimp." Lena said with a smile.

"Huh, why would you say that?" Floyd asked.

Lena said still with a smile, "Oh, no reason…"

"By the way…" Joji said, "... Since Aizawa-san is going to be sleeping, who are you going to be staying with?"

"I haven't thought about that actually." Reina said as she scratched her head, "I was just thinking that I could just head back home by myself when they let me out."

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Josephine said, "That won't do at all young lady!"

Floyd asked, "Mom wait, what are you suggesting?"

"That she stays with us of course!" Josephine said with a smile.

Katsuki, Reina and Floyd's mouths dropped at this at what Josephine was suggesting. Lena on the other hand seemed to be totally on board with it as she cheered, "Oh yeah! Sleepover time! This calls for a good old fashioned Netflix and Chill!"

"Netflix and what?" Katsuki and Reina said in unison.

"Lena, sweetie, please…" Joji said to his daughter.

"Oh yeah baby!" Floyd said, "We can play Smash up in this joint, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Dead or Alive 2 and ARMS!"

"Not you too…" Joji said.

"What the hell are these extras' talking about…?" Katsuki said with confusion in his voice.

"Must be an American thing…" Reina said with a shrug, before she looked to Katsuki, "... By the way, what did you want to tell me before? You didn't get a chance to finish."

Katsuki looked over to Floyd who gave a glare while his family remained oblivious. Katsuki looked back over to Reina as he replied, "... Just forget it for now." Reina tilted her head a little as she raised her eyebrow a little; She didn't see that Floyd had sighed with relief.

Just than they heard someone else step into the room, "Pardon the interruption." They turned and noticed that it had been someone with the police. He was a tall man with short black hair and eyes of black as well, wearing a trench coat and hat, "Is there a Reina Nouki in this room by any chance?"

The family looked to Reina as she slowly raised her hand. Floyd asked the man, "Who are you?"

"My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, I'm a detective with the police force." He said with a friendly smile, as he removed his hat, "I don't mean to interrupt but I'd like to have a word with you Nouki-san."

"With me?" Reina said, "Why?"

"Well, it's about the Villains that appeared today." Naomasa said, "I'd like to ask you a few questions about them."

"Hang on just a second!" Katsuki said stepping forward, "She's been through enough as it is, she doesn't need to be reminded about what happened!"

Floyd soon stepped forward and added, "Yeah man! Give her a break! She doesn't need you to rub it in on her!"

"I know, it must've been traumatizing for her and do not wish to upset her…" Naomasa said sympathetically, "... But it is important that I get all the information I need for this investigation."

" **BULLSHIT!** " Katsuki yelled, " **YOU'RE JUST GOING TO UPSET HER!** "

" **YEAH! HOP OFF, YA PIG!** " Floyd added.

"Boys!" Josephine said, "Let the police do their work!"

" **BUT-!** " Before Floyd and Katsuki could finish Josephine gave them a cold death stare as she said "I'm sorry, were you two about to say something?"

"N-no mom." Floyd said as his voice quivered.

" **YOU DON'T SCARE ME, HALF BREEDED OLD HAG!** " Katsuki yelled with an angry look.

Josephine suddenly got a phone and as she put it on speed dial "Hey Mitsuki! Long time no see! Say how much is Katsuki's toys again? The twins are hyperactive this week and I really need something to soothe the little creatures you know?"

Lena whispered, "Can you see how much his hoodies are?"

Joji gasped as he said, "Lena! Josi!"

" **DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT BUYING MY SHIT!** " Katsuki shouted as he went to get the phone away from Josephine only for her to push him away.

Floyd laughed as he said, "Oh man, this is so priceless!"

"Guys…" Reina said as she smiled to them reassuringly, "... It's okay." She turned to the detective, "I'll answer any questions you may have-Tsukauchi-san was it?"

"I appreciate it Nouki-san." Naomasa said.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy." Lena said, "Let's go, Shrimp. We can do your favorite pastime, and critique on celebrity magazines and past memes."

Floyd groaned as he said, "Fine..."

" _ **THAT'S**_ your past time?" Katsuki said as he chuckled, "Seriously?"

Floyd yelled, " **GO F*** YOURSELF, YOU WALKING ATOMIC BOMB!** "

Katsuki merely scoffed before he put his hands in his pockets turning to Reina, "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Thanks." Reina said as she still had her smile.

"Say Ma. How much are Katsuki's video games again?" Floyd asked.

"Oh Mitsuki said they're worth 20 bucks each" Josephine replied, as she took out her wallet "I think I still have enough since my last paycheck came in today."

" **WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT BUYING MY SHIT, YOU INKY DINKY BASTARD?!** " Katsuki yelled putting his forehead against Floyd.

Floyd shouted back, " **OH UP YOURS! MRS. BAKUGOU SAID YOU NEVER USE THEM ANYWAY!** "

" **THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'D SELL THEM TO YA!** " He yelled.

" **TOO LATE!** Ma already bought them via credit card!" Lena said with a smirk.

" **OH I HATE YOUR FAMILY SO MUCH, INKHEAD!** " Katsuki shouted, " **THEY'RE NEXT ON MY LIST TO TOPPLE ONCE I BECOME A PRO HERO!** "

"Good luck with that, kid." Josephine said with a snark.

Joji started to usure out the door despite them ready to rip each others throats out as he said to the Detective with an apologetic smile, "Sorry about this Detective."

"It's no problem. You picked a fine woman to be your wife, Joji-kun." Naomasa said, "To think the Super exclusive Secret Agent Josephine Walters-no Secret Agent Caligraphine would be married to a guy like you. "

Joji smiled and said, "Indeed time does fly by since then."

"Let's go, sweetie!" Josephine said, "I think the boys are about to have a death battle in the cafeteria!"

" **I'M GONNA KILL YA!** " They heard Katsuki yell in the distance.

" **NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!** " Floyd exclaimed.

" **NOT IN A HOSPITAL, SHOW SOME DIGNITY!** " Lena shouted, " **WHEN WE GET BACK TO CLASS, YOU TWO ARE GONNA GET EXTREME PUNISHMENT FROM ME!** "

"Better go take care of that!" Joji said as he went out the door, "We'll see you later Reina-chan!"

"Sure." She said as she waved a little just as Joji shut the door.

* * *

- _ **Twenty Minutes Later; Second Floor Waiting Room**_ -

Katsuki and Floyd were sitting on the chairs that had been provided, getting awkward looks from other people since they were both currently tied up thanks to Lena and Josephine's Quirk and bruises were seen on both of their faces. Katsuki growled at anyone that stared for too long while Floyd did the same. Floyd's family went to go deal with the security since they were threatening to ban them from the hospital all together as they waited for them to return.

"You damn extras…" Katsuki mumbled, "One of these days I'm gonna-"

Floyd cut him off as he said, "Give it a rest, Bakugou. We're tied up and we pissed off my ma and sister, bro."

"Don't call me bro, you and I are not friends." Katsuki said as he tried to adjust himself in his seat.

"Feelings mutual." Floyd replied

They both sat in silence for a moment or two, as they watched more of the doctors and nurses or sometimes patients pass by, paying them no mind. It hadn't been long until-

"I was going to tell her." Katsuki suddenly blurted out, surprising Floyd, "I was going to tell her how I feel about her."

Floyd adjusted himself as he asked, "Wait, you serious?"

Katsuki sighed as he replied, "... I could've lost her today. I could've lost her and she would never know how I really think of her . She needed to know that. At least…" He soon turned to Floyd as he had a pissed off look, "... She _**WOULD'VE**_ known if you didn't come barging into the room!"

"Well excuse me, Princess!" Floyd replied in snark. "In case you haven't noticed I like her too and was gonna do the same thing!"

"Who said you can copy my thing?!" Katsuki shouted.

"Dumbass! You forgot she's my best friend, ya know?!" Floyd argued before he said under breath "Tch, so lame..."

Katsuki growled at this as he gave a glare, "Oh you think I'm lame?!"

"Not you man… Me.." Floyd said with a sigh "If only I had been there faster. She wouldn't be in this position." Katsuki noticed that his body started to shake as he continued, "... Damn it...I'm such an idiot… I'm letting history repeat itself again... It pains me to see her like this… I put up a tough front so she doesn't have to worry about me… Guess it worked to well huh?.."

Katsuki stayed silent for a moment as he put his head to the ceiling, "It pains me enough to admit it, but at least you had a plan of attack. I just did what came to mind, when that Mask guy told me about the poison. I want to keep her safe, but I feel like I'm letting her down…"

"Huh, that makes both of us.." Floyd said "If my plan were to fail at anytime, I would have left the rest to you and give up my life to save you both despite how much I hate your guts. But then again if I die… That'll just make Reina and Izuku sad…" Floyd looked over to Katsuki before saying, "Hey, how about making a deal?"

"Huh?" Katsuki asked "What the hell are you saying, Inkhead?"

"If one of us ends up together with Reina, the other will not say shit about it." He said, "We move on and etcetera."

Katsuki couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "You being serious, half-breed?"

"I'm dead serious." Floyd said with a serious look on his face. "We both love her, but let's face it... She can only pick one of us. So if she chooses one of us when the time comes, we'll have no hard feelings about it."

Katsuki merely huffed and gave it some thought. After a while he had gotten a smirk on his face before he responded, "I'm not gonna lose her to you half-breed. Just prepare yourself for that when I tell her!"

Floyd smiled back as he said, "Couldn't have said it better myself, Trigger Happy Piss Head!"

Just as this was said, Josephine came stomping back over as she had a pissed off look on her face. Floyd suddenly started to quake with fear as he said, "Oh, he-he-hey ma. H-how did i-it go?"

Josephine replied with an evil smile, "You two lucky...We're not banned from the Hospital...But... **YOU AND KATSUKI ARE NOT TO STEP AT LEAST 3 FEET WITHIN THIS PLACE EVER AGAIN OR YOU'LL HEAR FROM ME!** "

"Kay yeah fair enough!" Floyd said as he started to sweat ink.

" **AGAIN YOU DON'T SCARE-** " Before Katsuki could finish he sees that she has the phone in her hand making him flinch a bit

"Don't even think about it, Blondie. I called Mitsuki letting her know the same thing. You'll be hearing from her when you get home." Josephine said with a smile.

Katsuki had grumbled, "Damn you, talking to the old hag…"

Floyd couldn't help but yell, " **SHE'S NOT AN OLD HAG! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THE PHRASE RESPECT YOUR MOM AND DAD?!** "

" **QUIT TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE!** " Katsuki shouted.

Lena shook her head as she said, "They never learn do they?"

Joji said as he slapped himself, "They don't."

* * *

Reina sat still in her room as she watched Tsukauchi explain himself, as she was sure he did with her fellow classmates about the incident. She told him the basics as he had asked her casual questions. That was until he began to examine the collar that the doctor had removed from her neck. Reina felt uneasy as she recalled what happened earlier. She grabbed a hold of her arm when it started to shake. She had already told him what the device did, or told him what it did to her back in USJ.

"So if I'm understanding this correctly…" Tsukauchi began to say, "... This device, it blocked out your Quirk?"

"It's just as I said." Reina said as she clenched her hand, "... When I tried to use my Quirk, my sword wouldn't come to me, no matter how hard I tried. It was like Sho-I mean Eraserheads Quirk, but… It was different…"

"I see." Tsukauchi said as he saw where the tips of the syringes were, "Do you have an idea on who made this or who attacked?"

She nodded before responding, "I heard their names from one of them… Or at the very least what they call themselves. It was... Tomura Shigaraki and Tadano Hitonari."

Tsukauchi eyes widened slightly at the name, "Well, Tomura Shigaraki doesn't sound familiar but Tadano Hitonari… What did he look like?"

"He wore a gas mask so I couldn't get a good look at him, but his hair… It was brown and gray. When he fought Josephine-san, I didn't see him use his Quirk. He only used whatever he had in his arsenal. The way he fought, it was almost like he was from the military or something." She soon took notice of the look on his face, "Is it someone you know Tsukauchi-san?"

"More or less." Tsukauchi replied before asking, "Now than, back to the matter at hand. One of your classmates said one of them knew you. Do you know how they could've gotten that information?"

Reina shook her head as her body shook slightly at the thought of Shigaraki.

"Do you remember seeing him at all before this incident? Perhaps on the street? Or a run in at a store?" He asked.

This time Reina had stuttered, "N-No. I-I've never seen him before in my life…"

"Do you know why he wanted you?"

"N-n-no. I don't know… I don't know why… He just tried to…"

Reina stopped herself when she felt something wet hit her fingers. She realized that she had been crying again, Tsukauchi was quick to notice as well. Reina quickly wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Tsukauchi said, "I understand it's hard to talk about these things, especially the ordeal that you went through. We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe."

"I'll hold you to that." She said as she looked out the window, "Though with my Guardian currently stuck in Sleepy Beauty mode, I'll have to handle going home alone. Unless Josephine-san, was serious on taking me in till he gets out of the hospital…"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." The Detective reassured her, "All Might had taken the liberty of calling a couple of friends of your Guardian."

"Friends of Shota?" Reina said, "Wait a minute, how do you know All-"

" **REINA-CHAN!** "

Just as she heard the doors slide open and Reina suddenly found herself getting tackled nearly falling off of the bed, for the second time today; even Tsukauchi had been taken back by this. She only caught a glimpse of blonde hair as she felt a cheek rub against her own face. "Reina-chan~" A person said in a sing song fashion, "I missed you so much~"

"What the-" Reina said as she realized who it had been, "Ryuko-chan?!"

The woman named Ryuko or as the world knew her as Pixie Bob from the Wild Wild Pussycats, embraced her tightly. "Even though you're in high school now, you're still as cute as ever!" Ryuko said with a cat like smile.

"Ryuko-chan, I can't breath!" Reina said with her voice muffled.

"Ryuko-san, please." Another voice had cut in, "You're gonna end up suffocating her to death."

As Ryuko let her go, Reina saw a familiar woman with short brown hair and a pair of brown eyes. Reina knew her as Shino, but the world on the other hand, knew her as Mandalay, another member of the Wild Wild Pussycats.

"Shino-obasan *****!?" Reina said still surprised to see the two of them here. Shino merely smiled as she approached her, giving her a hug of her own; this time though Reina had returned it.

( _ ***Obasan means Auntie in Japanese, and no Mandaly isn't Reina's Aunt, Reina calls her that since she's close to her.**_ )

"All Might told us about what happened." Shino explained as she gently broke out of the embrace, "Thank God Aizawa was able to pull through, and that you're alright."

Reina smiled to the both of them, as she couldn't help but hug them again, "It's really good to see you both."

"We're happy to see you too, Reina-chan." Ryuko said as she hugged her back.

Tsukauchi smiled at this before he decided to take his leave from the room, telling the Aihara family and Katsuki that they could return. Much to Josephine's disappointment, Shino had explained that her and Ryuko would be the ones taking care of her; Though Josephine didn't mind it at all as she smiled, as she was just happy Reina wasn't going to be alone in the house.

It wasn't long before the hospital had discharged her and had allowed Reina to return home, but no without a police escort, that had been ready and waiting. Reina had put her sword and school bag in the trunk of Shino's car, taking note that there had been a significant amount of groceries, while the Aiharas and Katsuki were there to see her off.

"You take care Reina-chan." Joji said, "Get plenty of rest."

"Better be prepared for when you return to school!" Lena said, "Cause we ain't gonna go easy!"

"I don't doubt it." Reina said as she held the bouquet of lilies, "Thanks again for the flowers."

"Ah it's not big deal!" She said.

"Don't hesitate to call us if you need anything." Josephine said.

Floyd soon stepped forward and said, "Hope to you see you in school Reina-chan. Just remember if you don't come by I'll drag your ass to class if I have to."

"That's not very gentleman like of you." Reina said as she laughed a little.

"Come on Reina-chan." Shino said.

"Kay!" She said, before she proceeded to enter the back seat, "See you at school Floyd-kun."

"Right back at ya!" Floyd said saluting before he followed his family to their own car. Reina laughed a little before she stepped into the back seat, with the window rolled down; That's when Katsuki approached. "Hey." He said getting her attention, "You sure you're going to be okay?"

"I will be." Reina said, "You don't have to keep worrying about me, it's out of character for someone like you."

Katsuki merely scoffed, "Shut up." Reina couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. "Just…" Katsuki tried to say, "... Just promise me if something happens… Or if you want to talk… call me and I'll come running, okay?" Reina didn't reply, instead she held out her pinky to him. Katsuki had no hesitation as he held out his own pinky letting it intertwine with hers. "There we go." She said with a warm smile, "Now I can't go back on my word."

Katsuki widened slightly, as he had been the one who used that phrasing earlier that same day; though that didn't stop him from having a smile of his own. The car started to move allowing Reina's pinky to move from his gently. She waved to him as she shouted from the car, "I'll see at school-Katsuki-kun!"

Though Katsuki was a bit shocked that she used his first name, he still smiled as he waved back to her, "Same to you-Reina!"

* * *

- _ **That Night; Local Bar**_ -

Within the lone bar, that had been underground a supposedly abandoned building, a familiar purple void opened up seemingly out of thin air; out came Shigaraki along with Tadano, and Kurogiri had been standing over the two of them, taking deep breaths as he exhausted himself. Tadano was kneeling as he examined Shigaraki's wounds more closely while Shigaraki groaned out of agony.

"Get the first aid. Now." He told Kurogiri.

"Right away." Kurogiri said before he went behind the bar.

"Ouch…" Shigaraki said as his body shook, puddles of blood were forming onto the floor as Tadano helped him to sit up, "... I was shot in both of my arms and legs… We lost completely… Even Nomu was defeated! To top it all off, the underlings were defeated! Those kids were strong… The Symbol of Peace… Was in perfect health… You were wrong, _**Master**_!"

Shigaraki turned his attention to a screen that showed no image, only the words "ONLY SOUND" was seen and a webcam was built into the screen. " _No I wasn't_." A voice of a man had said, " _We just weren't prepared enough_."

" _Yes, we underestimated them._ " Another voice of a man had said, " _It's good we did it under that cheap name "League of Villains" name._ "

This time a woman's voice had been heard on the other side of the screen, " _Personally I think this whole thing was a complete success. If anything we were able to get results quicker than we anticipated. Isn't that right brother?_ "

"Spare us of your optimism _**Futsuno**_." Tadano said to the woman as he started to treat Shigaraki's wounds, "This was a failure and you know it."

" _That reminds me…_ " The second voice had said, " _... What about Master and my joint creation Nomu?_ _Was he not retrieved?_ "

"He was blown away." Kurogiri replied, while handing Tadano the first aid.

" _What!?_ " The second voice exclaimed.

" _Let me guess…_ " The woman named Futsuno said, " _... The Symbol of Peace did it?_ "

"Yes, it was him." Tadano replied as he started to treat Shigaraki.

" _Why couldn't you get him back!?_ " The second voice said.

Kurogiri quickly explained, "Well to be more precise, without an accurate set of coordinates, I couldn't find him even with my warp. I didn't have time."

" _Now isn't that interesting?_ " Futsuno said albeit amused by this.

" _After everything we did to make him powerful as All Might!_ " The second voice said out of anger.

The first voice soon said, " _Well I suppose it can't be helped. That's unfortunate._ "

"Power…?" Shigaraki said as he soon recalled something, "... Oh yeah that's right, there was a child that was as fast as All Might."

" _Oh?_ " The first voice said as he was curious, " _Is that so?_ "

"If he and that Aihara boy hadn't gotten in the way…" Shigaraki said as anger started to come to him, "... We might've been able to kill All Might, and take Rei-chan with us! Those brats! Those damn brats! They're as annoying as that bitch!"

" _Rei-chan you say?_ " The second voice said, " _You wouldn't happen to be referring to Reina Nouki, would you_?"

"He is." Tadano said, "There was a girl there bearing that name. We didn't recognize her at first because she was hiding the source of her Quirk."

" _Reina Nouki was there?_ " Futsuno said sounding surprised, " _I thought she was dead._ "

"She's not. She's alive and she was there at that school." Shigaraki said before stating aggressively, "She doesn't know who I am... It's because of the bitch she doesn't know who I am!"

" _I see now._ " The first voice had said as he had put it together, " _She must've erased her memory in order to protect her. How bold yet foolish of her to do._ "

"She's going to pay for this when I find her!" He said, "That damn bitch will pay!"

" _Shigaraki_." His Master said sternly, " _I know you have regrets, but this was not a futile exercise. Gather the elite. Take all the time you need. We cannot move freely, which is why we need a symbol like you, Tomura Shigaraki._ "

"What about the girl?" Kurogiri asked, "Do we just leave her?"

" _Don't worry, we'll get her in time._ " The first voice said, " _We just have to be patient._ "

The old yellowish paper suddenly feel off of the bar due a small gust of wind that leaked from the walls. The picture landed right beside Shigaraki as he turned his gaze to it. From the crayon it was made, it revealed two people in the drawing, a young boy and a girl, in front of an orange sky, standing in a field of green with smiles on their faces. The boy had the same colored hair and eyes as he did while the girl, who was smaller than him had purple and what looked to be light green hair with eyes of purple and red; a third eye was seen in the middle of her forehead in the drawing colored in black.

Shigaraki's hand reached out to the picture and took it in his hands, making sure to keep his finger elevated so that he didn't disintegrate it accidentally .

"Rei-chan…" Shigaraki said holding the picture close to him, "I'll bring you back… I'll make you remember if I have to. After all… _**Your the one I can't bring myself to hate**_."

* * *

- _ **Aihara Residence**_ -

While Josephine, Lena and Joji went to set up the dinner table, Floyd had did his best to draw out a new sketch in one of his many sketchbooks he carried. Though it didn't help that his younger siblings Hana and Eliot had been in the same time and were playing yet another game; this time it had been Marvel vs Capcom 3.

"What are you brats doing?" Floyd asked.

"Well I'm playing Deadpool and Hana is Dante!" Eliot said, "I got her on the ropes!"

"No you don't!" Hana said, "Dante is my best character in the game!"

Floyd said, "Morons! If anything Zero is the best character in the game!"

"No way Deadpool is better!" Eliot argued.

"No! Dante is!" Hana countered.

Floyd yelled at the both of them, "No Spider-Man is!"

" **YOU JUST SAID ZERO!** " The twins yelled.

Sachihiro who sat on the couch just next to Floyd trying to read a book couldn't help but groan, "Why do you gotta be so loud?"

Floyd argued with his little brother, "If you don't like it, move out."

"I would if I had the cash." Sachihiro said, "That is if a _**CERTAIN**_ set of twins stops quote on quote borrowing my money from my allowance." As Sachihiro said this he had eyed the twins in particular; they both had guilty looks on their faces at that point.

"Pfft! We don't know what you're talking about Sachi!" Hana said trying to act innocent.

Eliot added as he laughed nervously, "Yeah! We can't even count! We're only on the 2nd grade."

"I hope you two have nightmares tonight." Sachihiro said with an unamused expression.

Floyd bonked him on the head before he yelled, "Don't say shit like that!"

" **DON'T HIT ME! THAT'S CHILD ABUSE!** " Sachihiro shouted.

Floyd yelled back, " **WE'RE PRACTICALLY THE SAME AGE!** "

" **DOESN'T MATTER YOU CAN'T HIT YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER!** " He yelled

The young artist shouted, " **IT'S CALLED DISCIPLINE!** "

Lena yelled from the dining area, " **HEY NO FIGHTING IN THERE, RUGRATS!** "

Floyd shouted back, " **BITE ME!** "

Josephine soon said calmly, "Kiddies calm down, and let's have some supper!"

Floyd and Sachihiro said at the same time, "Okay mom…"

As Josephine went to put the food on the table, she noticed that Joji had a worried look on his face..

"What's wrong, Hon?" Josephine asked.

"We're lucky things didn't get too crazy today." Joji said, "... After what happened back in America, I don't want a repeat of what happened to our son and his friend…"

Josephine put her hand on his as she reassured "Don't worry. We won't make this a repeat of what happened. We're his parents after all."

"Yeah but you saw that fight and those Villains...I'm just scared-"

"Whatcha talkin about pops?" Floyd asked before his father could speak.

Joji jumped at the fact that his son just appeared out of nowhere and he had just been peeking behind the kitchen counter. He couldn't help but yell at his son, " **NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!** "

"I don't know...Daddy did sounds suspicious.." Hana said peeking from behind the kitchen counter as well.

"Are you cheating on mom?" Sachihiro asked doing the same.

Eliot soon came up, having on a reporters outfit,"Are you buying one of those magazines you get from Uncle Keith that you told me not to look at until-" Before Eliot could finish Joji laughed as he said "Okay okay, that's enough now..."

Josephine soon said with a smile, "Now let's have ourselves some hamburger steak!"

" **YAY! HAMBURGER STEAK!** " The twins exclaimed out of excitement.

"Woohoo… Hamburger steak." Sachihiro said with little enthusiasm.

"I was hoping we would have beef patties though…" Floyd said disappointed.

"Well too bad, we're getting steak! Now eat your cheese variant dear." Josephine said still with a smile as she went to the dinner table with her family following post haste. Floyd couldn't help but say, "You know that gives me gas.."

"Hence why I'm not looking forward to eating them." Sachihiro said.

Josephine said to the boys in a demonic tone of voice, " **DO IT OR SLEEP OUTSIDE TONIGHT!** "

Both of the brothers hugged each other as they started to shake. "Did I say I wasn't looking forward to it?" Sachihiro said, "I meant to say, yeah! I love ma's hamburger steaks! Don't you bro?"

Floyd said as he laughed nervously, "Yeah can't wait to eat some, hehe!"

* * *

- _ **Aizawa Residence; Reina's Room**_ -

After Reina arrived back home, she was more than happy to catch up one of the two people that knew her as a child. She asked them both a lot of things, like if their teammates were doing alright and even what kind of jobs they were doing. She even told them about what the first day at UA was like and that she was happy to attend a school as famous as UA and couldn't wait for the training camp in the coming summer. Though despite her having a smile on her face, she couldn't help but think back to the ringleader, the man named Tomura Shigaraki. She thought about him at dinner, even now as she laid in bed unable to sleep.

She tried to take her mind off of it, by reading one of her many books that had been sitting on the bookshelf. She read one book in particular, titled, "Through the Looking Glass"; that had been one of her favorite books since her time in elementary. She laid on her stomach as she had only a single lamp that had been dimly lit as to see what she it was she had been reading; Every now and than, she would look over to her red hat as she had a certain thought in her head. She thought back to that little boy who had the same red hat, and even called her by the same nickname Shigaraki did.

" _ **...Rei-chan…?**_ "

Reina picked up her head when she saw a pair of gray sneakers that same little boy she had seen that same day. "It's you again…" Reina said softly. The boy kneeled down as he still wore her red hat. She saw red eyes staring down at her, the very same red eyes Shigaraki had.

" _ **... What's wrong Rei-chan?**_ " The boy said, " _ **Did you have a nightmare again? Do you want hear a story to help you sleep?**_ "

Reina slowly put down her book as she looked to the boy, with curious eyes, "... Who… Who are you…?"

She jumped slightly when she suddenly found the room light turn on; the boy disappeared the moment she blinked. "Just as I thought you're still awake." A familiar voice had said. Reina turned and saw that it had been Shino, wearing her nightwear.

"I couldn't sleep." Reina said as she sat herself up, closing her book as she bookmarked a page, "How can I after today?"

"Well despite how you all proceeded it, it was traumatic." Shino said, "I'm sure you're other classmates are feeling the same."

"Yeah, well, at least most weren't scared shitless and actually helped." The young teen said, "Me on the other hand… I just ended up getting in the way and complicated the problem… As I usually do."

Shino sighed at this, before she took a seat just next to her, "If Aizawa wasn't sleeping in the hospital bed, he would've hit you on the head for that." Reina looked to her surprised to hear this kind of thing. "Reina-chan, it's not your fault what happened. And you certainly didn't complicate anything."

"I'm not sure about that…" Reina said, "... I just rushed in without thinking like I always did. I let my anger get the better of me, and I couldn't save anyone. So much for Shota's training… I wasn't strong enough to save anyone..."

"But you did save someone. You saved two lives today." Shino said, "If it hadn't been for you the Villains would've most likely killed Shota, and Josephine. If it hadn't been for you, they wouldn't be here with us."

Reina didn't say anything as she looked to the floor as she twiddled her thumbs. Shino thought about what to say, until she had a thought. "You know something Reina-chan…" Shino said, "... You remind me of a friend of mine, that was a teacher at the UA. When she was just starting out as a teacher, she was just like you."

Reina raised her eyebrow at this, "Like me? How so?"

Shino soon explained, "Well, she was strong, intelligent, and had a bit of a temper herself. She had her own way of looking at the world that some don't see at first glance. Though people admired her for her selflessness. Despite whatever danger came to past, she always thought of others, not just for herself. And even if she was scared, she would confront the danger head on so that she could put others at ease. Some say that her methods, even her ideals was matching to that of All Might. Every time she came out of a situation always seemed to think it was her fault. You'd think that would get her to give up, it actually didn't stop her."

"... What kept her going…?"

"That answer is simple. She never forgot the reason why she did it, and what had been truly important to her. She had friends that would've been gone if it hadn't been for her heroic acts, and most importantly, despite where she came from, despite all she had lost in the past she had something else topping practically the whole world… _**She had love**_." The young teens eyes widened a little at this as she couldn't help but tilt her head curiously as if she had been a dog. Shino chuckled at the expression she had made as she knew she didn't quite understand the last part.

"I know it sounds confusing but don't worry." Shino said as she patted her head, "You'll understand when you yourself find what truly matters to you."

"You know…" Reina said, "... Even after all this time… Sometimes I don't get what it is you're saying."

Shino laughed a little before she said, "Trust me, you'll understand someday."

Shino gave Reina a hug, and though she had been a little hesitant, she had hugged her back. As she broke from the embrace, she gave her one last pat on the head. "You can read a little more if you want, though just remember that sleep is important."

"Don't worry." Reina said, "I'll finish this chapter and get to bed."

Shino smiled and nodded before she proceeded to exit her room, though just before she could shut the door-

"Hey, Shino-obasan?" Reina said.

Shino turned back to her, "Yes… Is something wrong?"

Reina went to say something but she had been hesitant in doing so. Instead she let out a sigh before she said, "Oh, nevermind."

Shino couldn't help but give a curious look of her own before she gave a smile. "Goodnight Reina-chan." Thus she left Reina alone in the room after shutting the door. She let out a sigh as she looked around her room, spotting her laptop that had been nearby. She took the red hat that had been sitting at her bedside and went over to her desk, opening up her computer and turning it on. She looked to her side and saw that the boy was there again; the same boy with the red hat.

" _ **Rei-chan?**_ " The young boy said to her, " _ **What are you going to do now?**_ "

Reina didn't answer, knowing that he wasn't really there. She put on her hat just as she brought up the internet browser on her computer.

"Tomura Shigaraki… Who are you…?"

( _ **Ending Theme: Yuri On Ice-You Only Live Once Performed By YURI! On Feat. Hatano**_ )

 _ **The story will continue on...**_


End file.
